


The Iron Dragon

by SonyaBlackmane



Series: The Normandy Inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Culture Shock, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect Spoilers, Pop Culture, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 94,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaBlackmane/pseuds/SonyaBlackmane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following along the events of the first Mass Effect installment, Commander Shepard is thrust into a plot against the galaxy, with the help of an unlikely source.</p><p>Eve Trevelyan, the Inquisitor of Thedas, is far from home, rescued by a strange man in strange armor. His world is threatened, and she, a hot tempered, but stubborn and dedicated mage, just might be the help this Commander Shepard needs.</p><p>(Thank you so much guys for all the Kudos! Much love!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash Landing

  

     Eve was falling.

     Breathtakingly fast, headed for the earth below, her pulse racing...heart pounding, wind whipping her face. She woke up that way, mid plummet, and Maker help her.

     She wouldn't survive the landing. She was sure of it. Perhaps...if she could create a barrier, timed properly, the magical force would disrupt some of the impact...possibly. She didn't have her staff. It would be harder to channel the precise amount of power needed, but she didn't have enough time to think it over, for all too quickly the ground was rushing up at her.

     This was going to hurt.

     She cast the barrier around herself, hoping it would be enough. She was never very good at those. Most of her talent lie in other forms of magic. But easily enough the ethereal glow enveloped her before the harsh impact. She hit so forcefully she bounced and tumbled, her body grinding into the surface, and dirt felt like stone, ripping through her armor. She slid across the landscape until she slowed to a stop, as pain ripped through her every limb.

     She couldn't move.

     For a moment she thought she was dead. She could've been dead from the start. But she highly doubted she would awake to fall in such a harsh way, and feel the pain she felt now. She doubted she would feel anything at all.

     She opened her eyes. At first all she saw was a blinding light, hurting her eyes. Her ears rang. This wasn't the Fade. It looked like Thedas, wherever she was she was still in the mortal realm, that she could tell. But she didn't recognize the place. Or was this all a terribly vivid dream? It wasn't like she never had similar dreams before. Dreams of being trapped in the Fade, demons tearing her apart...Corypheus.

     Playing over and over again the battle in the Valley of Sacred Ashes in her nightmares. Cheating death it seemed, to give the Elder One exactly what he wanted, ironically, and banishing him to the Fade. Never to return. But at a terrible price. All the lives lost, at his doing. The horrors he set upon the Inquisition and its soldiers. The blood, the lifeless bodies. Open eyes staring up at her from the ground.

     But she wasn't sure if this was a dream or no. It felt more real than a dream. Something about it...the way the sun shined, but there was smoke filling the sky...something burning. There was a boom and a crackle heard from far off. Then roaring. It almost sounded like a dragon...it could be a dragon. Would explain the smoke.

     She felt a breeze on her face, then something blocking out the sunlight, drawing nearer to where she lay in a crumpled heap. It...well, she didn't know what it was. A strange thing with wings, but not a dragon. Made of metal.

     It landed nearby, though she couldn't see it. She couldn't turn her head. She heard voices. People. There were people there. Would they help her? Or were they responsible for what happened to her?

     "Commander, over here." said a faint voice. Male. Maybe human. Strange accent. Not Ferelden, not Orlesian, not...she couldn't think. Her head hurt too badly. She inhaled, only to find that hurt too. Something else blocked out the sun. This time, she was certain it was a person. Thank the Maker they weren't pointing swords at her. One of them, dressed in some peculiar black armor knelt beside her. Waving a hand in front of her face. Something with an eerie orange glow surrounded his hand. Some type of magic. She turned her gaze to his.

     "Ma'am, can you hear me?...Shepard, I think she's alive."

     While this person continued to wave the strange orange magic over her, looking her over, examining her injuries, someone else approached. Taller, dark hair, scars on his face. The one called Shepard? He pressed his hand up to his ear.

     "Joker, get Doctor Chakwas out here. And notify Captain Anderson. That unidentified object? It's human. And we're gonna need more medigel." who he was speaking to, she didn't know. The man next to him didn't reply, or get up. Something about a doctor and...something. Maker's breath, she had no idea what the hell this man was talking about. She couldn't speak to ask. Where she was, who he was...nothing. She only gasped a little.

     She was losing consciousness. The voices growing faint, everything becoming a blur.

     "You're gonna be alright." she heard this...Shepard say, before she blacked out.

     Then, nothingness once more.

* * *

     Eden Prime turned to hell in a handbasket. Shepard had been briefed of the situation, simple enough, extract the piece of Prothean technology unearthed at the archeological dig. An artifact that was most likely fifty thousand years old, as Protheans themselves were assumed an extinct race, gone for those fifty thousand years. The remnants of their existence the Citadel and Mass Relays...but little more.

     Shepard was brought in on the assignment, briefed by a Turian Spectre, Nilus, of Shepard's assessment, and possible induction into the Spectres. An elite group, one that the human race had been trying to get in on. It would be an honor, and quite the achievement for humanity, should Shepard be considered.

     All well and fine, the Commander's confidence in himself perhaps a bit over zealous...until Shepard, Nilus, and the Captain of the Normandy were interrupted by a disturbing incoming transmission from Eden, when in orbit.

     Geth. And alot of them. They targeted the colony, and were most likely after the Beacon, the same as them. But how and why were the questions left unanswered. Odd for them to be there when they hadn't been spotted outside the Veil in two hundred years. And an even stranger thing. In the background of the video transmission was a strange ship. One nobody in Alliance personnel recognized.

     Private Jenkins was killed soon after landing. Poor kid got caught off guard by enemy drones. Ripped through his shields. Staff Lieutenant Alenko managed to take out the drones, and they pressed forward to find the human colony destroyed. The only survivor of the initial assault, a lieutenant Ashley Williams of the ground team on Eden that contacted them. The Beacon had been moved, and shots fired over on the next ridge.

     It was Nilus, who had scouted the perimeter ahead. Shot at point blank range. It didn't look like Geth. And one traumatized human colonist, a dock worker, who survived because he had been lazy, sleeping on the clock behind some crates, confirmed Nilus had been shot by a fellow Turian.  
Saren. A fellow Spectre.

     Saren eluded them, but they managed to secure the Beacon, until it inexplicably activated, and Williams, who had been standing a little too close to it, was pulled into it's forcefield. Shepard yanked her out of the way, but was instead trapped, suspended in the air, and...well, went through something. He couldn't explain it.

     Had some sort of vision, he guessed. Some sort of telepathic transmission, imprinting images in his mind. Terrible images. Synthetics...and...war? Possibly? Whatever happened to the Protheans, he guessed? Their knowledge...memories perhaps. And there were these creatures...called Reapers. And they were coming. Shepard couldn't explain how he knew, but he felt it.

     To make matters worse, on top of the Beacon being destroyed, and Saren getting away...there was an explosion of some kind, something hit the ship, ricocheted off, and was headed toward Eden. Whatever it was, it could have something to do with what went down at the colony. They couldn't be sure.

     Commander Shepard had thought he'd seen it all. Aliens on other worlds. Synthetics, and the best damn ships and arsenal Alliance money could by. Colossal Mass Relays that allowed interdimensional travel across great distances, unfathomable centuries before. But...a living being crashed to the planet below. She was human. And she had survived. How she had, no one knew. But Shepard wasn't about to let Anderson argue with him about bringing her aboard the Normandy.

     She could be connected to the events at Eden Prime, and...provided she lived, could answer a lot of unanswered questions.

     Shepard wondered just who the hell she was.

    

    


	2. At The Citadel

     Shepard stood in the medbay, arms crossed, staring at the woman lying on the table. Dark hair, strange tattoos on her face, but human, obviously.

     How the hell could someone _survive_ that?

     Dr. Chakwas returned to the bay, and inspected the monitors.

     "Heart rate and blood pressure are finally stable." she commented, then she turned to stand next to the Commander and stare at the unconscious individual.

     "She's in an assisted coma." she informed. "We were lucky enough to move her onto the ship, but moving her again could damage her internal organs further. She's suffered multiple fractures and internal bleeding, which we've managed to stop, but moving her to one of the Citadel's facilities could cause her to hemorrhage. She has to stay put. The Captain's not pleased with that." she shrugged a little. "We don't really have much of a choice, unless he wants to be responsable for the death of a civilian aboard."

     "How did she survive, doc?" Shepard asked.

     "To be frank, I honestly have no idea. I've been running some tests. Biologically speaking, she _is_ human, and her genetic make-up is just like ours, but...there are some irregularities. I checked and there's no implant, but her brain waves are similar to those of Biotics. And she emits an energy, similar to Asari when they use their telepathic abilities. Even now, her brain activity is off the charts. I've never seen anything like it, I'm afraid."

     Shepard's brow furrowed. He'd never heard anything like that either. A human telepath? He almost didn't hear the doctor speak to him, in his distraction.

     "What about you, Shepard? How are you feeling?" she asked him.

     That was right. He had just woken up from strange visions from the Beacon, and having been knocked out from the blast as the device self destructed, when they discovered the unidentified object entering airspace, knocking the ship off course, and landed to investigate. And instead of finding it to be a meteor, or even a capsule, anything artificial...it was a _person_. A human. Who should have died on impact, or burned away entering the atmosphere...

     All of it was disturbing.

     "I'm fine." he lied. Just then, they heard Jeff Moreux, the pilot, affectionately dubbed 'Joker', speak over the intercomm.

     They were nearing the Citadel.

     It was the most beautiful thing in space. Ask anyone, and they'd say so. A symbol of hope, of peace between alien nations, and the central hub of galactic civilization. And they were on their way there now, to meet with the human Ambassador, Udina. He wasn't too happy about them accusing a Spectre, when they docked and Shepard, Captain Anderson, and the two officers that were present when the events on Eden Prime unfolded, met him in the Embassy. It was bad for humanity's reputation. But he was even more irritated with the Citadel Council.

     "This is an outrage!" he spat at the holographic figures who gave him audience. "The council would step in if the Geth attacked a _Turian_ colony!"

     "The Turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus systems, Ambassador." the Salarian councillor retorted.

     "Humanity was well aware of the risk." said the Asari.

     "So you'll just ignore it? And ignore a rogue Spectre?! He should be revoked of his status, councelor!" Udina was getting angry. But the Council wouldn't budge.

     "We are investigating your accusations against Saren, Udina. We discuss all this at the hearing scheduled." the Asari confirmed, and just then the figures disappeared. The connection terminated. Udina grumbled in frustration. It seemed obvious the council was protecting Saren, though Shepard couldn't be sure why. Maybe they just meant to protect their own asses. The Council were the only authority Spectres answered to. Talk about above the law. Alliance had no jurisdiction in the matter. The Commander kept his mouth shut as he watched Udina turn to the Captain behind him, patiently waiting.

     "Captian Anderson." he greeted, unamused. "And I see you brought your whole bloody crew with you." he crossed his arms.

     "Just the ground team from Eden Prime." the Captian reassured. "In case you had anymore questions."

     "I read the reports." Udina remarked. "I _assume_ they're accurate?" he was rather impatient. Obviously disturbed still by the Council brushing him off so easily. Shepard didn't blame him. For years humans had fought politically for position in the galaxy. Yet no human Council members. No human Spectres. Seemed humans got the short end of the stick. But they weren't the only ones out there anymore. The world was a big place...and just got bigger.

     Udina informed of the hearing to commence in a few hours. It was sheer luck the council would even see them about the matter. They didn't want Alliance involved, clearly. Captain Anderson headed to the Presidium, and left Shepard and his squad to prepare themselves, should they be called upon to make a statement.

     "So what's the deal with the woman in the medbay?" asked Williams, who was leaning over the banister, overlooking that section of the Citadel, and its breathtaking view. "If you don't mind me asking. Joker said you two just found her? Outside the colony? What...some sort of crashed landing?"

     "Oh she _crashed_ alright." remarked Alenko with a smirk. "But here's the strange part. It was just her. No capsule...or vessel of anykind." he scratched his head, glancing at the Commander.

     "No way." Ashley shook her head. "That's impossible. Are you high or something?" she looked over at Shepard, expecting him to argue with the outragous statement. Shepard only shrugged.

     "Whoever she is, she may have something to do with what went down on Eden Prime. Best keep our mouths shut about it until after the hearing though." Shepard turned, headed for the door.

     "Aye aye, Commander." he heard Ashley affirm.

     "So do you think she might be an alien in disguise?" he heard Kaiden mutter, but he ignored it. Only shook his head a little as he heard their footsteps, following him through the door, exiting the human embassy.

     They had some time to kill, and Shepard used that time to purchase armor upgrades from vendors by the C-Sec's station. He had some credits to spare...and a sinking feeling he needed to be prepared for anything, though what, exactly, he couldn't fathom. He was mid negotiations with a vendor when Joker radioed in, on a private frequency, and he could hear the pilot's usual sarcastic tone turn to...disurbance.

     "I've been punching some numbers into the system, Commander. Analyzing the trajectory of the impact from your...friend." his tone was serious. "Might wanna come take a look at it. It's...pretty interesting."

      "Have you notified the Captain?" Shepard asked, ignoring the two Lieutenants that perked up at his words.

     "Not yet, sir. Figured you would want to see it first...plus, I don't think the Captain would believe it if he saw it." he heard the pilot snort a little.

     "On my way." Shepard said curtly, turning to his companions.

     "Something wrong, sir?" Alenko asked, a bit anxious.

     "Don't know yet. I'm going to head back to the docking bay. We'll rendezvous at the Presidium...don't get into trouble." Shepard turned to walk away after Alenko and Williams nodded at his order.

     It was a short trip from C-Sec over to where the Normandy sat docked, and the Commander couldn't help but feel a little anxious about this encounter, as he stood in the airlock, awaiting sterilization, and confirmation to board the ship. Oxygen levels stabilized, and the airlock opened. As a cooly toned feminine automated voice welcomed him aboard the ship, he wasted no time in skirting the personnel present, heading straight for the helm of the ship where Jeff was sitting.

     He swiveled his chair around.

     "We've seen alot of crazy shit in Alliance, Commander...I mean, we live in a world where there are life forms on other planets, intergalactic societies...real space age scifi type shit, but..."

     "Skip the dialogue, Joker, get to the point." Shepard crossed his arms. He didn't mind the man's banter...but at a time like this?

     "Point is...have you ever seen anything like... _this_?" he swiveled back around and pointed at the monitor in front of him. On the screen there was a mathmatical algorithm, recreating the events of the stranger hitting the ship, then crash landing on the ground below.

     "Okay, here you can see the point of impact. At first I thought it was a glitch in the navigating systems but, come on. This baby's state of the art, top of the line. No way she's gonna short circuit on her first shakedown with the new stealth systems...then I analyzed the particles, the kenetic discharge from the blast...man, moved us almost two clicks." he shook his head. "Commander, it came out of nowhere, I mean...literally came out of nowhere...See that?...It didn't enter the atmosphere from space, it just..."

     "...Appeared out of nowhere." Shepard's brow wrinkled.

     "Well, yeah. That's my best guess. The 'object' appeared, teleported, something like that...the kenetic force knocked the ship off course...and then free fall. But watch this...watch the freefall."

     Shepard did as instructed and studied the screen that mapped the human woman falling to the ground below. Then there was some sort of hiccup, he guessed. A small spike in energy emitted from the individual about fifty meters from impact.

     "See that spike? Some sort of energy field." Joker commented.

     "So...you're theory is that she teleported out of nowhere...then made some sort of...energy barrier, before impact?" Shepard asked.

     "You don't believe me do you? Pfft." Joker huffed, brushing it off. "Argue all you like, but the math doesn't lie...of course... _technically_ it's mathematically impossible for human being to survive freefall at terminal velocity without a shute, but..."

     "Chakwas mentioned she emits some sort of energy." Shepard mused, rubbing his chin.

     "See? Science doesn't lie either." Joker shrugged. "We have Mass Relays that let us travel across the galaxy, jumpstarting mankind ahead of it's time by two hundred years...that's _big_...but this, this is...something else."

     "So you're saying it's...some sort of _supernatural_ occurance." Shepard shook his head. "Magic, Joker? Really?"

     The pilot snorted. "Could be. Never know. But it's not like we're talking about unicorns, Commander."

     Unicorns. That's exactly what they were talking about. A human being that survived freefall. And it seemed Joker shared his thoughts on the matter with his next question.

     "Shepard, are you one hundred percent entirely _sure_ she's human?" he asked.

     At this point he didn't know. And it didn't really matter. What mattered was there was a rogue Spectre out there, who murdered one of his own, and Geth attacked a human colony. Moreover, he couldn't shirk the bad feeling creeping down his spine. The dreams he had the night before. These...visions. From the Beacon. And a gut feeling something bad was going to happen. Something no one in the galaxy would be able to ignore. Whatever Saren was planning against humanity, Shepard had to do something about it. If he could.

     With one last glance at the monitor, Shepard left Joker in the cockpit and headed aft of the ship. He didn't have much time left to jerk around, before being needed at the Presidium's tower, where the Council waited. But he had enough time to stop in the medbay and study the patient inside. Chakwas was otherwise occupied, and the unconscious woman was alone in the bay. The only sound was a breathing machine, and a heart monitor.

     He folded his arms as he stood there, looking her over. Going over everything Joker said in his mind. He saw no reason to alert the Captain just yet, as there were more pressing issues at hand. But if there was a chance this woman had anything to do with what happened at Eden, he wanted to know. He hoped she lived just so he could ask her. He scratched the back of his neck.

     Magic? Really?...Joker's explanation was that she _magically_ teleported and created some sort of energy barrier, softening the impact that would've been fatal. Ah...well, it wasn't like Shepard could come up with anything more concrete. He studied the woman's face. Those tattoos looked like they hurt, and looked like they were done the old fashioned way, with needle and ink. She certainly had guts if she let someone put that on her face. She was no soldier...maybe wasn't even a colonist, but Shepard imagined that if she was tough enough to let someone tattoo her face, he'd have a tough time when she woke up. She was no doubt a fighter.

     But he pitied her, whoever she was. He'd seen things. He was a soldier. Seen good men die in front of him. But this was somehow different. She was just some woman. Either caught in the middle of something she shouldn't have been involved in, or probably led astray, convinced she was fighting for the right side...Shepard didn't know.

     And he was out of time. He was expected at the Presidium. Captain's orders. His Lieutenant, Chief, the Captain of the Normandy, the Ambassador, and an intergalactic Council were all waiting on him. Without a further thought, he left the medbay, and exited the Normandy.

     At the hearing, the situation was no better. Saren, the Turian in question, being accused of treason, didn't have the guts to make an appearance in person. Instead, a hologram stood before them and the Council, outraged at the accusations. He played the part well enough...but not enough to convince Shepard. Before the hearing, Shepard ran into a Turian by the name of Garrus Vakarian. A C-Sec officer who had been getting nowhere investigating Saren. He was a Spectre, all his files were classified. Above Vakarian's paygrade, and what he _did_ have was covered in red tape, up to the Turian's eyeballs. Saren was untouchable, but Vakarian seemed convinced enough that the Spectre was shady.

     They needed more proof. A traumatized dock worker was hardly compelling evidence. And that was a direct quote. The Council would do nothing without something physical, tying the Spectre to the attack on Eden, or Nilus' death. They dismissed the charges and adjourned the hearing, leaving the Commander, the Captian, and Ambassador Udina in a tight spot.

     "What about that Turian, Garrus?" Alenko asked the Captain a few minutes later, as they all had been standing there, wondering what to do. "He said he was investigating Saren. Think he might turn evidence for us?"  
      
     "C-Sec red flagged everything, though." remarked Williams. The Captain wrinkled his brow.

     "Find him anyway." he ordered. "He might have something that hasn't been handed over to Citadel Security yet...Maybe something we could use...provided the Ambassador could get us another audience with the Council?" he glanced over to Udina, who grumbled.

     "You'd better find something, Anderson." he warned. "This better not be for nothing. And _you_." he turned to Shepard. "You already botched the mission on Eden Prime by letting the Beacon get destroyed and letting Saren get away. _Don't_ screw this up for us."

     He walked away. Great. Shepard would get blamed for this too. Nothing ever changed.

     He didn't usually go for renegade tactics. But this wasn't a shakedown on an alien planet. And it wasn't frontline combat. This wasn't a forward fight...this was borderline corporate espionage...at least it felt like it. Saren hiding behind Council authority, and his Spectre status, a rogue C-Sec officer dissapearing during the hearing, who was barred from investigation. Damned if Shepard wasn't a little pissed at what he was about to get into. But it needed to be done.

     Shepard ended up cornering a human C-Sec officer named Harkin, inside Chora's Den. The drunkard was snide, sarcastic, and a disgrace to military personnel, in Shepard's opinion, but after a few harsh words, he leaked Vakarian's whereabouts. During the hearing he decided to persue a lead he found, and last Harkin knew, he was at C-Sec's medical center, questioning a doctor about a Quarian.

     The only thing Shepard ever cared to know about Quarians was that they created the synthetic race, the Geth, that turned on their masters centuries ago. Quarians themselves left destitute, their planet long abandoned for a space fleet, as their home was no longer habitable. Exceptional engineers though. They could fix anything, build anything. Too bad that backfired in their faces when they created an army of sentinel machines to serve them. Number one on the list of reasons artificial intelligence was such a controversial subject.

     Shepard found the doctor Harkin said Garrus was looking for, held hostage by some space junkies. One of them had hold of the woman, a pistol pointed to the back of her head. A precarious situation until a bullet whizzed by, sinking into the man's skull and blasting out the other way, leaving a trail of bloodspray. It seemed Shepard destracting him lined the Turian up for the perfect shot, who was hiding just behind a doorway.

     Shepard quickly aimed and fired his own pistol, taking out the two closest targets, then darted behind a counter as a bullet whirled by his face. Kaiden, the savvy Biotic, managed to forcepull one of the men out from behind cover, and Shepard fired at his throat. A fatal shot. The last man standing cowered behind a crate. It was easy enough to grab his wrist when he stuck it out to fire his gun, and bash him in the nose with his own weapon. A quick shot between the eyes, and the target lay dead at Shepard's feet. He turned back to the Turian, the frightened doctor, and the two officers holstering their firearms.

     "Nice timing Shepard." said Garrus with a smirk. "Lined him right up for me."

     "Nice shot by the way." Shepard nodded in approval of his marksmanship.

     "Nice, but stupid. What if you hit her?" Williams crossed her arms, unamused.

     "I rarely miss." Garrus replied. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Commander?" he asked.

     "We're looking to crack down on the same guy...who were these guys?" he gestured to the corpses.

     "Those men work for Fist. An agent of the Shadow Broker." said the doctor. "They asked me about the Quarian I tended to. Threatened me. Said they would kill me before you showed up...Thank you, by the way."

     "No problem, ma'am." Shepard nodded. "So what does the Shadow Broker want with a Quarian?" he folded his arms, eyeing her intently.

     "She was trying to get in touch with him." she stated. "She was going to sell him information in exchange for passage off the Citadel."

     "I got a lead that says Fist is working for Saren these days." said Garrus. "Whatever information the Quarian's got, Saren wants her dead for it."

     "Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid of him." the doctor muttered, but Shepard ignored it. He was more interested in this supposed information this Quarian had.

     "This information could be the evidence we need to take down Saren." Shepard remarked. "If we could find her before he does. Where is she?"

     "I don't know. She said Fist would set her up with a meeting with the Shadow Broker." said the doctor.

     "Looks like he's setting her up, Shepard." said Garrus.

     "And instead of the Shadow Broker, Saren's men will be waiting for her." the Turian nodded at Shepard's words.

     "What's your plan?" he asked.

     "I want to see what Fist has to say." he smirked.

     "I'm coming with you then, if you don't mind the company." Garrus stated.

     Shepard was the last to argue. He wanted to take down Saren as much as the next guy. He was no civilian. C-Sec guys were pretty capable. And he was a good shot. They didn't have much time to mull it over, if they weren't too late already.

     "You pack a rifle?" Shepard asked Garrus.

     "Always." he replied. "And I'm better with it than a handgun."

     "Good. We may need it."


	3. Powering Up

     Williams didn't go for what the Commander planned, and Alenko probably didn't either. But crazy times called for even crazier measures. And it seemed Vakarian was on board, and none of them really had a choice. They had a window if opportunity. Better to take it than nothing at all. And Shepard certainly wasn't going back to the Prisidium empty handed.

     Garrus mentioned a Krogan looking for Fist...well, hired to take him down actually. Shepard wasn't fond of the idea of getting involved with a hitman, much less a Krogan, but better than getting on his bad side, and Shepard planned on hitting Fist hard.

     And he kinda liked Wrex's attitude. Pretty straightforward. Shepard heard this was how all Krogans were. They weren't big on subtlety. And they could take as much as they could give. Wrex offered to join, so he accepted the help. Turned out he was hired by the Shadow Broker to take down Fist. 'Enemy of my enemy' were Wrex's words.

     Fist was screwed anyway. Of course, _they'd_ be even more screwed if they let the Quarian slip through their fingers with evidence against Saren. So yeah...Fist was definitely screwed.

     The minute he found out about the incident in the clinic, he suspected someone would be coming for him next. He was held up in his establishment, with about twenty goons.

     Easy enough to handle, especially with the upgrades to Shepard's shields. And didn't he have a funny feeling he'd need them?...Fist's lackeys were down, and it seemed evident Fist himself was locked in the back room, so Wrex blew through it. Inside was a bit more difficult. Fist had cover, and they had a small entry way with little room to maneuver. Someone through a grenade, Shepard wasn't sure which side of the fight, and the room filled with smoke.

     He came out of nowhere, and knocked the Commander to his knees with a cheap shot, then fell to the floor as a rifle shot went through his knee cap, crippling him. Shepard stood up and brushed himself off. Garrus, the shooter, popped up from behind a crate and strolled over, swinging his Mantis over his shoulder.

     "You were right, Shepard." he winked, and the Commander nodded in thanks. Then he reached down to pick Fist up by the collar.

     "Where's the Quarian?" he demanded.

     "I...I don't know!" he replied.

     "You're a terrible liar." he threw him to the floor. Fist winced at his injury, trying to back up, finding a crate blocking his way. "Now, I'm gonna ask again nicely. You don't tell me what I wanna know? My friend here," he gestured to Wrex beside him, "not so nice."

     Fist looked at Wrex, then back at Shepard. "You're too late." he said. "She thinks she's meeting the Shadow Broker's agents but...you're already too late." he winced again.

     "Where?!" Shepard pressed.

     "In the alley, behind the Den." he spat.

     "Good boy." said Shepard, who put his pistol away and turned to walk away, but of course, as he turned, Wrex shot Fist. Shepard and the others turned to look at him.

     " _Really_?!" exclaimed Williams. Wrex only shrugged.

     "I came here to kill him. Don't know what you expected, lady, but my job is _done_." he turned and left the room, wasting no time.

      Nobody had time to argue. Shepard imagined he should've felt bad, but it was hard to, considering the circumstances. Without further comment they exited Chora's Den and headed down the alley, weapons at the ready, hoping it wasn't too late. Ahead of them there was an explosion. Shepard rounded the corner and darted behind cover, seeing ahead of him a female Quarian, very much alive, thankfully, hiding behind a crate, getting shot at. It seemed she pieced together she had been set up and ducked for cover. Shepard quickly tossed a grenade at the Turians, blasting one of them against the wall.

     The others kept firing, now at Shepard, who took cover, as Garrus and the others returned fire. Wrex and Alenko managed to take one out with Biotics and then take cover, and Garrus dropped to cover for a cooldown while Shepard and Williams continued fire. They really weren't getting anywhere with these guys, so Shepard lept forward and rolled past the oncoming frey to drop another grenade a little closer to home, then retreat. Both assailants went down, and the fight was over.

     "I have no idea who you are, but thank you." said the Quarian, most gratefully.

     "Commander Shepard, ma'am." he said curtly as he nodded. She looked him over, than looked at the others.

     "Commander...you're Alliance? Huh. Never thought I'd see Alliance personnel shooting up a back alley." she put a hand on her hip, looking him up and down. Hard to see her expression behind her breathing suit, but he imagined her surprise. "But thank you."

     "Don't thank us just yet." said Garrus. "We heard you have information tying the Spectre, Saren, to Eden Prime. Information we need to take him down." she glanced at him then back at Shepard.

     "I do." she said to him.

     "Would you be willing to come with us to take it before the Council?" Shepard asked her. "We can protect you."

     She hesitated with her answer. Hard to tell what she was thinking. But they had just saved her life. She had to take that into account. Finally, she nodded in agreement, then glanced at the dead Turians nearby. "Let's get out of here." she muttered.

     ...Having successfully brought in the Quarian with information on Saren, Shepard and the others met with Udina and Anderson to hand over evidence. It was a voice recording the Quarian, Tali'Zorah, possessed in her omnitool. A recording of Saren speaking with an unknown female about the attack on Eden. Tali obtained it from a Geth memory core, and had intended on handing over the evidence to the Shadow Broker, who she was informed would ensure it got to the right people. Perhaps it would have, but it didn't really matter. Fist was dead, Saren's agents were dead, and they now possessed the recording. It would be all over the extranet in the morning, but that moment, all that mattered was that the recording was safe and sound in Alliance possession, and Udina could deal with the rest.

     What Saren had to say was certainly interesting. He spoke of the attack, something called the Conduit, and...Reapers. The beings that were vaguely mentioned in the strange vision Shepard had, caused by the Beacon. Saren mentioned this artifact, the Conduit, brought him one step closer to the Reapers' return.

     Of course, the Council didn't give a shit about that.

     They granted audience with Udina and Shepard, and considered the evidence presented, linking Saren to Eden, and to the death of a fellow Spectre. That was all that concerned them. It was enough to revoke his Spectre status. But Saren was already long gone. This didn't surprise Shepard in the slightest. Made sense for the Turian to turn tail and fly south when shit hit the fan, and evidence against him was in Alliance hands.

     But they had a lead. The other voice on the recording was Asari Matriarch Benezia. And while her location was yet to be known, Captain Anderson had a lead on her daughter, an archaeologist out in the Traverse.

     The Council would not step in. There was no way they'd lead an armada out into the Traverse looking for Saren or anyone else. But they would accept _one_ ship, and _one_ crew, going after him. Shepard offered to go personally, and the Council didn't have much of a choice but to accept. If Shepard was willing to assume responsibility, just as he had before, it was less on the Council's hands.

     They made Shepard a Spectre and tasked him with the detail, giving him full access to records and resources inaccessible by Alliance. Frankly, Shepard was honored. He was officially the first human Spectre. Formally recognizing humanity as part of galactic authority. And he would only answer to them...Hell, that put him a cut above his paygrade, to say the least, and if all else failed, it washed Alliance clean of implication. All he needed was a ship and a team.

     He had a few in mind. Garrus was all for it, just as willing as any of them to see Saren taken out of action. Wrex seemed down for it too. As was Tali, and her engineering skills would be useful, especially if she was handy enough to extract a Geth memory core intact. A difficult thing to do. As for a ship, Anderson said he had one in mind, and asked Shepard to meet him at the docking bay in due time...

     ...Some time later, Shepard stood outside C-Sec's docking area, shaking his head at the Captain.

     "You're giving me the Normandy?" he raised a brow. The Captain nodded.

     "She's all yours, Shepard. Brand new stealth systems, good crew, good pilot... _don't_ tell Joker I said that. It'll get to his head."

     "Captain-" Shepard started to speak but Anderson stopped him.

     "Not anymore. This is _your_ show now...I'm stepping down, Shepard...Never thought I'd see the day I'd be pushing paperwork but..."  he sighed. "Despite what most would think, you're a _good_ man. A _good_ soldier. I know about what happened on Akuze. I know it wasn't your fault. Believe me, you're the man for the job. You'll get things done. And you'll make humanity proud."

     Anderson clapped him on the shoulder. For a brief moment, it was as if a father was talking to his son, rather than a Captain speaking to his crew. It felt good, to know that at least someone in the galaxy had faith in him. And Anderson saluted him. Shepard's heart leapt. Everything was riding on this. They had no idea.

     Shepard had an idea. Even if nobody believed him, or even gave a damn, he _knew_. He knew what could happen if he didn't put a stop to whatever Saren planned. So he sucked it up, whatever doubt he had, and boarded the Normandy, to plot his course of action. He greeted Joker in the cockpit, who was already informed of Shepard being handed the reins. He swiveled around in his chair.

     "Welcome aboard, Commander." he said. "We...uh...well, we _were_ ready to go but...um..."  
  
     "What's up, Joker?" Shepard folded his arms in expectancy.

     "The uh...the patient? In the medbay?...She woke up." he said.

     "She...what?" Shepard asked, but before Jeff could explain, the Commander was already turning aft to investigate.

     Firstly, how could she have woken up already...out of a medically induced coma? What the hell _was_ she?!

     He entered to find Chakwas frantic, holding a fire extinguisher, and an even more frantic, half naked woman with tattoos on her face, covered in foam, holding a chair.

     This couldn't be good.

     _And this was your idea, remember that_...he thought to himself.

* * *

     Eve was dreaming. Dreaming that she was standing in the main hall of Skyhold...at least she _assumed_ it was a dream, as she saw herself, sitting in the Inquisitor's throne. Watched herself sit, and pass judgement upon someone. She couldn't see who it was.

     Then she watched as ice flowed from her finger tips...and engulfed the individual kneeling before her, freezing him into a block of ice. Eve tried to stop herself, but she couldn't speak. Or move. She could do nothing but watch...

     ...The dream changed. She was in the Winter Palace, watching as she danced on the ballroom floor. The floor itself covered in blood...and Eve didn't seem to _care_. The version of herself that she watched just kept dancing, right through it, and the more she watched the more corpses she saw littered about...it was their blood she danced through. The Imperial court. Dead at her feet...

     ...The third dream was unrelated. And this one repeated itself, over and over, every so often, as if to make a point. She was laying in the wreckage of her own horrible landing, smoke billowing from somewhere, strange smells filling the air, then a man standing over her. A man she had never seen until then. He wore strange black armor, with foreign symbols embellishing the breastplate. Dark hair and dark eyes. A scar over the left side of his mouth, and one beside it on his cheek. He looked frightening, but he knelt before her, putting a hand to her face, studying her.

     "You're gonna be alright." he said to her.

     Shepard...this man's name was Shepard.

     Then...finally...she woke up.

     Everything hurt still, but not as much as before. And everything was white. The table she lay on was cold, uncomfortable. Unforgiving. She lifted her head. Her ears were ringing. Sounds were muffled. But slowly growing clearer. A woman's voice. She didn't recognize it. Though her accent was not unfamiliar.

     "...Log 21. The patient has been _rapidly_ healing, and I've yet to determine if is due to biology or the residual energy she emits. Perhaps her body's natural reaction to the medication and tests conducted. It's certainly not normal. And I have discovered _two_ seperate energy signatures present within her. One is a kinetic energy she emits and the other...acts as a lifeform. A seperate entity. Like a parasite. It's point of origin seems to be her left hand, and I've managed to stabilize it...however, a means of removing the parasite is yet to be determined..."

     There were clicking sounds and...beeping. Beeping? What the hell was beeping? And why was it slowly getting faster? She tried to sit up, but found she was restrained by something. Some sort of cloth strap. And something was touching her head. She couldn't tell what it was.

     "Joker...notify Commander Shepard. I think somethings wrong with the patient. She's waking up." the woman stopped speaking, because she stood up to stand over Eve. Older woman, short greying hair, and odd clothing.

     "Wha..." Eve tried to speak, but her head hurt.

     "It's alright dear. You're safe." said the woman. "You need to rest. I'm just going to..."

     Eve was already trying once more to sit up but remembered she was restrained. So she attempted fire magic, to singe the straps. It worked, but a little too well. She had forgotten how difficult it was to control her powers without a staff to work as a conduit for the energy. It had been many years since she ever needed to manipulate elements without one. The straps...and everything else engulfed in flame. The woman backed away sharply as Eve sat up, trying to die down the flame, but unsuccessfully. When she sat up something pulled at her. Some type of cording was attached to her temple. She ripped it away, and the flames on her hand made the material melt. She stood up and backed away.

     The woman grabbed some sort of device, and Eve assumed it was a weapon. She picked up the nearest object, a shining metal chair, and attempted to shield herself from whatever the object was. Then she inhaled sharply in shock as some sort of white liquid sprayed out of it at her. It didn't hurt, as a matter of fact, it extinguished the flames surrounding her. She stood amazed at the device, but also uncertain of what the woman in front of her planned to do next. She was just as frightened as Eve was.

     Before a word could be spoken, someone entered the unusual room. In an unusual manner. The door quietly slid open to the side, a small sound of air releasing...and there he was. The man from her dream. Holding some sort of metal thing in his hand, pointed at her.

     "What the hell is going on?" he asked the woman, who kept her stance on Eve, flame extinguishing object still in hand.

     "She just... _woke up_ , Commander!" she said in a surprised tone. "And... _burst into flame_!"

     He glanced over at the woman, then back at Eve. He wasn't a dream after all. It had been _real_. The whole thing. Falling out of the sky, landing poorly on the ground in some strange place and... _him_. He and the other man with him had rescued her. Took her onto the...dragon? Some sort of man made flying vessel. She thought it was a dragon at first but...

     "Ma'am, can you understand me?" he asked, slowly holstering the metal box at his side, putting his other hand up, then both of them. She nodded.

     "We're not here to hurt you. You can put the chair down." he said. "Chakwas...why don't you give me a moment with the patient." he said to the woman, not taking his eyes off Eve. Cautious of her. He had every reason to be.

     "Are you _sure_ that's a good idea?" Chakwas asked as she glared at Eve, still expecting her to shoot flames. Slowly, Eve put down the chair, intrigued by this Shepard, who nodded, and Chakwas left the room through the sliding door. Setting the thing she held on a table nearby.

     Then it was only the two of them. Eve tried once more to speak. Stumbling over the words, tasting copper in her mouth.

     "You...are Shepard." she said.

     "You know my name?" he asked, wrinkling his brow in curiosity. She nodded her head a little.

     "You...you found me where I landed. Where did I land? Where am I?" she relaxed a little, realizing that some of the pain she felt was caused by how tense she was. "What is this place?"

     "You're aboard the Normandy." he said, looking her over. It seemed of little consequence a moment before, but she was standing there almost naked. With only shreds of white bandaging covering her extremities. She must've looked odd to him. He certainly looked odd to her.

     "This...Normandy. What is it?" she asked. He looked confused for a moment by the question, but he answered.

     "It's an Alliance ship." he answered.

     "A ship? And what body of water do we sail on? Where are you taking me?" she demanded. He raised a brow. She started toward him, with intention of getting an answer out of him.

     "Easy now." he said, backing away a bit, but still holding both hands up, not reaching for his weapon. "We're not on water...ma'am. It's not that kind of ship."

     "We're inside the metal dragon?" she asked, stepping toward him still. "We're in the sky?"

     "You could say that, yeah...Where are you from?"

     "Tell me where I _am_ first, and I'll tell you where I'm _from_." she could feel her brow wrinkle as she looked him over, once more assessing his strange armor.

     He got angry.

     "Look, lady. As of ten minutes ago, I'm the captain of this ship. And I've got questions. You answer them, and _I'll_ decide if you get answers. Tell me what you know about Eden Prime." he started to move toward her but she made a fist, a gesture causing ice to form in front of her on the floor. He slipped and fell, looking up at her in surprise. Obviously the people aboard this 'ship' had never seen magic.

     She stood over him. "What's Eden Prime?" she asked.

     "Well I guess that answers _that_ question." he said. He tried to stand up, but failed to do so, slipping again on the ice. He let out an exasperated grunt. "Look, whoever you are...whatever you did, _undo_ it, and let me up."

     "Eve. My name is Eve." she said. Then she squeezed her hand again and the ice turned to water, and slowly disappeared.

     "What _are_ you, lady?!" he asked as he stood up, brushing beads of water off of his suit.

     "Obviously you're unfamiliar with mages. Which leads me to conclude I'm no longer in Thedas." she put a hand on her hip and furrowed her brow once more, glaring at Shepard in expectation of an explanation.

     "Mage?!" he folded his arms. "As in... _magic_?" he started pacing. "Where's Thedas?...Not a human colony I recognize..."

     "If I _knew_ where I was, I would _know_ where Thedas is in proximity. And, no. I don't know what this Eden Prime is, or anything about it. Whatever information you think I have, I believe you're sadly mistaken." she crossed her arms. "Now...where am I?" she demanded once more.

     "You're awful pushy for someone who just woke up from a coma on a strange ship, aren't you?" he leaned his head to the side. She was being rather pushy wasn't she?...She was always like this. Never stopping for a moment's rest for anything. She sighed.

     "I'm sorry. I believe we got off on the wrong footing, Shepard...You saved my life, didn't you? And I haven't so much as _thanked_ you for it...So, thank you." she stretched out a hand to shake his. Tentatively, he took her hand in his and shook it.

     "You're welcome...Let's start over, shall we? I'm Commander Shepard of Systems Alliance. We're aboard a spacecraft, the Normandy, currently docked at the Citadel. There was an attack on the human colony, Eden Prime, and then you showed up...out if the middle of nowhere...and crash landed when the ship took off. We landed to investigate, and found you...brought you aboard the ship. Now it's your turn...how did you get there?...Where were you before?"

     "I don't know." she answered honestly. "One minute I was at...wait, I don't remember where I was before. Skyhold, maybe? All I remember is waking up falling...then landing...then you."

     She looked up at him. She still held his hand from where she shook it, and let go. She cleared her throat, trying to ignore how cold and vulnerable she felt just then.

     "My name is Evelyn Trevelyan, and it seems I'm from a world very different from yours...A ship...in _space_? There aren't any of those in Thedas, as far as I know. It's seems we're both at a loss. I'm sorry about your colony but...I'm afraid I'm of no use to you on the matter."

     "Well then, it's seems we're both stuck then." Shepard cleared his throat. "Evelyn, is it?...Sounds like someone's mom." he joked.

     "Yes, and that's why I prefer Eve." she said shrewdly. "What of you? Is Shepard your only name? Or do you have another?"

     "John." he replied.

     "Ah. Well then, John Shepard. This ship. Can it take me home?" she perked up in interest.

     "Possibly." he scratched his head. "Depends on where home is...Look, you just woke up from a coma. You need medical attention. Let's...see to that first. I'm going to bring Chakwas back in... _don't_...set her on fire, alright?"

     Eve shrugged. "Alright then." she said, and he turned to leave. She sat back down on the platform she woke up on. She looked down at herself. She was covered still in that white substance that put out her flame. Absentmindedly she started to brush it off, noticing the marks on her arms and legs. Bruises and scrapes. Surprised that those were the only things left from falling out of the sky. She found she was just as surprised at how she had survived the fall as Commander Shepard was. And it seemed her magic or the mark or something...

     The mark. That was odd. She looked down at her left hand, turning her palm up to face her. The Anchor was still there, but it no longer hurt. That was...strange. Whatever abilities this Chakwas possessed, she had to remember to thank her.

     She wondered how long she had been gone from the Inquisition. She wondered if her companions knew where she was.

     And most importantly, if she could even get home.


	4. What To Do With The Stranger

     Shepard paced back and forth in the mess hall of the ship. They were still docked, and needed to embark, and get to tracking down Saren before he slipped through their fingers. Their leads so far were the Matriarch's daughter, Dr. Liara T'Soni, and knowing that Saren was searching for something known as the Conduit. But they couldn't do anything yet until they resolved the issue of the unusual civilian aboard.

     Chakwas was in the medbay with Eve, and Williams, Alenko, Vakarian, Wrex, and Zorah were all gathered in the hall with Shepard, trying to wrap their head around what Shepard said. Joker opened the comms, and was listening from the cockpit.

     "So what exactly _is_ she?" Kaiden asked, as he leaned against a table next to Ashley.

     "To be honest, I have no idea. But she doesn't know anything about Eden Prime, that I know." Shepard scratched his chin. "In fact...I don't think she knows... _anything_."

     "What do you mean?" Garrus asked.

     "She thought the ship...was on _water_. Claims to be from a world incapable of interstellar travel." he raised a brow. "Everything I said...she looked at me like I was insane. There's no way she's telepathic...otherwise she'd know what I said was the truth."

     "She could be lying." mused Ashley. "Covering her ass, Commander. You dropped Eden on her. She probably thinks you're blaming her for the attack. Maybe she needs a 'good cop' approach."

     "I don't think she's lying. I'm pretty good at reading people, Williams." he assured her. She chuckled.

     "I'll remember that, sir." she said with a smirk.

     Tali took that moment to interject. "So she's human, but not a colonist...and, survived the attack on Eden Prime?"

     "Freefall." said Joker. "As far as we know she wasn't actually _at_ the colony. Readings show her entering the atmosphere from approximately three hundred meters from the surface."

     "You said there was a collision before hand. Did you recalibrate the sensors before assessment?" Tali asked.

     "Oh geeze...she's an engineer isn't she?" Joker sighed, making his mic crackle a little. "Look, I ran the simulation like...five hundred times...I lost count, okay? Like, a lot, so...like I said, Shepard. Math doesn't lie."

     Kaiden stood up. "Well, what we _do_ know is that right now, we have an unstable civilian on board, who...teleported, fell, survived what would have been a fatal impact, and now she's here...and she doesn't have any connection to Saren's attack, or has any knowledge of his plans...or, any knowledge of the universe whatsoever..."

     "What do we do with her, sir?" Ashley asked, and Shepard looked up from the spot on the floor he'd been staring at.

     "We can't leave her on the Citadel. We barely know anything about her physiology. She could be dangerous."

     "She's just as dangerous aboard a pressurized spacecraft, Commander." said Joker. " _Especially_ if we leave Citadel space. And where we're headed, we're on our own if things go southward."

     "Hand her over to C-Sec." said Wrex. "Let _them_ deal with her."

     "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." said Garrus. "I'm not saying all of them are bad characters but...Look, I don't think handing her over to Citadel authority is a good idea. We don't need that kind of attention. This is a Spectre priority mission...we need... _discretion_. And I never thought I'd ever hear myself say that."

     Shepard folded his arms. "So you're suggesting we take her with us into the Traverse?" he asked. Garrus nodded.

     Wrex looked over at Garrus and then shrugged. "If she causes trouble, we could always shove her out the airlock."

     "You're barbaric." Tali scathed.

     "Thank you." Wrex grinned. "Shepard?"

     "It's your call, Commander." stated Alenko, and all eyes turned to Shepard.

     "The diplomatic thing to do is ask _her_. As far as I can tell, she just wants to get home. That's secondary, at the moment."

     "Wait..." started Ashley. " _Now_ you go for diplomacy?" she rolled her eyes. "...With all due respect, sir." she added.

     "We had no choice, Williams. Trust me, I'm the last guy to go completely renegade...If that's any consolation."

     Ashley shrugged.

     "I need you and Alenko back at your stations, and as for you three," he turned to Garrus, Wrex, and Tali. "Make yourselves at home."

     "I'll be on your engineering deck. I'm curious about the drive core of this craft." Tali's voice sounded a little excited, and perhaps grateful to leave the conversation about Eve.

     "And here I was, thinking Alliance would be worried about 'aliens' aboard their ship." Garrus smirked, then walked away, with Wrex following, laughing at what Garrus said.

     "Williams." said Shepard, and Ashley turned back around. "I have a strange favor to ask..."

* * *

     The woman called Doctor Chakwas looked Eve up and down.

     "I promised Commander Shepard, no flames." Eve assured her as she noted Chakwas' expression of concern, and caution. "I'm sorry for that, madame. I meant no harm."

     "Well, you're well mannered." Chakwas raised a brow. "Call me Karin. I'm the resident medical professional aboard the Normandy. I assisted you while you _slept_."

     "Eve Trevelyan." she introduced. "How long was I unconscious?"

     "Only a matter of a few days. That's quite uncommon for all the injuries you've sustained." Karin noted.

     "I'm...fairly resilient." she stated. "Is what the captain said true? Does this ship not sail on water?" she asked.

     "Yes. It doesn't sail on water." she grabbed some sort of wire and held it up. "I'm going to attach this to your temple, Eve. It will not harm you. It's a device that will monitor your statistics."

     Eve gaped at her.

     "It won't hurt. It's just for studying you." Karin assured as she delicately placed the wire up to her head and it attached itself. She wasn't lying. It didn't hurt. Perhaps tickled a little as it stuck to her skin. The beeping started again nearby. She looked at the box on the table. The front of it looked like some sort of glass, but it was no reflection. A moving picture, that fluctuated movement in timing with the beeping. The noise itself coincided with the beating of her heart.

     "What is that?" Eve asked, getting up from the table and walking over to the box. "Is...is that my heart?" she pointed at the lines on the glass. She had startled Karin, who eyed her intrinsically as she stared at the picture.

     "In a manner of speaking. That measures your heart rate. That measures your blood pressure levels, brain activity... _that_ is the parasitic entity eminating from your hand." she pointed to all the different moving things on the picture.

     "On my hand. You mean the Anchor?" Eve asked.

     "You have a name for it?" Karin turned to her. "Do you know what it is exactly? How it got there?"

     "Sort of. It was not meant for me to possess. There was a creature, that called himself Corypheus, who meant to use it to open a Breach between Thedas and..." she trailed off. Karin had no idea what she was talking about. That much was obvious. "By accident I ended up with it. It cannot be removed. But it has been stabilized. Once before. And now _you_ have done so. Thank you."

     "You're quite welcome. Is this all you know of it?" the doctor folded her arms, very interested in the mark. Perhaps because evidently her job was to heal, and the mark was slowly killing her. She didn't blame Karin's concern.

     "My knowledge is limited. There is one of my companions, Solas, who had more knowledge of it's power but...even _he_ was limited. So little is yet to be ascertained of the Fade."

     "The...Fade?" Karen asked. Now Eve was certain she was far from home. Exactly how far she didn't know...but far enough away to be surrounded by individuals who knew nothing of magic or the Fade or...of Thedas.

     "It is...hard to explain." Eve replied, skirting that conversation, still staring at the mesmerising box. "Where are you from, Karin?" she asked, hoping to glean insight into what she was dealing with. Perhaps get an idea of how far from home she was.

     "Oh all over, technically. I've worked for Alliance so long I almost can't remember." she chuckled. "This ship is my home, honestly. And you?...Where are _you_ from, Eve?"

     An honest question, but Eve could tell this woman was attempting to interrogate her as well. Shepard had mentioned there was a colony of humans that had been attacked, and perhaps Karin still suspected her responsable for it.

     "Thedas." was all she said.

     "I've never heard of Thedas." Karin wrinkled a brow. "What system is that?" again Eve could only gape at her. "What planet?"

     "Planet?...I don't know. It was never thought to be a planet. Thedas is the whole world to most but...there is more life in this world than just what lies on our own map. Though most would disagree. The continent of Thedas is all that's ever been fought for. What lies beyond the seas is...uninhabitable."

     "It's a continent?...Could you draw it?" Karin asked. Eve looked up at her.

     "I'm no artist...but I could try. Would it help me get home?" Karin nodded at her question. Seemed fair enough.

     If there was a chance there was an ulterior motive at play...a grand game of sorts, and these people meant to invade her homeland, she was certain she could subdue them. They had no magic. She incapacitated Shepard with ice easily enough, she could probably take on a whole fleet of these flying ships single handedly...Of course, she doubted what they said was true. That this iron dragon could really sail through the heavens like they said. When she got a moment alone she planned to sneak out of this room and investigate, if she could.

     "Where are my things?" Eve asked absentmindedly. Karin turned and opened a drawer as she sighed.

     "Most of it is ruined...I think. Though, I'm not sure what is what, really." she handed Eve a white box.

     Nothing of her Inquisition requisite armor plates. Coat was tattered, in ruin. Same with the pants. No boots, no gloves. But her hair pin was in there. A golden clasp with a decorative golden flower. Her own schematic and design. She set down the box and pulled her hair back, pinning it in place.

    "I highly doubt it improved appearance much, but..." Eve stopped speaking when the sliding door opened again. It wasn't the Commander. It was a woman. Close to Eve in age. Dark hair, tanned skin. She looked for all the world like she could be related to Eve's Antivan advisor, Josephine Montilyet.

     "Ah, Williams." Karin smiled warmly. "Williams, this is Eve...Trevelan, was it?"

     "Trevelyan." she corrected.

     "Eve, this is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams." Karin introduced the woman.

     "The Commander said you needed clothes." Ashley looked her up and down. "He wasn't lying." she held out a bundle of cloth. "Some of my shoreleave regs. They look like they'll fit."

     "My thanks to you." Eve said as she took the clothing in hand. Ashley still stood there, gaping. As if she'd never seen the likes of Eve before.

     "So...uh, just don't let them catch fire, alright?" she smiled tentatively. "Or my bunk. We're uh, we're bunking together. The Commander feels like it's a good idea for you to remain on board for the duration of the mission." she glanced at Karin. "When she's got a clean bill of health...send her my way." Ashley didn't look too thrilled by the idea, to no surprise. She was aware of Eve's abilities. And it frightened her. At least that was something Eve was familiar with. She watched as Ashley backed out of the room, back through the sliding door that activated of it's own accord.

     That door was intriguing. Perhaps they did have magic after all. But obviously much different from the magic in Thedas. Interesting. Eve pulled the cord away from her temple and began to hurriedly dress. A simple, favorably colored pink tunic of some kind, and black trousers. Black stockings and boots that laced up, though Eve didn't bother much with that, tucking the strings inside the shoes. She was in a hurry. She stepped toward the sliding door and it opened for her. She stepped through.

     "Where are you going?" Karin asked.

     "To find the Commander." she replied.


	5. Let's Be Allies

  
     Before Karin Chakwas could stop the Inquisitor, she bolted from the white room she had been in, and out into the hall, walking rather briskly, casing her surroundings. Everything seemed to be made of metal. And glow...sort of. The lights were strange. Everything was strange. Different somehow from the room she was in but...strange. She rounded the corner ahead of her and stopped. Standing completely still in amazement.

     "By the grace of Andraste..." she muttered as she looked around at the room, confounded by its appearance. She believed she was on the command deck of the ship, evident by the oval shape of the room, and people present. All of them glanced over at her for a moment, expressions part confusion and interest. She was a stranger on the ship and not a soldier, dressed differently than their dark clothing. Some of them sat in chairs, poking their fingers on the most unusual things. Floating... glowing... things.

     Standing up on the platform was the very man she was looking for, no longer in his peculiar armor, but dressed in similar clothing to the others. Their non combative uniform, she guessed. He was tapping on a...map of sorts, she didn't know what it was, exactly. She walked towards it, the soldiers fidgeting at her presence, glancing at Shepard, probably for an explanation, but she was far too concerned with the map.

     "It's beautiful." she heard herself say. She had completely forgotten about what she had meant to say and sprinted up onto the platform to peek behind Shepard's shoulder at the map. It was a map of the sky, not land, showing stars and moons and bright colors. With Shepard's every hand gesture, it moved accordingly, showing different arrangements of constellations. Strange magic indeed.

     "What sort of magic is this?" she asked, wide-eyed, feeling like a small child in the presence of such wondrous things.

     "Not magic, science." Shepard commented, not looking up from the map, inherently busy with his task, evident by what he said next, almost to no one at all.

     "Plotting a course to Artemis Tau, Joker. From there we should be able to scan habitable planets for Dr. T'Soni's exact location." he said.

     "Aye aye, Commander." said a voice. "Plotting the relay jump now."

     "Where did that voice come from?" she asked. "Who is that?"

     "That's the pilot." Shepard replied in an even tone. Suddenly she remembered what she meant to say to him and straightened up to face him.

     "Why did Chief Williams inform me of staying on this ship?" she demanded. He didn't look up from the intriguing map, continuing to tap the pedestal, making the map rotate. "Why aren't you taking me home?"

     He still didn't look up, but replied to her.

     "I considered being diplomatic about it, but I changed my mind." he said. "I can't leave you on the Citadel. And right now my mission takes precedence...as of two minutes ago, it's too late anyway. We're already on course."

     She looked around the room and saw a hall with glowing panels on the floor, there was a room at the end of it. She hopped off the platform and darted towards it.

     "What are you doing?" she heard Shepard ask, probably following her.

     "I'm going to make your pilot turn this blasted thing around." she smarted and continued walking. Stopping abruptly when she reached the end of it, and entered the room. It had windows, and she could see stars...moving. Quickly past them.

     "Maker's breath!" she exclaimed, and moved closer to see. There was a chair next to her, with someone sitting in it, and the chair moved around.

     "Uh...Commander? Insanely hot chick with tattoos at three o'clock, invading my cockpit. What is she doing in here?...And... _wow_." she looked down at the man speaking. He was looking her up and down, assessing her appearance.

     "Are you the pilot?" she asked him.

     "Yes...?" he turned to the side, and she glanced at where he was staring to see Shepard standing in the doorway, arms folded, obviously not pleased with the way she took liberty in exploring the ship.

     "Please tell me this isn't crazy flame thrower lady." said the pilot, Joker, she assumed his name was. Dare she ask how he got it. She rolled her eyes at what he said.

     "I'm not insane, and for the last time, I'm _not_ going to set anyone on fire." she asserted. "I do have some control over my abilities. They're just harder to channel without my staff."

     They both looked at her as if she were daft, but she already turned back to the window to stare out of it.

      "It really does fly." she muttered. And not just fly in the sky, like a dragon, but so far above the earth below, one could only see stars. She couldn't see this Citadel Shepard mentioned, at least not from where she was standing. She desperately wondered what it looked like.

     "Did she say staff?...As in wizard's staff?" she heard the pilot say.

     "It works as a conductor for the energy I draw from the Fade." she explained as she stared out the window. "It allows me to channel it more precisely."

     "Shepard?" she heard him ask, but she didn't hear the Commander say anything about it. He changed the subject.

     "Look, we can't turn around." Shepard said, drawing her attention away from the window. "We have a limited window of opportunity, and we can't waste it. I'm sorry, Eve, but taking you home will have to wait until _after_ we apprehend our target." she folded her arms, and considered his words. "You're a guest, not a hostage...unless you endanger any of my crew."

     She glanced down at Joker, who shrugged.

     "I'm just the pilot." he said. "Not my call. I take orders from him." he pointed back at Shepard. Eve looked back at him, to see that he wouldn't budge on the matter. She shrugged.

     "Fine. But if you want my compliance, Commander, I suggest you tell me everything." she stated. "What is your mission?"

     "Um...much as I hate to shoe away the super model here...can I get back to work, Shepard?" Joker asked.

     "Carry on." Shepard said to him, and motioned for Eve to follow him out of the room. Which she did. They walked past the strange map again and Shepard signaled the attention of an older gentleman.

     "Presley, if you could take the helm, please." he said to the man.

     "Of course, Commander." he replied, and they continued on their way, to the room directly behind the deck. The door slid open in front of them, but not before Shepard pressed buttons on a pad next to the door, unlike the other doors. She followed him through it. Inside the room it was empty. There were chairs gathered in a circle, some sort of conference room. She imagined this was the room where Shepard met with his counsel, much like Eve met with her advisors in the War Room at Skyhold. This War Room, however, was different. Much different. It didn't belong to a castle. It belonged to a skyship.

     She turned her attention to Shepard as he leaned against a rail, arms crossed, looking as if he didn't know where to begin. Then he chuckled and shook his head a little.

     "Considering the circumstances, maybe you're the one person who _won't_ think I'm crazy for saying this..." his brow furrowed as he stared at the floor.

     "I'm all ears, Commander." she stated, straightening her stance. He sucked in a breath.

     "The planet we landed on was home to one of the first human colonies erected beyond our home world." he stated. "Eden Prime. A symbol of hope. Proof that humanity could not only establish outposts on the galactic frontier, but protect them. We were sent in to extract and secure a piece of technology from a dig site for study.

     This...beacon, belonged to the Protheans. An extinct race, much older than our own. Possibly older than galactic civilization altogether. The colony was attacked by synthetics. Machines. Called Geth. And the beacon was destroyed but...here's the part you might not believe...I activated the beacon somehow and...had a vision...Somehow, through the beacon, I was...possibly given insight into what happened to the Protheans fifty thousand years ago. It's all still jumbled in my head but...I know one thing. They didn't just randomly go extinct. They were wiped out. Hunted down. Exterminated. And I'm ninety-nine percent certain it was by beings called Reapers. And they'll return...and we're _next_."

     He looked up at her, expecting her to laugh, probably...Though she honestly didn't know what he expected, and didn't know how to react. So she remained silent, and he continued speaking.

     "The guy we're after, a Turian named Saren, is in league with the Geth. He's responsible for the attack on Eden. And he's got a personal vendetta against humanity. He's searching for something called the Conduit, and I need to get to it first...When you landed on Eden, I hoped..."

     "You hoped I had more information about it." she finished for him. "And no one believes you about your vision. About these...Reapers, you call them."

     He shook his head. "No. The Citadel Council doesn't care. My job is to apprehend Saren. Nothing more. We have a small lead on an Asari he's working with. Her daughter. That's where we're headed now." he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "This dream...vision...information, whatever it may be, it doesn't change the fact that if I don't stop Saren..."

     "This Saren sounds like someone I knew in Thedas." she said to Shepard as she stepped forward. He looked up at her. "He called himself Corypheus. He, like this Saren, was bent on destruction. And from what I know of people like that...they won't stop until they watch the entire world burn...Men like that, Shepard...make _my_ flames look welcoming."

     "Is that your way of saying you believe me, Miss Trevelyan?" he raised a brow.

     "I don't know what to believe. I'm still trying to understand how very far from home I am." she admitted. "And why I'm here...You don't know me, Shepard, and I don't know you, but...I will not interfere."

     "I appreciate that." he said. "May I ask a personal question?" she nodded. "How and why did you get that tattoo? I've gotta know."

     She smirked. "I'll answer that when you tell me how you got your scars." she said.

     He hung his head and smirked, as if he knew she would say that. He was quite handsome when he smiled. It made him seem less intimidating and...

     Maker help her...She was attracted to him, wasn't she?

     Before either could speak further, Chakwas entered the room, the fascinating door sliding shut behind her. She could tell the woman was irritated by how abruptly she left the...medbay, it was called. She was very concerned for Eve's health, and confused at how quickly she had healed, and interested in the Anchor. But Eve didn't want to return to the medbay and let Chakwas study her. She had her fill of that, as amusing as it was. At the moment, her only concern was learning more about this mission at hand, Saren, and exactly what a Turian and an Asari were. She prepared to argue, expecting Chakwas to urge her back to the medbay...But she did nothing of the sort.

     "There is really nothing further I can do, medically." she said to the both of them. "She's completely healed of her injuries, save for minor bumps and scrapes but...I've exhausted all of my scientific knowledge." she folded her arms. "Though I am still curious of your home, Thedas." she said to Eve, who glanced at Shepard. It was as if he knew what she was thinking.

     "Maybe later, doc." he said. "I think she needs some rest." he kept his eyes on Eve as he spoke. "Stay out of trouble." he warned. "And don't-"

     "Set anything on fire." she finished, smirking. "As you wish, Commander."

     She turned and left the room, oddly, feeling better about things. At least _something_ was familiar about this place. A being bent on destroying life as they knew it, a gift of power bestowed on an unlikely individual...though, instead of Shepard receiving a mark of magic on his hand, he received a vision, of ancient beings and the foretelling of the destruction of his people. But perhaps they were kindred, in a way. Perhaps there was a reason why she was there, and it had to do with Commander Shepard, and the daunting task he faced. Only time would tell.

     She wished him all the luck of the universe, a much bigger place than she ever dreamed.


	6. A Little Bit Of Impossible

     "She's like a curious child, Shepard." stated Chakwas, who still stood there in the briefing room with the Commander, long after Eve left the room.

     "She's never seen an EKG, she's...well, she's completely _astounded_ by our technology, Commander."

     "Yeah, I noticed that." Shepard commented.

     "I think it's possible," Chakwas continued, "that she is from a planet completely cut off from human contact. She's...utterly _medieval_. There is still much we don't know about her, or the extent of her abilities, though I imagine we can rule out telepathy. She seems to be of no real threat, but..."

     "Be honest. Do you think she's a threat?" Shepard asked her. That was all he cared about. Chakwas thought about his question for a moment before answering. He really didn't expect her answer.

     "I think...that she trusts you." she replied. "She seems a little unwilling to do so with me, but she may be willing to open up to _you_. About who she is, and where she comes from. If...she's even _capable_ of knowing where that is. She appears to have a rather rudimentary knowledge of space. But if you could gain some insight of her world, perhaps figure out how the humans of her planet settled the area or...something...We'd have a start, at least."

     "You make a point." Shepard relented. Then he sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

     "I understand that finding Saren is our primary objective." Chakwas brushed a hair from her face, leaning in close, choosing her words carefully, Shepard imagined. "But given what this young woman is capable of, if we don't find out who she is...or return her home-"

     "Say no more, doc." Shepard assured. "I should go."

     He excused himself from the briefing room and headed to the bow of the Normandy. He had no idea where Eve was, but he knew that if anything happened someone would notify him. She wasnt on the navigation deck, gaping at the Normandy's mapping system. Which surprised him, considering how she had invaded his personal space to gawk at it. She had been unbearably close, hair pulled pack away from her face, large green eyes staring in wonder. Williams had a good taste in clothes. A good looking enough woman, but Shepard couldnt give a damn about how well _Ashley_ filled out that pink shirt...Dammit. Stupid thing to think about at a time like this.

     He wouldnt be human though, if he didnt think Eve was attractive.

     They hit the Relay and entered the Artemis Tau cluster on schedule. Now it was a waiting game as the ship's sensors scanned for life forms on the planetary systems in the vicinity. If T'Soni was in that sector, they'd know by the end of the day.

     Shepard fidgeted as he stood there, eyeing the map. The only thing he knew of T'Soni was that she was Asari, and supposedly an expert on Prothean technology. Now if they knew whether or not T'Soni was connected to what happened at Eden or not, they'd be getting somewhere. But hopefully they could at least use her to get to Benezia, and then to Saren. Before he got to the Conduit.

     It was probably a good idea to check on Eve, wasn't it? He...actually liked talking to her. Once he got over her demeaning attitude, her...superiority complex, or whatever it was. She was different than Alliance personnel. Different than any human he met. She was...there were honestly no words for what she was.

     She wasn't in the medbay. Which meant she wasn't topdeck. There way no way she could gain access to the captain's quarters above. She had to be below, in the cargo bay, or engineering. Even Williams and Alenko, who he caught chatting it up in the mess hall still, hadn't seen her. So he went below, heading into the elevator that led to the cargo bay and instantly ran into Eve when the door opened, or, well, she barrelled into him, scared to death of something. He saw Garrus and Wrex out of the corner of his eye, approaching.

     "Shepard, tell this woman we're not going to eat her." said Garrus haplessly.

     "Well, _you_ might not, but..." Wrex shrugged.

     Eve, who was clutching Shepard, almost holding on for dear life, looked back at them at Wrex's snarky statement.

     "He's joking...I think." Shepard said to her, then slowly started to peel her off of him.

     "What are they?" she asked, straightening up. Maybe she wasn't scared of them after all, just startled by them. She'd never seen a Turian or Krogan, and either she was a good faker, or she really _was_ from some medieval far away place.

     "Imagine that, Shepard." said Garrus nonchalantly. "A human that's never seen a Turian. Wait 'til she hears about the history our people have with one another." he folded his arms.

     "You're a Turian? Like...Saren?" she asked Garrus, looking him over. Garrus looked over at Shepard.

     "I briefed her on the mission." Shepard said to him, silently praying Garrus didn't take her comment as one of racial profiling.

     "So you're letting unstable humans have the run of your ship, Shepard?" Wrex interjected, his gravelly tone making him sound angered...or he _was_ angry. Shepard was still a little unsure how to take the Krogan's tone of voice.

     "Not intentionally. But she's not a prisoner." Shepard said.

     "Not until I set fire to anything." Eve said casually. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to...I, well, that contraption took me below deck and I...wasn't aware there were..." she cleared her throat. "...people like yours down here." she turned to Garrus. "I am...very sorry, um..."

     "Garrus." he said. "Garrus Vakarian."

     "...Garrus." she repeated. "I understand what it's like when one of your own kind is seen as the enemy." she stated, looking down at her feet for a moment. That was an interesting thing to say.

     "Saren's a rogue. Flew off the handle, and is responsible for the deaths of human civilians and a fellow Turian." said Garrus. "Among other things. And he was a Spectre. He hid behind his status. He was above the law everyone else is pinned under. Now he's not...But point being...I don't consider him my kind at all."

     "I see." Eve nodded. "...And..." she turned to Wrex.

     "Urdnot Wrex. I'm Krogan. Not Turian." he grunted out. "I don't really care about my kind being the enemy." he grinned. Eve swallowed nervously.

     "But you all have a _common_ enemy." Eve looked around at all of them. "Saren."

     "She catches on quick, Shepard." said Wrex.

     "Is this Eve?" asked a voice behind them. It was Tali, and no one could have guessed that something could drag her away from the engineering deck. Eve turned to see the Quarian, and looked her up and down, mesmerized by her suit, mask, and breathing apparatus.

     "Are...are you...human?" Eve asked tentatively. Tali glanced at Shepard.

     "I'm a Quarian." she said tursely. "We don't even have the same number of digits..." she shook her head and turned to Shepard and the others. "How did she get into the cargo bay? Could it be this energy signiture you said she transmits somehow tripped the security sytems?"

     "Possible." answered Garrus.

     "Interesting." said Tali, who turned back to Eve. "I'm Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. But just Tali is suitable. I'm aware that humans have a thing with names. We were told you have powers of some kind...But you're not a Biotic. What are you exactly?"

     Overwhelmed by the string of information Tali rattled off so quickly and excitedly, Eve only gaped at Tali for a second. Then she tentatively answered. Shepard knew where this was going. Eve was under the impression that she was a wizard or something, and her abilities were supernatural in nature. And already she was getting the idea that nobody aboard the Normandy was believing that. Judging by the look on her face, and having just met alien species outside of her own for the first time, she looked a bit flustered. She even started to blush.

     "I'm...I'm not sure what a Biotic is." she stated, skirting Tali's question.

     "Individuals that can generate mass effect fields and use them to manipulate the physical world, essentially." Tali stated. "Create kenetic barriers, employ telekinesis...Asari Biotics with the natural ability even have a form of telepathy."

     "Read a person's mind?...Or move things with their mind?" Eve asked. Tali nodded. "No, I don't think I'm a Biotic." she said, but more to herself than them.

     "You said you...draw energy from something called the Fade." Shepard commented. "What is that exactly?"

     "It's..um...well, it's hard to explain." she straightened up, and clear her throat. "I have troubled all of you long enough...I should go." she stated, nodding her head at all of them, and turning to leave back through the elevator.

     "Isn't that _your_ line, Shepard?" asked Garrus, oddly amuzed by the entire conversation. He probably should have said something to him, or all of them, but he didn't want to waste time in chasing after her. Of course, when he walked toward the door it was already closed and she was heading upward. He leaned against the closed terminal and sighed.

     "Why is she so touchy about sharing information with us, Commander?" asked Garrus, who completely changed his tone to one more serious, and concerned.

     "She called herself a _mage_." Shepard answered reluctantly. "She's convinced that her powers are... _magic_."

     "So she's a quack." said Garrus.

     "She's on the defensive side. She's aware that we don't believe a word she says...I'm inclined to believe that she's been living on a planet unaware of life on other planets. Unaware of our advances in technology, _completely_ unaware of mankind's jumpstart into space. But she used nautical terms. She's familiar with ships. Which means this planet is inhabited by a primitive, possibly medieval _civilization,_ unaware of anything outside of it. She's probably trying to protect it...And maybe 'magic' is the only known explanation she has for her powers."

     "She said she knows what it's like for one of her own kind to be seen as the enemy. What do you think she meant by that?" asked Garrus.

     "Do you think that she could be unique on her planet as well, Commander?" Tali interjected. "That society there is just as wary of her abilities as we are?"

     "It's possible. I don't know for sure..." he shook his head. "She said she thought the ship was a _dragon_." he admitted.

     "She is definitely a quack, Shepard." Garrus folded his arms. "I don't ever remember hearing anything about dragons existing on your homeworld...primitive humans believing in dragons? Read about that, but...Honestly, Shepard? I'm inclined to believe she's just a frightened human, just trying to get home. Just like you."

     Shepard considered what the Turian had to say, and curtly excused himself, dimissing his teammates from conversation. He boarded the elevator shaft in contemplation. Chakwas said it was likely Eve trusted him. Of course, he didn't know for sure, considering he gave her no choice in staying aboard the ship. She didn't like that too much. But once she learned details of the mission, she seemed to understand well enough the gravity of the situation, and agreed not to interfere. And...she seemed to believe him about his vision, that was comforting. Possibly because she believed in the impossible...Magic and dragons? He shook his head...Maybe...a little bit of impossible was exactly what they needed.

     Either way he looked at it, he needed to get _something_ out of her. He couldn't help her get home otherwise. If she even wanted to go back. Hell if he knew what exactly she was going back to. He didn't even know how she got there.

     Shepard couldn't help but snort a little at the insanity, right before the door opened.

 


	7. Let's Have a Talk

     The Inquisitor had been perfectly fine, finally, about being on this strange ship, with strangers, and glowing things that were not magic, but science, as Shepard had said. Fine, once she learned the details of the mission the Commander pursued, and learned of the details of his vision. He needed someone to believe him it seemed, perhaps trust him, and if she could trust him, than perhaps he could return the favor. And she was fine, though startled, by the creatures she discovered residing in the cargo hold of the ship. But their conversation however...

     She didn't know what to do. They eyed her with scrutiny as if she were imbecilic. They questioned her magical abilities and...she had no other explanation. She feared that her responses would only further convince them that she was insane. And what they would do with that information, how they would react, she couldn't be sure of. The most obvious thing being how they mistrusted her.

     At the moment she felt like a frightened child. Trying to still her racing thoughts. She didn't know where to go. She imagined she could always return to the doctor and let her put wires on her body to study her, as she said, but she knew the well meaning woman would only have more questions as well, as she was interested in the Anchor, very much so, and interested in Thedas. And she had no answers for her either. She barely understood the Anchor herself, and she had no way of explaining where Thedas was. She was very much out of her league as far as understanding the ship's navigation.

     She supposed she could go find Chief Williams, but she seemed just as wary of Eve as any other on the ship, and Eve really didn't want to feel more uncomfortable at the moment than she already did. So instead, she slumped to the floor, against the wall facing the...she didn't know what it was called. She put her head in her hands.

     There was a sound in front of her, the smallest wisp of air, and she looked up. The door had opened once more, and there was Shepard. Just him. No others. Standing there looking as if he were surprised in her being there. He walked forward to stand over her.

     "Why don't...we have a little chat. Just you and me." he said, and he held out his hand to help her up off the floor. She accepted and pried herself from it, pressing flat the wrinkles in her tunic, collecting herself. He motioned for her to enter the lowering mechanism and hesitantly she entered. She was quite amazed to find when they entered and the door closed it was lifting them up, rather than going down.

     In a few seconds the door opened again, and they were on a different part of the ship. As she had not seen it anywhere else on the deck below, she guessed this was the captain's part of the ship. And when they entered through another door, it was evident by the living quarters present. A desk, a bed, chairs...though the only thing that really looked comfortable was the bed. Everything else, to no surprise, was made of metal, or some other man made substance she guessed. Shepard pulled up a chair, but she didn't want to sit. She couldn't relax.

     "So, Eve, tell me about these powers of yours." said Shepard, sitting in the chair instead as she absentmindedly started pacing. "Tell me about your world."

     "Why do you want to know?" she asked him. "Is it not enough to know that I am no threat to you, Commander Shepard?" she crossed her arms.

     "I can't help you if you don't." he shrugged.

     "Why at this moment? Is your mission not more important?" she didn't mean to sound so, but her aggravated tone just slipped out.

     "It can spare five minutes." he said, rather perturbed. Then he sat forward, glaring at her before he spoke. "Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Alliance Navy, Earthborn, Biotic, and his implant gives him headaches. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Marine, watched her whole squad get killed on Eden Prime. Urdnot Wrex, bounty hunter, hates Turians but tolerates Garrus. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, from the Flotilla, the Quarian migrant fleet, on her pilgrimage when she came across valuable evidence linking Saren to his crimes, and nearly got her ass handed to her, keeping it out of the wrong hands...Private Richard Jenkins...Marine. Born on Eden Prime. Shot, killed right in front of me by a Geth drone, on Eden Prime..." he paused for a moment, as if reliving the memory.

     "I have files on everyone on this ship. Names, birthdates, birth places, military records, weapon specialties...But more than that, the minute I was assigned to this vessel, I tried to get to know the crew. Didn't want to. Makes it worse, in war, when you can put a name to a face. But I did it anyway. You have to. Because soldiers aren't just nameless faces, they're people, with families. Just like us. And they deserve that much, even the enemies I take down...You may not be a soldier, or part of my crew, but you're on this ship. Just like my crew. So...We have a name. Eve Trevelyan. A place, called Thedas. So I'll ask one question. Who are you on Thedas, Eve?"

     She hadn't realized...she had been holding her breath, frozen still, as he was speaking. She slowly started to breathe again. He reminded her of someone back home. Someone who, like him, believed in soldiers being more than just nameless faces. And he had been right. So what Shepard told her seemed to tear a bit at her emotions, as she relived something of her own past. And though Shepard didn't seem to be a sentimental individual, he took the time to know his subordinates more personally. Commendable. She took a breath.

     "Lady Trevelyan." she began. "I come from a noble family, from the Free Marches. But that is not my title. That is not who I am to the people of Thedas. Not anymore."

     "Who are you to them?" Shepard inquired.

     "First, I was just a mage, forced to rebel with others of my kind. I was kept in a Circle for mages most of my life, not a prison, really, but...isolated. Educated of the world but...lost to it. Not apart of it. Other Circles rebelled against those who enclosed them, and I was forced into the fight. I attended a Conclave, a meet between the mages and their enforcers, to negotiate peace...There was an explosion at the Temple...I was the only survivor, and I was given this."

     She held up her hand, and the Anchor sparked, its eerie green glow making Shepard sit back in his chair in alarm.

     "It's called the Anchor." she said, withdrawing her hand. "This power is different from my own magic, therein what it accomplishes."

     "And what does it do?" Shepard asked, still wary, but very much curious.

     "You said earlier that I may be the only person on your ship who would believe you about your vision, yes?" He nodded. "I believe you, Shepard. So, I hope you will believe me...This Anchor...opens a portal between the physical world...and one that parallels it. Called the Fade. People like myself can draw their power from this parallel world but...it is very dangerous to interact with it. This mark, this Anchor, would be very dangerous in the wrong hands."

     Shepard studied her for a moment. It was evident enough that he believed the Anchor was real. He had just seen it. Believing in the Fade realm was another story. He didn't look the sort that did. None of the people aboard this ship did. They had a hard enough time grasping the existence of magic.

     "So...This...Corypheus you talked about...It has something to do with him, doesn't it?" Shepard asked, raising a brow as he prodded. He had a very good memory...obviously.

     "Yes. He meant to use it to open a Breach between Thedas and the Fade. Aiming to possess the army waiting on the other side...Claim the world, destroy it, and be worshipped as a god."

     "Army? Army of what...exactly?" Eve shifted at his question.

     "Very...terrible things." she answered.

     "...Okay, so what happened to him?" he asked, avoiding asking further about demons, thank the Maker.

     "I killed him." Eve replied evenly. "Essentially. He was a being that could not be killed. So, instead, I used the Anchor to banish him to the Fade. And close the Breach permanently." Shepard stood up at her words and walked over to the desk, leaning on it, assessing her statement.

     "Wait a minute...killed him by banishing him to the Fade...Are you saying the Fade is a...spiritual world?" he asked. She could not tell if his tone was one of sarcasm or disbelief or...what it was. She sighed.

     "Yes." she answered. "And there is the part you wouldn't believe." she said, much similar words to the ones he used explaining his vision, a jab at irony to lighten the conversation. He leaned his head to the side.

     "I accidently activated ancient technology and believe that creatures called Reapers are coming to wipe out life." he shrugged. "At least you have proof." he glanced at the mark on her hand.

     "You don't need proof." she encouraged. "You will find it. And when your mission is complete, you will either prove yourself right, or, hopefully, prove yourself wrong. I daresay it would be a terrible thing to be right." she walked over to the desk and leaned on it as well. "But you will complete your mission regardless."

     "How do you know that about me?" he looked over at her.

     "Because I was of the same mind, and in your shoes once, Commander Shepard." she relented. "Here, I am a stranger, I know nothing of this ship, these people, and they know nothing of me, and likely think I'm daft...But in Thedas..."

     She stopped. She didn't know how to say it, honestly. What she had become. Everything she had hoped to do for the world and...How it tumbled. Cascading down like sand so rapidly...And who was to say banishing Corypheus really made it any better?

     "You were saying?" Shepard interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at him.

     "I...I was saying..." she had to think for a moment. She really couldn't. She really didn't know what she meant to say. She'd forgotten when she looked up at Shepard, looked into his eyes.

     "Uh...Commander?" said a voice. It was Joker, the ship's pilot. "I think we got a hit."

     "On my way, Joker." he replied to the voice. Fascinating. A way of communicating through...something. She had to remember to ask what that was...and the elevating room. That lifted them up and down. Interesting contraptions.

     "I should go." said the Commander, when he turned his attention back to Eve.

     "Yes, you probably should." she said back to him.

     "We'll...we'll talk later." he said as he led the way to the door, and she followed.

     "Yes...we probably will." she muttered as they left the room.

     Eve really couldn't care of the Commander believed her or not. What mattered was that right at that moment, Shepard was suspended in an unfathomable measure of scrutiny and skepticism, just as she. Kindred after all.

     She never believed in fate. Unless fate had anything to do with her being a mage, and being a mage caused her to be at the Conclave, and caused her to possess the Anchor that changed Thedas. If fate had anything to do with that than perhaps she could believe in it, and not see it like a string of hapless accidents like she had. And if she believed in fate, than she could believe in it handing her a friend for a reason. One who commanded a skyship.

     But she didn't believe in fate...did she?

 


	8. Girl Talk

     Though Eve was very curious about the information Joker found, and still so curious about the Normandy, and the mission at hand, craving knowledge of their world, she had told Shepard she would not interfere with his task. So instead of unwantingly following him to the helm of the ship, she chose to seek out Ashley Williams, the woman she was told she'd be boarding with. She was very nervous of Eve, and of course, Eve could understand why, but she really didn't know what else to do with herself.

     And she needed a moment to collect. To readjust. To ground herself, she supposed.

     Because she very much enjoyed Shepard's company. And not in the way that meant he was a comrade or kindred spirit or...just a friend. There was more that drew her into him, and she couldn't deny it. So she chose to ignore it. She didn't need to complicate things at the moment, especially considering how sensative the situation was.

     Ashley was below deck, in the commons area of the vessel, and seemingly surprised when Eve entered her quarters. She stood up straight, arms laced behind her back, at attention, like any good soldier.

     "Miss Trevelyan." she greeted, in a formal manner. Then she slumped a little. "I uh, I'm sorry about spazzing on you earlier." she said.

     "Spazzing?" Eve raised a brow.

     "You have to understand, we've...never encountered anyone like you before. And when we picked you up, we had no idea who you were...Well, we still don't, right? I mean, you're not a colonist...You're not..." she blew air out of her mouth, obviously frustrated, and trying to find the right words. "I'm sure you can understand our caution."

     "I do." Eve agreed. "I would only take the same precaution with a stranger aboard my own ship...What changed your mind about me, Miss Williams?" Eve couldn't help but smile a little at the corner of her mouth.

     "Well, Kaidan...I mean, Lieutenant Alenko...He's a Biotic. He's got powers too, you know. He doesn't set anything on fire, though...But he's different, like you are, he said. Most Biotics have an L3 implant that amplifies a Biotic's powers. They're safer to use...less faulty. Less risk of injury or...losing control of their abilities. But Alenko? He's got an L2 implant. Older version, faulty. Gives him headaches...But makes him stronger than most human Biotics, and...Catching any of what I'm saying?" Ashley looked up, and with all sincerety looked like she was struggling to explain it to Eve in terms she thought she would understand.

     "Kaidan is more powerful...but also more of a danger." Eve commented.

     "Yeah. That's what he said." she slumped down on the bed beside her, making the metal frame creak just a little with the effort. "He agrees with me that we should take precaution with you but...he also thinks that maybe you guys have more in common than people think and...well..." she looked up.

     "Perhaps he said that you shouldn't jump to conclusions merely because I'm different?" Eve suggested.

     "Not in those exact words, but basically. Yeah." she sighed. "Look, you're human, alright? Which means you and I have more and common than _some_ people on this ship and, I don't know. Maybe I'm just...I'm hoping I'm wrong about you, that's all. Because everything in my gut tells me to shoot first, ask questions later...Even though you're human."

     "A soldier's natural reaction when facing an unknown threat." stated Eve. "I don't hold it against you."

     Eve very slowly moved to sit on the bed next to Ashley, careful enough to leave space between them.

     "The only thing that I can do to prove I am no threat...is give you my word. I have little else to offer, I'm afraid." she sighed a little. "Your Commander informed me of your mission, Miss Williams. I gave him my word that I would not interfere. And if I prove to be a danger, I have no doubt he will take the necessary measures."

     "Wrex _did_ suggest we shove you out the airlock." Ashley muttered.

     Shove her out the...Maker's breath.

     Ashley leaned back against the pillow behind her, actually getting comfortable for a moment, resting her arms behind her head.

     "I think the Commander likes you." she said. "Otherwise I don't think you'd still be on the ship. Probably would've booted you out to space himself."

     "He...likes me?" Eve glanced over at Ashley. "I...I don't think fondness has anything to do with it."

     "Sure it does. I mean, you're pretty, you sound smart enough. I'm sure where you're from you're considered educated, right? Even if you don't know anything about space travel...I don't know everything there is to know about Shepard but...I know enough. _Everyone_ knows about Akuze..."

     "Akuze?" Eve arched her brow.

     "Okay... _almost_ everyone. But he's a guy. You know how men are...Wait, you _do_ know how men are, right?" Ashley sat up.

     "I know enough." Eve chuckled. "But no, I'm afraid I didn't know Shepard held...feelings of any kind. How do you know Kaidan likes _you_?"

     "Um...Kaidan?" Ashley's face turned quizzical.

     "You like him, do you not?" Eve eyed Ashley shrudely when she looked as if she would argue the statement. Ashley sighed.

     "Is it obvious?...You've met him, I think, maybe remember him. He was there when you were brought aboard. He's cute, right? I mean, I'm not crazy, am I?"

     "He _is_ attractive." Eve admitted. Ashley looked dissapointed.

     "Then I'm not crazy...I'm just stupid...And if _you_ can tell I like him...everybody else onboard can read me like an open book." she shook her head. "Dammit, Ash." she said to herself.

     "Ah. You want to be descreet, I see." Eve noted.

     "I don't really want to be anything at all." Ashley admitted. "Per regulations. He's Navy bred, I'm Marines, but we're similar in rank for the course of this mission...It's not like he's my _boss_ , but..."

     "You don't want to make things complicated." she suggested to Ashley, who looked up from staring at her boots.

     "You know, Eve, you're...actually not stupid at all." Ashley commented. "I don't mean that offensively." she added.

     Eve snorted a little in small laughter. "None taken...I have my experience with complicating things."

     "A little fraternizing among the ranks back home?" Ashley perked up again in interest.

     "Something like that. Though, I'm afraid one did outrank the other in my case." Eve admitted. Ashley crossed her arms.

     "Who outranked who?" she prodded.

     "I outranked him." Eve replied. "By a magnitude."

     "So...are you military? Or..." So many questions...of course, they weren't discussing the Fade, or anything magical, so Eve humored her. How else would she get Ashley to trust her, besides opening up?

     "Not exactly. Though I'm...an important figure back home."

     "Is that so?" Ashley raised a brow. "Royalty, maybe?...I'm guessing a lot of people are wondering where you are, regardless."

     "They are, probably. Royalty? No. Nobility, yes. Sort of. Doesn't really matter at the moment. I'm a civilian on this ship, as far as anyone is concerned, and nothing more."

     "But back home you were important and...the guy's boss, I'm guessing? And it complicated things." Ashley speculated correctly. "What did you do?"

     "I ended the relationship. But there were so many reasons I can't count besides rank and order of things. Namely...we had _nothing_ in common." she chuckled. She even made Ashley smile.

     "That _will_ kill a relationship." she laughed. "I like this. I mean, Chakwas is a good person, a good doctor but...a bit older and...You know, I'm always surrounded by _men_. And I like having another girl around for a change...girl talk, you know? It's...nice."

     "It _is_ nice." Eve admitted. "May I ask you something more personal?" Ashley nodded. "You don't like the people aboard the ship who aren't human, do you?"

     Ashley shrugged. "It's not that I don't like them. More like I don't trust them, really. We were at war with Turians almost the second we made contact with life on other planets. And the other species out there? It's like they have it out for humans, badly. I mean...they _hate_ us. But not all of them. A lot of people in the galaxy want peace, same as us but...It's hard to let go of fear sometimes. Funny though. Vakarian and Wrex? They were thinking _they_ would be the ones everyone would be worried about being aboard a human vessel...Instead it's _you_. A human. They thought it was hilarious." she rolled her eyes.

     "It's got a touch of irony." Eve smiled. "But I don't think _I'm_ the one to worry about either, Ashley. From what I've heard, you all have a common enemy at the moment. That bands you together. Makes all of you on equal footing."

     "Yep. Saren Arterius. Rogue Spectre extraordinaire." Ashley confirmed.

     "Which brings me to my next question. What exactly is a Spectre?" Eve raised a brow.

     "Oh boy." Ashley let out a breath. "I think this one's going to take a minute. You have a lot of history to catch up on, huh?"

     They both chuckled. Yes, apparently, Eve did indeed have a lot to catch up on.


	9. In Artemis Tau

     "I've detected something in Knossos, Commander." said Joker over the comms when Shepard stepped up to the navigation port on deck. As Joker was speaking, Shepard was already examining the system, pulling up the three dimensional diagram mapping each planet's surface. He saw the spike that the sensors picked up.

     "Take us into the system and send out a probe." Shepard said to him.

     "Aye aye, Commander." he replied.

     As the ship made it's way to Knossos, Shepard silently considered his conversation with Eve. Her hand sparked, and it scared the hell out of him for a moment, but...He was fascinated by it. Wondering if it by any chance was the reason she survived the fall on Eden Prime. He'd never seen anything like it. The Anchor, Eve called it. Supposedly opened a portal to a parallel world. She seemed to have control over it, which was comforting, but something about it...interested him. In fact, everything she said about her world interested him. He wanted to know more.

     But at the moment, he couldn't ask, because there was an Asari in the Knossos system who might have information on Benezia, or possibly Saren as well. It didn't take long for the probe to detect something on Therum, a planet rich in materials, once more habitable than it now was, which could explain the Protheans' interest in the planet millennia ago, and T'Soni's interest in the ruins dotting the landscape.

     The Mako dropped approximately two clicks from the site, at a safe distance to scout the area and make a gradual approach. There were Geth present, and from the looks of things, they didn't come peacefully. They set up turrets around the perimeter of the mining facility they detected, and Shepard couldn't be sure of they were protecting the compound or setting up to attack, but it looked like the miners were either dead or synthesized into husks. The same could possibly be said about T'Soni, but they couldn't be sure until they gained entry to the facility.

     Tali's tech abilities and experience with Geth proved useful, and so did Garrus' aim. Once entering the compound and clearing the area of combatants, they found an elevator shaft leading down into the lower levels, where they found the Asari trapped in a force field she somehow activated. She meant to protect herself from the Geth, and claimed they were attacking her, but suffice to say, they couldn't get in, but she couldn't get out. They only way in was to blast their way in with the abandoned mining laser on the bottom level.

     When T'Soni was released, she didn't attack, and in fact thanked Shepard, Garrus, and Tali for rescuing her. Shepard was still debating on what her play was until a Krogan mercenary and more Geth surrounded them. They were after T'Soni. And hired by Saren.

     The Krogan sported some heavy gear, and Shepard silently wished he had brought Wrex on the excursion, but it was too late to second guess his decisions at the moment, as he took cover behind a ceiling jack. His shields deflected most of the fire, but they wouldn't deflect everything. He suddenly wondered how useful Eve would've been had she been there. If her magic could keep her from dying from the impact at Eden...

     The Krogan was directly ahead of him and had good cover. And Biotics. Shepard had to draw him out somehow. He signaled to Garrus a few feet away, who was also taking cover. Then he barrel rolled out from cover, dodging fire. It was gutsy, and Shepard could only hope that Garrus was catching his meaning with his gesture. If he was, then he could expect to open fire on the Krogan as soon as he leapt out of cover. Praying briefly, Shepard tossed his last grenade, and his shields went down.

     The Krogan lept out of the way of the blast and landed right in Garrus' line of fire. And the Turian was lucky. A clean shot to the head.

     "That was stupid, Shepard." Garrus said when the dust cleared. "What if I missed?"

     Shepard was walking over to where T'Soni, who was cowering behind another jack, and hauled her to her feet. He looked back to see Garrus smirking. Obviously he approved of Shepard's stupidity.

     "You don't miss, remember?" he said to Garrus, who shook his head.

     "I said I _rarely_ miss." he corrected.

     "Good enough for me. Upgrade that pistol of yours, if you think you have to."

     Garrus only shook his head.

     There was a rumble. Clearing the force field with the mining laser was causing the structure to shift, and possibly collapse at any second. They didn't have much time to get to the surface, and no time to question T'Soni. Shepard made a quick decision to bring her aboard the Normandy, almost getting himself killed jumping from the crumbling ramps to the docking terminal, the ship's rendezvous point.

     ...Once aboard the ship, Shepard immediately called for a meeting in the briefing room, to question the Asari, and fill the rest of the team in on what happened on Therum. One thing was certain, T'Soni was also on the Geth's hit list, which ruled her out of being in league with Saren. Shepard trusted his gut on that. But now the question was why, and whether or not Benezia was still connected to Saren, or double-crossed.

     Shepard paced back and forth, listening, while the others gawked at the Asari, as she explained herself. It was odd. Shepard figured that everyone would be tense with her onboard, considering she was a possible connection to Saren's plans. But he supposed that after the encounter they had with the strange and curious human from some place called Thedas...maybe the daughter of the Matriarch was actually preferable at the moment.

     Williams wasn't to keen on the forced alliance, but it was part of her job to be cautious. Alenko wasn't keen either, but it was after choice words from Williams. Shepard wondered if there wasn't something going on between those two. But for the most part, all were silent, as Liara explained her findings in the Prothean ruins present on Therum.

     She insisted that the Protheans weren't the first race to mysteriously disappear, and theorized that their achievements, the Citadel, and the Relays, were remnants of a species _before_ them, on which they built their empire, millennia before. And like the Protheans, the species before them also mysteriously vanished. She had little proof though. Shepard had his own theory on why they did. But she believed that the Protheans left clues behind in the beacons they erected, information accessed via telepathically by Protheans. Which would explain why the beacon on Eden transmitted information into Shepard's mind. An interesting revelation. It meant that years of Prothean history were systematically stored in Shepard's subconscious, a fact that Liara found interesting when he relayed what happened at Eden Prime. It was rare to find a working beacon, let alone amass any amount of solid information on the Protheans. So little of them was left behind. As if on purpose.

     "The beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean minds." she stated. "I'm amazed you were able to receive information from the beacon. A lesser mind would be utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong willed, Commander."

     "He has a terrific memory as well." stated a feminine voice. It was Eve, once again tripping the sensors probably, interrupting their briefing. She stood in the doorway, looking over the blue skinned Asari with interest. "So you're an Asari." she said.

     "What are you doing in here?" Shepard asked. He really needed to do something about the security system and the conundrum with Eve's powers.

     "So you're telepathic?" Eve asked Liara, ignoring Shepard's question.

     Shepard cleared his throat. Williams stood up.

     "It's my fault, Commander. I filled her in on a little Galactic History 101...I thought she was sleeping...Won't happen again sir." she asserted.

     "I did not mean to intrude. I was curious." stated Eve. Liara stood up and approached her.

     "You've...never seen an Asari before?" she asked. Eve shook her head.

     "I've seen a lot of things, but never an Asari." she looked Liara over, and in turn the Asari looked at Shepard. He briefly debated on explaining Eve's curiosity, but changed his mind when Liara spoke.

     "I am sorry I am no help in finding the Conduit. Or Saren. I've given you all I know, Commander Shepard..." she looked faint.

     "When was the last time you ate? Or slept?" asked Alenko, showing concern, despite the odd look he received from Williams. "Maybe you should head to the medbay, have Chakwas look you over."

     "I'm fine, really. This is just...all very overwhelming. The Geth coming after me and...Well, it couldn't hurt to be examined by a medical professional." Liara turned back to Eve, who was still gaping at her.

     "May I...assist you to the medbay?" Eve asked her.

     "I, uh...thank you. You are very kind." Liara held out her arm, and Eve grasped it, leading her out of the briefing room before anyone could object.

     "Shepard, I don't think that's a good idea." Garrus muttered, but Shepard put up a hand as he watched Eve walk away with the Asari.

     "Wait." he mumbled back. "I want to find out how this plays out."

     He heard Williams get up from her chair and stand next to him.

     "She's... _very_ interested in T'Soni possibly being a telepath...sir." she remarked. Tali got up and walked over.

     "Do you think she means to have Dr. T'Soni read her mind? Find out if she's telling the truth?" the Quarian asked. "How does she know if we'd believe Liara?"

     "I'd sooner believe T'Soni than crazy magic lady." grunted Wrex. "But I think they're _both_ weird." he brushed it off.

     "Maybe she's not crazy, Shepard." Alenko piped up. "She survived a fatal drop. Sustained serious injury. She might be suffering from post traumatic stress."

     "You know, I gotta agree with him, sir." said Ashley, turning to Kaidan, then back to Shepard. "While you guys made the drop on Therum she...actually opened up to me. A little. Some of what she said made sense. The whole dragons and magic thing? That's...a little weird though."

     "I'm more worried about the fact that we're no closer to Saren, or the location of the Conduit." Shepard informed all of them. "Joker." he said.

     "I'm with you Commander." said the pilot over the comm.

     "Let's make a rendezvous back to Citadel space." he turned to his team. "We need fuel and provisions, maybe a little reboot, to plan our next move. Maybe there's still a way to use T'Soni to get to her mother." he turned to Tali. "Maybe with a little ingenuity we can find something to control Eve's...'security problem'." Tali nodded.

     Shepard felt like he was running out of time. That at any minute, it would be too late, and waves of murderous creatures would come down crashing on their heads, wiping out the entire galaxy. He couldn't lie to himself and acknowledged that some small part of him wondered if he'd find the Citadel intact when they returned. Maybe it was a good idea to report in to the Council...He did take orders from them after all. He dismissed his squad and opened a private video channel with the Citadel Council.

     "Dr. T'Soni is onboard the Normandy." he informed when their holographic figures appeared in front of him.

     He sparked the interest of the Turian councilor. "I assume you're taking the necessary precautions?" he asked.

     "I cased the facility when we landed. Geth were crawling all over the place, making strategic maneuvers to hit the facility. They were after T'Soni. Which tells me she's not in league with Saren."

     "I highly doubt that Matriarch Benezia would condone Saren killing her daughter." said the Asari councilor in disbelief.

     "Maybe...she doesn't know." stated the Salarian.

     "Or maybe we don't know _her_." remarked the Turian. "At least you've located T'Soni. In that respect, the mission was a success...apart from the destruction of a major Prothean ruin." he said tersely. "Was that really necessary, Shepard?" he asked.

     The Commander nodded. "It was. We were outnumbered by Geth, and lucky to make it out alive." he...lied, a little. In truth he inadvertently caused structural instability by firing a mining laser, but they didn't need to know that. At least not at the moment.

     "Of course, Commander. The mission must always take top priority." stated the Salarian.

     "Good luck, Shepard. Do remember, we are all counting on you." said the Asari.

     The Council signed off, and Shepard sighed. All counting on him, huh? Knowing what he knew, and everything that was at stake...Surely there couldn't be any more pressure than _that_ , he thought to himself.  


	10. Inside The Mind

     Eve was no longer the only individual onboard the Normandy that wasn't completely trusted, and in that respect, it gave her common ground with the Asari. She wasn't entirely sure what it was that drew her to the strange being, but something did. And just as fascinating as Eve found Liara, the feeling was mutual.

     "So...you're telling me you survived a fatal fall on Eden Prime, healed inhumanly fast, and you are from...where, again?" Liara asked, after Eve filled her in on the events leading up to their meeting.

     "It's a place called Thedas." Eve replied. "And I was hoping...given you're abilities...you could look into my mind, perhaps see if there is anything you recognize about it, anything that could help me get home."

     "I see." Liara raised an azure brow.

     "Williams informed that your race has travelled an extensive part of the world, perhaps you have seen it before. While Shepard was retrieving you, I drew a map of it, as best as I could, but Karin doesn't recognize it." Eve tried to resist tapping her foot in her anxiety, and give away her excitement upon meeting someone with abilities that were supposedly similar to her own, at least according to Karin, anyway.

     Liara sighed, clasping her hands together. "Are you _sure_ you want to allow someone else into your mind? You just met me...and while I see that you have good intention, and you're aboard the Normandy, among people who rescued me, showing me they meant no harm and...My goodness, I'm rambling, aren't I?" she sighed again. "Are you sure? It is no light matter to allow such levels of intimacy...and connecting with your mind?" she cleared her throat. " _Very_ intimate."

     Eve huffed, and slumped down into the chair behind her. She ran a hand through her hair, then breathed steadily, calming herself, slowing her racing heart. She searched for the right words to persuade her. She was stubborn, didn't give up very easily, if ever at all. She was determined to convince her. She took a breath.

     "Shepard informed me of your mother being a part of something very bad. I understand how that can make you feel...nervous...like you cannot be sure if they think you can really be trusted...I feel the same way, Liara. Perhaps we can help each other. No one on this ship seems to understand... _anything_ about me. And I _need_ them to understand, if they are ever to trust me. I cannot explain it to them in words, but...perhaps through what you see... _you_ can help them understand. Then they can see I'm no threat, and that you aren't either. Inform Shepard of anything and everything you see. Tell him the truth. Explain it to him...in a way he would understand. Because I can't make him see."

     "What...exactly, is it they don't understand about you?" Liara asked.

     "They don't understand what I can do. But...perhaps _you can_." Eve swallowed.

     Liara stared at her for a moment, as if she was already trying to assess her right then and there. Was she? Was it that simple?

     The Asari sighed. "Alright then." she said. "But know that once I am inside, I _will_ learn the truth, whether you want it or not, and if I learn that you can't be trusted...I _will_ do what's necessary." her tone was most serious. Eve believed her. She nodded.

     "The process is simple. But you must relax. Concentrate on me. Concentrate on my voice. Listen to it, feel the words...Embrace eternity."

     Eve inhaled.

     At those words, it was as if...well, she couldn't explain it. She was forced out of herself, in that present moment, and forced into her memories. She could feel Liara there. Watching. Learning. And as she learned, so Eve relived the memories she searched. They flooded back. First, they were fleeting memories of her childhood, speeding up, then slowing down, then racing by again. Memories of being trapped in a Circle, far from home, a place she barely remembered...Then, memories of fighting Templars, those who hunted mages like her, tortured, and killed them, forcing her to fight against them...people she once knew, people she was then forced to kill...Then memories of the Inquisition. Of the person she started out as, then eventually became, and then...

     She breathed heavily as the Asari cut the tether. So did Liara. She looked faint again, worse then before in Shepard's war room.

     "I...I'm so sorry. If I hurt you, I didn't mean to." Eve got up to put a hand on Liara's shoulder. She pushed it away.

     "No...No, I'm fine. I just..." she clutched her chest, then looked up at Eve. "So...so much pain...your world is...strange, very strange...and your powers. You _can_ control them, but you cannot use them, not without a channeling mechanism, your staff...Your mind...is so..." she simply stared up at Eve, trying to still herself. She was just as taken by the experience as Eve.

     "I...I will tell Shepard you can be trusted, and...explain your powers to him." she said between breaths. "Give me a moment. It can be strenuous to do, sometimes."

     "Thank you. I...thank you, Liara." Eve told her, then sat down, allowing the Asari a moment before she got up and left the room.

* * *

     They were a few hours out from Citadel space, and would have little time to rest before embarking again. Shepard was already at the navigation port, planning his next move. He was so involved with the map in front of him, he didn't hear anyone approach, and Liara getting his attention made him jump, though he tried not to show it. But his nerves were still on edge from it.

     "May I speak to you in the briefing room, Commander Shepard?" the Asari asked, and he nodded. He turned, and motioned for her to follow him inside, and the door slid closed behind them. Then he stood expectantly, arms folded, waiting for whatever Liara had to say. He hoped it was about the Conduit, but guessed it was about Eve. Liara paced a little, wringing her hands.

     "Everything alright, Dr. T'Soni?" he asked her, raising a brow. "None of my crew bothered you, did they?"

     If Eve did anything to her, he was taking Wrex's advice and kicking her out the airlock.

     "No, but I thank you for your concern...Well, yes...I mean, yes and no, Commander. She allowed me to read her mind. I'm...I'm just startled by it." Liara smiled a little at the corner of her mouth, betraying her nervousness.

     "She let you read her mind? Or did she ask you to?"

     "She...asked me to. She explained that she was having trouble getting you to understand her. Where she's from, what she can do, and...Shepard, I've never seen anything like it. At first I thought it was a dream, or perhaps a manifestation, a fantasy. Brain damage even. Possible damage to her frontal lobe, caused by the impact on Eden Prime, but...I can tell the difference between memory and fantasy. It's different with the human mind than a fellow Asari, but...I've had decades of practice. It's no fantasy."

     "What did you see, Liara?" he asked. She sighed.

     "Everything she told you? She's not making it up. This place she's from...Thedas, according to her memories, it's real. Very different from Earth or any human colony, as if it's a separate civilization, one that evolved very differently from your own species as a society. Some of her people, like her, highly evolved to have abilities, though it happens at random. Some abilities are telekinetic in nature, some elemental, manipulation of fire, electrical current, or ice. Protective barriers, even. Which was what kept her from dying upon impact on Eden. These powers... Some of them...are just absolutely _bizarre_. Almost _spiritual_ in nature. And incalculable without further study. They have no other explanation other than calling it magic. Believing it to be connected to something called the Fade." Liara paused to take a breath, and it gave Shepard a moment to interject.

     "Eve mentioned the Fade before. Called it a spiritual realm. Said she banished someone to it." he mused.

     "Oh she did. This Fade _does_ exist, she has memory of it. It's like a parallel world to her own. Her society has little to no knowledge of it, ill-equipped for such study. They're...rather medieval, similar to Earth's eleventh century period of history. And her planet houses some of the most...interesting humanoid species. Most of which coexist along side her own."

     "What did you learn about _her_?" Shepard asked. "Can she be trusted? Or can she harm everyone on this ship?"

     Liara stopped pacing, and turned to look right at Shepard.

     "Some of her own kind do not trust her, Shepard." she admitted. "She was imprisoned as a child, held captive most of her life...tortured...for study, most likely. She doesn't particularly know why other than 'magic is dangerous'. A concept that had been ingrained within her, as if she were brainwashed. At times, she did not trust herself. But she's harmless. And in control of her abilities. She has no intention of harming anyone on the ship, and in fact, looks favorably upon you and your crew, Shepard. Terrible things have happened at her expense, but...none of them were intentional. It seems she has...how would a human say it...a 'good heart'?"

     Shepard let out a sigh. "Tortured...by her own people, huh?"

     "Yes, and there were others like her that were tortured, far more than her. They rebelled against their oppressors, and she was forced to defend herself. She...is a soldier, in a way, and trained in some tactical ability. She's stubborn, but has a way with words. She's...very persuasive. Though sometimes temperamental. And...very important to her people. She was given a unique ability, rather by accident, and some viewed her as a messenger from their god. She's now a military leader on her home world. An...Inquisitor, they call her. And she desperately wants to go back, but..."

     "What is it?" Shepard perked up, too curious of the next bit if information Liara hesitated to share.

     "She wants to help you, Shepard. She believes the two of you are kindred, in a way. The way that you also received a gift, like she did, by means of the vision from the Beacon on Eden Prime. She sees you as being a...'Herald' to your people, like she was. She believes in the possibility that she was sent to 'aid you in your mission'."

     "Does she know anything about Eden Prime? Or the Conduit?" Shepard asked, and Liara shook her head. It didn't surprise him that she wouldn't know, but it would've been useful.

     "She...well..." Liara sighed, picking at the glove on her hand. "She harbors feelings for you."

     Shepard gaped at her. "Feelings? Wait...what sort of...feelings?" he asked, wrinkling a brow.

     Liara cleared her throat. "Might I make the suggestion that you discuss that with her yourself, Shepard. I've pried enough for one day into someone's personal matters...I was only supposed to inform you that she could be trusted and would do you or your crew no harm...explain her powers and...well, that's what I told her I'd say...anyway..." she glanced around nervously. "I will return to the medbay." she said to him, pointing to the door.

     He nodded, dismissing her.

     That had to have been the most bizarre conversation he'd ever had...besides the conversations he shared with Eve. The day was getting stranger and stranger.

     But he felt relieved. A little. Hearing that Eve could be trusted from Liara eased him a bit, but he still needed to hear what Eve had to say about the experience. If she really did have telepathic abilities of her own, than there was a chance she was manipulating Liara, possibly the whole crew. But if one person on the ship could resist being deterred, it was him. After all, Liara did say it took a strong mind to handle the images received from the Beacon. Perhaps he was strong enough to handle mental manipulation, resist Eve's mind control, if she had any. It was time to put his interrogation skills to use, and have another 'talk' with Eve. Every part of him wanted to trust her, but...

     Feelings? Really?...Shepard shook his head, and left the briefing room...

     ...He found Eve down in the mess hall, sitting on a chair, faced away from the table, looking very nervous. Perhaps hoping Shepard bought whatever Liara told him. That remained to be seen. He motioned for her to follow him to his quarters to talk in private. As was expected she followed, and entered the elevator willingly, oddly, excited to have learned from Williams what it was actually called. She thought it was funny, and had half expected it to have a more fanciful name.

     She honestly seemed like she really _was_ from a different world.

     Once inside his quarters, like before, he motioned for her to sit, but she declined. Instead, she leaned against the desk, and fidgeted. So instead, Shepard sat down in the chair and stared up at her.

     "You and I got interrupted earlier." he began in an even tone. "We were talking about you. About where you're from...and who you were to your people. Care to continue?" he folded his arms.

     "You really do remember everything, don't you?" she smirked. "That's quite a gift."

     "More like a curse." he admitted.

     "Are you sure you don't have powers of your own, Commander Shepard?" she grinned, biting her lip, her eyes sparkling with humor. She was deflecting. Defensive.

     "Maybe I do...but they're not like yours." he said, then he changed the subject. "So Liara tells me you're not making it up. That this place called Thedas really does exist...and she told me about your abilities." she nodded.

     "Now the question is...do _you_ believe what she had to say?" she raised a brow.

     "Liara and I are on the same side. Attacked by the same people, common enemy, and that leads me to believe I can trust her. And I trust she is more than capable of telling the difference between memory and fantasy...and manipulation." Shepard leaned his head to the side, watching for a reaction. Oh, she reacted alright.

     " _Manipulation_?" Eve stood up. "By whom?... _Me_?" she pointed to herself. "Did she tell you she thought I was trying to manipulate her?...Or is that what _you_ believe?" she scathed. Temperamental. Liara was spot on with that.

     "Maybe...She told me quite a bit about you, though. Told me about your past...about what happened to you...You weren't isolated, you were _imprisoned_ , you were-"

     "My past is _my_ business, Shepard." she interrupted. "The day I discuss that with you, is the day you tell me about your scar. And about what happened on Akuze. Ashley filled me in." she folded her arms. "I don't see that day being _today_."

     "Fine. But I'm Commanding this ship, not you. If you can't be honest with me, then I can't have you on my ship." Shepard taunted.

     "Honesty? You want honesty? What about yourself? Can _you_ be honest? You know so much about your people, but they know so little of you. Only what is written in your records. And you expect them to trust you?" she glared at him. "I'm not your enemy, Shepard. And I'd like to be your friend but..." she stopped mid sentence. "These are interrogation tactics. I've used them before. You're trying to get an emotional reaction from me so that I'll display my true feelings." she folded her arms.

     "It was working." he said evenly. "Let's talk about those feelings, shall we?"

     "Funny that you accuse _me_ of manipulation, when that's the very thing you're attempting now, Shepard. You still don't trust me. Even though I've done you no harm. You do not trust what you do not understand." her words sounded sad, as if she pitied him.

     "Do I remind you of your own people?" he asked, prying once more. "The way _they_ didn't trust you?"

     "No." she said surprisingly. "Because unlike them, you are _trying_ to understand. They weren't. You want to know what happened to me, Shepard? I was locked away because people were afraid of me...But I was just as afraid of myself. I was just as ignorant, so I _let_ them do it." she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Trying not to get emotional. Shepard leaned back a little in the chair.

     "Look, you almost set my medical officer on fire. Can you really blame me, or anyone, if you're not trusted so easily?" Shepard asked. Eve started tearing up.

     "I was trying to free myself!" she snapped. "I didn't know where I was, and I was strapped to that table, so I tried to use magic to get free. I...I didn't know she was trying to _help_ me!" she sobbed. "Are you happy now? Did you get what you wanted from me?" tears flowed relentlessly down her cheeks.

     Shepard stood up. If there was one thing he hated, it was to see a woman cry. He expected anger...powers maybe, to see if she really could control them, or if they were triggered by emotion but...They obviously weren't, and now she was an emotional mess.

     "Whoa...Hey, it's alright. This...was a bad idea. I'm sorry." he said to her. She was still crying. He sighed.

     He pulled her into his arms, her head to his chest, and hugged her. He felt her jump a little in surprise.

     "I just want to go home." she sobbed into his chest. "I just want to _help_...so I can go _home_." she heaved, shaking with every sniff, every tear. Shepard had to fight the urge to groan. He hated such emotional behavior. He never knew why. But with her, he truly hated it, because he couldn't make it stop. He didn't know how to help. How to fix it.

     So he just stood there, and let her cry. He didn't let go of her.

     It was a several minutes maybe, before she finally slowed to a stop, and her sniffling ceased. Then he felt her pull away.

     "I'm sorry." she said as she wiped away tears and stared at the floor.

     "I'm not going to boot you off the ship. I'm not going to lock you up...or torture you, or study you. I'm _not_ going to poke you with anything." Shepard put up a hand to tilt her chin, so that he could look her in the eye. She had beautiful eyes, he noted. Bright green, with small traces of blue in some places, yellow in others. "But if you really want to help me...you need to tell me the truth about yourself. Tell me everything you can."

     She inhaled, and then exhaled a ragged sigh.

     "I already have." she said. "There isn't more to tell." she sniffed.

     "Are you _sure_?" Shepard raised a brow. She nodded at his question.

     The way she looked just then...lips swollen from crying, big bright eyes staring up at him. Teary, but the way they looked at him...He was tempted to pull her in and...

     He stopped thinking about it. Stupid thing to think about. With her, of all people. She was different...powerful...but beautiful. Honest enough...but there was more that she was hiding. He could tell. He hid things as well. If it wasn't on the books, he didn't talk about it. Never gave people more than what they needed to know. He sighed. Maybe that had to change. Just once. Just this one time...

     "I got it in a fight." he said. She looked at him like she didn't understand. "The scar. When I was a kid, back on Earth. Before I joined Alliance. I won the fight. Alliance saw what I could do just brawling with the kids down the street, told me I could do more with military training. I was...kind of lost up to that point. No idea where I was going, and looking like I was headed nowhere. 'Til I found a home, I guess. Doing what I do best. Fighting."

     "Thank you." Eve said. "For telling me that. I'm...glad you...found yourself. You're a good fighter. Alliance was right about that."

     Shepard snorted a little. "Yeah, they were, I guess. So how about you? Why'd you get the tattoo?"

     "To remind me." Eve answered him. He grew curious.

     "Remind you of what?" he asked.

     "Everything." she stated evenly, her expression a solemn one. He didn't press further. "I should go." she said. "I should leave you be." she looked him over. "You probably haven't rested since you're fight retrieving Miss Liara. You look dreadful." she looked back up at his face.

     "Thanks?" he rubbed his chin, turning away from her, having trouble looking at her still. They were both snapping out of the moment between them.

     "I...didn't mean it like that." he heard her say. Then he heard a whooshing sound. The door opening.

     He turned to find she had already left the room.


	11. Out In The Open

     Tali requested to speak with Shepard below deck, in the engineering room. When he met her down there, she seemed overly excited about something, and Shepard had hope that she put her technical skills to use and discovered viable information that would help with their mission. Instead it was to inform him of progress made to solving the issue with Eve's powers. He found he was a little dissapointed to find out it pertained to Eve, and wasn't exactly looking forward to talking about her.

     He wanted to stop thinking about her, and concentrate on the tasks at hand. Talking about her would make it more difficult to do so. But whatever Tali had to say made her whip around when she saw Shepard approach and speak just as excitedly as she looked.

     "I think I figured out why our resident 'wizard' is getting through the security panels." she stated.  "I've been running simulations based on the data that Doctor Chakwas obtained on Eve. I believe I've isolated the component that's been interfering with them. With the proper materials, I should be able to fashion a device that will disrupt the interference." He couldn't see it, but by the sound of her voice she was grinning from ear to ear, or...whatever it was that Quarians used to hear.

     "Good work, Tali." Shepard nodded. "What materials do you need?"

     "I made a list." she pulled up her Omni tool, entered in her personal security code, and transmitted the list to Shepard's log. He glanced over it, finding the contents intriguing. "We can get most of them from vendors on the Presidium, and I can assemble the device right here on the ship."

     Shepard looked at the schematic in his Omni tool. "This device...it's a suit?" he asked. Tali nodded. "And it will disrupt her powers?" again Tali nodded. "She won't be able to use them?"

     Tali leaned her head to the side. "Judging by your tone, Shepard, you see that as a bad thing. You... _want_ her to be able to use them?"

     "I just need make sure she can control them, Tali. From what Chakwas has told me, she's quite powerful, and we could _use_ that. Liara confirmed she can be trusted, and may even be willing to help. Depending on what we're up against, we may need all the help we can get."

     "So the rumor is true, then? Dr. T'Soni read Eve's mind?" Tali asked. Shepard nodded.

     "So, can you do it?" he asked her. She shrugged.

     "I...should be able to modify the design to allow for energy manipulation. But, it needs a conductor. Something that could react to the frequency used to physically exert it outward with precision."

     Shepard chuckled. "Like...a staff?" he asked. Tali cocked her head to the side.

     "Interesting choice of words, but...yes. Perhaps a metallic rod could work very nicely to conduct the energy. Like a magnetic field...I'll look into that." Tali tapped her breathing apparatus in thought and turned back to her work station, obviously the conversation was over.

     Shepard smirked, and shook his head, taking that as his dismissal. He headed for the elevator. Well, Tali seemed on board with it. Now he just needed to make sure everyone else was as well. If he had his way, he wouldn't give anybody a choice but...That wasn't how he should operate. He needed everyone on the same side if they were to have a fighting chance at success.

* * *

     Eve sat at the table in the commons area of the ship, avoiding the gaze of passerby. Tapping her fingers on the table...tapping her foot. She couldn't let go of the conversation she shared with Shepard. How emotional she had become. The fact that Shepard had that power over her was...disturbing. She'd never been that way before. With anyone. No one had ever been able to read her so clearly. She wondered just how much Liara told him about her. Partly regretted letting her read her mind, but she accepted that it was necessary, to gain trust, and, hopefully, find her way home when the time came. Though she hated how it was implied that Liara told him much more about her than she said she would.

     Karin walked out of the medbay and stood over Eve for a moment, to tell her she had nothing yet. She had given the drawing of Thedas to Joker, to try and match it to any known habitable planet in the Normandy's database. Whatever that meant. She said it would help her find Thedas, but she had yet to receive any further information. Eve sighed as Karin walked away and returned to her station.

     She continued her thoughts about Shepard. Before she excused herself from his quarters, for just a moment...he looked as if he would kiss her. The way he bit his lip, eyeing hers...betraying a little of himself. He probably didn't notice he had done so. It was such a silly thing to think about, but she couldn't skirt the way he made her feel.

     Cullen had been warm, and kind, though he was all business most days at Skyhold. Those few moments in between their work, when they would get the chance to talk about something other than the duties of the Inquisition, he was...nervous. Always nervous. Awkward at times, and somewhat shy, hesitant to let someone in, especially a mage, even though he no longer held allegiance to the Templars, and the two of them were allies. Friends, even. But eventually he let her in, and showed compassion, perhaps even love.

     But Shepard on the other hand...

     There was nothing awkward about Shepard. He knew exactly what he wanted, and how to get it. He knew as much as she how to manipulate, but he knew better how to avoid emotion. He was cold, and calculated on the surface. Though he seemed an honorable man, he was...hiding something very dark, most likely. A piece of his past that he kept locked away, and would never divulge. Eve could relate to it. They had much in common, it seemed, though she wasn't certain if that was a good thing. She was afraid of the person she became to Thedas, and hoped that the same would not happen to Shepard. She hoped he wouldn't make the mistakes _she_ made, for she could see how important he was, with the information locked inside his mind.

     He was just so...so...what was he, exactly?

     What was it about him that made her insides feel like fire, and her heart race in her chest? She desperately wanted to know. Wanted to know his secrets, wanted to know what made him tick. She wanted to know why it felt like there was a hole inside of her, that filled whenever he was near. Even though he was so...detached. He made her feel...

     "I'm holding a meeting in the briefing room." she heard Shepard say behind her. She turned to see that he looked much better than he did in his quarters. Bathed, and more awake. "You're invited this time." he smirked, then gestured for her to follow him to the top deck.

     Inside the briefing room, Shepard's allies waited. Garrus, Tali, and Wrex, Ashley and Kaidan, and now Liara as well. All sitting, curious of the reason for the meeting, though Eve assumed it pertained to her. Shepard gestured for her to sit, and he leaned against a metal port, crossing his arms, looking around at everyone.

     "We need to come to a decision regarding Eve." he said to everyone. "I'd like to bring her on board with the mission at hand. Liara's informed me she can be trusted, and Tali's working on a way to maintain and use her abilities. Given what I've seen her do, we can definitely use her skills. So I'd like to take a vote. Whether Eve joins us officially, or not. I can't, on good conscience, make the decision for all of you." he sighed. "Not this time around."

     Everyone in the room considered Shepard's words, including Eve.

     "So...she's not a quack?" Garrus asked Liara. She snorted.

     "Different, but not a quack." she replied to him.

     "Alright then." he turned to Eve. "You've got my vote. If Shepard thinks it's a good idea, I trust his thinking." he turned back to Shepard and nodded. 

     "Fine, I'm in too." said Wrex. "What's the worst that could happen?" he grunted. "Things go bad, there's always-"

     "Shoving me out of the airlock?" Eve asked him with a bit of a smile. He chuckled, and then nodded.

     "Alenko?" Shepard turned to him. Kaidan nodded in approval. That came to little surprise to Eve, considering what Ashley told her about him. If anyone did, he understood how it felt to be perceived as different to fellow humans, or even dangerous to them.

     "I'm in too." said Ashley. "I can't lie, sir. I'm interested in seeing what she can do." she shrugged. 

     Both Tali and Liara gave their approval as well. Odd. That all of them actually wanted her to help, after they seemed so mistrusting of her. Perhaps they just needed assurance. Or, perhaps they wanted her to help all along, but couldn't be sure if her powers could be harnessed, contained...controlled. But Tali had found a way? She was interested in learning more of this.

     "And you?" Shepard turned to Eve. "I'm not going to let everyone else decide your fate, without giving you a say...this time."

     Eve shrugged. "Happy to be of help." she assured. "If I can be."

     "Alright then. Back to your posts, dismissed." Shepard said to everyone, who got up and left. Eve moved to leave as well, needing a moment away from Shepard, to assess what just happened, but he grabbed her arm and held her back for a moment.

     "There's one more thing, Eve. If you're going to be on my team, I want to do this by the book. I'm going to put you in the system."

     "System?" she eyed him quizzically.

     "Put everything you told me, where you're from, your powers...put it all on record. Of course, the record will be sealed...for your safety. From what Liara told me about your home world, I feel it might be best if the information we have on it stays on this ship. Given that I'm a Spectre, no one in Alliance, or Citadel space, will have access to your file. Except for the Council. And they'll chalk it up as propaganda, most likely." Shepard shrugged. "Or ignore it completely."

     "You'll keep it a secret?" she asked. He nodded. "Thank you, Shepard...And...what about the other things Liara told you about me? The...personal things?"

     He stepped closer to her. "That stays between us. I promise." he assured.

     "What swayed your decision?" she asked him. He eyed her for a moment, hesitant to say at first, until finally he let out a sigh.

     "Maybe I'm starting to see how...alike we are." he answered. Interesting answer. Though one she could accept. "Listen, I'm...sorry about earlier. I just needed to-"

     "Needed to make sure you knew you could trust me. Didn't exactly enjoy your tactics but..." she let out a sigh.

     "I shouldn't have done that." he stated. "You're not a soldier under my command. You're-"

     "Shepard, stop." she said, putting a hand up to his chest. "There is no need to apologize."

     He looked down at her hand, resting over his heart. She could feel it racing under his shirt. She pulled her hand away. She had no business being so informal with him, did she?...But of course...then again...how much of her personal life had been revealed to him? She assumed that in order to establish trust, many personal boundaries had been stepped over. Though this moment was different than being a hapless, sobbing female in need of consolation. And this was much different than outranking a Commander in the Inquisition. _This_ Commander...outranked _her_ , as long as she was aboard his ship. And he knew far more about her now than she ever cared for.

     She debated internally for a moment upon what to say, when it seemed he said it for her. He acted so quickly it startled her. Very...surprising of him. They way he looped an arm around her waist, pulled her in, and planted his lips on hers. He was no gentleman about it either. All too quickly his tongue slipped between her teeth, his free hand reaching up to tangle in her hair. This was probably an ill time to compare him to Cullen, but...The ex Knight-Captain was always careful, gentle even. Subtle...and there was nothing subtle about the way this man touched her.

     The way his tongue probed hers, his hand slipped down her waist, lifting her shirt a little, feeling bare skin underneath, gripping her side for a moment, before venturing lower...

     "Commander?" said a voice above. Joker, speaking over their communication device. "Two minutes out from the Citadel."  

     Commander Shepard pulled away, clearing his throat.

     "I should go." was all he said before darting out of the room, leaving Eve in a flustered state, in both mind and body.  
   
 


	12. Complicated Things

     The ship had returned to the Citadel, and while Shepard disembarked for the items he needed to aqquire, he left Eve in a cyclone of emotions. In such short time since arriving on that ship, she went from pain, shock and fear, to anger, then moments of tranquility, to...fire. Passion, in one swift movement, sweeping her into a kiss, before being rudely interrupted by the ship's pilot. Through no fault of his own, of course. He was only doing his duty, informing his captain that the ship would dock. But Shepard had used the oppurtunity to skirt Eve entirely, leaving her in the briefing room to breathe raggedly, as the taste of his tongue lingered.

     She throbbed from the arousal still.

     It seemed the ship's commons area had some sort of lavatory, though unconventional as far as service rooms were concerned, but...it had a door that locked from the inside. Manually, with a metal sliding bar that locked in place. No 'keypads', as they were called. No buttons to push, or...sensors to trip, nothing of the sort. Just a metal door with a latch. She locked herself inside, to exhale in peace, pace for a moment, as her heart pounded in her ears, her body heated the room, and the throbbing persisted.

     She slumped back against the cold wall, hoping the feel of it would distract her from her thoughts. It didn't. Not in the slightest. She could still feel his lips upon hers, his fingers slide across her bare skin, while his other hand lightly tugged her hair. She had no idea if anyone outside of the room could hear her, so she bit her lip, and muffled any sound with one hand cupped over her mouth, letting her other hand slip down into the front of her trousers, fingers resting over the place that pulsated, needing release.

     It would do no good to imagine Shepard touching her in such a way. His hands were bigger, it wouldn't feel quite the same, so she focused less on her movement, and more on the image of him...perhaps removing his dark tunic, displaying every curve of muscle, probably scarred from fighting. She imagined him nudging her back onto his bed, climbing ontop of her to rest, thrusting into her, torturing her with the feel of it, before grabbing her thigh, pulling her into him...taking her hand and placing it on him, under his trousers, to feel him throb in such the way that she did then, in thought of him.

     Let her stroke him perhaps, then change his mind, rip her hand away, for it paled in comparison to what waited for him between her legs...wet...swelling, growing tight on the finger he slips inside...arching up at his touch, as his breath falters, hot upon her neck. Unable to take more of such sumblime torture, pulling down her trousers, ripping them off, more likely, tossing them to the floor...but surely he would pull up on her tunic, want to remove it as well, so that he could place his mouth on her breast, allowing her a moment to sufficiently wrap her legs around him, squeeze his waist, feel his skin on hers, feel the sweat start to bead upon her brow as she patiently waited for him to undo his trousers in haste, pull them down past his buttocks, guide himself in...bury his face in her hair, though...how fast would he keep pace? She supposed it didn't really matter, only that her breath grew more ragged as she thought of it, and it was growing harder to keep quiet.

     She gripped the metal bar attached to the wall behind her, as with her other hand she moved faster, wanting it to end, to be over, and trouble her no more. She slipped a finger inside of herself, knowing full well she was dripping all over her undergarment. She was shaking as well, determined not to stop herself, even though her knees wanted to buckle. She felt herself arch back, head tilting up, eyes closing, trying to keep the thought in her mind. Hoping it would be enough to stifle her tension, and Shepard would bother her thoughts no more.

     John. His first name was John. How silly it was that she so labored in attempt to release herself from a man that she didn't even address by a first name. A man she barely knew. The shame of that thought made her rip her hand away and slump completely to the floor, hug herself, it seemed, then place a hand up to her head to stop it from spinning. Had she not thought better of complicating things before? Had she not already broken the heart of another man, because the needs of many outweighed her own? And how it killed her inside to see how easily Cullen had shrugged it off, dissapearing into his work, seeming so understanding of the situation, while he hid his pain and strife.

     And her...she didn't feel anything at all, did she? The heartless creature she had been, so relieved to no longer have to let anyone in, bear the scars on her heart. She was happy to close herself off from any man...So why in the bloody hell did she want to open up so badly to John Shepard?! She bit a knuckle to resist the urge of pounding the wall.

     She needed to _help_ Shepard, not hinder him. She needed to give her time, her energy and focus, even her powers, to his cause. But her heart...and her aching womanhood...needed to stay out of it.

     She composed herself as best as she could, to open the door and see Ashley outside of it, raised hand, just about to knock.

     "I was just looking for you." she smirked. "Want to see something really cool?" she asked Eve, who shrugged and smiled.

     Though technically she shouldn't leave the ship, or go to the Citadel itself, without Shepard's expressed permission...It couldn't hurt to suit up, and step out of the airlock, onto the dock...to see just how far from home she truly was. And what she saw...she had to admit it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

     And every worry she possessed minutes before seemed to melt away.

* * *

     In good time, Shepard was able to get everything on Tali's list ordered, including the slight modifications she made, and scheduled to be delivered to the ship. Supplies were taken care of, and Joker updated Shepard on fuel status. Everything was going smooth so far. Even Shepard's talk with Anderson in the Presidium's human Embassy.

     "It's a deadend with T'Soni." he told Anderson, who nodded in understanding. "But if we get a hit on Benezia's location, I might still be able to use her to get to her mother, give up information on Saren. And she's...pretty useful as a teammate, sir."

     Anderson scoffed a little at Shepard calling him 'sir', then cleared his throat. It was odd, that though Anderson outranked Shepard as an Alliance officer, he didn't answer to him anymore, not as a Spectre, anyway. But as a friend?

     "Sounds like you've got it all figured out." he mused, and Shepard shook his head.

     "Not all of it, but I'm working on it." Shepard said as he sat down across from. Anderson nodded, leaning back in his chair.

     "We got a distress call from Feros, in the Theseus system, not long after you cleared Citadel space." Anderson told him. "It's not on the list of possiblilities as far as Benezia's concerned, certainly not a Spectre priority case, but...it's the base of a human colony..."

     "Zhu's Hope. I've heard of it. There's a site there, owned by ExoGeni Corporation." Shepard rubbed his chin in thought as Anderson leaned forward.

     "And it's home to Prothean ruins." he stated, and Shepard looked up at him. "And the distress call? Geth attack. My gut tells me Saren's after something on that planet. Might be worth investigating."

     "I appreciate the information." Shepard nodded.

     "I know you don't answer to me on this one, Shepard, not anymore, but I have to ask." Anderson raised a brow. "That unidentified object you brought on my ship?...Well, when it still _was_ my ship?" Shepard smirked. "What's the status on that? I'm curious."

     "Don't worry, Anderson. That package is secure." Shepard move to stand up.

     "So she's alive?" Anderson asked, and the Commander nodded.

     "Under serveilance until my mission's complete. Then, she goes home." Shepard assured him. Though maybe that wasn't the entirety of the matter.

     "I see." Anderson huffed a little. "And where her home is...That's the part you're not going to tell me?" Shepard nodded.

     "I'm afraid so, sir." Anderson shrugged at Shepard's words...

     ...Shepard walked back outside the Embassy where Kaidan and Garrus stood, both leaning against the railing that seperated them from the waterways below, and Shepard joined them, crossing his arms and sighing. Garrus had requested to tag along to get some specs from C-Sec, and Kaidan? Shepard asked Kaidan to go. If anyone understood people like Eve, it was someone like Kaidan. He'd mentioned before his little theory of Eve suffering from post traumatic stress, and while the symptoms didn't really add up, or at least, he'd never heard of anyone with PTSD suffering from such mental delusions as she did...and it turned out they _weren't_ dellusions...Still, given what he knew about her, maybe it was a good idea to get Kaidan's opinion.

     Would be hard though, considering Shepard promised to keep Eve's memories a secret, one that only he, Eve, and Liara shared.

     "She's like a lightswitch." he said, after mulling it over for a while. Both Kaidan and Garrus glanced his way. "On and off. One minute she's emotional...the next she's...calm. Even. Collected. What do you make of that?" he asked them.

     Kaidan shrugged. "Bipolar maybe?...Honestly, Commander, it sounds like she's acting like a typical woman." he smiled a little.

     "I think you're letting her get to your head, Shepard." stated Garrus.

     "I told you, she's _not_ telepathic." Shepard persisted.

     "I didn't mean it like that." the Turian shook his head, as Shepard stared at him in confusion. "I don't have to be human to understand how the female counterpart of your species 'operates'." he winked.

     "What he means is," Kaidan began, "Sure, women _seem_ complicated, but...It's not as complicated as people think. I mean, sometimes you just have to open up, you know? They can be pretty good listeners. And when _you_ open up? _They_ open up. Just listen to them. You know, when they want to talk about their dad, or their sister, or..." Kaidan trailed off when he noticed both Shepard and Garrus gaping at him. He cleared his throat. "Look, all I'm saying is, sometimes you've got to...'disable the shields', sir. You do that, and maybe she will too."

     "This sounds more like relationship advice than pointers on how to handle a damaged individual." Shepard raised a brow. Kaidan chuckled.

     "That's probably because it is...sir." the Leiutenant scratched the back of his neck. "Sometimes...it's kind of the same thing." he sighed. "Maybe...women _are_ a bit complicated, I guess." he shrugged.

     ...When all was said and done, and the Normandy was prepped for takeoff, Shepard silently eyed the ship's navigation system while Joker plotted the course to Theseus. Considering everything Leiutenant Alenko had to say about women. And every thought he had of Eve. Granted, it was difficult to open up and discuss his personal life, with anyone, but mostly because it was never imperative to the mission...But he needed to with Eve. She was just as damaged as he, if not more, maybe. They just...carried their burdens differently, he supposed.

     Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her like he did, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. And it _felt_ right. It was a good thing he had some experience with clearing his head, and straightening up around military personnel, and didn't have to go through the experience of explaining why he was...'distracted'. Probably a bad analogy, but...

     He let out a gust of air and decided to get it over with. Went below deck to find Eve in Ashley's quarters, the two of them giggling like school girls over God knows what, and upon seeing him, they both stood up at attention like they'd been caught gambling, expressions of guilt all over their faces. He wanted to laugh at first, but thought better of it.

     "Before you say anything, sir, it wasn't Eve's fault." Ashley stated. "I take full responsability."

     "For _what_?" he asked. Ashley stared blankly for a moment.

     "Uh...um." Ashley stumbled to find words.

     "I...left the ship." Eve admitted. "Only for a moment. And I _only_ went out onto the dock. No further." she spoke very quickly, nervous over what Shepard's reaction could be. "I saw the Citadel." her face lit up. "And the sky... _Everywhere_. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. We're truly in the heavens aren't we? It's...almost _magical_ when you think about it." she beamed.

     Shepard had to admit, it was hard to even begin to be furious when she smiled like that.

     "Might I have a word with you?...Alone?" he glanced at Ashley. "You and I will discuss this later." he said tursely to Williams, then motioned for Eve to follow him. She dutifully did so, expecting to be chastised, but in truth, he didn't blame her for being curious, when she'd yet to see anything outside of the ship since she woke up.

     They entered his quarters and the door slid shut behind them. Eve turned to face him, arms folded, looking very ashamed of her actions. " _Please_ don't reprimand Williams, Shepard...she...she just..." Eve sighed.

     "That's not why I brought you up here." he said. But why _did_ he? What was he going to say? He couldn't remember at the moment.

     "Why, then?" she asked, looking up at him, meeting his gaze. Tilted her head in just the right way that it made her look absolutely beautiful. He must've been out of his mind. He wasted no time in, once again, pulling her into a kiss, this time reaching to lift her up, wrap her legs around him. There would be no interruptions this time, at least not for the next ten to fifteen minutes or so. Maybe that was enough time to...

     "Stop." she said as she pulled away a little. "I can't do this."

     Shepard sighed. She was right. Slowly he let her down, her feet touching the floor, and she nervously ran her hands through her hair.

     "I don't want to complicate things." she murmured quietly.

     "You know what, you're right." he said evenly, trying to brush off his irritation. "I've got a Turian to catch, so that you can get home."

     "I'm sorry." Eve said, before leaving the room. And as soon as she did, Shepard slumped down at the desk, resting his head on it. Wanting so badly to kick _himself_ out the airlock.


	13. Outfitted

     Eve was most certain she would have to explain herself later, and go through the arduous task of relaying to Shepard why she pushed him away, but at the moment, she needed distance between herself and the Commander. A moment to clear her head.

     She had been absolutely certain she was placed in Shepard's hands for a reason, to help him, maybe even guide him down his path, for surely it would be an interesting one, given the information he possessed. Though part of her wondered of the truth in that, or if it was merely her mind trying to rationalize everything. Either way, it was difficult, with the attraction she felt toward him. Best to leave that be, and concentrate on other tasks, like pursuing the rumor she heard that Tali, the exuberant Quarian, was making something for Eve. She wondered what it was.

     She managed to make her way to the section of the ship called Engineering, where there was a fantastical machine called a drive core, that was supposedly the source of the ship's power, allowing it to travel through the stars the way it did. Down there, in that room, Tali labored over some sort of suit, one that Eve would need to wear if she were to remain on the ship. Down there, the humans that were stationed were cautious of Tali, being that she _wasn't_ human, but tolerated her, and rather appreciated her extensive knowledge of ships such as this one.

     But they were more wary of Eve. They knew so little of who she was, and where she was from, as Shepard thought it best to limit the amount of information shared about Eve. She was beginning to feel that Ashley wasn't the only one who reserved action merely because she was human. The way Shepard's crew looked at her momentarily, it seemed obvious that her human appearance was the only thing that assured them she was no danger. It made her all the more desperately want to prove to them that she was on their side. So she stood rigid with the two engineers at their posts nearby, listening to Tali ramble about things she barely understood.

     "...Essentially, it will block the signal of this energy that you emit. As per Shepard's request," of course, the Quarian had to say his name... "I've modified it to allow you to use your powers when you are off the ship, if necessary. I just need you to test it for me."

     Eve couldn't see her face, but imagined Tali was wide-eyed and smiling behind her mask as she held up the suit. 'Prototype', as she called it. Eve looked it over. For all intents and purposes, it looked just like Shepard's armored suit, though fitted for a female body. She couldn't begin to comprehend the material, or how it could protect her as well as any armor on Thedas. It looked so thin, and the material was so forgiving in nature, bent so easily under the pressure of her hand. Black, of course, as it was made from the uniforms attributing to Alliance officers, she was told. As she held it, by this point, the engineers present were certainly interested in this.

     She pulled it up over her clothing, as Tali had not mentioned that she needed to remove her clothes first, and she certainly wasn't about to do so in front of strangers. She only removed her boots, slipping her legs inside, and Tali helped her clasp it together at the back, the amber glow emanating from her hand indicating that she activated something Eve learned was called an omni-tool and was assessing the suit. Strange magic indeed. _Science, not magic, remember?_

     "So far so good. Let's test it then." Tali looked down. She pointed to a small and round black nodule, a button, one that would activate the suit's ability. She pressed it. Odd how it hummed a little, a sound that was barely audible, but clear enough for her to recognize, and just a little puff of air to go along with it, sounding like the slightest puff of steam, and Eve hoped Tali wouldn't exclaim that she was on fire.

     The suit glowed. With a similar ethereal green glow to that of the Anchor. Could it be a sign? That it was the Anchor, not her own magic, that caused such trouble for her, allowing her to 'access places on the ship she wasn't meant to', and causing her to 'pose as a security risk to the ship'? And the way it glowed, the shapes it made that snaked up her arms, legs, and bodice, it rather reminded her of the vallaslin etched on the face of an elf named Abelas. Perhaps there was more at work here, as far as the magic was concerned, than she guessed...She wondered how much she should divulge about the things she had seen and done as Inquisitor...At least until she realized no one planned on asking.

     "It seems to be working. Now, press it again." Tali instructed, and Eve touched the button at her hip once more. The slight humming ceased, powering down, she assumed, though, she wasn't entirely sure which of these things meant what. Was it now apparent she use her powers? Or the other way around?

     It was several minutes later, after having been given much instruction, and needless information on how the suit worked, that she finally understood...at least she _hoped_. It was technology far beyond her comprehension, just like the Normandy itself. But, if it satisfied Shepard...

     Surely he would understand, wouldn't he? Understand that his mission should take precedence over any personal feelings building between the two of them?...By the Maker...That was how things had started the _last_ time around, wasn't it?...The task of leading the Inquisition, destroying a darkspawn Magister with aspirations of false godhood, saving a doomed empire...and many other things had taken precedence over Cullen...And maybe if she had stopped for just a second to listen to her heart, instead of plowing through with what she thought was the best possible action, whatever it took, to get even one step ahead of Corypheus...maybe then, things would've turned out better for everyone, herself included. And now it was happening all over again.

     What if...

     What if she wasn't sent to Shepard's ship to help him?...What if she was sent there as punishment by the Maker for all the decisions made by the Herald of Andraste that ended in disaster?...No, it was a stupid thought. The Maker didn't give her the Anchor, and there was no way in hell she was going to start thinking any of this was an act of a god now. No, it was as simple as being stranded on a ship with strangers, and aiding them in order to return to her own world, wasn't it? For she didn't believe in fate. Or was that just more rationalizing? 

     Though yes, she was quite certain that Shepard would understand, and perhaps he already had. After all, he had so graciously informed her that the mission would have to come first, would have to be completed, and Saren had to be found before he could put any effort into getting Eve home. She was simply acting like a silly girl at the moment. Hell, the last thing she even meant to think about was Shepard, much less the way his arms tightened around her frame, lifting her up...his mouth on hers...

     ...Garrus was a weapons expert, so he had claimed, and it was evident to Eve by the way he handled himself when he and Shepard retrieved Liara T'Soni. She had invaded Joker's cockpit yet again, for a brief moment, while Shepard was on the planet called Therum. She eavesdropped, and practically breathed over Joker's shoulder to get a bit of the report, before being shooed away. She came to realize fairly quickly that it wasn't the fact that Joker didn't like her...made evident by his compliments on her appearance, and it wasn't that he was afraid of her either...he simply didn't want her touching his instruments. And by that he meant the instrument panel on display in front of him. He was ever so protective of it, and 'his' ship. Understandable, she supposed. Most men were like that about their inanimate possessions.

     But as for Garrus, a different personality altogether, apart from Tali and Joker. He had been tasked with crafting a weapon for Eve to use, and he had no idea if it would even work, he said. He was a very reserved individual, especially around her. She imagined at first that it was because of the comment she made of putting two and two together of the fact that he was a Turian, like Saren. She had briefly wondered if his demeanor had anything to do with being a Turian, but put that thought aside. She had no doubt in her mind that he was nothing like Saren. Men, or...could she call a male Turian a man? Did they have another word for it?...Anyway, _people_ like Saren were a world apart from others. Either through great pain, or great betrayal of some kind, or perhaps just a twisted mind, they had no empathy, she was certain. Garrus, however, did. Of that she was also certain of, after enough idle conversation.

     "Relax, Wrex." he drawled. Apparently, Wrex was having brief second thoughts about her joining their cause. Or, it was just general uneasiness brought by 'hocus-pocus nonsense', a phrase that made her giggle when he said it, for she had no idea what it meant.

     "I'm just saying, you give her a weapon she might not even be able to use..." the Krogan grunted out, but the look Garrus shot him made him close his mouth. Reducing his words to nothing more than grumbling under his breath. Eve wondered how the two of them could stand to be in such close proximity to one another in the cargo bay they were currently encased in. Perhaps it was as Ashley said? Though different species, two 'aliens' aboard a human vessel?

     "Tali assured me the material can act as a catalyst to your powers. I just...need to make sure it's calibrated to the..." he trailed off as he continued to poke and prod at the piece of metal on the table in front of him with some sort of utensil. "...There we go."

     Eve glanced over at Wrex. "He's right, you know." she said, turning back to Garrus. "If this...whatever it is...if it isn't able to channel my powers like a staff would, I may very well blow a hole in this ship after all." she folded her arms.

     "Don't say things like that." Wrex said exasperatingly, then started pacing.

     "He has phobias, I think." Garrus muttered, with a bit of a twinkle in his eye. Amused at how uncomfortable the large Krogan warrior was.

     "Shut up." Wrex spat, as he shot Garrus a haughty glare. Garrus didn't even bother to look up.

     "You give your powers a lot of credit, by the way, if you think you could blow a hole through the pressurized alloy of the hull." he commented. "As soon as Joker went on his reams about you blowing a hole in his ship, I ran some tests of my own. It's not probable to happen."

     "Pfft...not probable..." Wrex muttered.

     "And...I think that will do it." he set down the utensil, and held up the metallic rod in his hand, stepping back a bit. With the push of a button, the ends extended, blades unsheathed, gleaming in the artificial light emitted from the walls. Eve's eyes were instantly drawn to the weapon in hand, and even Wrex was momentarily distracted from his grumbling. The officer present at the far end of the room began stretching his neck to peek at the spectacle. It was impressive.

     "Well done, Vakarian. You managed to make an oversized pocket knife." Wrex chuckled. Garrus only shook his head and handed Eve the...well, she couldn't call it a staff, not really. She'd have to think of a more suitable name for such a device.

     It was lighter than she expected. She put some distance between herself and Garrus and Wrex, flipping the device around in her hand, trying to get the feel of it. Not quite the same as a wooden staff, but it would suffice. Now, the remaining question. Could she use it? And if so, how was she to obtain such insight? How would she test the power of this weapon?

* * *

     Shepard leaned against the doorway to the cockpit, trying to stifle laughter at what Joker had just said.

     "Just...just bear with me. Just hear me out, Shep." he had said, putting his hands up defensively, before leaning back in his chair. "Parallel dimension." he drew out slowly. Winking and pointing his finger, smiling as if he had just won fifty million credits.

     And that was the cause for Shepard's unexpected snort. He bit his lip and stared at the floor. They cleared the relay a little while ago, and were in route to Theseus, so far, things going according to planned. With any luck, they'd find Saren on that forsaken rock, and nab him before he could escape Shepard's clutches a second time. Of course, it was all on a hunch. A good hunch though. Too much of a coincidence that Theseus was also home to a human colony and Prothean ruins, supposedly ransacked by Geth. Too much of one to not be Saren's new target. And Joker had dragged Shepard into yet another one of his fantastical theories. This time, believing that Eve was from a parallel dimension? At least it made slightly more sense than magic...which, come to find out, Eve might actually possess...And did she not say that she had some sort of energy on her hand that could open a portal to a parallel world called the Fade?...The Anchor, she called it...No. No, he was not ready to believe _that_ just yet...

     "I mean, come on." Joker shrugged a little. "All the clues are there. And we may have an explanation as to how she survived the fall on Eden Prime, but...we still don't know how she got to Eden Prime. Apart from dropping through a portal... _from another dimension_." he asserted, practically smacking his hand against his armrest. Then he turned to the monitor and pulled up the simulation he'd been running. "I'm pretty sure of it. This baby's been background running, scanning every known habitable planet in the database, trying to match up the land masses with Eve's drawing of Thedas...and either she's a really bad artist or...Thedas isn't in our galaxy."

     "And how does that prove your forth-dimension theory?" Shepard raised a brow, though Joker couldn't see his face, too focused on the screen in front of him, he could probably hear the sarcasm in his tone.

     "Theories _can_ be disproven, Commander. We disprove them every day, just by swimming around in space like intergalactic guppies." Joker adjusted his hat. "I _could_ be wrong. But it doesn't mean it's _not_ a possibility. We already know, or assume, that Thedas isn't capable of interstellar travel, but...interdimensional travel?...We haven't disproved that yet." he sighed. "Just...consider for a moment that we may not actually be able to take her home. Man, she's going to be _livid_ when she finds out."

     Maybe, maybe not. But Shepard didn't want to find out.

     "Let's keep this between us, for right now, Joker. At least until we have more information on it."

     "Will do, Commander." Joker nodded his head. Maybe Jeff could actually see where telling anyone about this could have a million ways of going sideways. And telling Eve they couldn't get her home?...Unless by some miracle they actually managed to acquire means of travelling beyond the Milky Way...Which he had no idea if that was possible, considering the only reason they got as far as they had was by way of the relays, technology that was still under a microscope by the most capable minds of the galaxy, years after its discovery...beyond that...he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He was no scientist. He was a soldier. He could barely begin to understand the technology of his generation, let alone anything beyond that...and especially the boundaries of the abilities Eve possessed. Which, at the moment, seemed way beyond anyone's understanding.

     And to think, he'd been _ecstatic_ when Joker requested to speak with him at his station. Thinking he found a way to get Eve home. So that he could happily stride up to her, give her the good news, and get her out of his hair. Because, frankly, he couldn't stand to have her around. Not after what happened in his quarters. No matter how useful her powers might turn out to be, or how important it was that he locate Saren above all else. Yeah, sure, it was a bit selfish of him, he supposed, but it would beat the alternative...the one he was now stuck with...Eve remaining aboard the Normandy to drive him absolutely crazy...

     Before Shepard could excuse himself, Joker received a message through the comms. Eve had been outfitted with her new toys, courtesy of Tali and Garrus, and meant to test them out in the cargo bay, as it was the most isolated section of the ship, and the safest as far as weapons tests could go. Garrus assured Joker _repeatedly_ that she wouldn't blow holes in his ship, and Joker swore under his breath, but then proceeded to beg Shepard to have Alenko take vids of the test. He hadn't actually seen what Eve could do, apart from data gathered from her freefall to Eden. Shepard couldn't lie, he wanted to see what she could do as well. If she could set him down so easily with ice when she woke up, he wondered what she could do with full control over her abilities.

     His personal feelings toward the pragmatic wizard would have to sit on the backburner for now.  
 


	14. Crossing Boundaries

     "When I said I'd like to see what she can do, I didn't mean _on the ship_." Ashley grumbled next to Kaidan, though shutting her trap and putting on an encouraging smile when Eve approached. Kaidan merely palmed his face, smearing his hand across before folding his arms, trying to pretend this wasn't happening, then pointing his handheld toward where Eve was standing, waiting for her to nod that she was ready to start, as he had said something about recording the test for Joker to see. Which had led to a ten minute conversation about Kaidan's recording device. A very interesting little gadget, she had learned.

     "Are you sure this is safe?" Wrex asked Garrus, who shrugged, probably just to piss the Krogan off. Confirmed by the rueful smile he gave Eve.

     "How is this going to work, exactly?" Ashely asked, shifting between feet, arms folded, in anticipation. She glanced at Liara, who seemed to know the most about how Eve's powers worked, having read her mind, but even the mild mannered Asari was at a loss of what to say. She shrugged at Ashley's question.

     "Essentially, one can assume that the energy will channel through Eve's...er...staff, allowing for precise aim, and continuity...But, um, I'm still not completely sure how, that uh...that would work..." Liara sounded very nervous as she spoke, and no one was eased by the words that fumbled out of her mouth. Of course, Liara was trying very hard not to openly discuss what she saw in Eve's mind, out of respect. But just then, Tali rounded the corner from Engineering, to fill in the necessary gaps.

     "From what I've seen, it works like an kinetic pulse. The energy is conducted and released accordingly, much similar to a Biotic energy field. The weapon serves as a stabilizer to the outward surge of energy, like a repulsor weapon. Though...the energy itself is still rather a mystery. Where does it come from, exactly?" Tali turned to Eve.

     She sighed. "The Fade." she answered, getting curious looks from everyone.

     "The...the parallel world?" asked Liara, and of course, with that question came more curious looks from the humans and aliens present.

     "Yes, and no. There is no simple answer." Eve relented. "Some people believe that the Fade was once apart of our world, a living breathing thing, if you will, and just as real and just as physical. It was separated, and sealed by a construct called the Veil. An invisible barrier to separate the spirituality from reality. People like myself were born with the ability to breach the Veil, and manipulate the fabric of it. And thus the reason why it is seen as dangerous, by those who cannot comprehend it...like you."

     She studied their faces, half of them trying to wrap their heads around what she just said. The other half looking no more eased by her words than Tali's or Liara's.

     "And thus the reason why I didn't see it fit to talk about it." she smirked. "Perhaps it...might be easier to just call it 'hocus-pocus nonsense'?" she asked with a laugh, glancing at Wrex. "Either way you look at it, the energy is apart of me. No more dangerous than the person that possesses it. Which is why it likes to open doors, not blow them apart." At that moment, the door to the elevator opened, and Shepard appeared, a complacent look in his face. No emotion for her to read, but she took that as a sign that she should begin, and show them exactly what she should do. She cleared her throat.

     "As I have said... _repeatedly_...I'm not going to light anything on fire." she looked around at them. "My mastery of magic is...ice." she smirked, then turned and tapped the weapon on the floor, lightly, in front of her. A tap was all it took, and any fears or doubts within Eve's mind seemed to melt away. Her new friends stared in wonder as a circle of sparkling runes took shape, extending from the spot in the floor the staff touched, tendrils of ice that inched across the floor, crackling and freezing into place.

     "What is that?" she heard Shepard ask behind her, then saw him step toward it.

     "No, no. Don't touch it." she said, placing up a hand to stop him, ripping it away when she felt her hand make contact with his chest. "It's a rune. A trap. If any person other than the caster should touch it...it will explode." she explained. She tapped the rune with her staff and it began to dissipate. "Comes in handy when you're outnumbered. Or like playing very mean tricks on unsuspecting folk. And I mean _really_ mean. Saw a Templar nearly get his arm cut off by an ice rune once."

     She shuddered at the thought. Then she stood up straight. When they gathered in the cargo bay minutes ago, Garrus set up a crate at the far end of the room, empty, standing on it's side, the material course and thick, synthetic, and as strong as any armor they wore, supposedly. Eve gestured for Shepard to move backward, and when he did so, she whipped her staff in hand, and then sent it down to the floor. Like a earthquake, tendrils of ice spread across the floor, making a beeline for the crate, stopping when they reached it, enclosing it in a perfect circle, a wall of ice, frozen like white stone around it.

     "Funny thing about ice." She commented, pacing for a moment as she stared at the wall already starting to melt away. "You think it's so harmless, so fragile, as it melts on the floor, unlike fire. But fire...it's so chaotic. Whereas ice..." she jutted her staff forward to send spike of ice from it, right at the crate, piercing the material like a sword, dead in the center. "...is so very precise." she smiled.

     "Holy shit." Wrex muttered, with a bit of a chuckle. The others started applauding. She nodded her gratitude accordingly.

     "And that's only the beginning, in truth." she said. "Mages are expected to treat their staff as an extension of their own arm. Just as any soldier with a weapon in their hand." she glanced at Shepard. "And when our staff is taken from us, our hands become the weapon."

     "Hand to hand combat training?" Shepard asked, though still not conveying any emotion, whether it was fear, shock or awe. Nothing. Nothing but concern for the words that came out of her mouth. She nodded in response.

     He snatched the staff from her hand, rather unexpectedly, and Eve hadn't the time to react. "Show me." he said, almost barking his words at her. So...he _was_ irritated with her. Because she rejected him, perhaps? But she obliged, ignoring her heart pumping in her chest at his peculiar behavior, straightened her stance, putting one foot behind her.

     "After you...Lady Shepard." she taunted. He leaned his head to the side, almost as if he were about to smile, before reaching to take a swing at her. She ducked, of course, and came back with a swing of her own. He blocked it well enough. She wondered if it would be such a good idea to humiliate Shepard in front of key members of his crew, but...she couldn't help but feel slightly satisfied by the idea of laying him on his back. Though she briefly wondered if she could really take him. When he blocked her hit, he reached with his other arm to loop it around her waist and wrestle her to the floor, knocking the wind out of her when she landed on her back.

     "Pleasure's all mine, Lady Trevelyan." Shepard said with a smirk. She would've laughed, if not for the slight wheezing, but they weren't done yet. It was easy enough to swing her leg around to the front, across his neck, and shove backward, slamming him down on his back, then coming up to knee him in the chest.

     "Women have exceptional leg muscle, you know." she grunted. And directly after that statement, she huffed, as he reached up with his arms to pull her down and away from him, it being his turn to come up and pin her down under his knee.

     "Good tip. I'll remember that." he said. Would it be too much to say that this was...rather arousing? Too bad there were four aliens, and two other humans, watching them sparring. He moved to stand up, letting her off the floor, and had extended his hand to help her up, when she swept her legs under his feet, knocking him back to the floor. She jumped up immediately, hand outstretched for her staff, that flew into her hand, limbs extending before she aimed the blade at his chest. She smirked, and drew it away, reaching for his hand. He chuckled, and took it, and by the Maker, that, she was certain, was the first time she'd ever heard him laugh.

     "How did you do that?" he asked, rising to his feet.

     "I told you, Shepard. An extension of my hand. That was no jest...Commander." she curtsied, retracting the blades of the staff, and then pressing the button to power down the suit. She turned to Garrus. "My, I must say your handiwork is lovely." She said as she walked over to him and the others, marveling at her new toy. "I think I can get used to the suit too." she said to Tali. "So flexible, are you sure it can stand up to those weapons the...Geth use?" she asked, hoping she said the right word in referring to the metal things waiting for them where they were going.

     "They can hold." answered Shepard. "If not, that's what shields are for."

     "Kinetic barriers." Tali corrected, just as the image came to mind of Shepard holding a Templar's shield in hand, sword in the other...

     "Of course." Eve nodded. "Similar to energy barriers used by mages."

     "Yes, well..." Tali paused from speaking as she was deep in thought, tapping the screen of her omni-tool. "How do those energy barriers work exactly? And how long do the effects last?" she asked, a hint of disturbance in her otherwise cheerful voice.

     "Tali?" Shepard asked, coming up to stand beside her, looking down at the orange glow encompassing her hand. Tali sighed.

     "I've been taking readings, studying the integrity of the suit. Mass effect shields will be useless whenever Eve uses her powers. As long as the suit's powered up, the kinetic energy conflicts with Eve's. I've been running simulations as we speak. I can't find a work around." she closed down her tool, and looked up at them. Eve could imagine the look on the Quarian's face. Disappointment. Shepard sighed beside her. The others shifted at Tali's words.

     "You're staying on the ship." he said to Eve.

     "But-" she started to interject, but he glared.

     "I said _you're not going_." he said more forcefully. She huffed.

     "She survived Eden Prime, sir. She can handle herself." Kaidan remarked. Fully supporting Eve's resilience. Eve agreed with him.

     "Granted, I'm not as adept as some with protective force fields, I'll admit, but if not for my barrier, I would have died. As Kaidan said, Shepard, I can handle myself." she glared back at him. He obviously didn't like anyone arguing with his orders, the coldness of his stare washing over her, chilling her more than her ice magic ever could.

     "I wouldn't send any of _them_ ," he gestured to the group, "To Feros without shields. Part of my crew or not, Eve, I wouldn't put you in that kind of danger either." he asserted.

     "But my-" she started to speak again, but this time her words were stopped by a gun pointed to her face, with Shepard at the other end.

     "Shepard?" she heard Garrus say alarmingly nearby.

     "Sir, what are you doing?" Kaidan asked, with even more disturbance at the fact that Shepard pointed a weapon at her, mere inches from her face. Her heart skipped.

     "Tell me something Eve," he said coldly. "Do you know what this is?" he glanced at the gun in his hand. She was too frozen to respond. "I take that as a 'yes'. You're smart. You know what this does. So tell me, can your 'barrier' stop gunfire at this distance?" Eve's ears started ringing, and her skin felt like fire. She let out the breath she was holding when he withdrew his sidearm and holstered it. "That's what I thought. You're _staying_ on the Normandy. I want everyone locked and loaded, we drop in a hour."

     He turned to walk away, and not a word was spoken, but Eve was not finished arguing yet. She powered the suit. He was about to enter the elevator when Eve Fade stepped, gliding across the floor, gliding through him, fighting a shudder as it had been so long since she used such power, and it scared the living daylights out of him more than harming him, though Eve imagined he was suddenly very cold. She whipped around to face him, stopping him in his tracks.

     There was a chorus of "What the...", "Shit!" and "Holy hell!" coming from some of their onlookers.

     " _You_ tell _me_ something, Shepard!" she barked at him. "Are you _immortal_?!...What happens to you when your shields fail you, and you lie in a pool of _your own blood_ as your friends watch you _die_?" she softened a little, when there was no response from the Commander, still startled by her Fade Step. "I have been near death more times than I can count. When you lead an army, death is your closest, and sometimes your _only_ friend. May I properly introduce myself, Commander Shepard. My name is Eve Trevelyan, Inquisitor of Thedas. Commander of Legions. Death is my middle name. You need someone like me. And it's _my_ choice to make. Now, would you like my help, or not?" she raised a brow.

     Shepard had backed away, and so had the others. The Anchor had been sparkling in her hand in interest of the affair, as well as her staff extended. She imagined the aura that emanated from her was not a pleasant one. Sometimes her eyes glowed when using magic, and she wondered if they did now. She withdrew her staff, and powered down her suit once more, clearing her throat, calming her senses. Shepard said nothing at first, his swallowing being the only hint at his nervousness, as he was otherwise complacent once more.

     "Be ready in an hour." he said to her, before entering the elevator. This time, Eve made no move to stop him. The door closed, and Eve let out a sigh, almost forgetting the people present, as they had been silent as the grave.

     "So...are we gonna discuss our commanding officer pulling a gun on you?" Kaidan asked her. Ashley actually laughed.

     "Are we going to discuss the fact that Eve just... _walked through_ our commanding officer?" she asked him.

     "Yeah, how the hell did you do that?" Wrex asked.

     "It's called Fade Walking. Common for someone of my magical ability." Eve said as she turned to set her contracted staff on the table nearby, before leaning against the table.

     "Pretty wicked, but...Are we really going to let this go? That he _pointed a gun_ at you, Eve?" Garrus asked as he walked over to lean on the table next to her. "I've been known to be a little 'loose at the buckles' myself but...I think he took it a little too far."

     "I agree." said Kaidan, folding his arms.

     "No. He didn't." stated Eve, to everyone's surprise. "You're missing the point. You're missing Shepard's point. He would never let you leave this ship without protection. He excepts no less from me."

     "Yeah, well, you didn't read Shepard's file, obviously." Kaidan remarked disdainfully. Eve didn't understand. Surely it must've shown on her face, judging by Ashley's sudden interjection.

     "He was the sole survivor of a thresher maw attack on Akuze." she enlightened, sighing after she spoke. She hadn't wanted to talk about it.

     "Threshers are pretty nasty." said Wrex. "Big ugly things. They make us Krogan look like maggots. They're pretty fun, though." he grinned and winked.

     Ashley huffed. "With that being said, half the Citadel thinks Shepard was responsible. Fifty men were killed, and they think he lived...because he let them die."

     "And the other half look at him like he's some kind of hero." remarked Kaidan. "What do _you_ think?"

     Eve soaked up this bit of information, and then sighed. "I know what it's like to be the sole survivor of a very terrible ordeal." she admitted.

     "The explosion." commented Liara, almost involuntarily. "They blamed you." her eyes were full of sadness, pity maybe, as if she had been there herself, and not just having seen it in Eve's memories. "So many people."

     "Because of your powers?" Kaidan asked.

     "That was one reason." Eve stated, then she stood up. "Thank you, all of you." she said before heading to the elevator.

     "For what?" Tali asked, leaning her head to the side.

     "For perspective." she answered. "I believe I'm beginning to understand why I'm here. Tali...you abandoned your pilgrimage to help Shepard and the others make a case against Saren. Wrex...you were a bounty hunter. Garrus, you worked for...C-Sec, correct?..." Garrus looked over at Ashley, who shrugged.

     "Don't look at me." she said. "I didn't tell her that."

     "Shepard did." Eve stated. "He said you were in the...Navy, yes." she remembered, turning to Kaidan. "Born on Earth. And you, Ashley." she turned to her. "You and your friends were attacked on Eden Prime. You...watched them die." her gaze saddened. "I am sorry."

     "Let me guess," said Ashley tersely. "Shepard told you?" her words were sharp, irritated by the personal information shared with her. Eve nodded.

     "And he mentioned a man named Jenkins." she said. Kaidan's face went white.

     "He died on Eden. Shepard and I were there." he folded his arms.

     "Yes. He remembers. Quite vividly, I imagine. He knows things about everyone on this ship. Made a point to, in fact. To know something, anything, of everyone. Including myself. And Liara, I'm sure." she glanced at the Asari. "Do you know why?...Because you aren't just nameless faces to him. You're people. With names, birthplaces, families. Likes and dislikes." she stared at the floor. "To him, we won't just be names on a memorial stone...And I'm certain that, regardless of whether it was his fault or not, he remembers the names of those who were killed on Akuze as well." she swallowed. "I'm certain he remembers their faces."

     "Why are you telling us this?" Kaidan asked, out of curiosity. Eve sighed.

     "To assure you that he cares. And I wonder...if something happens to Shepard...who will remember _him_?" she asked them, then she turned and walked away, leaving her new companions to stew on this interesting question.


	15. What Happened On Akuze

     Shepard had been knee-deep in mud, crawling, slowly making his way behind a rock. Beside him, a Private, newly recruited by Systems Alliance Marine Corps. Just passed his training. This was his first run, and would possibly be his last, if they didn't reach the extraction point in time. Busted useless radio, no remaining clips, and six rounds in the chamber. Blood...so much blood.

     The ground rumbled underneath of them. The Thresher was making its way back around, and the ground gave way, mud sliding down the hill, threatening to bury them both. Bodies slid. Those that managed to escape the Thresher the last time around, only to be crushed underneath rock, guts spilling out, white, hallow and lifeless eyes seared into Shepard's memory. The Private beside him was crying. Poor kid. Shepard would bet his life on this kid enlisting on his eighteenth birthday, and if he wasn't even already, he wouldn't live to see nineteen unless they made it to that godforsaken rock.

     Shepard grabbed his arm to keep him from sliding, digging his boots into the mud, trying to find solid ground underneath. They slid ten feet or so before something took hold, yanking them to a stop. The Private reached out, and Shepard grabbed his other arm. The ground shook again. Blood impaired his vision, but he didn't feel the gash anymore. He dug his feet and pulled, yanking the Private up beside him, shoving as the kid scrambled to reach the rock, Shepard close behind him. They were fifty meters from the landing zone. If they could just make it that much further, but there was no way. Not with the monster between it and them.

     Everyone was dead. They were the only two left.

     "I'm gonna run for it." said the Private, shaking, damn near pissing himself in fear.

     "Stay put kid." Shepard ordered with as calm and quiet of a voice as he could, shaking a bit himself from cold, rain, exhaustion, and shock from some blood loss.

     "That thing's gonna eat us, Shepard!" he said angrily. "Like it ate the others." he whined, tears making their way back up. Again, the ground shook around them.

     "Keep quiet." Shepard snapped.

     With the noise they were making, any moment the Thresher would notice them and come for them, the only saving grace was that it had a hard time maneuvering around the giant slabs of rock that jutted, couldn't eat through it like it could the mud, too much iron ore. Though with the pelts of rain turning everything to mush, it slid through the ground like a sea serpent from hell. At least forty meters wide, and five across. A baby in size. A fucking _baby_ Thresher Maw was making mince meat of the Marines that landed to investigate the attack on the colony. Shepard's stomach turned.

     There was another rumble underneath them, and in the darkness Shepard could just barely make out thick, thorny hide popping out of the ground not ten feet away from the edge of the rock they lay on. Then another rumble, and the slab of rock up-ended, sliding them backwards against a sharp piece of stone behind them, stopping their descent.

     The force of the impact probably fractured bone, and Shepard heard the crack of a shoulder blade, and the Private next to him crying out in pain, pinned under a rock. Shepard scrambled to get him out from under it, hearing the muffled roar of the creature. It knew they were there. It was toying with them. Like a baby with a new toy, or a toddler playing with its food. Another thought that churned his stomach.

     "We're not gonna make it out!" he heard the kid wail beside him. "We're gonna die!" he sobbed.

     "We're not gonna die!" Shepard snapped. "We're gonna make it through this, soldier! Get it together!" he barked as he held the kid by the collar of his uniform. Both breathing heavy, hearing the creature make another round for them.

     A few brief seconds of silence between the both of them, pale blue eyes staring back at his, wide with fear. Dead silence, nothing but the rain falling from above, pelting the slick mud, the sound of it like the hissing of predators, and they the prey, and Shepard tingled in anticipation, scanning his surroundings for movement.

     "We have to run." the kid whispered next to him. "We have to run." he repeated.

     "No." Shepard said. "Wait." he still gripped the collar of his shirt, squeezing tighter around the fabric, watching and waiting. The last battery operated fog light flickered nearby before going out, and they were left in complete and total darkness. He waited for his eyes to adjust, feeling the Private next to him tremble, and his own heart pound in his chest, outweighing the pain, adrenaline already kicking in, numbing him from the inside out. A slow breath in and out.

     The private ripped his hand away from him and took off running.

     "Private, get back here, that's an order!" Shepard heard himself say, but the boy kept running. He could hear the slosh of mud as he bolted for the steel reinforced landing bay. Shepard's eyes adjusted just enough to make out the shape of his body, and he could hear the Private's rapid breathing, panting as he made his way across the open stretch of muck. He tripped.

     _Get up...Get up, get up, get up!..._ Shepard willed the kid to get up and keep moving. He was almost there. "Get up!" he heard himself shout. The kid scrambled to his feet, sliding in the mud, one foot getting stuck, and he yanked it out of the mud. "Run, kid!" he shouted, wincing at his shoulder, letting out a groan, kicking with his feet. "Run!" he shouted again. The kid looked back at him, as if debating on running, or going back for Shepard. _No, don't come back, don't come back for me kid. Get out of here. Run._

     They made eye contact, and Shepard could see the fear in the boy's eyes, just as the Thresher popped out from underneath of him, swallowing him up.

     "Fuck!!" Shepard yelled. "Motherfucker!" he screamed at the creature as he pulled out his pistol and unloaded the clip. A lot of good that did. Should've saved a round for himself at least. His pistol arm fell lifelessly to his side in defeat. Tears mixed with blood...If the boy had just stayed put, or if he held onto him tighter, pushed harder, yelled louder, maybe he would've listened...or if Shepard had ran with him, instead of letting him go by himself, he could've dragged him to the landing zone...Or if Shepard would've went instead...

     ...A tap on Shepard's shoulder brought him back to the present.

     "I'm sorry." Eve said softly, not bringing herself to look him in the eye after what happened in the cargo bay. Once again, ignoring breach of privacy and safety protocol, activating her suit so she could barge into his private quarters.

     "So, what's the point in having Tali make that suit if you're not going to use it properly?" he asked, turning around to face her, folding his arms, eyeing her like a stern father would a misbehaving child.

     "Again, I'm sorry." she said with a more assertive tone, lifting her chin to make eye contact. "But I think you and I need to have another little chat, John."

     She used his first name. That was a first. He hadn't heard someone call him John since his Earth days. Before Alliance. And even then, most people called him 'kid' or 'brat', or something along those lines, some nicknames more demeaning than others.

     "We're finally on a first name basis?" he couldn't help but ask.

     "Yes, well...we did share a kiss...more than once, Commander." Eve straightened her stance, briefly looking him over. Biting her lip. He wore no shirt. Removed it when he got to his quarters. After whatever Eve did to him wore off, he sweat, and now she cleared her throat in the brief but very awkward silence between them now.

     "That looks awful." she said with some measure of concern, glancing at a scar on his chest, covering the left side.

     "Grenade." he relented. She wrinkled her brow.

     "A what?" she asked. He snorted a little.

     "A device that packs a pretty mean punch when you're too close to it." he chuckled, remembering she hardly had any idea of things in his world. She nodded in sudden understanding, and tentatively reached out to touch it, a mass of scarred burnt tissue about the size of his fist. "That's also what happens when your shields go down and you're out of medigel. Tends to leave a scar."

     She withdrew her hand. "And that's why you're so adamant about your crew not leaving the ship without a shield." she stated, and he nodded. "They worry for you, you know." she said quietly, staring at her feet. "We all have a past, John, and we all have our secrets, but...sometimes people need to know more than just 'what's on record'." she looked back up at him. "They need to know they can trust you with their lives."

     "Me?...Says the chick that shoots ice spikes with a magical staff and walks _through_ other people." he scoffed, and she huffed at his words.

     "I don't expect them to give me an ounce of trust." she said offhandedly, moving to lean against the desk beside them, folding her arms, with superior attitude, chin held high. "Not without earning it, of course. You, on the other hand, are their commanding officer, and I daresay it would prove quite the inconvenience for you, should you choose to aim a gun at _their_ face."

     "Ah. That. Yeah." he scratched the back of his neck.

     "I know what it's like." she said then, without giving him a chance to apologize. "I held the lives of others in the palm of my hand, metaphorically speaking. By the Maker, I controlled the fate of an Empress, for crying out loud." she stood again. "The title of Inquisitor meant that I was perceived to have Divine right to pass judgement where I saw fit, any way I saw fit, for the...well, for the 'greater good', I suppose." the last bit she said sarcastically.

     "Seriously?" he raised a brow.

     " _Seriously_." she affirmed, blowing a lock of hair away from her face. "Saying that I was 'way in over my head' was a bloody _understatement_." she smirked, and that made Shepard chuckle.

     "I think I know where you're coming from when you say that." he told her, moving to sit down at the desk, leaning back in the chair, staring at a spot on the wall. There was a moment of silence at that, probably due for some explanation. Fuck it.

     "There were fifty or so of us." he said, staring at the wall. Eve gave him her full attention then. "Well, fifty to start with. Got a distress call from a human colony under attack. It was a blood bath, the colonists had already been taken out when we got there. There was a Marine...a Private, young kid. Barely eighteen." he took a breath. "I was on point, and he was at my rear, he was my cover. We never saw the attack coming until it was too late."

     "The...the Thresher Maw." Eve said quietly. "Ashley mentioned it." Shepard nodded a little.

     "About forty meters long. An infant, honestly. They dig underground, like moles, chew through the dirt like its nothing, move fast, like a snake underwater. They wait underground for their prey, listening for seismic activity. Footsteps, voices, weapons being drawn...anything that makes a vibration. But they have to be close enough. This one...was right underneath of us." He took another breath, rubbing his temple, never taking his eyes off the wall.

     "The first wave took five of us. The squad at the front, scouting ahead, casing the perimeter. We swung left, made for the compound closest to us. Concrete floors, like stone, solid enough that it couldn't penetrate. The ground shook. You couldn't really tell where it was coming from, not until it surfaced. It makes a sound...like nothing else...you never forget that sound..." He sat forward in the chair.

     "A few of us, sharpshooters, left the building to investigate, knock off a few tracer rounds so we could track it. The power went out. It hit the generator. It was dark, and you couldn't see a damned thing. Then it started raining...We tried waiting it out for a while, those of us that were left. About an hour went by. Still nothing but static on the radio. Communications went down fifteen minutes prior. The others started arguing. Pushing, shoving, until someone fired off a few shots, our commanding officer. It got the Thresher's attention, trying to circle back to the sound. There was a guy at the door, our lookout. Snatched him right up. We heard the scream before we saw he'd been taken...

     "Another hour goes by. We all get to talking. Huddled up in the compound like some campers on a family vacation or something. Nobody cared that the Thresher could hear us. We all knew it was coming for us. We wouldn't make it to the extraction point in time. The kid next to me, the Private, he told me his name. Talked about his baby sister. Said she had a boyfriend already, good kid, but hung out with the wrong crowd.

     "He was worried they'd be a bad influence on his sister. Told me about his parents trying to set him up with this girl her knew since they were kids. Always had a huge crush on her, but never told her how he felt. Sentimental stuff. The kind that makes you want to be there, living that perfect storybook life." he smiled a little. "He was going to propose to her on his next shore leave. He had blond hair, and the bluest eyes you'd ever see in your life..."

     He sucked in a ragged breath. "It started raining harder, and there was no sound outside the compound. No movement whatsoever. No sound but rain. Everybody got quiet. We waited. Another hour went by. The lead thought maybe the Thresher moved on. Maybe we could make a break for it, have just enough time to get to the landing zone before it noticed us. So that's what we did...But the Thresher was still there, waiting for us. Right underneath of us, and the rain turned dirt to mud, making it easier for it to maneuver. It popped out, blocking our exit, fucking toying with us. Like we were play things...

     "A few of us made it across the field, about ten of us left...then we got crushed. I had one grenade. One grenade left...I shoved a few guys out of the way so I could toss it, maybe clear a path. I was still too close to the blast." he pointed to his chest. "The shrapnel, ironically, embedded in my heart, blocking the artery, and actually kept me from bleeding out. I didn't even feel it. Didn't feel my head busted open either when it hit a piece of rock. Me and the kid...it was just the two of us.

     "I figured out that the slabs of rock surrounding the compound were too dense for the Thresher to get through, so we crawled to one of them. Maybe if we could get to one, and stay quiet enough..." he sighed. "The kid was crying. I couldn't get him to calm down. The drop was only fifty meters from us, he wanted to run for it. I told him not to. But he did it anyway..."

     Shepard's hand curled into a fist, every muscle tightened, his jaw clenching.

     "And dammit. I couldn't...I couldn't...Fuck, for the life of me, I couldn't remember his name."

     He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, he reached up to place his hand over it, his head dropping, staring at his lap in shame.

     "I couldn't bring myself to go back. To look at the names. To see if I recognized it on the memorial. I couldn't bring myself to go through Alliance records and search for his file. Because if I did...that made him a real person, and not just a figment of my imagination, just another soldier on the DOA list. I couldn't tell anyone what happened. So I just let them make up whatever they wanted to put in their file. I was harassed for months. Half the people I talked to blamed me for the incident, believing I left the others to die, because I was the only one to make it out. The others...They think I'm a hero, a survivor, that it makes me brave, somehow."

     "Bravery and courage are two different things, John." he heard Eve say softly behind him, squeezing his shoulder for just a moment, just above where it had been broken, and he could still feel it when it got cold. Her passing through him, however she did, reminded him of it. Reminded him of everything else too. She didn't mean to, he knew that. But it still hurt, and before his eyes he saw the flash of a blond crew cut and wide blue eyes, staring back at his.

     She removed her hand, and made to leave the room.

     "Eve." he said quietly, not looking up from the floor. "About us..."

     "We're not that different, you know." she said from the doorway. "Funny, that I had to be transported halfway across the universe to finally meet someone like me." He looked up to see her turning to look at him, green eyes sparkling. She'd been crying. "Maybe...maybe when this is over..." her breath hitched. She looked down at her feet. "How...how did you make it out?" she asked. He got up and walked over to her.

     "By being stubborn. Like you." he smiled a little, tempted to put an arm around her and hug her, but...She nodded at his words, and then turned to leave. This time, reaching out to touch the keypad beside the door, instead of turning on the suit so that she could walk right through it. And with a wisp of air, the sliding of a door, she was gone.


	16. Out Of The Airlock, And Into The Frey

     "Damn." said Kaidan, rubbing his eyes, every bit of him tense after what he'd just heard.

     Eve sat cross legged on the floor in the cargo bay, while Kaiden, Ashley, Garrus, Wrex, Tali and even Liara, huddled around her listening to the recording. She had borrowed Kaidan's device, and he showed her how to use it, so that she could record Shepard speaking about his experience on Akuze.

     The sound was muffled a little, as she had to discreetly tuck the handheld device into her suit, but it was loud enough for them to hear, and only them, as they dismissed the requisition officer that usually occupied the far end of the room. For which he was grateful, because he was hungry anyway. Luckily, Eve left out the more personal parts, and remembered to stop the recording, and later erase it, before it got to the part where she and Shepard talked about each other again. But everyone present had been stoically silent, even Wrex, until Kaidan finally broke the metaphorical ice around them.

     "And here I was, giving him advice about how to handle _you_ , when..." he sighed. "Damn." he said again.

     "He was... _tortured_ by that." Ashley said in disbelief. "Suddenly what he said to me when we met makes sense." she hung her head.

     "Psychologically speaking, this could be grounds for Shepard's dismissal of duty." Liara said in a worried voice.

     "And when Alliance finds out about this, hell, when the Council finds out..." Ashley discontinued her thought, shaking her head. Eve jumped up from her spot on the floor.

     "No. Ashley, please. You mustn't speak of this." she turned to the rest of them. "None of you must breathe a word of it." she pleaded with them with her worried gaze.

     "Why not?" Wrex huffed. "On my homeworld it's a big deal to survive a Thresher. Shit, it's a _rite of passage_. We should all be buying his ass a round." he chuckled. Eve rolled her eyes. He reminded her so much of Iron Bull it wasn't funny.

     "With that being said, honorable or not, Shepard doesn't know I recorded our conversation." Eve attested. "I highly doubt he would be too pleased to hear that I did."

     "Looking out for yourself, I see." Garrus smirked, his tone rather smug. Then he shrugged. "Look, insofar, it hasn't affected his morale...much. And he was obviously assessed after the incident and cleared for duty. From what I know of humans, things like that happening are kind of what make your species tick."

     "Pain can be a very strong motivator." Liara commented.

     "Or a crutch." stated Ashley. "Enabling him to make decisions based on _that_ , and not proper protocol. I get it, he cares about the lives of others, above his own...blah blah blah...We _all_ do. We are _all_ responsible for the galaxy, in a way, if Saren really does have a plan to wipe out galactic life as we know it. But does that mean we're going to risk all that on Shepard's hunch, when we now _know for a fact_ he's off his rocker?" she raised a brow, jutting out her chin to emphasize her point.

     "We're all nuts, Ash. Just different kinds of nuts." Kaidan remarked with a shrug.

     "Heh. Yeah. Some more than others." Ashley retorted, glaring right at Wrex.

     "I did say he should open up..." Kaidan murmured quietly, though as for the reason behind his words, Eve wasn't sure.

     "I'm finding I'm still rather confused." said Tali, a little extra breathy in her apparatus, probably exasperated. "I do not understand how this makes Shepard...'nuts', as you say. When Quarians go through periods of emotional struggle, we tend to view it as part of learning, expanding knowledge, and we simply correct the mistake. We see it as a miscalculation, and to keep from misinterpreting the event, we simply share the event with another that is close to us. Get a...'second opinion', if you will. It helps to cope with a great many things, it's quite useful."

     "Most Asari would agree with such a technique." said Liara. "We sometimes share memories via telepathy to help ease emotional burdens and repair social ties with one another. It's actually quite common, though very...intimate in nature." she glanced at Eve. "We don't do it with just anyone."

     "And humans do the same, just not telepathically." interjected Kaidan. "Well, normal ones. We lean more towards the verbal route." he smirked a little. "But...sometimes the struggle's too hard to understand. Much less make someone else understand. It takes one to know one." he shrugged again, then glanced at Ashley for a brief moment. It wasn't hard for Eve to interpret the look they shared momentarily. Eve sighed.

     "All this talk about 'feelings' makes my head hurt." Wrex grumbled, and it temporarily lifted the fog, making Garrus grin from tentacle to tentacle, so to speak, his intriguing feelers vibrating, as if it were a form of laughter for Turians, though Eve had actually heard him laugh up to that point. Maybe he found Wrex's discomfort somewhat pleasing. Until Liara's words grounded all of them once more.

     "Shepard chose to share that with Eve. Which means he shared his struggle with someone, at least." Liara said quietly, her voice seeming to calm all of them for a moment, as they were still on edge from the weight of it.

     "I would ask why, but I think I already know." said Garrus. "Death is her middle name, after all. Weird. I never understood that metaphor until now. Humans have an interesting use of language. I might have to use that sometime."

     Even after his words, everyone still looked expectantly at Eve. She sighed again.

     "He and I share quite the common ground, I'm afraid." she answered their unasked question. "Perhaps that's why I am here."

     "The sole survivor of a Thresher Maw attack meets the sole survivor of an explosion that killed how many people? Look out Geth." Ashley said morosely. "You two are a match made in hell...No offense."

     "None taken." Eve replied, trying to hide the way the color suddenly flooded her cheeks, when out of the corner of her eye she saw the elevator door open. It was none other than Shepard. John. Shit, she wouldn't get use to that. Perhaps being so informal with him was a bad idea. Perhaps it gave him the idea that there was still a hint of something between them. But she needed him to open up, and...maybe there _was_ something between them.

     When he stepped out of the elevator shaft and strode over to them, donning his impressive suit, armed to the teeth with an assortment of weaponry, just as he was when he first hovered over her, assessing her wounds when she fell to Eden Prime, telling her it would be alright...her heart leapt in her chest. All of them righted themselves, standing at attention at the sight of their commanding officer, now _her_ commanding officer as well. She was officially part of the Normandy crew.

     "Everyone's ready, I see." he remarked, his face and voice absent of emotion once more. "Good. We drop in five."

* * *

     Feros was an interesting place. Eve had been briefed that it was home to a human colony, that had been ransacked by Geth, just like Eden. It was also a placeholder of Prothean ruins, the beings wiped out by Reapers fifty thousand years before. So it would come to little surprise to anyone, should they discover Saren there, if they weren't too late. And at the moment, it was their only lead, only thread of which they had to go on. Eve silently prayed to the Maker they would catch him, albeit fruitless of a prayer it might be.

     She breathed slowly in through her nose, and out through her mouth, calming her nerves, as she, John, and Garrus would take the lead and scout the perimeter. She hadn't felt this level of excitement since she first traveled to the Breach, with a Seeker of Truth, a rather charismatic dwarf, and an elf with some rather extraordinary knowledge of the Fade, aiming to test the Anchor on it, to see if it would close it.

     The first time she learned she would become more to the people of Thedas than just another rebellious Circle mage, number one on the Templars' most wanted list, more than just an 'abomination' the Chantry sought to control. It felt like that, but...also different. Here, she was no one. Just another face, with peculiar tattoos, seemingly another Alliance soldier, aside from her unique weapon and ability. Once the pressure within the airlock stabilized and the door slid open, Eve's staff was already drawn, and she and Garrus watched John's back.

     Immediately there was trouble.

     One of the surviving colonists had seen the Normandy's approach, and he rounded the corner of the dock, limping, begging for help. His clothes tattered, in ruin, covered in dust and debris. Sweat matted his dark hair under his hat.

     "What's going on here?" John asked the man as he lowered his weapon a few inches. Famous last words for someone to hear. Deja vu in Eve's mind. Where had she heard that before? The man didn't get to answer the question, for as soon as the words were spoken, something...some sort of creature, came up behind him and ripped him to shreds. John fired a few shots at the creature, missed, and it darted upward, attaching itself to the scaffold above them, crawling like an insect, then veered out of sight.

     The three of them dropped to cover behind the railing, John himself leaning over to peer around it to the entrance nearby, on the other side a stairwell. Already, Eve's nerves were on edge. The way that thing tore that man apart so easily...

     "The hell was that?" John asked, more or less himself, when he resumed cover behind the stone wall beside them.

     "Alliance didn't have any intel on that, did they?" Garrus muttered.

     "Joker," John whispered into his earpiece, "Keep the shields up, we've got company. They're scrambling our sensors."

     "Yes sir." Eve heard Joker reply through her own newly equipped earpiece, his voice slightly crackling. Dwarven crystals were nothing compared to this little gadget, she thought to herself.

     "What's our play, Shepard?" Eve asked from the other side of Garrus' hulking Turian form. John glanced up at the ceiling, then back at the stairwell, and finally at them.

     "Whatever they are, they keep to the shadows, out of sight." he assessed. "Probably use infrared to see. Heat seekers."

     "Well I'm not about to freeze the both of you into blocks of ice to blind it." Eve whispered to him. "How many are there?"

     John glanced back, seeing shadows dance across the corridor for a split second.

     "Two, maybe three." he said to them. "Any ideas, Ice Queen?"

     Eve gathered her thoughts. "A chain wall of ice. Ricochets from target to target. It will give you and Garrus a five second window. I freeze, you shoot." she nodded to both of them. They in turn nodded and the three of them broke cover, easing their way toward the stairwell, John taking the lead. Instinctually Eve conjured a barrier around the three of them, _just like old times_. Caught them off guard for a moment.

     "A ward." she whispered. "Lasts two minutes. Keep that in mind." she added.

     The Commander and the Turian each took one side of the corridor, Eve following behind Garrus, taking a quick breath before popping out from behind the frame to release her magic, flipping then tapping her staff on the floor in a sweep of a motion, one that sent a chain of ice racing up the walls, freezing each target one after another. Gunfire immediately followed, as John and Garrus left cover to aim and shoot the targets, head shots no less, the bodies falling lifeless to the bottom of the stairs.

     "You might want to think about changing that 'rarely miss' to 'never miss'." John said to Garrus, who chuckled in response. "Docking area is clear, Joker. Moving ahead."

     "Aye aye, Commander." the pilot replied.

     "Good work, Eve." John nodded in approval, and Eve couldn't help but gloat a little.

     At those words, John waved them forward and up the steps. According to information gathered, the next level housed the commons area of the building, and everyone knew what to do. As they pressed forward, Kaidan, Wrex, and Tali would make a second sweep, and rendezvous with Shepard's team, with Ashley on standby with the ship's crew, manning the artillery, should they be forced to retreat to the vessel. Liara was with Karin, waiting with medical supplies after assessment was made of the colonists. Communications open, weapons at the ready. A good solid plan. At the moment at least.

     They made contact with the surviving colonists, their first priority, who were boxed in on that level. They were blocked, cut off from the next building over, ExoGeni's headquarters, only accessible by the Skyway. Which was exactly where the Geth vessel landed. Exactly where they needed to be. Whatever Saren was after, it was there. They only had a moment to speak with a colonist, named Fei Dan, who was grateful help had arrived, when there was some sort of explosion nearby, coming from the entrance to the elevator shaft.

     Attention was temporarily fixated upon that, and clearing the corresponding corridor of Geth lackeys that boxed them in. They were held up in the medical station on the top floor, and John, Garrus, and Eve wasted no time in sweeping the area while the rest of the team arrived to take the rear at the commons area. Things were worse than expected. No ammunition, no food, and no water supply. Unless they could get to ExoGeni, and get to Saren, they were all up a very dismal creek, so to speak.

     Though Eve was fascinated by the Skyway. Once the elevator shaft was cleared, they took it upward, where a thing called a Mako sat. Much the same as the one in the cargo bay of the Normandy. A motorized vessel on wheels that could plow through anything. Admittedly, quite a bit of fun to be in. Though they could've done without the Geth turrets stationed along the elevated road they traversed.

     She'd never seen anything like it. A city in the clouds. Eve imagined that these Protheans were once great beings, with their terrific skyscrapers and dominating technology. She imagined even Solas, who had often wandered the Fade through his dreams, seeing the lost ruins of Elvhenan, would marvel over such a thing. Eve briefly wondered if she made it out of this experience alive, and made it home, if she'd be able to contain herself, resist temptation of telling him all about it.

     Of course, aside from the life threatening danger, sentient machines that shredded everything in their path, and a Turian bent on destruction...

     ...Eve didn't really want to go home at the moment.


	17. Species 37

     After getting over the initial shock that Eve could actually make blocks of ice appear out of thin air, Shepard didn't know whether to be impressed, or downright scared of her. He was somewhere in between as they crept along the Skyway, making their gradual approach to Exo-Geni headquarters. But she was certainly useful. He and Garrus could alternate between shields and her own 'Fade barriers', and extend the amount of time between needed shield boosts. And they did deflect Geth repulsor fire, for the most part, at a distance, even if they didn't deflect an Alliance issued handgun at so close of a range you could taste the after burn.

     Once the landing station was cleared, the three of them relaxed for a minute or two, taking a breath. It was quiet. Too quiet. No refugees clambering towards the gate, thanking them for their not so timely arrival. Nothing. Almost dead silence, with the exception of the sounds of Geth drones, so far away it was almost non existent.

     "Joker, do you copy?" Shepard pressed his finger to his comm. Nothing. Cut off.

     "Shepard, something about this doesn't feel right to me." Garrus murmured quietly as they cased the chamber they were in.

     "I second that notion." said Eve beside him, staff drawn, looking up at the ceiling, then around the room. "Where are the people that work here?" she glanced at him. "Did the Geth kill them all?"

     "Think it could have anything to do with that radio chatter we picked up on the Skyway?" Garrus asked. "We might want to check back with that after we sweep the place, if we can patch the signal."

     Shepard nodded. "Fan out. Saren's still here somewhere. I know it. He's gotta be."

     The way was blocked to the left of them, some sort of kinetic barrier. Nothing in that chamber that indicated life, synth or otherwise, so they regrouped after a minute or two and entered the next chamber to the right through a shaft, that looked like it had originally been some sort of aqueduct, channeling water to the rest of that floor, or disposing of it. Eve took point, leading the three of them into the chamber, and almost immediately there was gunfire. One shot, that deflected off of Eve's staff, and Shepard came in behind her with full intent on shooting who or whatever it was, only to by stopped by Eve.

     "Damn it! I'm so sorry!" cried a woman, the person who almost shot her. "I thought you were Geth, or one of those varren." she gestured to one of several dead creatures littering the floor nearby. She had been fighting them off, obviously, whoever this woman was. She looked pretty shaken.

     "It's quite alright." said Eve, who was a bit shaken as well, and tried to give the human an encouraging smile. "Who are you?" she asked, as the woman finally put away the overheated pistol that rattled in her trembling hand.

     "I'm Lizbeth Baynham." she answered. 

     "Exo-Geni employee?" Shepard asked, and she nodded. "I thought everyone cleared out. What are you still doing here?" he narrowed his gaze. She sighed.

     "I stayed to back up data." she admitted shamefully. "We were supposed to fall back to the colony, but I have no idea if anyone else made it. I've been trapped here fighting those _things_." 

     "Did your employers know the Geth were coming?" he asked, and she shook her head.

     "No, I don't think they did. Everyone was running, and then the power went out when that Geth ship latched itself to the building and..."

     "Calm down." Eve said to the frantic woman. She let out another sigh.

     "I have no idea what's been going on." Lizbeth finished with a bit calmer voice.

     "So the Geth put up an energy field to block off access to their ship?" Garrus speculated. "I'm betting it's what caused the radios to malfunction." he remarked. Then he pointed to a passage way across the waterway. "We can try there."

     "They probably blocked that too." said Lizbeth. "They don't want anyone gaining access to the-" she stopped, realizing she was about to divulge sensitive company secrets, putting a hand over her mouth.

     "Access? Access to what?" Shepard pressed. "You said backing up data. Data on what, Lizbeth?" he furrowed his brow, curious if this was what Saren was after. "We're here for the Geth, not to scoop your employers." he persuaded. "We _need_ to find out what the Geth are after."

     She sighed again, chewing on her lip. "I don't know for certain, but I'm guessing they're here for the Thorian." she answered. 

     "What's a Thorian?" Eve asked, glancing back and forth from Shepard to Garrus, who shrugged.

     "Don't look at me, princess." Garrus answered.

     "It's an indigenous lifeform." Lizbeth explained. "Exo-Geni was studying it."

     "What else can you tell us?" Shepard asked. "Do you know where we can find it?"

     "I might be able to but...I mean...if you could gain access to it..." she shrugged. "But the Geth are crawling everywhere." Her eyes shot up. "I think their ship is powering the force field. They've been running cables from the ship through the tunnels. If you could follow the cables, you might be able to find the power source, find the ship, and disable the force field, repair communications..." she shrugged again. "You'll need my employee I.D. in case you run into any locked doors." she handed him the keycard.

     "Alright then. We'll see what we can do. Sit tight until we get the field down." Shepard instructed, then waved for Eve and Garrus to flank him. They didn't have to tell her twice. Of course, at that moment, more varren had to show up, coming through the passageway they were just about to investigate. Well, it proved one thing, that there was an open access point somewhere in that tunnel. 

     They dispatched the mangy varren and proceeded forward, casing the stairwell. They moved slowly, pacing themselves, half expecting something to catch them off guard at any moment, but it seemed the Geth were preoccupied with something. There was a voice at the top of the stairs, a loud, angry one. Sounded Krogan, most likely another merc, yelling at something. From the sound of it, he was trying to get information from a VI terminal, but it wouldn't give him anything without a keycard.

     "Damn busted thing!" the Krogan cursed, as Shepard silently motioned them forward, creeping silently up behind him. 

     "I am unable to comply." the VI repeated. "Please contact your supervisor." assuming the Krogan was an employee that lost his badge. Automated VI assistant, apparently.

     "Damn it!" the Krogan barked. "Tell me what I want or I'll blast your virtual ass into _actual_ dust!"

     "Please contact your supervisor for a level four security exemption or make an appointment with-"

     "Stupid machine!" 

     "If there is nothing else, please step aside. There is a queue forming behind you for the use of this console."

     "What?!"

     Damn.

     He turned to see Shepard about five feet away from him, the VI cancelling out his surprise attack approach. No grenades, as he'd blow the terminal at this distance, so he leapt back out of the way of the blast from the Krogan's sidearm, firing off a few shots, barely scratching the brute's armor. Eve froze him into a block of ice, giving him and Garrus a few to fire shots into him until they were certain he was dead, and his body began to unfreeze and slump to the floor. No doubt that would've been a bit more awkward had she not been there. He nodded to the both of them and stepped up to the terminal, pulling out Lizbeth's I.D.

     "Exo-Geni Corporation reminds all staff that the discharging of weapons while on company property is strictly forbidden." the VI dutifully reminded. "Welcome back, research assistant Elizabeth Baynham. What can I do for you?"

     "Yes, what can he do for you, _miss_?" Eve snickered, making Garrus snort. Shepard rolled his eyes. He knew there would be a punchline coming if they lived through this day. Was it too cliché to throw them both in the 'brig'?

     "What information was the last user attempting to access?" he asked the VI.

     "Fetching data." it informed. "The previous user was attempting to access details on the study of Subject Species 37, the Thorian. I was unable to provide the previous user with any relevant data. Aside from lacking proper access, there is no new data on Species 37. All sensors monitoring the observation post at Zhu's Hope have been inactive for several cycles."

     "What a minute." Shepard leaned his head. "What does Zhu's Hope have to do with the Thorian?" he asked.

     "Specie 37 is located within the substructure of the Zhu's Hope outpost." the VI explained. 

     "Wait, you mean to say the indigenous lifeform Saren might be after is right under the colony?" Garrus asked, but the VI ignored his inquiry.

     "Tell me everything you know about the Thorian." Shepard instructed the VI. It responded without delay.

     "The Thorian is a simple plant lifeform that exhibits a sentient behavior uncommon with other flora." it informed. "Through dispersion and the eventual inhalation of spores, it can infect and control other organisms, including humans."

     "Shit." he heard Eve curse behind him, no doubt understanding what _that_ meant at least.

     "Great, Shepard." Garrus muttered. "A mind controlling plant. Any ideas?"

     "The Zhu's Hope control group had yielded interesting results." the VI continued. 

     "Did it just say _control group_?" Garrus asked. Undeterred, the VI finished its automated data retrieval.

     "Before sensors went offline, almost eighty-five percent of all test subjects were infected. It was deemed necessary to assess the true potential of Species 37." 

     "We have no way of warning Joker or the rest of the crew." Shepard stated. "They could already be infected as well."

     "And how do we know that we're not?" Eve asked. "We breathed in the same air at the colony as the others."

     "We could try to kill it and see what happens." Garrus suggested. "Got any herbicide?" he asked Eve, who simply gaped at him, trying to figure out what herbicide was.

     "This is no time for jokes." Shepard turned to glare a little at the Turian.

     "I wasn't joking Shepard. We need to dispose of that thing. My suggestion? We disable the fields, make contact with the ship. Saren might be there already. Slipped through while we're cut off."

     Good point.

     "VI, what can you tell me about the energy field the Geth are emitting? Do you have any information?" Shepard asked.

     "I have limited data on the Geth." it replied. "They have effectively blocked all sensors within the facility. I have detected unusual power fluctuations, but am unable to determine the source."

     "Great." Shepard remarked. "We do it the hard way then. We need to find that ship. Move out." he said to Eve and Garrus, who both nodded and followed him back through the hallway, leaving the terminal to power down as it was no longer needed.  
   
   
 


	18. Life and Death Situations

     "Joker?...Joker, can you hear me?" Shepard asked through the now hopefully open comms. There was nothing but static for a few seconds, until finally, Jeff's sarcasm could be heard at the other end.

     "Well, I can now." he said, his mic crackling, indicating the connection was a little loose.

     "Oh, thank the Maker." Eve said beside Shepard, relieved. 

     "So, where have you been?" Joker asked rather casually.

     "Oh, you know, around. Keeping myself from getting shot. All that." Shepard replied with equal sarcasm. "What's your status?" he asked, in a more serious tone. Then he heard some sort of muffled banging, coming through from Joker's end. "What was that?"

     "Well..." he started, "That would be the colonists, trying to break through the hull." he replied. "They've gone absolutely nuts, Shep. Whatever you guys are doing, you need to get back here, asap. Something's made them crazy, and they're trying to break apart my ship."

     "Where's the crew?" Shepard asked.

     "They're on the ship. Everyone's accounted for, but I don't know how much longer we can last. Wrex is about to stick his pistol out the airlock and start firing-"

     "No, don't let him do that." Eve said quickly, pressing her finger to her ear. "They don't have control over themselves, Joker." she explained.

     "They're being controlled by something else." Shepard added.

     "Controlled by what?" Joker asked, and of course there was a shared look between Shepard, Garrus, and Eve, as Lizbeth Baynham stood nearby, arms folded, shaking nervously, probably feeling responsible for all this somehow, simply because she was one of the researchers on the project, and didn't say anything about it.

     "A plant." Eve said, saving Shepard the trouble of sounding like an idiot. 

     "Huh?" they heard the pilot say, probably with a confused look plastered on his face.

     "It's released a toxin in the air, one that's effecting their minds." Eve said. "Is anyone on the ship displaying similar behavior?"

     "No, not yet." Joker replied. "What are your orders, Commander?" he asked Shepard.

     "Sit tight. We're on our way." Shepard said to him. Then he turned to Eve and Garrus. "Let's get Miss Baynham across the Skyway, then see if we can't find a way to pacify the colonists."

     Both nodded, and Shepard motioned for Lizbeth to follow them to the Mako, ready to make their way across. There was absolutely no time whatsoever to sweep the rest of the building for any remaining Geth, but at least the coast was clear between their current location and the Mako, and the forcefield was down. It had been a hell of a time, trying to disable the enemy ship and get the communication tower back into swing. The most difficult task, actually prying the ship's coupling from the tower. But now that communications were back up, it seemed evident they couldn't waste any time, as both the colonists at Zhu's Hope, and Shepard's crew were at the mercy of this mind controlling plant thing.

     Lizbeth relayed the possibility that the Thorian was attempting to protect itself, for whatever reason it felt threatened, and was using the colonists like bodyguards, as they made their way across the elevated Skyway. Shepard said nothing to this. He'd seen a woman conjure ice out of nowhere, and survive a fatal drop with a mystical protective barrier. Who was he to argue the point of a sentient plant, mindcontrolling humans? Not only that but...where was Saren's ship? Across the Skyway he saw no signs of it as of yet, and either it was docked at an undisclosed location, or it wasn't there at all. This bothered Shepard the most. He wasn't already too late, was he? 

     They picked up radio chatter in one of the towers and stopped the vehicle at Lizbeth's behest, as she said it sounded like her mom on the radio. Slowly Shepard, Garrus, and Eve exited the vehicle, weapons at the ready for any sign of trouble, but Lizbeth bolted, running ahead of them. There was no way to stop her. Ahead of them, the voice of the woman Lizbeth identified as her mother could be heard, and another. Unknown male, and he appeared to be holding a gun to her head. That was odd. 

     With further inspection, it was evident he was one of ExoGeni's employees, and Lizbeth's mother, who also worked on the project, had been certain that her daughter was still alive. She'd opted to return to the facility to look for her, and that was when her fellow employee decided to pull a gun on her, preventing her or any of the others hiding out in the bunker from leaving. Scared, shaking, certain that they were as good as dead already, he pointed his pistol at them. It took a minute or two to talk him down, but Shepard managed, though he'd been really tempted to just shoot him instead. But he was trying diplomacy, right?

     So there they were, Shepard, Garrus, and Eve, along with Baynham and her mother, and the surviving ExoGeni employees that had evacuated, but were trapped in the bunker with no exit, and Geth crawling all over the place. The only option was to proceed with the original plan and head back to Zhu's Hope, to try to deal with the maniacal plant that was controlling the colonists. But to get to it, he'd have to go through them, and that was a lot of civilian deaths, too many, in his opinion. One was too many. ExoGeni had already made plans to purge the colony before they were attacked, and so far the Geth had actually prevented civilian deaths, which was ironic, but now it was Shepard's choice as to whether or not these civilians got to live another day. Both Garrus and Eve agreed that shoot to kill was a last resort, and if there were a way to pacify them, they'd be better off pursuing it.

     Juliana, Lizbeth's mother, opted for neutralizing the threat with a nerve toxin, one that wasn't fatal, but would render the colonists unconscious, long enough for them to get to the Thorian, under Zhu's Hope. They managed to recover a neurotoxin that would work, among items taken from ExoGeni in the evacuation. It was simple enough to fill flashgrenades with the toxin, and Shepard forked over all that he had. Now it was just a matter of waiting around while the scientists did their work. Garrus assisted with modifying the grenades to release the chemical, and Shepard, who was no scientist, or engineer, made his way over to the corner, flopping to the floor, leaning back against the wall. Closing his eyes for just a minute. Just a minute was all he could afford, in truth.

     "How did you really make it off Akuze?" he heard Eve ask, his eyes shooting open just in time to see her hunker down next to him, flopping back against the wall, propping her elbow on her knees. "I'm sorry for prying again, but I'm far too curious."

     Her suit was powered down for the moment, to conserve energy, and her weapon was holstered at her hip, hair slightly coming undone from the pin that held it in place. She had a few minor scrapes and bruises, same as him, but the look on her face was one of absolute composure. He believed in that moment that she was used to fighting, and fought damn near her whole life. She had been taken aback by being face to face with deadly sentient machines, and though she'd been a little shaken by everything happening around them, just then, she didn't so much as bat an eyelash to the experience. Soaking it all in like a champ. Like any soldier would be forced to do in a combat situation. But she could handle the pressure, better than he expected, and he wondered more and more, with each passing minute, of just what she saw on her planet that made her this way. 

     It was a marvel, and in truth, a little intimidating how much she reminded him of _him_ for a split second. He sighed. Then he reached down to press a button near his boot, sliding open a compartment at his calf, protruding a buck knife from inside. He held it up by the blade, holding it out to her.

     "Automatic mass accelerator weapons were nothing new at the time," he began, as she took the knife, lightly grazing the serrated edge with a finger before meeting his gaze once more, "Practically infinite ammunition, _but..._ at high risk for overheating when fired too rapidly. So weapons manufacturers started researching ways to quickly reduce overheating during combat. Replaceable clips, inserted into the gun that would expel excess heat almost instantaneously. Great idea, I guess, but they needed to test these weapons first, before mass producing them for the public. My team was sent in with them. Which was all well and fine until we realized the guns wouldn't fire at all without clips. I had just six shots left in my pistol before overheat, all my other weapons fried, and all out of grenades. When the Thresher took out the Private, like an idiot, I fired all six at the bastard. I was pissed to all end, bleeding out, and I figured I was done for anyway. I was cornered, but...I still had that knife. Picked it up in the compound before we made our break for it."

     "What did you do?" Eve asked, hanging on his every word, and either he was a semi decent story teller, or she was just that interested. He sighed, lifting a brow, accepting the knife when she handed it back to him.

     "I walked." he answered. "Plain and simple. I decided I wasn't going to die on that rock, covered in my own blood, and I started walking. Knife in hand. As slow and quiet as I could be. By that point the Thresher had taken too much damage to be of any real threat, I guessed, too full from eating a whole platoon, so I figured there was a slight chance I could make it. But the damned thing had gotten smarter and smarter by the minute. It knew I was there, and it was waiting for me. Toying with me. Popped out right underneath of me and-"

     "It tried to eat you, and you cut your way out, didn't you?" she asked, lifting a single brow.

     "Fucking right, I did." he said, and she chuckled. "Don't believe me?"

     "I once killed a dragon with a man that had horns growing out of his head." she amended. "From what I hear, things like that don't exist here. Now who's story sounds more farfetched?"

     He chuckled. "Good point." he said, eyeing her for a moment. She had that smile again, a sideways grin with half her mouth, and damn she was beautiful. Probably crazy, but definitely beautiful. So much so it didn't seem fair. She made a good point back on the ship when she said she had to be flung across the universe to find someone like her. They were one of a kind, in their respective worlds, and now there were two of them. And there was a chance she'd never be able to go back to this place called Thedas where dragons supposedly existed. Was it just a little too farfetched to think that meeting her was fate? One could hope. Or maybe it was fatigue making him think crazy thoughts.

     "You've kept that knife all this time." she remarked, as he slid it back into its compartment and snapped the plate back in place.

     "Yup. Never leave home without it." he shrugged. "And I test my weapons before taking them out on the field. I'd assume never go through that shit again...So...about that tattoo. Why'd you really get it?"

     She bit her lip, glancing at the floor, and looked like the was just about to answer when they were interrupted. Their little private chat was over.

     "We're ready to move, Shepard." Garrus said, handing him his grenade pack, now retrofitted with a nerve toxin to knock out the colonists until they could deal with species 37.

     "Well, hoorah, then." Shepard said as he stood, helping Eve up from the floor. "Let's go do some weedwacking."

     "Weedwacking?" she repeated, making him smirk and shake his head.

     ...The Mako carefully made its way back across the Skyway, taking some minor damage from turrets, but it looked like they were in the clear, for the most part, when they parked outside the terminal and exited the vehicle. Everything was quiet. A little too quiet. Shepard waved for Garrus to take cover to his left, and Eve join him on his right, while he opened the gate. Slowly it slid open, revealing an empty garage. Empty of colonists, but not empty of something else...unless...

     "Maker! Are those the colonists?!" he heard Eve mutter beside him, staff at the ready, just as something green moved inside the room. It was curled up in a ball and slowly unfurled, some sort of infected looking humanoid.

     "Not likely." Garrus answered from the other side, shaking his head. "Plant based. Likely one of the Thorian's thralls."

     "Let's open fire then." Shepard responded as he broke cover, unfortunately just as more of them appeared. Close to thirty of them, moving inhumanly fast. He aimed for the face as he shot, hearing Garrus pistol next to him, and Eve's staff.

     "Shit!" he yelped as one of them caught him off guard, knocking him to the ground, snarling in his face.

     "There's too many of them!" he heard Garrus say.

     There was a flash. Something glowing bright green, and God help him, Shepard had never seen anything like it. In a matter of seconds, the fifteen or so lackeys that remained were...well, _sucked into something_. Shepard froze in place as he watched the thrall that pinned him down start to break apart, and be sucked through a portal of some kind, then he glance over at Eve, heart pumping wildly in his chest. The woman was being serious. That green thing on her hand had created... _something_. And in the blink of an eye, the Thorian's creatures were sucked up, and with a sound like lightening crackling, the portal disappeared.

     "What that actual fuck was that?!" he screeched, but didn't get an answer. 

     Eve was down. She'd broken cover in order to suck the creatures up into that portal, just as plant crazed colonists showed up at the other end of the platform, pistols in hand, defending their 'master', and one of them fired. Dammit. Eve had no shields, no time to throw up a barrier, and she'd been shot.


	19. New Perspective

     It was as if she was back in Ferelden, in the city of Redcliffe, caught in a time warp, a unique type of rift that slowed everything down, and everything that transpired was in slow motion. The green creatures being pulled into the Fade, piece by fetid piece, the crackle of the Anchor ringing in her ears, then seeing three people, three human looking people from across the way, hiding behind something, one of them firing a gun.

     At her.

     She blinked, and then looked down, seeing blood. She'd never been shot by a gun before. This was a first. A bit different than being shot by an arrow, or being stabbed. Knife wounds tended to sting, sear through the flesh when poisoned, and arrows dug deep, leaving jagged tears in the skin, and only hurt worse when ripped out. She'd been shot, stabbed, lanced, frozen in place, burned, and broken, and much, much more, but this...this was _bizarre_. She just felt... _warm_. Warm, and light headed, everything becoming a blur, before she sunk to her knees, and fell forward, eyes rolling to the back of her head, then black. Just...black.

     She didn't know how much time had passed when she came to and found herself propped up against the wall, voices muffled in her ears, and someone firing, but it couldn't have been that long. A bright and blinding white light flashed that she soon recognized as daylight. They were still on the Skyway, near the parked Mako. The fog lifted after a time, and things came back into focus, and she saw that Garrus was to the right of her, providing cover fire, distracting the assailants while Shepard was closing her wounds, administering medigel.

     "Hey, hey stay with me." she heard him say, though the ringing in her ears garbled the sound. She looked down. She was covered in blood, having lost so much already. She was shot twice, once above her collar bone, on the left side, and the second shot was just below her heart. She could barely breathe, and when she coughed, she knew she coughed up blood, could taste copper in her mouth, and felt the warm liquid. She felt her chin being lifted, Commander Shepard examining her eyes, and trying to get her to stay focused on him. He was saying something, though she didn't quite catch it at first. He looked so worried for her. That was new. She'd never seen him make that face before. So much like a person, and not at all like a ruthless soldier.

     "I'm happy...you're...finally showing...you're _human_...side." she said weakly, straining to speak. "But...now is not...the time...for," she coughed again, "Freaking...out, John." she smiled a little. "I'm...fine."

     "No, you're not." he argued. "You've got significant tissue damage, broken ribs and a punctured lung, Eve. Just sit tight and let the medigel do it's job." He turned to Garrus. "We're leaving her here, you'll stay with her. Cover me so I can get close enough to set the charges."

     "No." she spat, reaching to grip his shoulder. "You need me."

     "Her ice can buy us enough time to set the charge at the required distance." Garrus said as he dropped to cover. "If we stay here, we risk half the colonists, maybe more." He turned at those words and fired another shot. "Are you sure you want to make that call? That was the plan. If we go through with it, we need her. And how come _she_ gets to call you John? That's not fair, Shepard."

     "She's lost too much blood. She needs-"

     "Maker's balls, you sound like my mother!" Eve spat. "I _hate_ my mother!" she ground the words out as she grabbed the Commander's shoulder once more to pry herself from the ground. "I can still...use magic." she huffed. "Help me up!"

     Her wounds were sealed tight, and the warm feeling was subsiding, replaced by a cold chill, as the substance acted as a pain reliever, along with being a healing agent. She was light headed, and weak, but as long as she could stay on her feet, she could freeze the enemy. She'd been through worse, much worse. This...wasn't all that bad actually.

     "Motherfucker!" the Commander cursed as he reluctantly helped Eve to her feet.

     "Now, Johnny-boy, that's an awful thing to say." she scolded between hitched breaths with a mock tone as she clung to him, focusing on her staff, exerting what energy she had, tapping it on the ground to send a chain of ice across the room, freezing the colonists in place, one by one. Now immobilized by her magic, Shepard was able to aim and toss a grenade at just the right distance, and at just the right time. It flashed, releasing the toxin just as the three colonists started to thaw, breathing in the fumes, falling to the ground, unconscious. Garrus relaxed, slumping his shoulders, reacting on instinct to help Shepard help her as she swayed, and nearly fell again. She held no qualms about letting Shepard prop her against the wall now that they weren't being shot at.

     "Damn, she's a fighter, Shepard. Remind you of anyone?" Garrus remarked, glancing at Shepard, who shot him a quick glance before fussing over Eve once more.

     "What the hell!" he snapped. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

     "I know. It was stupid. I wasn't thinking." She rubbed her temple as she leaned against the wall still, absentmindedly wiping the blood from her chin, and sighing. "It just...happened."

     "What was that, anyway? That...that green thing?"

     "Long story. No time. We need to get out of here." she answered, waving it off.

     "She's right. That nerve gas won't last forever, Shep." said Garrus.

     "Alright, fine. Garrus, help Eve. I'll give you two cover while she freezes." Shepard turned to Eve. "You pull a stunt like that again, and I'll have you hogtied for the remainder of this mission, got it?"

     It was meant as a threat, but it must've been the lightheadedness, and the loss of blood that caused her to giggle. "Heh, alright. Whatever you say, sir." she saluted haphazardly. John wasn't amused in the slightest.

     It was a long, slow, and careful journey to the elevator machine. And then a long journey back to the colony. Almost complete silence, mostly hand signals, as to not alert the colonists of their presence, though they must've known somehow that they were coming. A few times, Shepard took enemy fire, that luckily bounced off his shielding, but they were close calls and near misses, as Eve slowly drained every ounce of mana freezing the colonists so that the Commander could dose them with his toxin enriched grenades.

     And it was heart wrenching when they reached the compound. Shepard knocked out the colonists and let down his guard, but one of them was still conscious. Fei Dan. The man they spoke to before leaving to head out across the Skyway. He too was infected by the Thorian's control, catching Shepard before Garrus and Eve had time to react. They were in a standstill as both men pointed their weapons at one another, and the Commander was out of grenades. Dan was shaking, trying to fight for control. Eve could recognize that struggle anywhere. The look on the man's face. The emotion, as Shepard debated on whether to shoot when Dan solved that problem for him.

     He shot himself. Eve couldn't help but flinch a little as the blood sprayed from the back of his head and he hit the floor. The look on John Shepard's face was one she hoped to never see again. She could almost feel his thoughts. And they were dark.

     Silent still, after he contacted Joker to inform him that the colony was secure, for the moment, and found the mechanism in which to open a hatch below them. The machine at ExoGeni had said the Thorian was right under the colony. So that was the first place they looked, tentatively descending the steps, heading down into the depths to find this maniacal plant that waited.

* * *

     Dan was dead. There was nothing Shepard could do about that. But at least he died as himself, on his own terms, and not as a plant crazed maniac. He fought the Thorian's control for as long as he could, trying to keep from shooting the Commander, and at the last second, managed to turn the gun on himself, rather than shoot Shepard. He died with dignity, in his opinion, and he would never forget that. In a way, he saved Shepard's life, and his own.

     But it only added fuel to the fire of Shepard's pent up rage. Rage at ExoGeni for experimenting on colonists, rage at the Geth for attacking the settlement, rage at the Thorian for mind controlling innocent people, rage at Saren, for starting all of this. And now, rage at Eve, who knew she was vulnerable, knew she had no shields, no protection, and yet she stepped out into crossfire to assist Shepard and Garrus. It was heroic, but she nearly got herself killed, and for the first time in a long time, it was hard for him to keep it together and stay focused on the mission.

     But there was no time to blow up at her like he wanted to, not when they needed to dislodge the Thorian from the tower below Zhu's Hope. It was suspended in the massive corridor underneath, rooted to the walls, and its thralls were everywhere in the stairwells. As if they'd been stockpiled for such an occasion that the plant might be threatened, and need to defend itself. Now they were active, and saw Shepard and his team as a threat. And just for good measure, to add gasoline to the fire, somehow the Thorian was able to produce Asari clones, near exact genetic copies that were able to use powerful Biotics.

     There was no sign of Saren. He was long gone before Shepard ever got there. He'd used the Thorian to obtain information it had on the Protheans, information locked within the colossal lifeform for thousands of years, and then betrayed it. Traded an Asari, Shiala, for the information, pledging the former servant of Benezia to the Thorian's use, but then sent Geth to destroy any and all evidence of the Thorian's existence. The actions of ExoGeni, and the experimentation on the colonists were only circumstantial. They only furthered to make Saren aware of the capabilities of species 37. It was never about Saren attacking the colony, never about his vendetta against humanity, though that was part of it. But all a ruse in order to get information from the plant of the Conduit's location. It just so happened that ExoGeni inadvertently gave the Thorian human thralls to manipulate, and also planned on purging the colony. But it was never about Zhu's Hope. It was about the Cipher.

     Shiala explained that the Cipher was a tool that allowed Saren to understand the visions he received from also activating the Beacon on Eden Prime. He'd never intended for a human to get to it before he could destroy it. Hadn't counted on Shepard's involvement. But he had seen what Shepard saw, though he couldn't comprehend it. Saw the destruction of the race. The visions themselves were the stored information of millions of Protheans, spanning thousands of years, in a dead language, the last known records of an extinct species systematically stored on an interface that only worked properly with a Prothean mind. Anyone else used it, and it would be mostly gibberish, snippets, unfocused viewpoints.

     And Saren could no more understand it than Shepard did, though it was possible with the Cipher to learn more than Shepard ever could on his own. Saren used Shiala to transfer the Cipher from the Thorian to Saren's mind, then traded her as a peace offering in order to get the plant to telepathically filter the information for him. Allow him to think like a Prothean, understand their culture, their history, the Cipher itself being ancestral memory, a viewpoint of society from fifty thousand years ago, their perspective of the events recorded. This allowed him to understand the Beacon's information, learn about the Conduit, and ensure the return of the Reapers.

     Which was exactly what Shepard didn't need.

     He'd never had someone enter his mind before, much less put thoughts in his mind, information, the Cipher, whatever it was intended to be. And he couldn't be sure if he could trust Shiala, any more than he trusted anyone else, but like Liara, she'd been crossed off by Saren, and was now no more of an ally than Liara. She'd been brainwashed, and implied that likely her mistress, Benezia, had been as well. His ship, called Sovereign, was able to corrupt people somehow, control them, just like the Thorian controlled humans, he guessed. Turn people to Saren's will, his plan, against their own. The plot thickened, and Shepard needed the Cipher, whether it was a good idea or not. But so much information was bouncing around in his head, and he needed it straightened out. Surely it wouldn't be any worse than what Eve went through when she let Liara read her mind...would it?

     It would.

     Once more the image flashed before his eyes, and his conscious felt like it was being ripped out of him. Only this time, it wasn't just some dream, but it felt like he was there. Same images, same vision, but it was happening to him. He was one of them. He was a Prothean. They were...torturing them...studying them... _harvesting_ them...but it didn't make sense...Why?...Why would they? What did they want from them? _What do they want from us? They want US. They want to erase us. They want us gone._ Bodies being torn apart and put back together again, bodies littered everywhere... _unclear, uncertain of our future, everything demolished_...everything a wasteland...and the thing, a ship...was it a ship? A thing with tentacles...like Saren's ship...Sovereign... _Reapers_...He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't... _Through the Conduit...They will return..._

     He opened his eyes. In front of him was Shiala, light fluttering across her features, her purple skin, from the fires caused by their assault on the Thorian, and she was staring intently at him. So was Garrus, who was holding an unconscious Eve. Her energy drained from using her powers against an Asari clone, who knocked her back against a wall, and her head was bleeding, the remnants of it staining her hair and skin. She'd protected Garrus from the biotic wave, and bled all over the Turian now. Blood...death...the thoughts entering his mind, making him shudder.

     "I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren." said Shiala. "The ancestral memories of the Protheans are part of you now."

     "You...alright, Shepard?" Garrus asked. "What just happened?"

     "I'm...still alive, at least?" Shepard rubbed his temple. "It's still jumbled but...I think I understand. I don't know yet. I can't be sure, but...some things make sense."

     Nothing made sense. He needed to get out of here.

     "You've been given a great gift." cautioned Shiala. "The experience of an entire people. It will take time to process this information...I'm sorry if you've suffered, but there was no other way. You needed the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand your visions from the Beacon."

     "Thank you." he said to her. "We should get out of here. There are colonists that need medical attention, and one of my own." he gestured to Eve.

     "My I assist you?" Shiala asked. "I'd like to help your human colonists, if I can. Help them rebuild, if they will allow it. Perhaps...in some way, make up for what I've allowed to happen here. They've suffered greatly, and I played a role in their suffering. I'd like to make amends."

     Shepard nodded, and led the way back to the colony, hoping it were that simple to make amends. Nothing was ever simple, everything was complicated. And everything was about to be lost if Shepard didn't make sense of it first.

* * *

     Back at Zhu's Hope, the colonists, free from the Thorian's control, accepted Shiala's help, to Shepard's amazement. With the remainder of the Geth dispatched, water supply restored, and communication reestablished, everyone was safe, for the moment. And with ExoGeni soon to be under investigation, thanks to the information obtained on project Species 37, and both Juliana and Lizbeth Baynham's testimony, those affected were given a fresh start. A second chance. It was more than they could hope for, more than anyone could hope for. Though the temporary peace didn't come without some strain on folks.

     Shepard set down the crate he'd been helping a colonist carry to sit down and take a breather, watching two of his squad arguing over by one of the medical units. Williams and Wrex. Williams didn't take to kindly to the fact that Wrex came so close to shooting human colonists that barricaded them in the ship. If Shepard listened closely, he could make out some of the conversation.

     "They were being controlled, Wrex!" she snapped. "You think I would just sit back and let some Krogan thug kill human colonists?! You're out of your damn mind!"

     "Yeah, says the human that would sit back and let colonists destroy the ship and kill the crew." he grunted out. "It was either us, or them, Williams."

     She scoffed. "You expect me to believe you were going to kill them to protect the crew?...You're Krogan! You people will kill anything just to have a good time!"

     "Simple minded piece of-" he stopped himself. "Don't pretend to know anything about me or my people." he growled. "Believe whatever you want. See if I give two credits about it."

     He huffed, the noise he made sounding like a bull snorting, then walked away from her. She was still upset, but she looked like she was mulling over what he said in her mind. Then Alenko, who also overheard the conversation, strolled up to her, speaking calmly, and Shepard had to strain to hear him.

     "Cut him some slack, Ash. He was trying to help."

     "Yeah, sure." she rolled her eyes. "He's a gun for hire. Like I'd really believe anything he says. Somebody trigger happy like that. It's just excuses."

     "ExoGeni was experimenting on civilians, they're own people, and their actions put a lot of humans at risk, including us." Alenko stated. "You ever think that maybe it's not other species to worry about, but our _own_ species we have to watch out for? I'm not saying humans are the bad guys here, but the world isn't so black and white, Ash. There's a helluva lot of grey."

     Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She lost the argument. There was no arguing with Kaidan's truth. Narrow-minded of her to assume that Wrex was the enemy when everyone in the galaxy was equally capable of bad things. Something Shepard took to heart as well. They were all equal, all capable of good, capable of bad, and all in danger from a bigger threat. He watched as Alenko squeezed William's hand before walking away. He must not have known anyone was watching. The way he looked at her, the display of affection, Shepard had a feeling before now the two had a thing. It came as no surprise to him. But Ashley noticed him sitting there, eavesdropping, and she quickly looked away, 'aheming', smoothing down her dark hair before sauntering off to some other task. He was sure she'd have something to say later about this. He chuckled.

     Off to his left he saw Liara deep in conversation with Shiala. It must've been awhile since she came in contact with a fellow Asari, and added to the fact that this one had worked for Liara's mother? No doubt she was probing Shiala for details, and not just being the certified doctor she was and examining her for any injuries, or after effects from being under the Thorian's control. Tali was making herself useful by running diagnostics on the colonists' equipment, and after taking Eve to the medbay to be examined by Chakwas, Garrus returned to make another perimeter sweep, and check the outpost for any cracks in security or remaining Geth they didn't catch in the service tunnels. Shepard couldn't help but smile at that. You could take the Turian out of C-Sec, but you couldn't take the C-Sec out of the Turian.

     Back on the ship, Shepard discussed Shiala's information about the Cipher in the briefing room, though he neglected to describe anything in detail that he saw, or felt. It didn't matter. It didn't change anything, not without useful information, like Saren's location, Benezia's, or where and how to find the Conduit. Liara's suggestion was to bond with Shepard's mind, just as she did with Eve's, in order to see the vision for herself, and hopefully help him make sense of it with her experience studying Prothean history. But all she did was flash the images in his mind once more, the feelings, the questions, and learn them for herself. She said the Beacon must've been damaged, for the information was incomplete. Saren must've had access to another Beacon somehow, to gain knowledge of the Conduit.

     The Council had a field day with the fact that he did what he could to ensure the survival of the human colonists, that they all did. They didn't get the fact that he would have done the same thing for a Turian colony, did they? The hell did it matter? What did he need to prove? Nothing. These Reapers didn't care if it was human, Turian, Krogan, or anything else, if it was _organic_ , they wanted it. He didn't know why that feeling welled up, but the thought wouldn't leave Shepard's mind...Oh, and better than that? They wanted the location of Eve's homeworld, for their archive. They agreed to keep Eve's origins classified as long as they could document the existence of Thedas. Of course, he had no idea where the hell Thedas was.

     He was pissed. To all end, that once again he was just too many steps behind Saren, hanging on a thread. But he'd run out of leads, for the time being. Moreover he was exhausted and hungry.

     "Where to, Commander?" Joker asked him as he dragged himself to the command deck after speaking to the Council.

     "Take us back into Citadel space." was all he said, rubbing his tired eyes with equally tired hands.  
 


	20. Absolutely Losing Your Mind

     "How is she, doc?"

     Shepard spoke quietly as he stood next to Chakwas, once again, standing over Eve's sleeping form in the medbay, while Liara occupied the adjacent table, still napping from her 'overwhelming experience' of reading Shepard's mind and witnessing the Cipher's information firsthand. Chakwas shrugged. This was going to happen a lot, wasn't it? Standing over an injured Eve?

     "She's fine really. At least now, anyway. Most of her condition is exhaustion from draining so much energy while using those powers of hers. Surgically removing the bullets was the hard part. It was a close one. A fraction of an inch more, and one of them would have punctured her right ventricle, it was so close to her heart. She's very lucky. Due to her metabolism, I had to heavily sedate her. This is a bit different than the incident on Eden. I have a lot of uncatalogued data on her biology I still have to sift through. I'm going to have to keep her sedated and under observation for the next twenty-fours, bare minimum."

     "How much of that sedative do you have on hand?" the Commander asked.

     "I have a fully stocked medical supply, why? Why are you...No. No, I _know_ what you're thinking, Shepard, and you _can't_. It isn't right. You _can't_ sedate her for the duration of the mission." Chakwas argued, giving Shepard her best disapproving look. Shepard inwardly cringed at how well the doctor pegged his intentions. Eve looked fine now, but dammit, she came so close to _dying_. Because of him. "That's inhumane, if you want my opinion. She's not some animal, Commander, she's-"

     " _She almost got herself killed_." he said, trying his best to remain calm about it. "If she puts herself in danger like that again, she may not survive the next time around. She's a liability, a risk to herself, to the crew, to the mission, doc. And I'm not taking anymore risks. She's not Alliance. She's a fighter, but she's not a soldier. The Council classified her as a civilian liaison." He sighed. "I never should've let her leave the ship in the first place."

     His chest tightened, just thinking about it. He couldn't let history repeat itself, and let yet another die under his command. Especially when that person was someone he might actually...He didn't want to finish that thought.

     "Medically speaking, she's tougher than she looks. We _all_ take risks, Shepard." Chakwas reminded. "We knew the danger when we elected to join Alliance. And she's not the only privileged civilian classification aboard this vessel. So are Wrex, T'Soni and Zorah. They knew the risks they were taking when they signed on. So did Vakarian and Williams. So don't we all, Shepard. Eve also knows what's at stake, and how dangerous this is. What, because she's not a colonist? Not from Terra? Possibly from another galaxy? With unique abilities that might surpass our own technology? Powers that are far beyond our capability of understanding in this decade? If anything, she's better equipped than we are. She practically renders mass effect shielding obsolete. Geth drones can _rip right through_ ME shields at a close enough distance, yet her barriers can not only _absorb_ their ammunition at that distance, but they can convert the energy into her _own_. It's miraculous."

     He shook his head in disbelief.

     "And still, with one little slip up, she gets herself _shot_ , and almost _killed_. I-I can't-" He struggled to find words. He scoffed. "She's insubordinate. And... _stubborn_."

     "Oh I noticed." Chakwas remarked. "She _gives_ more orders than she takes them. Issues with authority. She's too used to _being_ the authority, and doesn't like taking no for an answer. But also valiant, and selfless? Willing to throw herself in front of danger for others? Vakarian kindly informed me she'd been shot when she so courageously stepped out from cover to _save your life_. Remind you of anyone?"

     Chakwas raised a brow. If it were anyone else, Shepard might actually take offense to the tone he recieved, but nobody argued with Chakwas. She was like the ship's concerned mother. With a lot of moody, arguing, multicultural adopted children to shake her finger at.

     "I remember, not long ago, meeting a young man with the _same_ aptitude as Miss Trevelyan." she said to him. "An XO, an N7-graduate from ICT, very distinguished. A good soldier, and a good man. Who was trapped in a kinetic force field when he activated a Prothean Beacon, pulling Ashley Williams out of the way. _Saving her life_. Who threw himself into the line of fire to save Tali'Zorah, and _yet again_ to save Liara T'Soni. Who took unnecessary risks to ensure the safety of others, including saving the human colony on Feros, if I recall." She reached to put a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "A soldier who feels _responsible_ for Akuze, and great many other things." she said gently. "I'm very fond of him, like a nephew...You carry a lot of guilt, Commander, and it's understandable. But you can't take it out on Eve. She's not to blame. And you can't always protect her, as much as you seem to _think_ you can. Any more than you can protect each of us. That's how life works, Shepard."

     Shepard didn't dignify that with a response. His jaw flexing was the only clue that he even heard what she said. She was right, he knew that, but he didn't want to admit it. He heard the doctor sigh.

     "I'm going to be sad to see her go, when she returns home. She's such a wonderful patient. So well spoken, and enthusiastic. She has no clue of our society's advancements, so little understanding of our technology, no personal ties to our world, it seems. Yet, she's so _passionate_ about helping us. I won't miss patching her up, but do believe I'll miss having her around."

     "She may _not_ be going home." Shepard admitted, causing Chakwas to backpeddle.

     "What do you mean?" she asked.

     "I mean Thedas might not actually be accessible. Joker has a ridiculous theory about Eve being from a parallel dimension, and after everything I've seen, I'm starting to _believe_ that theory." he relented, feeling like an idiot for what just fell out of his mouth. Chakwas didn't respond right away, stunned into silence.

     "Well," she started, after a minute or so, "Given the circumstances of her arrival, it's...not _that_ farfetched, really, but...Parallel dimension? Really?"

     " _Really_." Shepard emphasized. "But at least it makes more sense than _magic and dragons_." he pointed out. "But, either way, until we figure out exactly how she got here, we can't get her home. We don't have the capacity."

     Chakwas sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.

     "Well then."

     "Yeah." Shepard scratched his head. "I don't want her knowing about this until we have more information. Keep it airtight, for now."

     "Will do, Commander." she complied.

     "I should go."

     Chakwas nodded, and Shepard left the medbay, finally exhaling, reeling from everything they just talked about. Was that what this was? Feeling guilty, feeling responsible for Eve, just the same as everyone else? Feeling responsible for the entire galaxy? Because if he didn't know any better, he'd swear it was just because he had feelings for her.

     Her heart could've _stopped beating_. When she got shot, and Shepard looked over to see her lying on the ground, a bloody mess, _his_ heart nearly stopped beating too. He'd never felt like that before. It was frightening. It was Akuze, all over again, and Shepard nearly lost his mind. And this was somehow worse. The men that died on Akuze were soldiers. At the end of the day, they knew what could happen, knew that any mission could be their last, same as Shepard. But Eve?

     Eve was different, for a multitude of reasons. Yes, she was a lot like Shepard. Claimed to be an authorative figure on Thedas who was used to putting herself in danger. Just like him. For some reason, that's what made it so scary. Because she felt...She...ah, there were no words. She was special. She was definitely special. Shepard knew that the second he saw her on Eden Prime. She was different, unique, and... _beautiful_. Strong, smart, and just as much of a sarcastic jerk as him. He loved it. She was...

     Even though he barely understood things about her, had so many things he'd yet to know, he didn't want to lose her and he felt guilty just for _that_. He didn't want her to go home. He'd lose his mind if she did.

* * *

     Though the trail seemed to have went cold as far as Saren was concerned, without a tag on Benezia, there were other things to keep the crew busy. Incoming transmissions from Admiral Hackett of Systems Alliance, mostly. Distress calls, missing persons reports, pick ups, galactic issues needing Spectre intervention.

     People that asked for Shepard personally, like an Asari by the name of Nassana Dantius. A civilian named Samesh Bhatia, whose wife had been part of Williams' squad, the 212 unit, and died on Eden Prime. He thought it appropriate for Ashley to meet him, figuring it would do them both some good. Bring them some closure, maybe. Shepard wished he could bring himself to do the same. Maybe one day he would. But at least someone in the galaxy was getting it. Though he did see an old acquaintance he hadn't seen in _years_. Not since his days on Earth, a man he used to run the streets with. That certainly got interesting, very quickly.

     When Shepard wasn't ignoring needed rest by running himself ragged all over the Citadel, he was spending more time getting to know his squad. The people that so willingly took risks for the sake of the galaxy. Tali prattled on and on about life with the Flotilla, sharing some of the customs and culture of the Quarians, going into more detail of how they became destitute, and forced to wear hazard suits like their own skin, and also about her interest in the ship's drive core, using more technical terms than Shepard had ever heard in his life. Garrus opened up about his experiences working with C-Sec.

     Even Wrex opened up. Not as much as everyone else, but surprisingly the brooding Krogan shared words with Shepard, and mentioned a 'family heirloom', a suit of armor, that had been stolen from him, and asked if he'd help him retrieve it. He knew who took it, and where the thief's hideout was. Hard to think of a Krogan being sentimental, but he was. Not the way humans were, but indeed, Krogans _did_ have feelings, and Wrex's were somewhere along the lines of being pissed.

     It was an opportunity to prove to Williams that Wrex _wasn't_ as bad as she thought he was, just because he was a bounty hunter. He dragged her along for the excursion, and though at one point the two of them looked like they wanted to kill each other, Williams was surprised by Wrex. A little, at least. Surprised that Krogans were actually a tad bit honorable in nature, despite the ostracism they received by the public. Shepard sort of sympathized with the race. He could hardly blame them for their harsh nature, considering how harsh their planet was. Out of necessity they were battle oriented, a warrior society. One that expanded across the galaxy, but was now dwindling due to the Genophage that dramatically reduced fertility in females and drove the species to near extinction.

     But whether he sympathized or not, either way, that day, Williams was humbled, just a little, when she realized that yes, Krogans had feelings too.

     Garrus and Shepard found out they had a lot in common, given their military background, and similar opinions on females of _any_ species. They both took their jobs seriously, but, you know, not too seriously. There was still a little room for jokes, and friendly competition at the C-Sec academy's shooting range. Unfortunately, Shepard's pride was injured when he lost to the Turian marksman, but never was he ever more glad to have a crack shot like Vakarian on his team.

     Liara was a bit harder to figure out as a person. Asari were a complete mystery to him. Though he was as familiar as the next guy with the history of the race, he had no idea what to do with an alien woman that was a _hundred and six years old_. And that was _young_ , for an Asari. Barely out of her teens, by human standards. Added to the fact that she was a Biotic? Another topic he couldn't relate to, any more than he could relate to Eve's supposed 'magical powers'.

     But she had a lot of interesting things to say about the Protheans. She amassed a great deal of knowledge of the species studying their artifacts, though she was a bit shocked by seeing what actually happened to them. It was like revealing a god to be false to an adoring nation. It was going to take a while for her to process the truth she'd been blessed with, she said. But she also said she felt like she could better understand their struggle, and for that she was grateful. Shepard, on the other hand, didn't have such a romantic outlook on the fall of the Protheans. In fact, in his mind, there was nothing awe-inspiring about it at all.

     But it wasn't until Liara talked to Shepard about himself that he actually felt uncomfortable in the conversation. He knew she meant well, was only trying to help, as it was pretty much hardwired into her personality to be caring in nature, given that she was a doctor, but her beside manner was terrible. The way she involuntarily blurted out, "Being inside your mind is exactly like being in Eve's, Shepard. You both are wonderful people, but you both frighten me. There's a lot of pain trapped inside you, even by Asari standards." He didn't know how to respond to that. It must've just been her bad reaction to the Prothean data. She'd need time to work through it, he supposed.

     But when he heard her say that, it was like he'd been verbally electrocuted, and jolted back into reality. How could he possibly relax after hearing that? How could he possibly _think_ about sleep? When somewhere, out there, was a race of beings that wiped out civilization, and would do it again, if he didn't stop Saren?...And what was he thinking, dragging Eve into all of this? Oh yeah, now he remembered. She was the only one who believed him, believed his claim that Reapers were returning. And if they did, all the world was going to hell in a handbasket.

     As tired as he was, he couldn't relax. He was wound so tight his head felt like it would explode.

     So instead he wandered around the Citadel with Alenko and Vakarian for a while, until he finally worked up the nerve to admit what was on his mind. Neither of them knew what to say. He kind of wished it was Eve he was talking to, just then. She understood. She knew how it felt, didn't she? In her own way, she knew how it felt to be responsible for so many people, while everyone around her thought she was crazy, with knowledge buried in the back of her mind that she struggled to process.

     She knew how he was feeling right now, as he struggled with keeping it together, and staying focused. He hated emotions. Hated talking about them. Hated feeling them. He...well, he sort of hated everything. That was just him naturally, _with or without_ the threat of extinction.

     But there were other things to keep him busy. Other things worth asking about. He leaned against the railing over looking the Citadel's waterway, breathing in the oxygenated atmosphere, beside Garrus and Kaidan, when out of the blue, he finally decided to ask.

     "Alright, Kaidan, look, it's not like I'm not mad, I'm not going to reprimand you or anything. I'm just curious, ya know?...Dammit, I _gotta_ know." He smirked, and turned to his squad mate. "What's the deal here?"

     "What's the deal with what?" Kaidan screwed his face up in confusion. Garrus snorted beside him.

     "What's up with you and Williams? When, exactly, did _that_ happen?"

     Kaidan sighed and laughed a little.

     "Oh...Hell, Shepard, where do I start?"


	21. What's Up With Those Two?

     What was up with Alenko and Williams, he asked. 

     What was Kaidan going to say? He honestly had no idea how to explain it, but the fact that Shepard was asking, was curious, and maybe...curious of how this would interfere with the mission, Kaidan felt like he had to explain. It, well, it wasn't like they were serious or anything, just blowing off some steam, right? It wasn't hurting anything. 

     And maybe whatever he had to say about it would somehow help Shepard, maybe take his mind off the hellish nightmare of issues he had going on. Bare minimum, it would give them something else to talk about besides the fate of the world on everyone's shoulders. Plus, who didn't like a good hook-up story? Their comms were on standby, and though they would hear Joker radio in, no one could hear them.

     So he started from the top.

     "Okay...here goes...."

* * *

     Alenko flanked Shepard as they headed toward the dig site, eyes pealed for more drones. Eden Prime. They had a front row seat to the show. Hard to process. He could barely process what happened to Jenkins. It was pretty shitty. Shepard assured him they'd do what they could to give him a proper burial when this was over, but right then, he needed the man's focus on the mission. But he was tense. Every nerve was on edge, oversensitive to sight and sound.

     Out of nowhere she appeared, darting toward a boulder to take cover from enemy fire. A flash of pink and white. A survivor from the ground team maybe. She was pinned down. They rushed ahead to provide assistance, and found she was the only survivor of the 212 ground team sent in to patrol the perimeter as a security detail. 

     She was upset. Felt responsible, because she took rear, and couldn't stop the ambush from overtaking her fellow squad members. Shepard told her it wasn't her fault. There was nothing she could do. Kaidan could see the familiar glint in her eyes. He knew how that felt.

     She joined their team. It was better they stick together, rather than split up. Kaidan liked her already. She was a pretty good shot, pretty light on her feet too, and smart. He got a little carried away for a few though, and mentally noted how hot she looked in that armor. Felt like an idiot.

* * *

     Ashley was a bit overzealous with her opinion on non-human galactic citizens, but Kaidan sort of understood why. 

     It wasn't like she was one of those 'Friends of Humanity' nutjobs parading around the Citadel with picket signs, protesting the 'alien agenda'. And it wasn't like she was a member of the extremist group, Cerberus, that boasted a pro-human agenda, but were really just a bunch of wacko terrorists that luckily avoided getting under Alliance's radar; always cut lose, either because of money, lack of evidence, or technicality. 

     No, Ashley was a Marine, who stuck up for her own species when needed, and nothing more. Laid back, liked to joke occasionally, and had a nice laugh.

     Beautiful eyes too.

     She kind of had a thing for Shepard, he assumed, seeing as how he pretty much saved her ass, pulling her away from the Beacon's forcefield, and Kaidan was a little jealous. But when he actually spoke to her, one on one, at the Prisidium, things changed. Boy, did they change. 

     Some of the conversation was about Shepard, asking what he was like, since Kaidan had just a bit more experience with the Commander than Ashley did, and some of the conversation was about the curious woman in the medbay. But some of it was about Ashley too. She didn't want to break down in front of the Captain, or the Commander, but it was easier with Kaidan.

     Kaidan was on her level, not her superior. And Kaidan was a good listener.

     She admitted that she still felt like it was her fault, that the 212 went down because of her mistake. It took some convincing on his part to assure her that no, it was not her fault. But even if it had been, there were good calls, and bad calls, and every once in a while, personnel were forced to make a decision they might later regret, but it was part of doing the job. He understood how she felt. There were a lot of things he regretted too.

     But the world just simply wasn't so black and white, even though people liked to believe it was.

* * *

     When they had down time, they talked a lot. Ashley talked about her dad, and her sister, those she was closest to. One day, she actually talked _to_ them, her sister, he was pretty sure, video chatting, and he walked in on her gushing about how cute he was.

     That sort of changed things.

     That was when he realized how much of a dumbass he was for not picking up on all the little signs that she liked him too.

     She was scared of Eve, she admitted, scared of her powers, but Kaiden could relate, honestly. Rather by accident, for the first time in years, he talked about what happened to him, the time he lost his shit at 'Brain Camp', as they called it. Alliance's Biotic training program. Mostly because he was trying to get Ashley to understand that Eve wasn't the only dangerous person out there, and sometimes dangerous people were right in your own backyard. 

     But by the end of the conversation he realized he told her because he trusted her.

     It felt good to get it out of his system, and felt good to have a real, off the books conversation with someone. Someone that wasn't a therapist, who didn't treat him like a headcase, or a doctor, like Chakwas, who only saw him as a patient. And considering how none of them knew at the time what would happen, or if they could convict Arterius for murder of a fellow Spectre? Track him down before he killed them all?

     Better he get things off his chest and make peace with himself while he could.

     But he had no idea of the chain reaction he started, by telling her all of those things. Inadvertently, she started being more honest with him about her feelings, which eventually led to...

     ...Making out in her quarters.

* * *

     "Wait, hold on, when was _this_ happening?" Shepard asked, interrupting Kaidan's story. By this point, both he and Garrus were glued to it, and hanging on to his every word, right up to that point. "Like, when would you have the time in between chasing badguys and getting shot at to mack on the Gunnery Chief? Seriously."

     Kaidan nervously ran his fingers through his hair in a fluster.

     "We _did_ get interrupted," he admitted. "Um, it was quick, like only a few seconds, tops, really. It doesn't count."

     "And was that all that happened?" Garrus asked. "The kissing thing?...Do humans really...'trade saliva' like that, or...I mean, I've seen vids, but I've never actually seen two humans mate, so..."

     If he were more humanoid, Garrus would've shrugged, by the sound of it. But Turians weren't big shruggers, really. Kaidan cringed at 'two humans mate', and Shepard 'pffted', snickering behind his hand like a big kid.

     "That's just disturbing to hear you say that," Kaidan said flatly.

     "Alright, so anyway," Shepard managed. "When was this?"

     "While Eve was recording you-"

     _Oh shit. No dude. Shut up. Don't say that. Shepard doesn't know you know about that, because he doesn't know Eve recorded that. Does he? Eve didn't tell him that, did she?_

     "Recording me...what?" Shepard asked, suddenly getting serious.

     "We taught her how to use a recording device, Shep," said Garrus. "It may come in handy if she familiarizes herself with more of our technology."

     "You know, you have a point," Shepard agreed, totally glazing right over the fact that Eve recorded something he had no knowledge of. "It may make it easier to work with her, and communicate, possibly establish contact somehow with Thedas after we locate it. Provided it's actually out there..."

     Oh thank God, or whatever Maker was out there, pointing and laughing at Kaidan just then.

     "So, anyway," Garrus glanced at Kaidan, sporting a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You were 'sticking your tongue down Williams' throat', were you? But why? What's so great about that?"

     Kaidan chuckled. "So many things," he sighed. "So...anyway, we were in the mess hall, chowing down, gearing down after Feros, when..."

* * *

     ...When Ash sat across from him, played with the rehydrated meal that resembled MRE mush on her tray, Kaiden right across from her, taking a sip of water, when he felt her foot nudge his. He left out the 'playing footsie' part of the story in front of Shepard and Garrus, but instead simply explained that Ash gave him the wordless signal that meant, 'When we get free time, wanna bone me?'

     She was...well, there were no words for what she was, or how he made her feel. And the feeling was mutual, he supposed. It felt good that they had each other's backs in combat, but also...maybe they had them everywhere else, too?

     A lot of terrible things were going on around them, including Eve being stuck in the medbay, Shepard visibly pissed about it, and they all wondered what would happen to her. They wondered if she would be bumped off the squad, perhaps transferred to the Citadel, and be detained, kept under observation by C-Sec. Or taken to an outpost. Supervised at an isolated facility where she couldn't harm, or be harmed.

     Eve was powerful, but dangerous, and though Shepard meant well, no one knew how Eve would react to the Commander having her arrested, since he couldn't have her court-martialed. Ash was a bit worried.

     Kaidan met with her later on that day, in her quarters no less, to talk about it.

     She was pacing the floor.

     "What's on your mind, Chief?" he asked as he stood in the door way, folded his arms, and watched her pace. She scratched her chin.

     "This is gonna look bad, LT," she said. "Really bad. I mean yeah, sure, we're making humanity look good to the Council, having alien species aboard the ship as allies, but I've seen the news vids. I mean, have you seen what that reporter, what's-her-face, had to say about Shepard and the crew? She's been twisting around our public image to suit some kind of agenda. Humanity's not happy with us. And neither is anyone else. We turn around and have a human civilian detained? Shit _will_ hit the fan."

     Kaidan sighed. Then he scratched his head about it.

     "I was hoping you had more of that candid advice to help ease my conscience about it," she added, with a sideways glance his direction.

     "Yeah," he mumbled. "Yeah, I wish I did."

     "Maybe we should petition Shepard to release her or something? Go public with her powers, where she's from, and just get it all over with? Eventually all of this will come to light anyway, and if Alliance finds out about this..."

     She cast him a look that said it all.

     "Shepard's a Spectre now, so I highly doubt Alliance will have the authority to step in on the matter, at least within Citadel space," he advised. 

     "But what about the rest of us? If we're caught harboring an unregistered human with unprecedented abilities?"

     "We're under orders, Ash," Kaidan deflected. "Commander's orders. I mean, come on, we're not on trial here, and right now we have the authority to deal with a top priority case like Saren, virtually by any means necessary, which includes Eve's assistance, right? The Council are the only ones we really need to worry about."

     "Yeah, but that's worse," she pointed out, "Because the Citadel Council will see Eve as a threat if they knew the truth about her, instead of whatever Shepard told them. And who knows, they might detain her and _experiment_ on her or something."

     Kaidan flinched when she said that last part.

     He'd heard stories about Biotics, and how they were treated by other species, at offsite facilities, out in the Traverse, allegedly by Cerberus as well, and it gave him nightmares. Even humans. Way back when, it wasn't all sunshine and roses for human Biotics either. He'd heard those stories too...and, truthfully, some of it he'd seen first hand, experienced, when things went south for a Biotic with no control, and those that feared their abilities.

     Ash was pretty upset too, obviously concerned for Eve, and concerned for all of them. Absently he reached to cup her shoulders and console her, rubbing her arms affectionately. 

     "It's gonna be alright, Ash," he assured. "There. _That's_ my candid advice."

     She chuckled a little. "Aye aye, Lieutenant."

     "Yeah, I'm not really feeling it," he said, shaking his head. "You still sound worried."

     "Of course I'm still worried," she said. "What if Shepard is right? What if these things, these Reapers, are real, and what if they do to us what they did to the Protheans?...What if this really is the end of the world?"

     They locked eyes for a moment, hers and his, both wondering the answer to that question. But Kaidan couldn't even count to five in his head before Ash practically pounced on him. Within seconds she rushed to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him feverishly, as if it really were the end of the world...

* * *

     "No, no, this so totally did _not_ happen," Shepard argued with a smile, in complete disbelief of the whole thing. "There is no way you were banging Williams in her quarters while Garrus and I went after Nassana's sister. Not happening."

     "Totally happening," Kaidan confirmed.

     "So, you really engaged in...coital activities with Chief Williams?" Garrus questioned. "Isn't that sort of taboo for humans when they work together? It is for Turians."

     "It's called fraternizing," Shepard explained. "And yeah, yeah it's pretty taboo," he laughed. "So give us details then, LT. Did she climb your pole? Let you clean her carpet?"

     Kaidan gave a mock sound of disgust at Shepard's corny innuendo, and Garrus merely leaned his head to the side in a confused manner.

     "You're seriously gonna make me describe it?" Kaidan asked, inwardly cringing once more.

     "As punishment for fooling around on duty, you bet your ass I am," Shepard affirmed with a smirk. "Then later I'll make you swab the deck. Since you're so keen on mopping Ashley's floors."

     "Oh, geeze," Kaidan rolled his eyes. "Now he's got Navy jokes."

     Shepard brushed his shoulder and gloated.

     "Alright, alright. I'll spill."

* * *

     ...So there he was, in Ashley's quarters, with his tongue down her throat, as Garrus put it. Quickly his arms encircled her waist, and he sort of fell into it, pushed her back against the wall. This was a really bad idea for them, but, well, it felt really good. No. Better than good. It felt perfect.

     Her hands were gripping his hair, and soon enough he picked her up, wrapped her legs around him, and had her pinned to that wall as if their lives depended on it. He couldn't remember if he locked the door though. What if someone walked in on them? Would somebody do that? Just barge in on Ash like that? Maybe. How was he to know?

     "Wait," he said, setting her down and backing away.

     "Shit, you're right, we shouldn't be doing this," she said, palming her face.

     He laughed a little bit. "Probably not, but..." She met his gaze when she heard the click, as he reached behind him to key the door and the lock slid in place.

     "Oh," she chuckled. "Yeah, yeah that would be wise, wouldn't it?"

     "Unless you really don't want to," he suggested, a little sheepishly. "I mean, we don't have to, you know. I just...maybe we both just need to...I don't know, blow off a little steam, I guess?"

     Ashley thought about it for a moment.

     "Well, we _are_ two consenting adults, aren't we?" she said. "We can be rational about this, right? I mean, we'll...we'll still be friends afterwards, won't we?"

     Friends? She was really worried about whether or not they could be friends?

     He stepped toward her. "Ash," he began quietly, as he reached for her hand. "We could die tomorrow, and we have to trust each other with our lives, don't we? I'm pretty sure we can be friends afterwards. If that's what you want."

     More than friends. They could be whatever the hell she wanted. He didn't care.

     Once more they met, this time with the reassurance that the door was locked, and only Eve could barge in honestly, with her unprecedented access to the entire ship. Which she so totally wouldn't do, since she was still sedated in the medbay. So Kaidan picked up where he left off, once more picking Ashley up and pressing her against the wall. She was pretty adept at having his shirt off of him in seconds, and hugged his waist with her thighs as he started to thrust.

     She kissed him like crazy, before reaching back to push herself off the wall, and launch them toward the bunk behind them, causing Kaidan to trip and fall onto it, banging his head, and she laughed, before smothering him with more kisses, then peeling off her own shirt. The next few minutes was a rush of removing unwanted clothing, and tearing at one another like animals.

     She felt great. There was no other feeling like it. Kaidan had to admit, he'd met some talented women, but...well, let's just say, Ash knew what she doing, knew just how to drive him crazy. And she was wet, wanting him badly, trying desperately to keep quiet when he...

* * *

     "That's...disturbing."

     Garrus was frozen in shock when he mistakenly asked for details about 'human mating', and got his answer.

     "I will never look at Williams the same," the Turian then proclaimed. "So...females really have those? And they really do that?"

     Meanwhile Shepard was in tears with laughter.

     "Alright, I think we've had enough," the Commander informed, holding up a hand. "Any more and we'll give the Turian a complex," he chortled. "So, suffice to say, you fucked the life out of the Gunnery Chief, did you?" 

     Kaidan nodded, pretty proud of himself at this point, mostly for having survived Ashley's carnal nature. 

     "Well, I gotta say, after everything that's happened, I'd say you two deserved some down time. You all do, really. I don't know what would've happened without dependable people like you on my team."

     It was directed at all of them; Kaidan, Ash, Garrus, Wrex, Tali, Liara...and maybe even Eve. Kaidan could tell. The look on Shepard's face said it all, when he got serious for a moment. Eve was right. They weren't just names on a memorial stone. Nobody was. Kaidan nodded, clapped Shepard on the shoulder, and nudged Garrus in the side, who was still shaking his head over everything he'd just heard about Williams. Then he sighed.

     "Alright, so, now you know what's up with _us_ , but, um...what's up with _you_?" Kaidan asked Shepard.

     "What do you mean?"

     "What's up with you and Eve?"

     Shepard sighed, and then, just like Kaidan, he groaned a little.

     "Well, shit, fellas...where do I start?"


	22. The Risks We Take

     Eve was falling, breathtakingly fast, headed toward the earth below.

     Only...not from the sky.

     She leapt from Skyhold tower, from her balcony, the fall seemingly endless for a moment, though only long enough to inhale, then exhale, closing her eyes, heart racing in her chest, knowing this was the end, and all she had done was for nothing, and every decision she'd made, leading up to this point, came back to haunt her. Every person she'd ever killed, every sacrifice she'd ever made, on behalf of others, or of herself...every person she'd ever met. Gone.

     Images flashed before her eyes in those final seconds. Images of Cullen Rutherford, turning away from her, refusing to look her in the eye when she shut down his affections for her so coldly...Followed by the sadness on Bull's face when his mercenary company had to be left at the hands of Venatori, wretched Tevinter cultists, and Eve told him she wished she could've saved them, apologizing profusely, for she knew they were like family to him...But he simply nodded and pretended to accept their deaths like they meant nothing.

     Because of the Maker forsaken fucking Qun.

     Then Blackwall's execution.

     The Empress of Orlais, her blood pooling on the floor where people danced, smearing, and staining the intricately embroidered carpet, her death caused by none other than a foolish upstart Inquisitor, and the decision she absently made to ally with the Empress' cousin...A face that haunted her dreams.

     A death that could have been avoided, but the overzealous Herald of Andraste only ever cared about one thing, and didn't care how she had to get it, for her conscience had been stripped, to nothing more than a fleeting notion, years and years ago.

     Anything to defeat Corypheus. _Anything_. Risks she'd been willing to take. People she'd been willing to sacrifice. And horrors she couldn't avoid, couldn't stop from happening.

     ...Daniel, a young soldier, a Seeker of Truth, and his superior, Cassandra Pentaghast, ramming her sword into his heart for he would suffer and die from Red Lyrium poisoning...

     Varric Tethras sitting in a tavern, pouring out a drink onto the floor in remembrance of the fallen Champion of Kirkwall...smiling a bittersweet smile...

     ...Then she opened her eyes, hearing a strange noise just before she landed, a ringing in her ears. No, beeping...she'd heard that noise before. It came from a machine, didn't it? It beat tremendously fast, matching her heart in rhythm, faster and faster, until finally one last long, extended ring, when she hit the bottom...and her heart stopped beating.

* * *

     "Maker! Doctor T'Soni! Power the defibrillator! She's flat lining!!"

     Immediately Liara rushed to Doctor Chawkas' aid, only for both women to leap back in surprise, when Eve bolted upright on the gurney, eyes open and wide, glowing for a second, but then she blinked and they were normal. Both females clutched their chests, alarmed by what just happened, and in turn, Eve Trevelyan was in shock, trembling, glancing around the room as if she had no idea where she was at the moment. But slowly it dawned on her, and she remembered the crash, remembered waking in that room before.

     _Eden Prime. Shepard. The metal dragon. The ship. Normandy._

     "Maker's bloody prophet," she exhaled. "I'm on the ship," she clutched her chest, relieved that all of it had been a dream. "It was just a nightmare."

     "Nightmare?" Liara then questioned, approaching Eve, clutching her hand. "Eve, your heart stopped beating. What happened?"

     She exhaled. "I...I committed suicide," she admitted.

     "Yes, it most certainly seems that way," Chakwas said to her, a little sarcastically. "Practically jumping in front of a bullet for Shepard like that. It was suicide...Do you remember it?"

     Both women eyed her curiously as she recalled it to mind.

     Feros. They were on Feros, that's what it was called. There was a human colony, and Geth. A plant. A plant that could control minds. The Thorian, subject species 37. Maker, she was simply surprised that none of it had been a dream. All of it had been real. And Shepard. Why, John had been very upset with her for forgetting to throw up a barrier before leaping out into the crossfire. She'd been shot, and bled out.

     John. He was no dream. He was real.

     "I remember," she said, rubbing her eyes, looking down at all the wires and such that were attached to her. Connected to their healing machines like a marionette. "How long was I out?"

     "Several days," Karin told her. "Longer than last time. But you're completely healed of your injuries, I'm proud to say. You've made a full recovery...Though, I must say, your sudden drop in heartrate frightened us both. You were experiencing very intense dreaming. Does this happen often for you?"

     Eve swallowed against the dryness of her mouth and throat.

     "Only when I dream in the Fade," she admitted, inwardly cursing the fact that she very well could've put everyone on board in jeaprody by not warning them that she could become possessed if not careful. But...she found the dream interesting. There were no demons, though the dream felt like a waking dream. So real. Like a memory. Odd. Had it...had that _happened_?

     "Dream in the Fade?" she heard the healer repeat, quite confused.

     "Sometimes, when her kind dream, their subconscious enters a lucid state within the Fade, like astral projection, doctor," Liara so kindly explained, with interesting words. "Very similar to how my people project themselves into the mind of another, mages are able to project their thoughts into the Fade, while unconscious. Thus the reason it is often referred to as a dream world. They call it a waking dream, though it can some times be dangerous for them, as there are supernatural entities within that tend to wreak havoc for a sleeping visitor. They call them demons."

     "Interesting," the fellow doctor remarked. "You can project your mind inside the Fade, but you are plagued by the creatures within it? They play mind games with you? Something to that degree?"

     "Yes," Eve nodded, before swinging her legs over the bed, noticing how they felt sluggish, and she felt lightheaded as well. Fully recovered? Perhaps not. Or was this simply because she had been lying on a bed for so long? A very uncomfortable one.

     "Interesting," Karin Chakwas repeated, tapping her chin with something resembling a pen, "I'm going to notify Commander Shepard you're awake."

     She smiled, then left the medbay, and Liara edged closer to where Eve tentatively rose to her feet, reaching out to steady her.

     "You...you said you committed suicide, but you weren't...you weren't referring to your bravado on Feros, were you?" she asked knowingly. Eve sighed. "You attempted suicide, didn't you? But you didn't remember it? Your amnesia, caused by manifesting in this world from yours? You might have remembered something?"

     "Reading my mind?" Eve asked with a quirky smile, and Liara smiled back, albeit a little reluctantly.

     "No, it's intuition. All females have it, from one to another, of any species, you know. And though we're not the same species, Eve, I recognize that expression."

     At those words, Eve chewed on her lip. "I...don't actually know what that was, persay. But...this isn't the first time I lost memory. The last time, it took many mishaps, and physically entering the Fade in the flesh to regain it. Maybe this time around, the damage is permanent, and I'll never fully recover. Though, it would be nice to remember how I was transported to Eden Prime from Thedas. Then perhaps I'd know how to get home."

     "Shepard believes you may have been kinetically shifted through the space time continuum, likely using a Rosen bridge, and misplaced in a parallel dimension, though the idea of such an anomaly being plausible, much less probable, is only hypothetical. After all, though we have relays that shift large bodies of mass at high velocity using element zero complexities, the thought of teleportation is still rather rudimentary in theory, even for the many advanced species that colonized the Citadel, after the fall of the Protheans."

     "I barely understood a word of that," Eve admitted. "Though I understand teleportation. Moving from one place to another at a great distance, almost instantly." She chuckled. "Which _isn't_ possible, even for the most powerful of my kind. Not even in theory. It defies the known laws of magic, much less natural order."

     "Ah, I see," Liara noted. "But...what about breaching the barrier between Thedas and the Fade?" she then asked. "You have never physically moved yourself from one place to another with the parasitic entity? I-I mean, the...the anchor? It's energy?"

     "No. As far as I know, it doesn't work like that."

     Liara nodded her head, and Eve started peeling sticky adhesive off her that attached the strings to her skin.

     "You should know," the Asari blurted, "Uh, I...um, well, I went inside Shepard's mind. To help him translate his visions from the Beacon."

     Eve's eyes met hers once more, and she wondered why Liara looked so guiltily at her for admitting such a thing.

     "Shepard's mind, Eve, it's...it's so similar to seeing your memories it's almost...frightening. You both harbor a lot of pain. Shepard himself has experienced great pain in his life, and courtesy of visions from the Beacon, and the Cipher along with them, he has experienced the suffering of an entire race. Their pain and their loss. Added to his own. Just like you harbored the pain of others in your life...I think you should tell him, Eve. I think you should tell him what happened to you. I think he'll understand."

     Well, _that_ was certainly an interesting thing to hear.

     "You...you really think so?" Eve asked, and she nodded.

     "You two _are_ kindred, in many ways. I can see that on the surface, without having to know. And his feelings for you...he respects you, and trusts you. Admires you. Perhaps one could say he is passionate...Perhaps it... _was_ what your people call 'fate', that you encountered one another? They we have _all_ been brought together? All of us, from different worlds, such a clash in cultures, united, like your Inquisition was. I'm blessed to have the experience."

     "So am I," Eve said.

     "I know that you miss your home, but if it's true that Shepard can't take you back, I hope that you will want to stay with us, Eve. I think Shepard would like that too."

     Eve chewed her lower lip in thought, and was about to speak when Ashley came in the medbay, obviously having heard that Eve was awake. She was followed shortly after by Tali, and both looked relieved to see her on her feet. They behaved as if she'd died. Had she?...Well, Karin did say her heart stopped beating. Was that not normal? She didn't rightly know what was, or wasn't. She never knew her heart stopped beating when she dreamed.

     And she really didn't understand very much about their advances in the healing process still. Medicine, and all that, as they called it. Science, not magic, as John was quick to clarify. She craved their knowledge of this thing called science.

     But more than that she craved the truth. Was Liara right? That Shepard couldn't take her home? Was it...possible she'd never return to Thedas? And everyone she ever knew was...gone?

* * *

     "Got an inbound transmission, Shep," he heard Joker say over the comms. "From Hackett."

     "Benezia?"

     "I wish," Joker sighed. "No, it's just your run of the mill, secondary priority Alliance intel. A situation out on the borders of the Traverse that he thinks might need your personal touch. Oh, and Anderson wants to speak to you in his office."

     "They gave him an office?" Shepard laughed. "So no more shmoozing it in the Embassy, huh? C-Sec and Alliance strapped him down? Bet he's aggravated already."

     "He sounds like it," Joker told him. "That man is _not_ cut out for pencil pushing. If he can't lock and load it, it's about as useful to him as a paperweight."

     Shepard snorted a little. "Copy that, Joker. Alright, tell Anderson five minutes, and I'm all his. I take my steak rare, like the sheets turned down, and prefer _red_ wine with my dinner." Joker made a sneezing noise when he laughed, crackling the mic. "Over and out."

     Shepard dismissed Vakarian and Alenko, then made the brisk five minute walk to Anderson's office, which, according to his log, was still at the Embassy, though it was in a separate enclosure from the rest of Alliance's human delegates. The door slid right open, and Shepard stepped inside, but then backpeddled at the sight of not only Captain Anderson, but Ambassador Udina, and the Citadel Council as well. _In the flesh_. Not a hologram this time.

     _Oh shit_.

     The jovial expression Shepard possessed was wiped clean.

     "Good afternoon, Commander Shepard," spoke the Ambassador, who stood by a disgruntled Anderson, looking very smug, though he could've just been misinterpreting the expression he sported. "Have a seat."

     "What's going on?" Shepard asked, looking around at them, remaining standing. "Did I miss something?"

     "We've been speaking with Anderson and Udina about the unusual addition to your crew," said the Asari. "The _human_ addition," she added, as if somehow that would be appropriate.

     "With all due respect, councilor, if you have a problem with any of my crew, you should address me personally about it," Shepard told her, pointedly.

     "And I said the same thing," Anderson told him. "We've been discussing Eve. They have questions and concerns regarding her origins. For _research_ purposes, they said." He cast a side glance at the Salarian to his left.

     "What sort of questions?" Shepard inquired.

     "Questions regarding her homeworld, Shepard," the Turian explained. "You failed to disclose this information in your report. But you've seemed to indicate that she's not a citizen of Terra, nor is she from one of your human colonies. And our search of your Systems Alliance's files procured no information on her...In fact, her identity in your registry seems to have been... _expunged_."

     Shepard sighed. He sounded so suspicious when he said that.

     "Look, you have my full cooperation, councilor," he amended. "I am a Spectre, and I plan to honor that. Unlike Saren," he was sure to add. "Eve's records weren't expunged. They're nonexistent." There were shared looks of concern at that last sentence. "She's a refugee we picked up on Eden Prime. She crashlanded. We have limited information on her homeworld; at this point it's all conjecture. This information wasn't imperative to the mission. So I didn't disclose it."

     "Nor did you give us details about her extensive range of abilities," the Salarian acknowledged. "Information that could prove vital in the long run, provided further studies are conducted at a more suitable facility."

     Udina scowled. "I'm to understand the Council recieved a very detailed report from your medical officer. Doctor Karin Chakwas," he was sure to mention.

     Shepard flexed his jaw.

     He was unaware that the doc submitted _any_ reports to the Council without his sanctioning. And all he said in his report was that Eve had 'Biotic-like abilities', for he had no better explanation. And who was to say just how detailed the report was, considering how thorough her examination had been. But this explained why Chakwas mentioned 'having a lot of data on her biology to sift through'. What a load of bullshit.

     Further studies? Bullshit.

     "She is a human being," Udina continued, "And regardless of her origins, having her detained will look suspicious to the public. And I refuse to allow a human subject to be studied like a science experiment. It's distasteful and abhorrent."

     "Well, then you and I finally have something we can agree on," Shepard noted.

     "But that you would allow an unidentified member of your species access to your ship, weapons, and personnel?" the Asari pointed out. "A civilian with no Alliance recommendation? Without proper study, none of us can know what she is truly capable of, and the threat she poses."

     "You would not push this on us if it were one of your own in question, councilor!" Udina spat. "And you, Shepard! I warned you about screwing up again!"

     "Shepard is _not_ to blame for this, Ambassador!" Anderson defended. Once more sticking up for Shepard when he probably shouldn't. "She was brought on my ship when it still _was_ my ship. I take full responsibility for any instances after that fact."

     "That's commendable of you, Captain," the Asari said, "But merely a formality at this point, that you face any repercussions. Commander Shepard was well aware of Eve's abilities and any liability, according to Doctor Chakwas' report."

     "If you detain her we will have a galactic-wide media disaster on our hands once it goes public!" Udina snapped. "Even if Alliance denies knowledge of her existence! She is human! You cannot persecute-"

     "Drop it!" Shepard barked, and Udina fell silent. Shepard sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, this has nothing to do with species," he said, to the Ambassador's surprise. "It has everything to do with the risk I take having her aboard my ship."

     Anderson looked as if he were ready to defend Shepard again, but the Commander stopped him.

     "I would not allow _any_ on my ship to be detained without good reason. Right now, I have an Asari aboard who is connected to a possible liaison of Saren Arterius, and a Krogan bounty hunter. But these are risks I was willing to take. Eve has powers. Powers beyond our understanding. And that was _also_ a risk I was willing to take. She's proved herself trustworthy, to the best of her ability, and proved _essential_ to my team. _I need her_. If she can help us, I'm not willing to sacrifice that."

     And he wasn't willing to let her be captured and experimented on either. Having her quarantined to the Normandy for the remainder of her stay was one thing. But let her be someone's lab rat? Hell no.

     "This is not about race. This is about the mission. I'll accept the consequences. If I can't make any of you understand that, then what the hell are we doing here?"

     Everyone took a moment to consider Shepard's honesty. He didn't rightly know what else to say. Honestly, crossed his fingers and hoped to hell this wouldn't end up on the extranet. He held his breath while the Council looked to one another, as if some unspoken debate was had. For all he knew, the Asari councilor had all three of them telepathically connected. It was possible, anyway. But finally, the Turian councilor 'ahemed' and made eye contact with Shepard again, after both the Salarian and Asari gave their blessing.

     "Having a human Spectre on the Citadel was a risk _we_ were willing to take," he said. "Giving your species a chance to prove its merit, along side the many that occupy Citadel space. We see that you are willing to compromise, Shepard, and so are we. But the fact remains that this...Eve, as you call her, does not exist according to our database. An unregistered individual aboard the Citadel is an offense punishable by law."

     "That does not give you the right to-" Udina started to argue, when Shepard had an epiphany.

     "Grant her citizenship," he interrupted suddenly. "Catalog Eve as a Biotic, and _give_ her an identity."

     "And about her origin, Shepard?" the Turian questioned, though looking for all the world as if he were strongly considering this.

     "She's from Earth," Shepard answered. "I will handle the file personally, and ensure that it's done _legally_ , and by _your_ standards."

     "From Terra?" Udina questioned. "You'd falsify a report?! You must be joking! Alliance will not-"

     "There are unregistered Earthlings everywhere on Terra, Udina," Shepard said with a bit of an eyeroll. "Every time some kid is born on the streets in some back alley with no birth certificate, dropped on someone's doorstep, and shuffled into the system. Tossed about from foster home to foster home, right? Until they end up in some juvenile facility, or worse, in jail, and their file is tucked in some clerk's basement. But did that stop me from graduating ICT?...Nope."

     "What are you implying, Shepard?" the Turian asked.

     "I'm implying that even if she wasn't born on Earth, or on a colony, or in some Alliance facility, which we cannot confirm or deny at this time, Evelyn Trevelyan, biologically speaking, _is_ human, according to my medical officer, and that, by all rights, makes her Terran. So _make her Terran_...Allow me to bring her onto the Citadel, and just meet her. I'm telling you, once you meet her, you'll understand. Eve is not your enemy. Seran Arterius is your enemy, councilor."

* * *

     "So you actually slept with him?" Eve asked, and Ashley giggled.

     Up to that point, the conversation had been much more serious. In light of Shepard's possible insistence that she remain on board the ship for the duration of their mission, and in light of the possibility that Eve couldn't go home, she thought it the most constructive use of her time to sit in the dining area with Ashley, Liara and Tali, and receive some more 'Earth History 101' lessons, as Ashley called them.

     So there they had been, clustered around the table, eating and drinking, while Tali attached some sort of hose to her suit that she said allowed her to receive nutritional supplements, talking about the history of planet Earth, otherwise known as Terra, the third planet from a star called Sol. Their sun. She showed Eve a map of it on a moving picture. A 'touchscreen', it was called, sort of like Kaidan's recording device, as touching the surface allowed a person to maneuver it, and sift through information. She talked about their last ten thousand years of evolution.

     They also noted on how Thedas' own evolution of society was much similar to Earth's medieval period of history, only things like magic and dragons were fairytales. Legends. Things that didn't really exist. But according to Tali, based on her calculations, Thedas was maybe only a few hundred years behind Earth in advances in technology, and science, which she learned was the process of learning, studying, and applying information based on logic and evidence. What a person could see and feel, rather than by faith.

     Varric's crossbow. Bianca. That was science. Specifically, it was engineering. Innovation.

     But furthermore, Eve couldn't help but be entertained by the idea of mages using elemental shock to power things like motorcars, which were carriages that had no horses, but instead gears. Machines, like the kind dwarves were always trying to engineer and perfect. She giggled at the thought of helping Varric and his dwarven friend Bianca invent a motorcar, and it was a nice thought, the idea of mages being crucial to society for their aid in making Thedas more...'modern', as they said it _wasn't_ just yet.

     Though the thought of Varric disheartened her. The idea of never seeing him again. But at that moment, after spending quite a bit of time discussing not only the history of humans in this realm, but Asari and Quarians as well, the conversation changed, as Kaidan was passing through the dining area, and gave Ashley 'the look'. Eve would know it anywhere. Especially by how Ashley blushed. Liara and Tali were concerned how their activities would effect them all, but Ashley assured it was nothing serious.

     Both she and Kaidan decided they didn't want to complicate things with a relationship. They were simply 'blowing off steam', an expression that meant relieving tension, and it was just a bit of fun to distract them from all the stress. Eve cringed at that though. Her personal opinion on sexual relations without commitment notwithstanding, she wondered if perhaps she should enlighten Ashley with her own experiences with 'distractions from work'. And how terrible of an idea it always ended up being.

     Though she was happy, at least, to see that Ashley's affections were returned, and happy for her new friend.

     But Ashley never got the chance to speak further on how 'good in the sack' Kaidan Alenko was, for right after Eve asked that question, no other than John Shepard came striding up. Eve caught his gaze, and rose to her feet, standing at attention, inwardly gloating at the fact that she was perfectly healthy, despite the Commander's concerns.

     "Can I talk with you?" he asked. "In the medbay?"

     Judging by his tone, this was bound to be an argument, and Eve's back stiffened at his words.


	23. We're Not That Different

     Shepard followed Eve into the medbay, and made eye contact with Chakwas, who was sitting at her desk. He made a wordless gesture indicating she leave, and give him and Eve some privacy. As for Eve, she glided over to the far end of the room, turned and folded her arms, glaring at him, expecting there to be a problem, it seemed.

     But she was alive at least. All the color returned to her cheeks, cleaned and dressed in a green polo shirt, probably Ashley's, regulation black pants and boots. Hair brushed and pulled away from her face, green eyes bright and shining, full of life. He exhaled a little. She was alive. And she wasn't detained yet.

     "So I'm to understand I'll be confined to the ship, _again_?" she asked, defiantly tilting her chin, speaking authoratively. "What part of 'I'm no delicate flower' do you not understand, Commander? With all due respect, this is absolutely ridiculous, and you're overreacting about the whole thing."

     He gritted his teeth.

     "You know what, I _should_ detain you," he scathed. "First of all, I _warned_ you, when you left this ship, without ME shielding, your armor might not be enough to protect you from bullet holes!" he snapped. "And you assured me you were perfectly capable of compensating for that. And what happened? You got shot, Eve!"

     "I've been shot before," she argued. "Just not by a gun. We don't have guns in Thedas. Yet, at least. Though we have crossbows, and I've been riddled with more holes than you can count on your damned fingers and toes, Shepard."

     "Yeah, uhuh, sure," he deadpanned. "Death is your middle name."

     Unexpectedly, she started to remove her shirt, and he freaked.

     "What the hell are you doing?!" he spazzed, and she grumbled, before just lifting the bottom of it, exposing her stomach.

     "Really, Shepard?" she questioned. "Stop being dramatic and just look."

     He looked. She was riddled with scars, he noticed. He'd never really paid that close attention to them before, never had a reason to, but she pointed to one that sliced across her abdomen. A knife wound, from the looks of it. She didn't get that on Eden. "You see that?" she asked. "Sword." She pointed to another, up higher. "That was an arrow. The broadhead splintered. Hurt far worse than that bullet, Commander."

     Before he knew what he was doing, he was edging closer to her, curious about all she had to show him. Swallowing, nervously, for a moment, at all the exposed skin.

     "Now this little beauty was from an ice mage. Frostbite. Not fun when your own specialty in elemental magic is turned against you, I'll have you know." She then pointed to her arm. "And this was a poisoned dagger. I was on my ass for two weeks because of it. But we don't have the fancy little item you call medigel, and the antidote for the poison made me _more_ sick than the poison," she chuckled. 

     Then she moved closer, exposing her collar, where she had a thin white scar sliced across her shoulder. "This," she said evenly. "This was also a blade."

     The last one sounded a little personal. He sighed, then he held up his hand, pinching his fingers together, to a fraction of an inch.

     "This close," he said quietly. "The metal came this close to your heart, Eve. Any closer than that and it would've been fatal. Death, Eve. An injury that no doctor here could fix, let alone one in Thedas. Unless you can come back from the dead."

     Those words seemed to sink in, but still, she took a breath, blowing it out of her nose, determined not to lose the debate.

     "They're gone, Shepard," she said to him, and he was taken aback a little by those words. "They're gone, and they're not coming back. There's nothing we can do. But we're still here. None of us are guaranteed tomorrow, and Maker only knows if it will come. If I die helping all of you, I'm fine with that. I made peace with myself a long time ago. You should probably do the same."

     "Why, Eve?" he persisted. "Why are you so determined to help us? This isn't your world."

     "Well, if I can't get home it might be," she said, giving him an interesting look for a second. As if she knew something he didn't, or it was something she was hesitant to say. He sighed. Then he watched her straighten her shirt, smoothing it in place. "Fighting for my life is all I've ever known," she admitted. "It happens when the whole world treats you like a criminal, just for having powers they don't have."

     Shepard scratched his chin. "Yeah, about that."

     "Don't tell me, I'm to be treated the same here as well?"

     "I'm not sure yet. But...the Citadel Council wants to meet you, before they decide what we should do with you from here on out."

     "Are they here?"

     "No, they're at the Embassy, on the Citadel, and they're expecting the both of us any minute."

     "You mean...you mean I'm... _leaving_ the ship? But I thought that-"

     "We'll discuss whether or not you'll be in combat in the future some other time," he said. "Right now, I have a very pissed human Ambassador, and some aliens that want to see you up close and personal. I convinced them to meet you first, before they decide if you should be detained and studied. I think you've had enough of that for one lifetime."

     Eve gaped at him.

     "I...thank you, Shepard. Uh, sorry. John. I...well, I don't even know if it's alright to call you that, being a soldier, Commander of a ship, and all-"

     "John is fine," he assured. "Let's get you suited up and to the Citadel, shall we?"

* * *

     Eve was requested to leave her weapon on board the Normandy, of which she made no complaint, though she looked a little nervous about having no protection for herself. It took a little convincing before she understood how much worse it would be if she walked into the Embassy armed in any way. So she relinquished it, and made a joke.

     "Well, at least I have a name for it now. Wasn't quite sure what to call this little gadget," she said.

     "And what did you come up with?" Shepard asked.

     "A pocket staff," she chuckled. He raised a brow at that. "Well, Wrex did call it an oversized pocket knife; we do sort of have those in Thedas, so...I suppose it is rather fitting. But redundant, considering I have no pockets in this blasted suit."

     At those words they stepped into the airlock, the very thing she'd been so worried about being booted out of, but she seemed relaxed. After all, Ashley let her off the ship before, if he recalled, so she'd at least been aware of how the depressurization worked. There was an odd sort of crackle when the automated assistant informed of Shepard exiting the Normandy, leaving the helm, and Navigator Presley assuming command.

     The door slid open, and Eve dutifully followed him across the terminal to the elevator. Another thing she was familiar with. Though she glanced around at the ceiling curiously when music started playing, smirking a little, perhaps finding it comical that music played from nowhere, and for no other reason than to annoy people like Shepard that hated elevator jingles.

     When they stepped out of the elevator, they were both stared at. C-Sec officers that recognized Shepard, but also people who had never seen Eve. She'd never been beyond the docking bay, let alone inside the lobby of C-Sec Academy. And they stared at her tattoo. He still hadn't gotten the chance to ask her about it yet. Maybe that was something she would tell him once they got this over with. 

     And while people stared at her, she also stared at them, and looked around the lobby, and up at the ceiling. It was obvious at this point to these people she'd never been on the Citadel, or at least on the Prisidium, before.

     When they reached the security station, the light that usually blinked green turned red, barring them access to the Prisidium.

     "There seems to be a problem, sir," said the Turian at his desk. "This individual does not have access beyond this terminal."

     "Check the Spectre status on that," Shepard suggested. "Under Commander John Shepard, Systems Alliance, N-7 Division."

     The Turian pulled up the file. "Ah, I see. Yes. Authorized to escort an unidentified human to the Prisidium. Proceed, Spectre."

     The light blinked green, and the door in front of them slid open.

     "What was that about?" Eve whispered as they crossed the hall, absently glancing at the walls, and ceiling, glowing signs as she saw them.

     "Though I submitted information about you to the Council, you're not on record. Basically, you have no identity."

     "No identity?"

     "No records stating who you are, where you're from, any of that. According to their database, you don't exist."

     "Oh, well, I'm not from here, right? No family ties, none of that. Makes sense, I suppose. But do your people really have to have records on little machines that tell everything about you, just to go anywhere?"

     "Pretty much. And this is why the Council wants to meet you."

     "But you got me through because you're a Spectre, right? Ashley told me about it. She said you only answer to the Council. And they're concerned about me. Because they don't know anything about me. Where I'm from, or...what I can do, and why."

     "Exactly," Shepard nodded, then gestured for her to follow him up the steps when the door opened. Up to the Wards they went, the stairwell leading into the main throroughfare, right into the busy traffic of people-human, Turian, and other species-walking briskly past. Eve was entranced by it. She'd never seen anything like it. Much less the Volog trundling past. 

     "That's the ugliest dwarf I've ever seen," she mumbled under her breath, and Shepard glanced at her.

     "What?"

     "Nevermind."

     He walked a little slower than he would've liked, but he had a feeling she appreciated being able to take in some of the strange sights to be seen. Things and people she never saw back home. And the way she looked at all of it, the look on her face, it was as if she'd been dropped on an undiscovered alien planet, with a brand new species. Sort of...kind of how he felt about the Protheans. New and strange, with a mixture of feelings he couldn't really describe, but now that he could comprehend more of his vision, he could sort of...feel those feelings.

     That's what they were. They weren't just images, data logs, visual and audio files imprinted on a machine. They were...memories. Dreams. Emotions. Heartbreak.

     When they exited the Wards, and came outside, stepped out onto the walkway, and she could see the entirety of the Prisidium, Shepard heard her inhale beside him, completely blown away by the sight of it.

     "Andraste preserve me," she gasped. He chuckled.

     "Who's Andraste?" he asked.

     "A prophet who would absolutely _die_ to see something as breathtaking as this, if she weren't dead already. Maker, John, this is..." She trailed off, and Shepard was content to let her stare at it for a moment, then be startled by cars rushing past, through the air in front of them, at breakneck speeds, whirring as they went, in a hurry to get wherever they needed to go. She looked like a little kid, and it made Shepard smile a little.

     "We're not going to be inside one of those things, are we?" she asked, alarmed by the idea. He laughed a little.

     "No, we're not taking the transit. I figured we could walk. If we took the Citadel Transit it would be over too soon, and you wouldn't see anything."

     She smiled at that. 

     "Thank you, John, for letting me come here," she said. "And thank you, for trying to help me. Even though you don't owe me anything either. We're not that different, you know."

     "No, we're really not, are we?" he asked. "Come on," he waved, and they started walking. She fell in step beside him, though most of her attention was on the view she had of the waterways, the terrarium-like aqueducts that paralleled the sidewalks and ramps, covered in plantlife, so large that most of it was covered by clouds, so oxygenated, like Terra. A construct big enough to have its own atmosphere. Impressive, no matter what world you came from.

     It gave him a chance to study her, wonder about her, but he couldn't bring himself to ask the questions he wanted to ask, even though he'd been honest with her about his own past. But she had questions of her own, though. Curiosity, the kind he was okay with indulging.

     "How did your society manage to build such a beautiful place like this?" she asked as they strolled. "In the middle of the sky, in space, where there's no land, or water, no air even? How does it stay afloat?"

     He chuckled. "Well, we didn't build it, actually. Allegedly, the Protheans did. Fifty thousand years before we ever discovered it. Though it's been updated since then."

     "Fifty thousand years ago?" she questioned. He nodded.

     "Before they were wiped out," he said. "And it's a little crazy to think that technology that seems so commonplace to us now, it existed that long ago. Maybe even before that. If there were other societies before the Protheans. But as far as we know they were the first to have an empire that expanded the galaxy."

     "Presley showed me your map, and how big a galaxy is. That's incredible." She sounded so awestruck, and by this time in their conversation they were halfway there. "I have to ask you something, John," she said then, getting serious, glancing over at him. "If the Council doesn't want me here, doesn't want me to help you, what will they do with me?"

     "I...don't know," he admitted.

     "And suddenly being stuck on your ship doesn't seem so bad," she noted. "At least I'd be with you." She cleared her throat. "You and your crew, I meant to say. I'd be among people that don't plan to imprison me or poke and prod me with things to study what I can do. That's...that's what I meant."

     He bit his lip a little.

     "Trust me, I won't let that happen," he assured her. "I'll get you home first, before that ever becomes a problem."

     "Will you?" she asked, stopping in her tracks, causing him to stop and turn back to her. "What if I...can't go home? What if I'm stuck here for...well, for the rest of my life?"

     He sighed. He'd been wondering the same thing.

     "For now, let's worry about what the Council has to say. I vouched for you, and assured them you're not a danger to anyone, except the enemy, of course," he smirked. "Let's worry about making them see you're not the enemy. Maybe see if we can figure out how to explain just what and who you are."

     She took a deep breath, and nodded. "You're right. Sounds like a plan...Could be worse."

     "Worse?"

     "I once had to face an assembly of religious fanatics that claimed I was a criminal, to prove my innocence, and the sad truth is I couldn't remember if I'd committed the crime or not. Lost my memory in the explosion. And if I can handle that, plus negotiating with an empire that fancies cloak and dagger politics, while hunting an assassin, I think I can handle this." She brushed her shoulder and gave an emboldened face just then. He smiled.

     "You'll have to tell me about that when this meeting is over," he insisted.

     "Oh, if I don't end up caged like an animal, John, I'll tell you all about it," she chuckled. "Shall we get moving then?"

     Shepard nodded, and gestured for them to proceed.

     She didn't say very much after that, and he guessed it was because she was nervous. He'd rarely seen that before. So far, since they met, she seemed to just barrel headfirst into anything thrown her way, just like him. But he understood why she was leary. She'd been caged before. She didn't want to admit to it, but he knew it had to be true. And he refused to let that happen to her again. He inwardly scolded himself for almost doing that very thing, and keeping her caged aboard his ship.

     But he couldn't help it, really. 

     Being caged by him meant she was safe, at least. It meant she was with him.

* * *

     Before the door slid open, Eve fiddled with her glove, but the second it opened, her back straightened, she stood tall, and her face was the perfect mask of calm. Crazy to see it. How quickly she went from being nervous to...prim and proper. She went from Eve to...Lady Evelyn Trevelyan, a noblewoman from some place called Thedas, and she strode into Anderson's office like a _queen_.

     "Hello there," she said warmly to everyone present, though her eyes widened when they rested on the Salarian in the room. "And just who are you, friend?" she asked, with a bubbly voice, before laughing a little. "I don't believe I've ever seen _you_ before."

     "Shepard?" the Turian councilor looked confusedly at the Commander. "This woman has never met _any_ of us before."

     "She's never seen a member of the Salarian race either," he was quick to explain.

     "Oh, Salarian. That's an interesting name," Eve commented as she stepped a little closer to ogle at him, examine him, making the councilman nervous, maybe, judging by the way he fidgeted. "I've seen a Turian, and Asari before. Even a Krogan. But there are more races? You're simply marvelous, dear." She looked him over. "You're absolutely fascinating."

     Shepard said nothing, but more than anything he wanted to rub it in the councilor's face at how she treated him like a scientific discovery, just like they planned to do with her. Like Liara would react to a new Prothean artifact. But instead he simply folded his arms and watched as she stared at him, and they stared at her.

     "Oh, I'm so sorry," she amended. "Where are my manners? Evelyn Trevelyan, at your service." She gave a curt bow as if they were royalty. "Though you may call me Eve. Evelyn was my mother's name," she glanced at Shepard, "And I'm most certainly _not_ my mother," she laughed. 

     Shepard took it upon himself to introduce everyone in the room, including Udina and Anderson, who, surprisingly, broke the ice, so to speak, and stretched out his hand to shake hers. Maybe to show the Council she wouldn't explode like a mine, just because someone touched her. And to show Shepard he had faith in him.

     She accepted and smiled warmly at Shepard's former Captain.

     "I'm honored, Captain," she said to Anderson. "And I'm terribly sorry if my being your stowaway caused you any troubles." She turned to the rest of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I understand all of you have some concerns about me," she addressed, once more lacing her hands behind her back, at attention, poised and confident in front of them. It looked for all the world like she had no idea they were afraid of her, and they had no idea she was scared to death of them. Brilliant.

     The Asari stepped forward and assessed her, unable to take her eyes off her, and Shepard wondered why. It wasn't as if she'd never seen a human before. Or was she just expecting Eve to be different? Somehow exude dangerousness, or something? Instead of look like everybody else of their species, with the exception of her facial tattoo, and her insane amount of attractiveness. One could only wonder.

     "We do have some concerns, Miss Trevelyan," said the Salarian, and once more her eyes met his. "We are to understand you possess some interesting abilities. Abilities we've never encountered before."

     "We are curious of your homeworld," the Turian added.

     "And you wonder if I am a danger to Shepard and those under his command," Eve said with a nod. "Well, I assure you I am no more dangerous than a Biotic," she told them. "No more dangerous than _you_ , councilor," she said, directly to the Asari, who leaned her head in curiosity. "In fact I'm quite similar to those exposed to this...element zero. Though my abilities are unique, I'm told, and unprecedented. I completely understand your concerns."

     Oh, so Eve got a little education since she woke up, huh?

     "Do you now?" Udina asked. "And you understand just what this means for all those involved, that a human with no authority has access to an Alliance ship?"

     "Yes, I am aware that I am not a member of your Alliance, Ambassador. Though you must excuse me, I'm still in the process of learning your customs and doctrines. Your technology as well. It is far more advanced than my homeland." All of them leaned in expectantly, chomping at the bit for her to elaborate. She cleared her throat. "You see, I come from a place called Thedas. It's a continent. I have no idea what the name of our planet is. I don't think we actually named it anything, really. It's just... _our_ earth. Rather like yours. Terra."

     "But you're not Terran?" Anderson asked her, and she shook her head. Meanwhile, Shepard was reeling inside, wondering if he should rescue her yet, or just let her explain things for herself. That had been the plan. But was it a good plan?

     "I'm not. And Shepard and I have been having trouble determining where in proximity to Earth that Thedas is, truthfully. You see, my... _planet_ is rather... _primitive_ in nature, compared to your society. We use swords and shields. I'm told it's rather similar to Earth's medieval period of history. We're decades, perhaps even centuries in the rear of your evolution. Though we have many capabilities. People like myself that can do extraordinary things. But, much like your Citadel, we have an eclectic society of many races, not just humans, much like your Council."

     She gestured to the councilmen present.

     "Though the fact of the matter remains that we can't contact Thedas, and Thedas can't contact us," Shepard finally piped up and explained.

     "Exactly," Eve confirmed. "Which is a problem. And I'm stranded...But, like Shepard, I am a soldier by nature, and I find I'm much happier being of use to all of you, rather than a waste of time. If it please you all, I fully intend to lend my abilities to Shepard's disposal. I am to understand that Seran Arterius is a rogue, who has betrayed you, and poses a threat to all of you. His actions are an affront to all races of the Citadel, and though I'm still learning your systems of justice, I imagine it would be a wise decision to cooperate with you."

     The Turian looked Eve over, rubbing his chin for a moment as he, along with the others, considered everything she had to say. But he was still suspicious of her, though she'd been pretty blunt with them.

     "For a soldier you're very... _diplomatic_ about this," he noted. She chuckled a little.

     "Well, that's because I _am_ a diplomat, sir. And for the moment, I'm representing an entire planet of people."

     "Would you on their behalf to ally with us, if we manage to make contact?" Anderson asked, and she shrugged.

     "Perhaps. But at the moment, I speak only for myself. You see, on Thedas, I belonged to an organization bent on restoring order to chaos, and providing protection against any threat to innocents. It is my duty as such to conduct myself in a diplomatic manner, in all things, and in this situation, Captain."

     "So you were their Ambassador?" Udina asked.

     "I was their _leader_ ," she corrected. "And it was my job to not only fight, and use my abilities to defend, but use all my power and political influence to govern as justly as I could manage. I spoke for the entire planet then as well. And if your asking if we won the war, Ambassador," she chuckled, "I assure you we _did_."

     Both Anderson and Udina fell silent as they watched the Council glance back and forth between one another. After having heard all of this, it seemed the only answer was to decide what they would do with her. Would they consider Shepard's suggestion? Or would they detain her until they could either return her to Thedas, or, hell, who knew, possibly invade Thedas. Who was to say. But that ten seconds of silence was more excruciating than being tazed repeatedly in the barracks back in boot camp.

     After both the Turian and the Salarian nodded, the Asari spoke.

     "In light of your honesty with us, Miss Trevelyan, on behalf of the Citadel, we'd like to extend the invitation for you to become a part of our society," she said.

     "As in become your citizen?" Eve asked. "In an official manner?"

     "You'll have your identity," Shepard murmured to her.

     "However, if you prove to be a threat to us," the Turian added, "We will respond by any means necessary."

     "Well, I would expect no less from you," Eve commended. Then she turned to Shepard. "Will it only be temporary? Until I return to Thedas? Or will this be permanent?"

     "That is for the Spectre to decide," answered the Salarian. "Proceed, Commander, with your proposal. Notify us as soon as her file is constructed, and submitted to our database."

     "Good luck, Miss Trevelyan," said the Asari, as the Council made their move to leave the office, "And whatever entities that guide you, may they bless you in this endeavor."


	24. Unbelievable Things

     "Well, that went well," Shepard exhaled beside Eve, and she couldn't help but silently thank the Maker for the Inquisition's Ambassador just then.

     Obviously Eve learned from the best.

     "So you really expect us to believe all this... _nonsense_?" the man called Udina asked. The older gentleman in question looked flustered, and of course, in total disbelief of Eve's honesty. "That you're from some primitive planet that has had no contact whatsoever with the rest of the civilized world?"

     "That is exactly what I am, Ambassador," Eve affirmed. "Is it so hard to believe? That I'm from a society that knows nothing of yours? And that by some miracle of the cosmos we've encountered one another?...Your world has ships that sail through the stars, Biotics that can move things with their minds, telepaths, an array of races, some of which are so different from humans it's...well, to my world, _all_ of this is simply unbelievable. And you're honestly expecting _me_ to believe you don't have room for just _one more_ unbelievable thing?"

     Captain Anderson chuckled a little.

     "I just gotta know something," he said. "Do you really have the ability to...freeze people into blocks of ice?"

     "She does," the Commander answered for her. "It's...actually pretty amazing."

     Ambassador Udina sighed, rolling his eyes a little, but clearly giving in.

     "Alright, Shepard. You have what you wanted, and the Council won't be detaining her just yet, at least, which saves us from a nightmare of political backlash. But I warned you about these slip-ups. You think that just because you answer to the Council that there won't be repercussions in the end? Don't make _our_ species pay for _your_ mistakes."

     "What part of 'we're on the same side' are you not getting?" the Commander asked him, clearly perturbed by the man, and it was obvious the two of them had been at odds before. Did it have anything to do with the fact that the Commander wasn't prejudiced toward other races, and this man was?

     "Look, you both got what you wanted," said Anderson. "Eve isn't being detained, and she'll remain on the Normandy, once her file is processed. Throw each other a bone here. The enemy is out _there_ ," He pointed to some place unseen, "And until we find Saren, all of this is secondary priority. Saren should be first. By any means necessary, gentlemen."

     Udina curled his lip, as both he and Shepard still locked eyes with one another. A stare down, one that the Commander was winning.

     "Just remember something, Shepard. You may answer to the Council, but you still represent humanity in this!" Udina scathed. "Keep that in mind." Shepard huffed.

     "No, I don't. _You_ do, Ambassador." He pointed a finger at the man. Then he jerked his thumb at himself. "I represent the _galaxy_. As a Spectre I'm responsible for _all_ citizens. _You_ keep _that_ in mind."

     With one more dirty look, this time shot at Eve for a split second, the Ambassador left the office, with a woosh from the sliding door, and it was only her, John Shepard, and Captain David Anderson in the room. Only then did Shepard seem to relax a little, obviously far more comfortable with the Captain than Udina. In turn, Anderson shook his head at the diplomat, the one that _wasn't_ very diplomatic, who just left their company.

     "So, when do we start this citizenship?" Eve asked them.

     "Immediately, if possible," Anderson suggested. "I'll leave you two with that one, Shepard. I'm sure it'll come across my desk eventually. Unfortunately...I have _paperwork_ to finish."

     Eve chuckled. "Paperwork. Now _there's_ something I'm well versed with. Late nights in front of a desk describing in full detail in precisely which way I disposed of which enemy, and why?" She laughed. "I hate it too."

     Anderson smiled. "It was good to meet you, Eve." He turned to Shepard. "Hold onto that one," he told him, then winked. Oh, Eve certainly knew what _that_ meant.

     They left Anderson's interesting office, and once they left the Embassy, as it was called, went outside to an unoccupied section of the public area, Eve's shoulders relaxed and her stance shifted from lady to 'Maker I've had a long day', and she let out a groan, resting against the railing of the walkway, propping her elbows on it, and letting her head fall to her hands. She heard the Commander laugh a little beside her.

     It was so good to hear him laugh. She rather liked him when he wasn't being so serious. Liked him... _a lot_ , actually.

     "So you survived," she heard him say, right behind her. "And I'd say you did pretty good. I don't know if they believed you, but they're not going to detain you. You're still _my_ problem, at least, and not theirs."

     She lifted her head to see he settled next to her, also leaning against the railing, so close their shoulders were almost touching. He looked a little exhausted himself, as if it took all of his energy right out of him to contain himself and hold his tongue. Which it probably did. She felt the same way.

     "Yes, I am, aren't I?"

     "Yeah, and I noticed you left out the fact that in your world you're called Inquisitor?" he pointed out and she chuckled.

     "Ashley told me a bit about something called the Spanish Inquisition, on your Earth," she told him. "And how it wasn't so friendly and just. But a religious movement that was domineering and prejudiced. I explained that mine wasn't like that, I _personally_ made sure of that, that like your Council, we represented all of Thedas, and every religion in Thedas, against a mutual threat that would've encapsulated the realm. But I figured that mentioning the title of Inquisitor would still be a bad idea. Never know what will be associated with that title."

     "Good call," he nodded. Then he scratched the back of his neck. "So...if we do this, it will be permanent. You will officially be put on record as Terran, an earthling, as far as anyone knows, a legal citizen of the Citadel, and all of your information will be handed over to Alliance. But...if we ever find a way to get you home-"

     "I have a feeling you can't," Eve interrupted, knowing that once more, he would try to ensure her he'd do all he could to get her back to Thedas. Shepard sighed.

     "I had that feeling too. Joker has this...odd theory that you...came through some kind of portal. Thedas isn't actually out there anywhere, it's..."

     "On an alternate plane of existence," Eve said, when it seemed he couldn't find the words to describe it. "Oh, don't think I don't know of that possibility. It's not like I haven't considered it myself. But I'm not sure if that's possible. It's certainly not possible for a mage to teleport instantaneously to some place else, let alone some place new."

     Shepard chuckled. "Wait, so now magic has limitations, does it? The impossible has more impossible?"

     She snorted. "Yes, well, it's not your science, but it does have rules. Just the same as anything else in life. Up is up, down is down, in the waking world. There is fact and there is fiction. Every person knows this. Fact: the sky is blue, the grass is green, birds chirp, and bards sing."

     "Did you mean to make that rhyme?"

     "Definitely," she chuckled. "It's my own little life mantra. But, point being, when a person sees the sky is actually _purple_ , sees it with their own eyes, you can tell them all you want that it's supposed to be blue, but they won't believe you. Fact: _my_ sky is purple. Metaphorically speaking, of course."

     "And my sky is blue?" Shepard asked. Then he sighed again. "...What about the...Anchor?" he asked, rather hesitantly, and Eve could understand why he was so. Just like the many in Thedas who could barely comprehend its capabilities. "I have this feeling there's a lot you don't want to try to explain, because you think people won't believe you, Eve, but...I've seen you turn Geth into chunks of ice, and suck the Thorian's thralls up into some sort of...whatever that was. I _will_ believe you."

     Eve chewed her lip. Yes, yes he would.

     "Believing me, and being afraid of me, are two different subjects, you know." He still didn't look convinced. "Alright. The Anchor. The 'parasitic' brand of magic that will slowly kill me if it's not kept in check. It's not natural to my body. And it's very old. Ancient even. Older than humans in Thedas. It was meant to open a portal between Thedas and the Fade, to allow an individual to step physically into it, rather than in the spiritual sense, or...project their mind into it. I accidentally touched a, well, a cylindrical device, an orb, that imprinted its powers on me."

     "Okay...?"

     "Well, suffice to say, it caused an explosion that killed hundreds, perhaps thousands, and when I touched it, my body was forced physically into the Fade. And the Fade, you see, while it works in tandem with the physical world, it doesn't adhere to logic. It is infinite, and not necessarily realistic. Up can be down, and down can be up, the complete opposite of the waking world. Fact becomes fiction, and fiction becomes fact. So while I could enter the Fade in one place, I may not necessarily enter a part of the Fade that parallels that part of Thedas.

     And if I were to open another rift within the Fade, and come back to Thedas, I might not end up the same place either. There is no predictability to its nature, and the Anchor rather has a mind of its own as well, which is why it's so dangerous to interact with it. I can use it, but that doesn't necessarily mean I have control over where it will take me. Because the Fade is not reality. While it seems possible that the Anchor could've done it, from _your_ perspective, you must realize it's _not_ meant for that kind of travel. All it does is tear open the Veil, not traverse it. That's why Eluvians were made, I think."

     "Eluvians?" Shepard repeated.

     "Portals that allow a person to travel instantaneously. It's the closest thing we have to teleportation. But they're grounded. Immovable constructs one enters and exits. They rather resemble a large mirror. I'm told the word Eluvian literally means 'looking glass'. But even then, unless there were to somehow be an Eluvian here in this world, I doubt that's how I got here. I'm not saying it's impossible. A woman I once worked with told me sometimes Eluvians accessed places in between the Fade and the living world, and some places beyond. But...it's not probable."

     "But what has you believing you're from an alternate plane? Rather than just somewhere else in the galaxy?"

     "Well, think about it, John. Our worlds are eerily similar, yet opposite. Our base language is rather the same, though we use different words for things, I've noticed. Don't you think that if my planet was somewhere out there, it would've evolved differently? If humans are native to Terra? Then certainly our languages would be different, as I've been told the common language spoken throughout the Citadel is still relatively new."

     "Well, we all had to compromise," Shepard chuckled. "Otherwise the seven or eight different species on it would break down communications. We had translators, I'm told, but all of us speaking the same language was a...political olive branch."

     "Olive branch?"

     "A symbol that represents peace."

     "Ah. Well, there you have it. And on Thedas, we did the same thing. A particular race of rather short men inspired the nations of Thedas to teach their young our common tongue. And it's uncanny isn't it? Though not everything is the same. On my planet, things exist that in your world are just a bunch of stories. Like... _elves_."

     "Elves, as in pointy ears and all that? No shit?"

     "None," Eve chuckled. "But suffice to say, I think in some ways, Thedas _is_ our Earth. Humans are native to it. And I think somehow, whether through some sort of magical occurrence, or...science maybe, I've been misplaced in this world from mine. For whatever reason, I'm here. In the flesh. Though I still can't remember how I got here."

     Upon hearing that, Shepard pushed himself off the railing and paced.

     "You fell out of the sky," he said. 

     She laughed. "Fell out of the sky?...Well, I remember falling, but...what did I fall from?"

     "Nowhere?" He looked a little embarrassed when he said that, as if he sounded like a loon. "Yeah. Appeared out of nowhere, and fell to Eden...Eve in Eden. You have no idea how ironic that is...But, yeah, you appeared, teleported, or...opened a rift or whatever, and...fell out of the sky."

     Again, Eve laughed. "I'd sooner believe I was abducted by a Turian skyship and fell out of _that_."

     This time, the Commander burst out laughing, "Abducted by aliens," he said. "You're the first to tell me that."

     "I don't get why that's funny."

     He huffed a little, trying to contain himself, then he sighed.

     "It's a good thing you're beautiful, Eve," he told her. 

     She flushed a little at that. Wasn't quite certain how to respond. He just called her beautiful. She fumbled a little in embarrassment, and so did he, as if he hadn't meant to say that. The energy between them, the intensity, it was apparent, their mutual attraction, and the silence that followed was awkward. For a moment, she half expected him to start nervously rubbing the back of his neck like a certain other Commander she knew, but then thought better. Shepard, instead of getting nervous, just sort of...tensed up, really. Like he was preparing to fight, the casual smile gently conforming into a grim line once more.

     "Parallel dimension," he muttered. Then he cleared his throat and held his finger to his ear. "Joker, you read me?" It was a private conversation, so she couldn't hear Joker respond, and could only wonder of their banter. "Would you be a dear and patch that data on Eve to my personal log?" he asked, ever so sweetly. Then he sighed. "I'm telling Eve about how she fell into our laps...Yeah, I know...No, she's taking it well, actually. Apparently she had a similar theory." He glanced at her. "Well, for Thedas' education standards, I think the woman might be a _genius_...Thanks, Joker...Over and out."

     "A genius?" she repeated. "Well, I'm certainly an inquiring mind to be molded. I take that as a compliment, Commander."

     She ventured closer when she saw him comprise the nifty little thing called an Omnitool, which, according to Tali was a 'virtual device', which meant it could be seen, and interacted with, but wasn't really there. Sort of like magic, though it was powered by something else. He tapped it, and gestured for her to get closer. They were side by side, and she could see what he was seeing on it. An image, of something sort of exploding, then pummeling to the ground.

     "Is that supposed to be me?" she asked. "This is your evidence that I appeared out of nowhere before I landed on Eden Prime?" He nodded, and she took a deep breath, studying the lines and patterns of the explosion of energy before the fall. The..."Holy shit!" she exclaimed, startling Shepard. "I did! I _didn't_ come out of nowhere, but I came out of a _rift_! That's _exactly_ what it looks like!...Wait a minute, it closed? Rifts don't normally close on their own. I wonder how I managed to...well, perhaps I forgot. I don't really know, but that particular pattern is in stark resemblance of a Fade rift, Commander."

     "Wait, so we were both wrong?" he asked. "You didn't teleport, per say, but came through the...Veil thing? But why would you be in the air? Instead of just walking through on the ground?...Or, is that how it works?"

     Why _would_ she be in the air?

     "Well, that's up for debate, actually. The last time it happened, it was by accident. I was falling off a bridge, and I naturally reacted, which meant screaming my bloody head off, and sticking my hands out in front of me...and the Anchor sort of acted of its own accord really, as if defensively, it sparked, and I fell through the rift it created. Then I fell up, and then down again, as if it took the Fade a moment to decide which way was down," she laughed. "And what I thought would've brought me back up to the bridge actually brought me down to the surface."

     "Like a mirror?"

     "Like a mirror, yes. A parallel image. But one that's distorted. Like a pond, with ripples. Echoes of reality, but not starkly realistic. So yes, I was falling into the Fade. But...what I don't understand is _why_..."

     She stopped. She barely heard him speaking just then. She had the answer. 

     ... _It's suicide_...

     Maker preserve her. Had she _actually_ leapt from Skyhold's balcony? Had it been real? But perhaps instead of a creature of the Fade stealing her memories, it was simply her mind and body's reaction to being transported to Eden, instead of Thedas?...She froze, in complete shock, and though Shepard was staring at her questioningly, she didn't know how to respond...No. No, that couldn't be it. There was _no way_ she would ever...

     ...But she lost so many people. The world was torn apart. Some of the damage was permanent. And all of it she felt responsible for. She was the Inquisitor. She led the movement that shaped the world. She alone made the decisions that shaped it. And she felt guilty for it. So guilty. A burden that weighed heavily on her. Hurt her deeply, just like John Shepard, who felt responsible for those soldiers killed by that Thresher on Akuze. She recognized that pain. All too well...She _had_ done it, hadn't she? She _had_ leapt from the balcony, but instead of falling to her death, what if she fell into a rift, fell through the Fade, and just kept going?

     Just fell right into this world from hers?

     "Eve?"

     "Sorry, I...I was just thinking. Trying to remember. But...I can't."

     "Tattoo's not helping either?" he joked. "Well, you said it helps you remember. But, you know, it would help me if I at least knew what you were trying to remember."

     "Oh, uh..." She bit her lip a little.

     "Are you ever going to tell me why you got that thing?" he asked. She sighed. "Nobody's shooting at us, or trying to lock you up. And until I get a message about Benezia, we have nothing better to do." He shrugged. "I have five minutes."

     "It might take more than five minutes," she said, hoping that would discourage him. But it didn't work.

     "Then we'll make it ten," he said. "I told you about my past. You don't have to tell me about yours, but...I just wanna know."

     She retreated back to the railing, leaning against it, looking down at the bottom. Searching the reflection of her face in the water that pooled beneath the ramp. Seeing the markings on it, distorted a little for a moment, before they appeared in perfect clarity, like a mirror. The face that stared back at her was...different, just then. The face of a man she remembered. It did take several minutes to gather her thoughts and work up the courage to speak, but John Shepard was a very patient man, she realized. At least with this.

     "It was...seven years ago," she said. "The Circles were breaking down, annulled, and mages who didn't wish to fight were forced into hiding. Many were tracked down and killed fairly quickly, as Templars-"

     "Templars? As in knights of the round table, holy grail and all that?"

     "Well, I don't know which round table you're referring to, or what a holy grail is, but yes, Templars. Knights, soldiers, warriors tasked by the Chantry to guard the Circles. Protect people from mages. But they overstepped their boundaries. And they could track mages, using their blood. So many of us were taken, but with no Circles to drag us back to, we were killed, in short. Disposed of, whether we were corrupt or not. I was one of such people being tracked by Templars. 

     There was another. His name was Finn. He was from the Circle in Ostwick, just like me. Spent most of his life there. He was very dear to me. We were friends. One could even say we were more. We were stupid. We didn't know from one minute to the next if Templars would bust down our door and cut us down. We thought we were in love, perhaps we were, but it was..." She took a deep breath. "They found us. Me and him. We fought them off, as best we could, down to the last Templar. I knew him too.

     Before I could get to him, he stabbed Finn, rammed his sword right through his chest. Then he turned and lashed at me, here," She pointed to the curve between her neck and shoulder, "And..." She held at bay the tears that burned her eyes. "I _had_ to kill him. If I didn't, he would kill me. There was no mercy in his heart, no guilt in his eyes. No remorse, no love. We weren't family any more. The second he found out I could wield magic, I stopped being his sister, and just became a monster in his eyes. An abomination. When he lifted his sword, and exposed himself, I...stabbed him with the blade of my staff. I killed him."

     "Your brother? He was the Templar?"

     She sniffed. Blinking away tears, before Shepard could see them.

     "I stopped listening to my heart after that. Spent several years after thinking I didn't _have_ one. The Conclave changed things. When the summit was to convene to negotiate peace, an end to the war, Corypheus changed everything. Though it didn't change me. I lost my memory in the explosion, everyone blamed me, and perhaps they should have, after all, it was because I tried to stop him from sacrificing a holy woman. Knocked the orb out of his hand. I found out that part later. But I made things worse. I had to do all I could to fix it. Had to do everything in my power to keep Corypheus from tearing the world apart.

     I made the decisions no one else wanted to make. In the end, the weight of the world fell on my shoulders, and I...couldn't afford to have a conscience. Couldn't afford to waste the time it would take to consider if it was truly the right thing to do, though everyone around me accepted my word as law, practically. I passed judgements, I executed people, I sacrificed good soldiers in the fight, lost friends...Pushed people away. Anything I could to find Corypheus. Believe me when I tell you I was determined. But I got him. And I shoved his arse into the Fade, piece by miserable piece."

     "Damn," was all she heard him say to that. She took another deep breath, let it out slowly, and pushed the memories to the back of her mind, standing up straight to face him. "I still don't get it. Why the tattoo?"

     "Spells can be reversed, but ink is permanent. And I can't bring a man back from the dead any more than I can remove this tattoo." He sighed, and nodded his head. "I never told anyone before that I...that I...killed my brother."

     "And you will never need to again," Shepard told her.

     "Not even when you put all of my information on record?" she asked, and he shook his head. "But why? Why do you want to protect me, John? I don't understand."

     "Why do you want to help me save the world?" he asked in turn, and she had no answer. He already knew the answer.

     "You have a good heart," she told him. "Hold onto to that. Never let it go. Sometimes, there are things that _aren't_ worth sacrificing, no matter the reward. And you can't bring people back from the dead either...But sometimes you _can_ save the ones still living. That's my advice. From one world saving leader to another."

     "I'll keep that in mind," he said. "So, about these rifts that pop out of your hand. Do you want to look into it? I mean, do you...do you want to try to get home?"

     "No, it's too dangerous. And I meant what I said. I will help you in any way I can against Saren. And...that is, if I'm still allowed, I'd much prefer to be on your ship than anywhere else in this galaxy. Thedas will still be there, if I ever get back. Who knows, perhaps it's doing just fine without me."

     Shepard laughed a little. "Yeah, I doubt that...Alright then. First things first, let's make you a legal member of my team, and a member of the human race in _this_ plane of existence."

     "Does that mean I'll exist in this existence?" she chuckled, making Shepard roll his eyes at her terrible sense of humor.


	25. Rebirth

     The command deck of the Normandy was crowded with personnel. Every member of the ship was temporarily relieved of duty and stood top deck for the occasion. Joker did a head count and everyone was present. At the front of the crowd, closest to the airlock, stood Garrus, Tali, and Liara along with Kaidan, Ashley, and Doctor Chakwas. Wrex was there too, though he stayed more toward the back, and the humans next to him gave him a wide birth.

     But he was there. Just as curious as the rest. And as for Jeff? Well, he left the cockpit and leaned against the panel between the navigation bay and the operations center. Everyone heard about the business with Eve possibly being detained, and everyone was curious of the outcome.

     He was also fairly certain that a few were willing to go all special forces on the Council, put together a black ops unit, and extract Eve from confinement, if they took her hostage. They were that passionate. He would join them, but, you know, it wouldn't work out well on his part. He'd much prefer to watch it all play out online and have a laugh.

     When the door slid open, people were on the edge of their seats, and as soon as Shep walked through that door, with no Eve, people were concerned.

     "Where's Eve?" Ashley asked.

     "The Council won't allow her to stay?" Kaidan followed up with.

     "What's going to happen to Eve, Shepard?" Garrus asked, and the Commander sighed, staring at all the faces.

     "I don't know, Garrus, maybe you should ask her," he said, then glanced back at the open door, just when a dark haired, tattooed human stepped through. Faces were relieved. Joker was relieved too. She wasn't a science experiment yet.

     "So what did the Council say?" Ashley asked Eve. She looked around the room.

     "I'm staying aboard the Normandy," she answered, and victorious cheers erupted, people clapped and Ashley squealed like a school girl, and their reaction surprised the hell out of Eve.

     "I...didn't realize so many people would be happy about it," she said.

     "Well, duh, goofy," Ashley said as she hugged her. "You're kind of awesome. And everybody knows it now."

     Presley stepped out of the crowd. "The crew hasn't forgotten about Feros, Miss Trevelyan," he said. "We know what you did for Zhu's Hope. And Commander Shepard. We may not understand your abilities, but we know how valuable you are to the Normandy."

     "And boy are we glad you're on _our_ side," said the Navigator's second, standing next to him, to which people laughed. Eve smiled.

     "That means a lot," she told them.

     "Alright Shep," said Garrus. "What's the deal? What sort of strings are attached to this?"

     "As long as she doesn't light anyone on fire, I think we're good," he answered. "She's a part of the crew now, and I need you to help me put her information in C-Sec's database."

     "Can do," the Turian nodded.

     "Joker, we ready to move out?" The Commander asked, and he nodded.

     "As ready as we'll ever be," he answered. Shepard nodded. He walked around the navigation bay to take the helm. He took a minute to listen to Hackett's transmission while Eve was welcomed aboard by members of the crew. They shook her hand. They patted her shoulder, and when she glanced the pilot's way, he gave her a wink.

     "Alright everyone," Shepard addressed the crew. "I want all hands to their stations. Let's get this ship up and moving. Joker, plot a course into the Kepler Verge."

     "Aye aye, Commander."

     "Alright lock and load, let's get moving people. We hit the Relay in five."

     The crew got their butts in hear, returned to their stations, and Eve followed Ashley, Kaidan, and the rest of Shepard's squad below deck. Jeff let out a sigh, then slowly, gently, totally abusing his five minutes to the tee, took his sweet time making his way back to the cockpit. Then, after strapping down, he let out a chuckle. A trigger happy C-Sec officer. A paranoid Gunnery Chief. A flaky lieutenant. A crazed Quarian. A grumpy Krogan bounty hunter. A telepath. And now...one magician with a few cards shy of a full deck.

     Just a few of the colorful people currently calling the SSV Normandy home, all led by a jilted Commander.

     When they finally caught up to Saren, the Turian wasn't going to know whether to run and hide, or just buy tickets to the show and a bucket of popcorn. Were Turians allergic to popcorn?...On that peculiar thought, Joker adjusted his bill, and powered engines on.

     "That's right, sweetheart," he mumbled. "Show me what you're made of."

     He grinned from ear to ear at the sweet sumptuous purr of the thrusters when the Normandy took off, leaving the Citadel far behind.

* * *

     When they cleared the Relay, decelerated, leveled out on the borders of the Traverse, and were no longer worried about the fuel reserves, Shepard let out a sigh, awarded the helm to Presley, and met Eve and Garrus in his office. They'd have about an hour until they reached their destination, maybe longer, and they needed to construct Eve's file, without further delay.

     Garrus could use his personal identification codes to assemble the files, then patch the data through C-Sec and straight into the Council's hands when they were back in Citadel space and linked to the system. They didn't really have the time to stay on the Citadel until Eve was in the clear, as, according to Hackett's transmission, they had a limited window in which to engage in the situation and defuse before it got out if hand. Alliance would've stepped in hours ago, but according to the Admiral, a Spectre would cut the time in half, and it might be...'of personal interest' to Shepard.

     The reason why was because it pertained to Akuze. Supposedly an experiment former Alliance scientists were conducting onsite. Someone was now hunting down and wiping out those scientists. It made Shepard leery, the whole situation felt off, but it didn't really matter, and didn't really change the fact that they were on their way to make the next Relay jump to the Newton system to investigate.

     Garrus sat at his desk, Eve leaned against it beside him, and Shepard stood there, arms folded, listening to the strangest personal questions Eve had ever heard, whose face was red.

     "What do you mean have I ever..." She gulped, and couldn't look Shepard in the eye.

     Garrus asked if she'd ever had sexual relations with anyone. Per Citadel Security regulations. Shepard nearly choked when he did. "Remind me again just why C-Sec needs to know this?"

     "Protocol, Shepard," Garrus said suavely. "C-Sec needs to know of any activity that might pose a risk of contamination on the Citadel. Airborne diseases humans might contract, bacterial infections, as well as any sexually transferrable illnesses. It's all in the handbook," he then quipped. Shepard swore the Turian was getting a kick out if this. Payback for their uncomfortable talk about human 'birds and bees'.

     "While...u-understandable, Garrus, I um...I don't think that's a question I really want to answer," Eve fumbled.

     "It's simple," he assured. "Just yes or no, that's all C-Sec needs and we can move on."

     She glanced at Shepard, then leaned in to answer quietly in Garrus' ear. Apparently she didn't feel comfortable with Shepard knowing the answer. He wondered why. They were all adults here, wasn't that big of a deal, and now that it had been asked, and he didn't know the answer, he really _wanted_ to know. He hated not knowing things. Whatever it was Garrus said nothing, just nodded, entered it in the database and pulled up the next page before Shepard could see.

     "Okay, moving on," he said. "So, there's a bit of a problem, Shep. If we classify her as a Biotic, it will look suspicious when she doesn't register as possessing an implant. How do you want to proceed?"

     "She's too low level to red flag," he said. "Not enough element zero to generate ME fields. No need for an implant."

     "Slick," Garrus commended.

     "So I'm an experimental Biotic from...Terra?" Eve asked, staring at the monitor as Garrus entered the information.

     "Yeah," Shepard answered. "It's the only way to keep Alliance from asking too many questions about you. If we say you're a drifter, born somewhere out in space, and that you're a refugee, it keeps people from being too suspicious. Right now, we don't have any way of contacting Thedas, and-"

     "And we don't need anyone out there trying to look for it," she finished. "It's sounds like a headache avoided. Alright then."

     "So, do have any idea how old you are?" Garrus asked.

     "Well, according to the Thedosian calendar I'm twenty-eight," Eve answered.

     "Twenty-eight?" Shepard repeated. She looked like she was barely out of highschool. "Weird."

     She chuckled. "I'm told that Earth makes a yearly revolution in 365 days, and each day is twenty-four hours. Our calendar is a bit shorter I think. So to you I may appear as if I'm maybe early twenties. Something like that."

     "Makes sense," he shrugged. Didn't make a difference to him. But it proved that age really was just a number, didn't it?

     "Alright...now I just need the clearance codes...and..." Garrus mumbled as he tapped the screen. "And there we go. You are officially Eve Trevelyan, age twenty-eight, standing at 170 metric units, weighing approximately 52 kgs, black hair, green eyes, Terran, born in the Traverse, a low level biotic with permission to access the SSV Normandy's requisitions and Alliance intel, and officially a citizen of the Citadel as soon as this gets processed. I'll just need Tali to outfit your suit with the new specs."

     "You have your identity, Eve," Shepard told her, with a congratulatory tone. He side stepped when Garrus stood to make one final scan with his omnitool to upload into the system and catalog with her file. Then that was that, and Eve let out a sigh of relief.

     "And no one had to poke me with their instruments," she said. To which Garrus made a coughing sound. Apparently the Turian took that pervertedly.

     "I'll run this by the requisitions officer and talk to Tali," Garrus said, excusing himself, though not before shooting Shepard a wink.

     He knew something was up.

     When Kaidan asked him on the Citadel if there was something between him and Eve, and all Shepard could say was, _'It's complicated'_ , Garrus knew what that meant. It was weird, because it was like they were the same person, just not the same species. He may not understand human mating, but he understood complicated. Kaidan's reply had been, _'Well, there's nothing complicated about thinking she's hot, Shepard'_ , and Garrus didn't say anything at all. It was like he knew. Yeah, sure, he was attracted to her, but she was from a totally different world, and had to go home eventually.

     And even if she didn't go back to Thedas, it wasn't like they really had a future...did they? He was a Spectre, and he was a soldier. He didn't really have the time, much less the emotional capacity to handle a relationship ontop of everything else. He understood where Eve was coming from when she said she didn't want to complicate things. And right now the mission was more important, but...he'd be lying if he didn't admit he was sort of using that as a buffer, to keep him from getting too close.

     Just like Eve.

 _'You two obviously like each other, sir,'_ Kaidan told him _. 'Why not blow off some steam? You're both adults.'_

     To which he'd replied, _'Eve is different, Kaidan. And eventually she's going to go home.'_

 _'You could always convince her to stay,'_ his squadmate suggested _. 'I mean, she was dropped into our laps for a reason, Shepard. And I don't know about you, but I don't believe in coincidence. She's here for a reason. And you never know, it might have something to do with you.'_

     Kaidan gave up after that, and after receiving a call from Ashley over the comms, needing 'Kaidan's help' with something, he requested to go back to the ship, leaving Shepard and Garrus alone for another minute or so before Shepard needed to meet Anderson in his office.

     ' _Let me give you a piece of advice, Shepard,'_ Garrus had said. _'I may not know human relationships, but I know weapons. When your pistol overheats, you drop to cover to cool down, but you don't just throw your gun away. You holster it and throw a grenade.'_

_'I don't really get it.'_

_'I'm saying that right now, it's complicated. The target is fifty meters ahead but you can't get a visual and you're overheated. You need a minute to cool down and assess your options. Do you cut loose and retreat? Or do you throw a grenade?...Right now we don't even know if Eve can get home. Wait until you know something before you decide to cut loose.'_

     When Garrus put it that way, it made perfect sense.

     See? It was like he knew exactly what to say to get in Shepard's head. He knew exactly what the problem was. There were too many ifs and not enough visual on the problem to deal with it head on. He needed time to think.

     And now he was alone in his office with Eve, she was officially a member of society, and if she decided not to go home, or if they learned there was no going back, she could start a life on the Citadel if she wanted, when this was over. But he had no idea what she wanted, or if he should bring it up at all. Right now, he was still weighing his options here. But he knew he liked her. He knew he didn't want her to go back to Thedas. So even though they didn't mean for them to be, things _were_ complicated.

     "So...um...why the big deal over whether or not you've slept with anyone?" He asked, still scratching his head over that. Eve turned red again.

     "It's just...it's not something you openly discuss where I come from. Or, well, at least I don't. I was taught to be discreet with affairs. Unlike my cousin. Now Dorian, he would berate me all the time with questions about my relationship. But of course, he's not interested in women, so it was like talking to another woman about it. And he didn't go blathering about my affairs to his bedmates." He chuckled a little at the way she talked. "What's so funny?"

     "Nothing," he waved off. It was her accent. It was totally her accent. The way she talked like a princess in a fairytale. It was adorable. She huffed.

     "Well, while we're on the subject, what about you, Commander? Ever slept with anyone?...Besides your pistol?"

     He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Not something you really want to talk about. I get it. But...you didn't have a problem telling _Garrus_."

     "Garrus isn't human," she said. "It's not the same...I mean, it's not like it matters to him." She cleared her throat a little. "Not like he's interested," she added.

     He arched a brow. So it was the fact that Shepard was interested that made her embarrassed? So was she self-conscious about being with other men, or self-conscious about being a virgin? Dammit...all that did was make him think about sleeping with her. He want to smack himself.

     "So...how can you be so sure Garrus isn't interested?" He asked, more or less just for kicks.

     Her eyes got wide. "Wait...you mean people do that here? Like...a Turian sleeping with a human? How...how would that even work? No. Don't tell me, I don't think I want to know."

     He laughed again. "Relax. I'm joking. I honestly have no idea how that would work either, but..." He shrugged. "But on a serious note, I...um...I'm glad you got to stay, Eve. And...I'm glad you wanted to stay to help me find Saren before we take you home."

     "Me too," she said, but her smile faded a little when he mentioned taking her home. He wasn't quite sure yet what that meant but...if it meant what he thought it did, there was a good possibility that she didn't want to go home either.

     "I wanted to ask you something," he said, and she looked up at him. "Do...do you actually want to go back when this is over? I mean, you said a lot of things happened back on Thedas, things you weren't proud of. And...you do have a chance for a fresh start on the Citadel if you want when we catch Saren. Do you...want to stay?"

     "I'd...have to think about it," she answered.

     "I understand."

     There was nothing awkward when their eyes met. No, it was more like a long pause of silence right before an explosion. Shepard was mere seconds away from pressing her back against the desk behind her and banging her brains out, but the voice of reason in the back of his mind held him down.

     "We should go," she said, breaking the silence.

     "We should," he agreed. She turned to leave the room, activating the panel when she reached the door. His feet started following.

     "We'll...We'll talk later," she said.

     "Yeah," he agreed.

 _We might_ , he thought. _Or we might just die in an explosion before either one of us gets the chance._

_If I don't take out the target pinning me down, there might not be time to weigh my options. Metaphorically and literally._

_Dammit, why don't I just tell her how I feel?_

* * *

     About twenty minutes out from Ontarom, Shepard stopped in the medbay before gearing up. He had unfinished business with Chakwas. He had a lot of respect for the woman. She was a terrific doctor and a genuinely caring person. He was sure that whatever reason she had for submitting that report, she thought she was doing the right thing, but her actions nearly caused Eve to be detained by the Council. And she went over his head. It pissed him off, and even if it was only just a buffer, dealing with this problem instead of the real one, still, he needed to get this off his chest.

     He walked into the medbay and neither Liara nor Chakwas seemed overly troubled by it. As if nothing was wrong. But the doc caught sight of the expression on his face and asked, "Is everything alright, Shepard?"

     "I'm afraid not, doc," he answered. "Anderson and Udina informed me of the report you sent to the Council...It was because of that report that they were going to detain Eve for study."

     Liara looked totally taken by this, and looked at Chakwas with shock and concern. "You sent a report to the Council without Commander Shepard's knowledge?"

     Chakwas hung her head a little. "I did. I'm very sorry Shepard. I had no idea they would react so extremely. I only meant to inform them of the nature of her abilities. I had some concerns and-"

     "Some concerns?!" He snapped. "You went over my head, doc!"

     "You've been keeping her a secret from the Council, Shepard," Chakwas reminded. "I'm not the only one having broken protocol here. And we have no idea what were dealing with. There are still so many things we don't understand about Eve and what she can do. I had everyone's best interests at heart when I submitted that report. Including Eve's."

     "And you didn't tell me a damned thing about it," Shepard then reminded her.

     "You wouldn't have listened. You were too concerned with her safety that you were willing to keep her sedated and quarantined aboard the ship. You weren't thinking clearly. I thought that reaching out to the Council would be a better option for everyone involved."

     "Doctor Chakwas," Liara intervened. "I think what Commander Shepard is trying to establish is that regardless of the nature of it, you undermined his authority aboard the Normandy. He is the acting captain, and he is a Spectre. Therefore any information presented to the Council should've met his approval before hand."

     Chakwas pursed her lips. Obviously not happy with the way Liara took Shepard's side. "You saw what I saw, Doctor T'Soni." She turned back to him. "Shepard...her heart stopped beating. She flatlined on the table, and I took a count. She was gone for a long time, too long, but before we could revive her, she came back on her own, thankfully. But you can ask T'Soni. She was there. She saw it. Eve _died_ , Shepard."

     He blinked.

 


	26. Blast From The Past

     "She... _died_? What do you mean she _died_?"

     "As in it's exactly how it sounds, Shepard. While she was in recovery her heart stopped. But by some miracle she returned and just...sat up on the table. I suppose it really shouldn't surprise me, considering she heals so rapidly, and was able to come out of a coma, added to everything else she's capable of. But it was frightening. And what she said when she woke...I..."

     Chakwas trailed off, leaving Shepard baffled, and Liara sighed.

     "We believe she had an out of body experience, Shepard," the Asari informed. "The circumstances of which are...unfathomable. You see, as I explained to Doctor Chakwas, sometimes when people like Eve fall asleep, they project their minds into this...Fade, while they're dreaming. They don't always have control over it, and...this dreamworld from which she draws her powers has supernatural properties. Dangerous properties. There are entities on the other side that make contact with Eve, and we have no way of studying them, or Eve, while she's in a projectoral state of dreaming."

     "I know that I asked you to consider a humane approach, Shepard," Chakwas said carefully, "But...given the circumstances, and this new information, I considered the possible risk Eve might pose to the crew. I thought it best for the Council to step in on the matter."

     "Well, obviously they don't see Eve as a threat either," he told her. "She's staying aboard the ship. I have permission from the Council to keep her on my team. So what you did only proves to me that you don't trust me to make the right call here."

     "I meant no disrespect, Shepard, but you asked me once if I thought Eve was a threat, and I've changed my mind. She _is_ a threat."

     "Step outside for minute, Chakwas."

     "I...yes, Commander."

     Shepard watched Chakwas reluctantly leave her station, then he turned to Liara. "What's your opinion on this? You've been inside Eve's head, Liara. No withholding of information this time. Tell me everything you can about this."

     She sighed. "It's isn't easy to explain, Shepard. And...Eve isn't exactly the most stable human being I've met. There are things about her that are difficult to understand. I like her very much Shepard, but I do understand Doctor Chakwas' concern." She took a breath. "Whatever this Fade is, it's more than just a ciphon for her to manipulate energy. And Eve _communicates_ with entities within the Fade, Shepard. They manipulate her thoughts. Her memories. As well as dreams. If they succeed they might possibly take over."

     "What, you mean like...possession? As in...demonic possession?"

     "Yes. It's a struggle that all of her kind go through. To her, it's natural for mages to be tempted by spiritual entities of the Fade, but should she lose control over her battle with them, it could pose a risk to the ship. If the Citadel Council wishes for her to remain aboard the Normandy, and you wish for her to help us, then you will be responsible for keeping Eve under control."

     "How do I do that?" He asked. "Any ideas?"

     "Well, negative energy attracts malevolent spirits." Spirits. He just heard a scientist say spirits. Repeatedly. Magic and spirits. As if things couldn't get weirder. "I believe the key to preventing possession is working through imbalances of emotions."

     "Like therapy?"

     "Sort of...There is something else you should know. I have a feeling she didn't tell you. When she woke up she admitted she attempted to commit suicide. I thought the best thing for her to do was speak to you about her past. You are the only one aboard this ship who might understand her personal struggle."

     "She told me about her brother," he confessed. "But she never told me she tried to kill herself."

     "She doesn't remember it very well. It was right before she crash landed on Eden Prime. She's not entirely sure if she did, but she _is_ in emotional turmoil, though afraid to speak of it. There's no one here she completely trusts...except you."

     Wow. Talk about dropping the bomb. Several of them. Dreaming in the Fade, spirits and demons, more supernatural shenanigans, and Eve trying to commit suicide? He was starting to second guess Eve staying on the ship, but it was a little too late, considering he'd just convinced the Council to let her stay. But still, even if she had issues that raised concerns, it wasn't enough to convince him that detaining her and studying her was the answer. How the Council reacted to the doc's report was morally wrong. Unethical. She was a person, not a lab rat.

     The more he thought about it, the more he became convinced that maybe Kaidan was right. She was dropped into Shepard's lap for a reason. But...the reasons just kept getting more and more complicated to decipher. And something about all of it made him feel...strange. That was the only word for it. Strange.

     Like the Cipher. More and more emotions kept bubbling up to the surface. And then there was Hackett's odd message about the situation on the planet of Ontarom, where they headed now. The fact that because it pertained to a project on Akuze, that it somehow might be of interest to Shepard. He had mixed feelings about everything right now, and metaphorically downloading new information on Eve just made it worse. He let out a sigh.

     "Alright, look, this mission on Ontarom is all I should be concerned with right now. I can't deal with that and deal with this too."

     "Then take Eve with you," Liara suggested. "She's been wanting to get off the ship and back out in the field with you. It will ensure her that you do trust her to have your back. Mutual trust will enforce positivity. It will..." Liara sighed and fidgeted nervously. "It'll make her happy," she then told him. He chuckled a little.

     "I'm sure it would...That woman can handle just about anything apparently. I'd be stupid not to drag her along. Sometimes it's hard to believe someone as resilient as her could have emotional problems. She bounces back pretty good in a fight. She acts like she can handle anything."

     "Just like you, Shepard," Liara then reminded.

     He let out another sigh, parted ways with Liara and sent Chakwas back in. As much as Chakwas betrayed his trust with Eve, he didn't want to lose her as the lead medical officer on board. He'd have to let this one slide. At least until they got through this.

     "Eve, Garrus, suit up and meet me in the cargo bay," he said over the comms. "Bring guns, tech, pocket staffs and smiles," he then added, before opening his locker.

* * *

     Eve holstered her staff at her hip, then fit into the odd helmet before stepping into the Mako. The helmet allowed soldiers to breathe and have ample supply of clean air while in toxic environments such as the one on planet Ontarom. An insufficient amount of oxygen, something that was required to breathe, made the planet inhospitable.

     "So, what's the deal here, Shepard?" Garrus asked as he slid down the hatch and buckled up beside Eve. Shepard, who was in the driver's seat, powered the Mako on an let out a sigh, making the communication device crackle in Eve's ear.

     "Alright kids, here's the gist of it. Admiral Hackett of the Fifth Fleet sent a heads up about someone taking down former Alliance personnel. He believes the next target will be a doctor named Wayne. Last anyone heard, he's here on Ontarom. If we can get to him before this assassin we might find out what this guy's after and why he's taking down ex Alliance operatives."

     Alright, so, that translated to Eve as, 'There is a madman out there killing people, and if we apprehend his next victim before he does, we'll save his life and find out why this unknown assassin is killing people in the first place.'

     "What does this have to do with Saren?" She asked.

     "Not a damned thing," he answered. "Hackett needs a Spectre on this mission and...he thinks I might have a personal interest in it...Supposedly these people were working on something on Akuze."

     The way he said that made both Eve and Garrus glance at one another.

     "You sure you want to get involved in this, Shep?" Garrus asked. "Sounds to me like a road you don't want to travel."

     "I agree, John," Eve said. "I know from experience how getting involved with affairs you have a personal connection to _never_ works out how you think it will."

     "I'm fine," was all he said. "Both of you just keep your eyes peeled when we get down there."

     "Aye aye, Commander," Eve couldn't help but say, hearing him scoff at her sarcastic attitude. But inside she was nervous. Something about this just didn't feel right.

     Some mages often got bad feelings when danger was near, and some could even see the future. Well, Eve wasn't a seer, and didn't have any visions of a terrible future, but still, the hair raised on the back of her neck.

     The Mako dropped out of the ship and landed mercilessly on the planet's surface, nearly making Eve lurch, and she didn't understand how either John or Garrus could stand it without getting sick. Thankfully, she'd been in far too many situations to still experience vertigo at the idea of falling out of the sky, but it was still a little disconcerting. They made their way to the outpost, and to little surprise, there was immediate trouble.

     Mercenaries in armored suits were staked outside the circular compound, and immediately fired their weapons at the Mako. Shepard had no choice but to ruin the element of surprise, firing the Mako's large cannon at them. Hopefully they weren't already too late. Eve's staff was extended and at the ready as soon as she hopped out of the vehicle, scanning their surroundings for any remaining enemies. She was followed shortly by John and then Garrus, and was happy to take the rear this time, though she'd much prefer to take the lead like she did on Feros.

     But that was her condition, explicit instruction from the Commander that if she were to accompany him she would not take point, but stay in the rear, unless he ordered otherwise. Ever the protective one, and even if he was cold and callous on the outside, she could tell he cared for her. She didn't know how to react to it, honestly.

     Inside the building there were more mercenaries, and they had good cover behind crates, but so did Eve, Garrus, and John, who alternated between attacks. Just like on Feros, Eve broke cover momentarily to freeze nearby targets so that the others could get a clean shot. But their armor was unique, in that it was far tougher than anything they'd come up against on Feros. Geth were easy to kill, because according to Tali they were entirely mechanical and freezing them shorted their interior, the water mixing terribly with their electrical current. But these people were not Geth, smarter, craftier, and resisted Eve's attacks.

     If not for her teammates' incredible aim, they would've been overtaken by them quite easily. She thanked the Maker Garrus rarely missed, and Shepard never missed. Alright, so maybe that sounded a little biased.

     She was exhausted of mana by the time they reached the inner chamber of the compound and was ready to start stabbing with staff blades when the door flew open and Shepard raised a hand, halting both Garrus and Eve in their tracks. Doctor Wayne was still alive, and being held at gunpoint by the perpetrator.

     "Stay back!" He warned. "I've got no grief with you. All I want is _this_ bastard!"

     "Please! He's a madman!" Wayne pleaded. "Mister Toombs, you're insane! You need help!"

     Upon hearing the name Toombs, Shepard lowered his pistol a few inches. "Toombs?"

     "Shut up!" Toombs raged at Wayne. "You don't get to lie!...You don't..." He trailed off when he glanced Shepard's way and focused on his face. He recognized him. "Shepard? My god, Shepard. Is that really you?"

     "You're _dead_ ," Shepard gaped in shock. "I...I watched you die on Akuze. _You're dead_."

     "I survived. They took me, Shepard," said Toombs. "The scientists."

     "No!" Shepard argued. "I watched that Thresher pull you under! I saw it with my own eyes!"

     Holy mother of the Maker. This man survived Akuze?! But Eve heard Shepard tell her the whole thing. There was no way anyone could've survived.

 _Shepard survived_ , she reminded herself. _Do you honestly think it's impossible for anyone else to have lived?_

     She and Garrus shared a glance, as if both were thinking the very same thought. "Shepard," she started to say, but Garrus gave her an eye signal that said, 'Don't get involved until we know everything.'

     "This man is delusional!" Wayne persisted. Meanwhile Toombs was getting even more flustered.

     "They were running tests on the Thresher Maws," Toombs explained. "They let those things hit us just to watch and study!...I woke up in a holding cell. The scientists were delighted I'd survived...Now they had someone to run tests on." His expression grew very dark, and she'd seen that look before. The very same pain and rage that Shepard felt when telling her about Akuze.

     They _tortured_ this man.

     Through out the explanation, Shepard remained in shock, hardly believing any of it. It was barely noticeable, but his hand was shaking. This was why Hackett said this would be of personal interest to him. She was starting to wonder just what sort of man Admiral Hackett was that he should push for Shepard to get involved.

     "Toombs, I..." Shepard struggled to find words. "I didn't see anybody. If...if I'd seen you I would've come back for you. I never would've let this happen. I swear. But please, put the gun down. This isnt-"

     "I was this man's test subject for _years_!" Toombs spat, almost completely ignoring Shepard. Making it obvious he wasn't thinking clearly. _Come on, Shepard, let us take him down_ , she thought. _He's going to spiral out of control and kill this scientist...And I'm tempted to let him._

     "You can't believe Toombs!" Wayne told them. "He doesn't have any proof! I demand a fair trial!"

     "If you're _really_ innocent," said Garrus, "You would've said so by now. But all you've told us us that Toombs is crazy. Shepard, I think Toombs is telling the truth."

     "See?" said Toombs. "The Turian believes me. Please Shepard. You've got to believe me! _He was there_!" He pointed at Wayne. " _He knows the truth_!...They're part of an organization, Cerberus, that runs secret tests like this. I was their lab animal!"

     "Cerberus?" Shepard repeated. "Look, Toombs, I believe you but-"

     "This man deserves to die, Shepard! For you, for me, for everyone else in the unit!...Are you with me?"

     For a second, Eve half suspected Shepard might allow Toombs to shoot Wayne. He looked like he wanted to, until she heard, "This isn't justice...You're not like them, Toombs, you're better than them."

     "Don't tell me who I am!" Toombs scathed. "You got away with a few scratches and a scary reputation. But the rest of the unit died! And I was tortured for _years_ , Shepard! You can't judge me! You don't have the right!"

     "A few scratches?!" Shepard took a turn at getting angry. "I had to claw my way out of one of those fucking bastards and crawl on my hands and knees in the mud to the landing zone! My collar bone was shattered! And I was the only left! I spent _years_ thinking I was the only one who survived!" He then took the chance of edging closer to Toombs. "I spent years blaming _myself_ for all of it, wondering where I went wrong and how I could've saved everyone. And here you are. You're alive, Toombs, and I can hardly believe it...I can help you. We can take down Cerberus, and get justice, but not like this. If you go through with this you'll be a murderer, just like them, and everything we went through will be for nothing."

     Toombs calmed down a little, and lowered the gun an inch or two. Then, after a pause, he lowered it completely. "I'm no murderer...They couldn't make me one...Just as long as he goes to trial...Maybe the screaming will stop now...I don't know."

     "It will," Shepard said to him. "It's over Toombs. It's gonna be alright." As soon as he saw an opening, Garrus reached for Wayne and pinned his hands behind his back. Toombs dropped the gun, and it clattered on the floor, then he sunk to the floor along with it, hugging his legs like a child, lost in his own little world.

     It was over.

     "Joker, tell the Fifth Fleet we need a ship for pick-up," Shepard said into his earpiece.

     "Aye aye, Commander," was Joker's response.

* * *

     The Fleet came and went, sending down a shuttle full of Alliance officers to apprehend Wayne, make a sweep of the area, and a psychiatrist to check Toombs and get him onto the ship. But after that, and after the Fleet packed up, ready to move out, Shepard was still there in the bunker, and slumped against the wall. He wasn't ready to go yet. For some reason, something held him back, kept him from leaving. He just needed a minute to think. He looked up to see Eve and Garrus slumping down on either side of him.

     "Just...give me a minute," he said.

     Neither one said a word to that. But instead, Eve said, "I'm proud of you, Shepard."

     "That could've gone alot worse," Garrus added. "But both Toombs and Wayne made it out alive. Nicely done, Shepard."

     He let out a gust of air, deflating a little, and his head fell back against the wall...There was nothing to be proud of. He wanted to gun down the doctor as much as Toombs did.

     "Commander," called one of the officers from the entryway. "The area is secure. We're ready when you are."

     "Five minutes," Shepard requested, and the officer nodded, leaving them alone in the room. Shepard sighed. "I thought I was the only one to make it off that rock," he said. "I never thought there was anyone else out there."

     "Do you think there could be more?" Eve asked. "Others that might've survived but were taken by Cerberus?"

     "If there are, we can track them down," Garrus answered for him. "We can get them the help they need. I don't know about you, but _fixing_ the world is why I signed on."

     "Are you sure it's worth fixing?" Shepard asked, surprising them both. "If I have to live in a world where terrorists like Cerberus are experimenting on people...I'm not so sure stopping Saren from wiping out the galaxy is worth it."

     "Don't think like that," Eve told him. "You're better than that."

     "Am I?...I left Toombs on Akuze to die. And then let him be tortured in the name of science."

     "You didn't know, Shepard," Garrus said. "You couldn't have stopped it."

     "And how would you know?"

     "Because I told him about Akuze," Eve said. Shepard opened his eyes and gaped at her. "I know what we spoke of was in confidence, but your team needed to know what you went through in order to understand."

     "And trust me, Shepard," said Garrus, "We understand."

     Shepard pushed himself from the wall and marched out of the room, leaving them both behind. He could hear them following him, and hear Garrus mutter quietly, "You shouldn't have told him that."

     Then he heard Eve reply with, "There are a lot of things I never should have done, Garrus."

     ...Back on the Normandy, Shepard hid away in his office, submitting his report on the situation on Ontarom. Then, afterwords, he finally brought himself to pull up a picture, leaned back in his chair and stared at it. Stared for the longest time at the blue eyes, eyes that stared right back at him through the monitor. He'd been so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Eve barging in on him and coming to stand behind him.

     He flinched when she put a hand on his shoulder, but when she pulled away he stopped her, placing a hand over hers. He could be mad at anyone else, but not her. She was the only one who actually did understand.

     He just wished he could tell her.


	27. Falling

     Eve let out a sigh behind Shepard, obviously not knowing what to say, and maybe she didn't want to say anything at all.

     It was comforting that it was her of all people who barged in, someone he'd come to understand as being the least judgmental of anyone. But it also bothered him, for some reason. Part of him didn't want her to see him like this. Lost. Helpless. Like the reckless kid he used to be back on Earth, who had no idea what he was doing, on a fast track to nowhere until Alliance swooped in... _Vulnerable_.

     But at the same time he kept the thought in the back of his mind that Eve was sort of lost too. Stranded in a world she knew so little about, with no way of knowing for sure if it were possible to go home. All they had was the theory that she came through a rift to go on, and instead of being physically inside the Fade, somehow she made a jump from one plane of existence to another. She was helpless too.

     "That's him, isn't it?" she asked, and he nodded.

     "Yeah. His name was..." Damn. Just saying it made it real. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "His name was Brian Headley."

     "He looks so young. He...well, actually he looks like he could be Finn's twin brother. Do...do you think that's a coincidence?"

     "I don't know. Maybe it just further proves your theory that this world and Thedas aren't the same one. In this world he was Brian, a Marine, who died on Akuze."

     "And in mine he was Finn, a mage on the run from Templars. Killed by my brother...Maxwell." She seemed hesitant to say his name. Maybe, just like for Shepard, saying it made it real.

     But it didn't matter what they said, or did, it _was_ real, it _happened_ , and _nothing_ would change that.

     Eve removed her hand from his shoulder and he let her.

     "I'm sorry for what I did, John. I know it wasn't my place to speak of it. I thought I was making the right decision at the time, but...perhaps I should've known better."

     "Why did you tell them?" he asked. "Why were you trying to make them understand what happened?"

     "Because they thought you were insane."

     "Why?"

     "Because you put a gun to my head."

     Oh yeah. He did put a gun to her head, didn't he?

     Shepard sighed, and got up, tearing his eyes away from Brian's, leaving Akuze and coming back to the present, completely, when she said that. He leaned against the desk, folded his arms, and let his eyes rake over her. Was he?...Was he actually crazy? Was all of this just one long, drawn out, rollercoaster of a hallucination that would eventually end? Was any of it real? Or would he blink and she would be gone?

     "Do you think I'm crazy?" he asked. She smiled a little at the corner of her mouth.

     "Not anymore than I am," she said. "If you want to talk about what happened, I'm here. And this time it will stay between us."

     "I...don't really think there's much to talk about. I just...kind of want to let it go. I've never been able to do that. Sometimes it still bothers me, and after today, I..." He looked away from Eve and glanced back at the picture still pulled up onscreen. "I can't bring him back. And I can't change what happened to Toombs. I still feel like what happened to him was my fault."

     "No one will ever expect you to just put it behind you like nothing happened," Eve told him. "You may have to set it aside, and you may have to push it away, but eventually it will come back around. And when it does, you won't be alone. You'll have someone there to fall back on. And you may not have been able to stop those people from hurting Toombs like that, but...Shepard, you stood up for me when you didn't have to. Together we convinced the Council to let me stay on your ship. I didn't become an experiment. You couldn't help him, but you helped me. That has to count for something."

     She made a good point.

     "Yeah, I guess it does. Like you said, we can save the ones still living. But we can't bring back the dead."

     She shook her head and then just stared at him, as if she had nothing more to say, but couldn't bring herself to leave. He felt the same. He should say something. He should spill his guts and tell her everything on his mind. Just rip it off, like a dried strip of medigel.

     "I'm at my wit's end, Eve," he blurted, and before stopping himself, he followed up with, "And I'm absolutely terrified. I'm so scared that I'm not going to make it through this. That I'm not going to stop Saren, and that everyone aboard this ship is going to die because of me. Because I command this ship, and there's no one else to blame for my failure but me.

     I'm worried that we won't be able to get you home when this is over. It would take a team of the world's brightest to figure it out and even then, who knows if we have the tech to get you home. We barely understand technology left behind by the Protheans, and then to try to figure out the impossible? What are we going to do, just send you through a rift, cross our fingers and hope to hell you make it to the other side in one piece?

     And you lied to me. Well, maybe not _lied_ exactly, but you didn't tell me everything. You sure as _hell_ didn't tell me you communicate with spirits of the Fade, that they could possess you, and _I'm_ responsible for you. Since you landed you've done nothing but try to prove to me and my subordinates that you could be trusted. Put your life on the line for that. I never thought I might actually have to protect my crew from _you_."

     "Look I've been dealing with that struggle since I was a child, John, you don't have to worry-"

     "I _know_. Because _Liara_ told me. Your connection to the Fade means you're constantly at odds with the entities inside. I get it. But you should've told me. I mean fuck, what is it with members of my team keeping shit from me?! Is it like a thing, where everyone places bets? Let's see how pissed we can make Shepard today?" He growled in frustration. "I'm sorry, I...fuck, forget I said anything. I just...God, why didn't you tell me you might have tried to kill yourself?"

     Eve's eyes got wide.

     "It wasn't on my to-do list," she smarted. "Liara told you I said that?...Dammit, John, I don't even know if that's what happened. All I know is that I fell from the balcony at Skyhold. I don't know if I jumped, or if I was pushed, or what. All I remember is falling. But in my dream I died...I think. I don't know. Karin said my heart stopped. I never knew things like that happened to me in my sleep. I was terrified to learn it. But it is possible that falling from the balcony caused a rift to open. Just like when I fell from the bridge at Adamant Fortress. Only instead of falling into the Fade I fell to Eden... _Why_ is it that every time we have a conversation we end up _angry_ at one another?"

     "I don't know," Shepard told her, shaking his head. "But I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation. I've got no visual on the problem and I don't know whether to cut and run or stay and fight." He sighed again. "I don't know."

     "Well, I don't know either," Eve said, exasperated, throwing up her hands. "It's like I'm stuck behind a rock, I can't see my enemy, and I don't know whether to retreat or just throw up a barrier and run head first into the fray."

     Funny. That sounded like a mage's version of Garrus' metaphor.

     "God, we really are the same person, aren't we?" he asked. "It's starting to scare me. In fact, _you_ scare me sometimes."

     "Wait, are you saying you're _afraid_ of me?" Eve asked. "What is there to be afraid of?! I'm not some cannon that's going to fire off at any second, John! I'm a human being! I'm not going to explode if someone so much as touches me!"

     "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant...Oh, to hell with it."

     Before she could argue, he reached to curl an arm around her waist and plant his mouth on hers. She squeaked in surprise before melting into it, as his other arm curled around her and pressed her tight against him. Then he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, and felt her kiss him back. He slipped his tongue past her teeth, and his knees threatened to buckle when he heard her moan. He found himself leaning back against the desk and pulling her with him.

     He had to get her out of that suit. He needed this. Badly. Needed her.

     She tangled her fingers in his hair and he felt himself doing the same. Reaching up to pull the golden clasp out of her hair to let it fall, bunching it up in his hand. Tugging it a little. It was like he wasn't actually there, but watching himself, unable to control it. Helpless to stop himself from reaching down and grabbing her ass, hearing her squeak once more in surprise at the way he touched her. Guys weren't like this back on Thedas, were they? What did they do? Light candles? Pour wine? Read poetry?...He was just about to reach for the back of her suit to unhinge it and peel it off when she pushed away a little.

     "Why did you kiss me?" she asked, out of breath, as if coming up from under water, gasping for air. He felt the same. He'd stopped breathing too.

     "Because its the only thing that makes sense right now," he answered. "I just...I want you, Eve," he admitted. Still gripping her tightly, refusing to let go. "I don't know how to explain it but...what you do to me. The way you make me feel, I...I want you stay, Eve. I don't want you to go." She stared blankly at that, as if she didn't understand what he was saying. Though he was pretty sure they spoke the same language. "I want you to stay. Here. On the Citadel, or here on the ship. I don't know where, but just here. _In this galaxy_. I don't want you to leave. If you leave...I won't be the same."

     "John...I..."

     She was speechless. She wasn't pulling away from him, but she wasn't getting any closer either. Just...there, in the same spot, metaphorically and physically. Suspended. Like him.

     "I think you were brought here for a reason. I don't think you're meant to go home. I don't know why, but...maybe it's fate."

     "Do you really believe that?" she asked. "You believe in fate?"

     He sighed. "I don't know. I guess no, not really. Do you?"

     "No. Not really. I believe there's a reason for everything. But my life has been too many hapless accidents to think there's really some sort of divine plan laid out."

     He stroked her hair. "Hapless accidents?"

     "Sounds disappointing, I know. But you get used to disappointment when you learn the magic on your hand wasn't really a gift from the Maker, but actually a lucky accident that you ended up with it, rather than the villain of the story."

     She pulled away a little, but only so that she could reach to put her hand on his cheek, and gently brush his skin with her thumb.

     "I told you, John, I don't want to complicate things. And you said-"

     "I remember what I said. And I don't care. But..." He sighed and let go of her, cupping her shoulders to stand her back up on solid ground, on her own two feet. "This isn't what you want. And I can't make you stay just because that's what I want...But I can't stop thinking about you. And I don't want to have to try."

     Eve nervously picked at her nails, looking like she didn't know what to say, and he'd run out of things to say. He'd finally been honest with her, and now he just felt worse, because it didn't really _fix_ the problem. It just...made things _more_ complicated.

     She sighed. "So where are we headed? Back to the Citadel?" she asked, completely changing the subject that fast.

     "Yeah. As much as I'd like to start tracking down Cerberus, I think the best thing right now is to sit tight until we get info on Benezia. Find Saren, save the galaxy first. Then hit Cerberus. If I don't find Saren, there won't _be_ a galaxy to save, or a Cerberus to chase."

     Eve nodded, as if she completely agreed with that thinking.

     "I should go," she told him. And he actually laughed a little.

     "Stop stealing my line, will you?" he joked. She smiled a rueful little smile at that.

     "I'm guessing you say that a lot too?"

     He scratched his head. "Yeah. Too many awkward situations, not really good at goodbyes, and hate talking about feelings. Sound familiar?"

     "You have no idea," Eve said with an eye roll. "Story of my life, Commander."

     "I figured," he said with a nod.

     She stepped closer and surprisingly kissed him, gently, unfortunately very briefly, then pulled away.

     "Just give me some time to think," she said, before leaving the room.

     Once more leaving Shepard a little frustrated, but this time it was for a completely different reason than last time.

     She was smart, funny, beautiful, stubborn, headstrong, fearless, and compassionate. She was brave, reckless, crazy, damaged and emotional. Hotheaded, and pragmatic, a great kisser, and totally wife material. But she was from some far off place, with amazing abilities he barely understood, and even though part of her wanted to stick around and learn about his world, part of her wanted to go home, back to her people.

     Shepard wanted to smack himself when he realized he was falling in love with her.

     Then he slumped at his desk, noticing that Brian's picture was still up.

     "You would like her if you met her," he said out loud to Brian's unmoving face.

     And for a second, he imagined the goofy smile on his face was actually because of what Shepard said.

     Then he folded his arms on the desk and buried his head in them.

* * *

     Eve grabbed Ashley and drug her into her quarters with her, then closed and locked the door behind them.

     "We kissed," she said, before Ashley could even ask, and the woman's eyes widened.

     "Wait a minute, were you and Shep just in his office making out?"

     "Yes," Eve groaned and flopped down on the bunk. "And I don't know what to do. It's like every time he kisses me my mind just goes blank, and I can't help myself, even though I know I shouldn't complicate things, but-"

     "Hold up. Every time? As in this isn't the first time you had a make out sesh with the Commander?"

     Eve sighed. "No it isn't."

     "Oh my god spill!" Ashley squealed and plopped down on the bed next to her. "Tell me everything. Start from the beginning and don't you dare leave out details, woman."

     Maker's breath, it was like a straight female Dorian. On that thought, she was glad she came to Ashley about this. Aside from the fact that Ashley knew a little something about complicated things. Eve rested her hands behind her head and started from the beginning.

     She told Ashley about Shepard cornering her in his quarters and interrogating her for information about Thedas. How Shepard felt terrible for upsetting her, and then something just...sparked. They kissed, but they got interrupted by Joker calling in and telling him they might possibly have found where Liara was hiding. Then she told Ashley about when he got back and later they kissed again, but Eve stopped them both, saying she didn't want to complicate things. But it seemed like the further along they got, the closer together they became.

     "...And then he confessed he wants me to stay. He doesn't want me to go back. But I have to."

     "Okay but _why_?" Ashley asked her. "Why's it so important that you go home? I mean, didn't you _already_ save Thedas from world ending doom and destruction? Thedas doesn't need you anymore, and I could see if you had family to go back to but you don't. Why go back? I'm not asking just because I want you to stay either. I _do_ , but you know, I'm just a concerned citizen here. Just doing my job, soldier," she joked and saluted. Eve chuckled.

     "Well, I did leave friends behind, and I miss them. But the truth is, I chose to lead the Inquisition. I accepted the responsibility no one else wanted. I might have done it at first because I truly believed I was saved by Andraste to fix the world, but by the end of it, I realized it was because I was the only one willing to step up and make those decisions. It was my calling. Even if I didn't like how I had to do it. It's my responsibility. I can't just abandon Thedas."

     "Okay, refresh me here, who's Andraste again?"

     "The Maker's prophet."

     "Oh, right, continue."

     "I'm not saying I don't want to stay, because I do. But...I want to make sure I'm really doing the right thing, and for the right reasons. That's even if I can go home. I've exhausted all of my knowledge trying to wrap my head around how I got here in the first place."

     "Alright, so...let's get hypothetical here," Ashley suggested. "Hypothetically speaking, if you can't go home, and you have no choice but to stay...would you or would you not enter a relationship with Shepard? That's the question here. I mean obviously there's a spark between you two. Everybody can tell you guys like each other. So what's the hang up?"

     "You remember how I told you I had experience back home with fraternizing among the ranks?" Eve asked.

     "Yep."

     "His name was Cullen. Commander Cullen Rutherford, leader of the Inquisition's army, and my military adviser. Most importantly... my subordinate."

     "Oh snap," Ashley quipped. "Another Commander, huh? Was he cute?"

     "Cute is an understatement," Eve answered. " _Nugs_ are cute. Don't ask what a nug is. Too long of a story. _They're_ cute. Cullen...Cullen was a _god_. Maker forgive my blasphemy but he was. Every bit of him was sheer muscle. Wavy golden hair, warm amber eyes, and your knees would buckle if you ever saw him smile. And to hear him speak it was like the clouds parted and the sun was shining."

     "Sounds like you were pretty hung up on him."  
  
     "I was...but that's where things got complicated. As soon as it became more than just admiration from a distance, and the minute I realized my feelings weren't just about attraction...and the second I learned he felt the same, that maybe he...loved me...I got scared. I realized that I might actually have to let someone in. I didn't want to. I didn't want anyone to know what I'd been through. I wanted to keep it buried. I felt worse when he opened up and told me about his own past. He was part of an order that hunted my kind before he joined the Inquisition. He admitted he'd done terrible things, and I helped him work through it. But as a friend. I broke off the relationship."

     Ashley whistled. "And I thought _my_ love life was rough. So was the feeling mutual? We're you in love with Cullen?"

     "No, I don't think I was actually. Looking back on it, I think it was just infatuation. We made better friends than lovers."

     "Ouch. That had to hurt his pride."

     "It was terrible. That's the only word for it. I broke his heart, and the worse part was he acted as if it didn't bother him. As if nothing had ever happened between us. I never said anything because it meant telling him _why_ , and I was too scared. Too focused on defeating my enemy, obsessed with turning over every rock until I had Corypheus in my clutches and made him pay for what he did to the world. My heart just sort of...got left behind to collect dust I suppose."

     "Are you scared to let Shepard in, Eve?" Ashley asked, gently, with genuine concern. Eve sighed.

     "No, not really. Not like I was with Cullen. When I look at John Shepard I see myself, and it makes it easy. Too easy. It's surprisingly hard to keep secrets from him. One way or another he finds out anyway."

     "So aside from going back to Thedas, what's the hang up?"

     "That's just it, Ash. There isn't one. If I didn't go back to Thedas I'd...well, I don't know what I'd do. But I certainly wouldn't let my fears keep me from being with him. I just don't understand why the cosmos can't simply throw me a bone here. Why is it that I had to be flung across the universe to find the man of my dreams? A man who makes me feel... _whole_? Why couldn't I have had something like this on Thedas? Or made it work with Cullen? Why did it have be here, now, in the midst of all this that I find... _him_?"

     Ashley chuckled a little, shaking her head. "You're falling for him, aren't you?...It's written all over your inked up face, my friend. You're falling for Shepard."

     Eve bunched up in discomfort at that. Too many times in the past did she think it was real, true love, and too many times did it go wrong.

     But what if Ashley was right?


	28. On The Precipice

     They didn't speak much en route to the Citadel.

     Now that Eve was officially a citizen of the galaxy, Tali retrofitted her suit with its very own omnitool, medpack, complete with medigel refills, and she was issued her own data pad, among other things. But the data pad was what currently occupied her time, because not only could she speak their language, but apparently she could read it too, and Ash told her what the extranet was.

     You couldn't _tear_ that handheld away from her after that.

     Shepard stood outside the medbay, next to Chakwas, watching her from across the hall as she sat at the far end of the table in the mess hall and tapped the screen of her pad, occasionally flicking the surface with a delicate finger to scroll through its contents. Like some spacer checking her social media account, every once in a while preening back a loose strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear.

     "Eve allowed me to conduct more studies on her," he heard Chakwas remark, and he raised a brow in response.

     "I take you haven't told her about the report you sent?"

     "I...no, I didn't," the doc admitted. "I didn't want her to think I didn't trust her. But...I _should_ tell her, shouldn't I?"

     "That's your call, doc," he shrugged.

     "Really? But I thought-"

     "Think what you like, doc, but that's between you and her. You and I already talked. What you did was for a good reason, I get that. I just don't like it. But the hard part is over. She's a citizen now, and what's done is done. But she does trust you, and so she should hear it from you. Not me."

     "I'll...consider that," Karin exhaled, looking pretty tense, probably nervous. "Maybe...she'll understand," she added quietly, probably telling herself that more than Shepard. "Well, at any rate, you should know I didn't request the tests. Eve did."

     "Really?"

     "Yes. She also asked about her abilities, and so I shared with her the data I'd catalogued. She asked questions, and I did my best to answer. But there is so much about herself she has yet to discover. That's one of the reasons she's on her data pad now. She means to educate herself so that she can better understand the data, better understand herself. She's never had that opportunity until now. I think she's more interested than we are how her powers work...How...well, how _everything_ works."

     Shepard scratched his head.

     "She's been on that thing for hours," he remarked, and she nodded.

     "Are you curious as to what she's reading now?" Chakwas asked. Shepard nodded. "Quantum mechanics," she told him and his jaw nearly dropped. "I had her take an aptitude test. Her IQ is 146. She may not have any knowledge of our world, Shepard, but she is beyond capable of understanding it. And with the tools to learn, she could very well supersede some of Earth's brightest minds."

     "Whoa, so she really is a genius then."

     "She's more than that, Commander. That aptitude test only calculated her ability to comprehend basic understanding and reasoning. It assessed her ability to think logically, and tested her problem solving skills. It doesn't even account for her education. But as she learns, and her knowledge expands, who is to say what she might be capable of."

     Shepard gaped like an idiot in shock for a second or two.

     "I thought it was a fluke at first. We started slow, and I introduced her to more rudimentary sciences and applied mathematics, but she breezed right through it. She's absorbed an encyclopedia's worth of information remarkably fast, and now she's moved onto biology, chemistry, advanced mathematics, astrophysics and currently quantum physics. She's truly remarkable. I...can hardly believe it, Commander."

     "That makes two of us," he said.

     So they finally found something to set them apart.

     He wasn't stupid, he'd passed all the requirements for the N-7 division with flying colors, and scored top of his class when he graduated from the ICT program. Which meant he could put two and two together at least. But he was what people back on Earth liked to affectionately call a "jarhead". A soldier. With his ear to the ground, more comfortable knee deep in mud with a semi automatic than in a laboratory with a scalpel.

     He burst out laughing.

     "What's so funny?" Karin asked, alarmed by his out of nowhere reaction to what she said. It took him a second to answer.

     "Eh, it's just...I mean you wouldn't figure that someone like her, from a planet full of elves, magic, dragons and other impossible things would be such a...well, such a science nerd," he chuckled.

     And you wouldn't believe that a jarhead like him would be interested in such a nerd, with an affinity for magic, much less believe in magic. But he was, and he did. It was weird.

     Chakwas snorted a little. "Yes, well we come in all shapes and sizes, Shepard," she reminded.

     "I just...didn't think someone like her who's so... _irrational_...would be so...I don't know, mundane I guess."

     "Honestly, I never would've guessed it either. She seems like such an abstract thinker. Such a risk taker. She processes information predominantly with the right hemisphere of her brain. I thought she would be attracted to art, history, and cultural studies. That she would want to know more about the people, not necessarily the technology. But perhaps it's _because_ she's so objective that she possesses such an aptitude for it. After all, this knowledge doesn't exist on her planet, so to her it's just as fantastical as magic is to us. She's a little skeptical, but not biased, and very intuitive."

     "Her sky is purple," he mused.

     "Pardon?"

     "What? Oh, it's just...something she told me on the Citadel. It's a metaphor. When someone sees a purple sky their whole life, you can tell them all you want the sky is supposed to be blue, but they won't believe you. Her sky is purple, metaphorically speaking. Our sky is blue. What's possible and not possible is much different in her world. She's on a whole other level than us."

     "Now that I agree with. And now you see why I was concerned for her, Shepard. I'm starting to wonder if she's truly and undoubtedly human. She heals so rapidly, she learns so quickly. She's faster, stronger, smarter, and beyond our understanding. She's... _more_ than human, she's..."

     "Superhuman," Shepard deduced, and Chakwas nodded in agreement.

     A memory flashed before his eyes of a kid he knew that sold boot leg comics back on Earth. Way before his days as a Red. He hustled those pirated downloads of DC's Wonder Woman for ten credits an issue. Shepard remembered the cover art still. A tall, dark haired, muscular woman with strength and power that was almost godlike. So powerful that people thought she _was_ a God. That's what Eve made him think of. A Goddess. The archetype of human perfection. He was standing just on the other side of the glass from a real life Wonder Woman.

     "Technologically speaking," he heard Chakwas continue, "Her people are decades, perhaps centuries behind us. But she's the next step in evolution, in every other way. I can only wonder what the rest of her people are like."

     "I'm pretty sure she's unique even in Thedas, doc," Shepard told her.

     "You could be right," the doctor conceded, with a nod. "I mean, there's still so much to learn from her biology. Is it the atmospheric conditions of her planet? Is it genetic predisposition? Is it an anomaly? Is it simply abilities obtained through experimentation that have evolved beyond the original? Or is it...truly magic? In every sense of the word? Or is it divine, and we've finally bridged the metaphysical gap between the universe, and whatever higher powers exist? Have we found the answer to life itself?"

     "I have a feeling only Eve can answer that, doc," he said.

     "I suppose only time will tell then."

     Minutes later Shepard left the medbay and headed top deck to the navigation bay. Passing Eve on his way up and she didn't even notice him, too absorbed in her studies, and he resisted a laugh. Yeah he would've poked fun of someone like her when he was younger, call her a geek probably.

     Thinking back on how his younger self would probably die if he knew he was falling for "the weird, cooky, nerdy chick". But, well, he had a terrible taste in women when he was younger, so maybe this was the universe's way of saying, "Congratulations, you're finally mature." But, of course, she wasn't just any nerd. She was a sexy, godlike nerd, which was just crazy to think about. He couldn't agree with Chakwas as far as the whole "answer to life itself", or think that Eve was the key to that. It was too big if a question to answer, but it certainly gave him something to consider.

     He checked transmissions and listened to messages pertaining to Alliance distress calls. Nothing on Benezia still. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he called for a meeting.

* * *

     Shepard and Chakwas weren't very far from the truth when it came to Eve, little did they know.

     She _was_ unique even among her peers, always had been.

     There were maybe three people in Thedas that might contend with her studies of the Fade, and what her people might call "hedge magic", magic not sanctioned by the Chantry, also known as "arcane derangement". Those three people were her dear friend and confidante, Solas, her distant cousin, Dorian, and a hedge witch called Morrigan, who's head was further up the Fade's arse, so to speak, than even ancient elves themselves.

     Of course, until she fled from the Circle in Ostwick, much of her observations were only in theory. She wasn't stupid enough to apply them to practice. Taught to believe they were morally wrong. But since she passed her Harrowing, deemed able to resist possession, the Templars at Ostwick all but ignored her completely, allowing her the freedom to hypothesize and ruminate on possibilities. Her First Enchanter commended her "abstract thinking", as Chakwas would call it. As long as she never actually applied any of her theory to magical practice.

     No, she was punished for other reasons, that had nothing to do with magic. And had everything to do with simply being a mage. Her world was terribly black and white when it came to knowledge of the arcane.

     But the truth of the matter was that she had a chance to study a new world and all its advances, and in the event that she never returned to Thedas, she wanted to have a place in Shepard's world. An understanding of it. A sense of being. Though she did partially wish to know if her abilities had any basis in science. If it was _possible_ to do what she could do. If it were possible she could do more. If she were capable of more.

     And since no one on the Citadel knew better than her what she was able and not able to accomplish through magic, there was no one more suitable than her to conduct the research. Liara, Karin, and Tali were exceptional in their fields of study, but none of them could ascertain the Fade. None of them could comprehend the "impossible" or the "improbable" like Eve. To them, the Fade was entirely fictional. And Eve had seen the fiction made reality. For the moment, she was this world's leading Fade expert, as she was its  _only_ Fade expert. For she was the only mage.

     But it was true that she had a curiosity of science, had from the start.

     She'd researched anything from light refraction to biomolecular engineering by the end of the day. She formed an understanding of anatomy from an atomic level, and could already imagine the possibilities if she were to apply the knowledge to the magical healing arts. If healers were to better understand the human body and their own abilities, they could cure so many things. She may not be a proficient healer herself, but that didn't mean she couldn't educate others. And then she decided she wanted to be a doctor, for about five minutes. She also considered a physicist, a biologist, and, oddly, a botanist, very briefly.

     She learned how her abilities differentiated from that of Biotics. Unlike this unique set of people who were born with or exposed to element zero that changed their genetic makeup to allow them to generate mass effect fields via psychic abilities, her own set of skills was by sheer will power alone. She simply thought it, and it was done. Her body was naturally susceptible to the Fade, allowing her to harness the energy and focus on it, convert it to kinetic energy and release it in the most interesting ways. She was able to manipulate the world around her on a molecular level, and able to physically change it. Change the atmospheric compounds. 

     Hydrogen and oxygen could come together to make water and thus freeze if she willed it to happen. And not only could she manipulate the elements but she could even create new elements if she wished. She was only limited by the amount of mana-telekinetic energy her body stored-as to what she could accomplish. But theoretically, there was no limit to what she could manipulate. Anything in the physical world could be bent and shaped to her will if she put her mind to it. Anything, even people. Her society would deem such things "blood magic", controlling another, or manipulating another against their will. But here, it was simply one of many possibilities. She would never do that, as such a thing was a violation of a person's free will, and just plain cruel. 

     But still a possibility to consider.

     Theoretically, she might only be as limited as her imagination.

     And thanks to Karin Chakwas, and the information she shared, she was able to discern the Anchor in ways she hadn't previously. It did indeed work like a parasite that had attached to her and permanently bonded, feeding from her, and thus it slowly killed her. It was not physical damage, no tissue was effected, but it fed on her energy. She concluded that because it originally required so much power it continuously consumed it in order to remain anchored. Karin's method of subduing the Anchor was to charge it with an external source, essentially "feed" it, in order to keep it from spreading and consuming Eve.

     But it was still an unprecedented power, and they would spend years studying it, and may possibly never fully understand its capabilities. 

     Eve learned so much, and truly felt like not only had she made a deeper connection with Shepard's world, but she was making a deeper one with hers as well. To see scientific proof that the Fade was infinitesimal was groundbreaking. Mind altering.

     It was an exciting day.

     But soon the revelry came to a halt when she heard Shepard request a meeting in the briefing room over the comms, and she was to attend this meeting as well.

     She stood up and stretched, pocketing her data pad in her very own Alliance uniform that she now wore. No, she was not officially a member of Systems Alliance, but she might be, were she to stay on the Normandy, and not return to Thedas. The decision was hers to make. No one was going to make her leave, nor would they force her to stay. Though they really wanted her to. With all that in mind she entered the briefing room alongside Ashley and Kaidan, to see Commander Shepard already inside.

     Shortly after, Garrus, Wrex, and Tali joined them, then lastly Liara, and John vied for everyone's attention.

     "No word on Benezia," was the first thing he mentioned when they were seated. Before anyone could jump to conclusions about the meeting, he then informed, "Everyone's on shore leave until further notice."

     "Really?" Ashley chirped. He nodded. Everyone, including Eve, was surprised to hear that. Shepard hadn't stopped since they started. None of them had.

     "It's conditional," he made sure to tell them. "No one leaves the Presidium, and comms stay open. If we get a hit on the Matriarch, I want everybody back on board, locked and loaded, ready move out, so I don't want anyone getting too crazy while they're gone. Got it?"

     There was a round of acknowledgement from everyone present. For a moment, Eve wondered if she would be allowed to leave the ship before she remembered she was a citizen of the Citadel too. It was official. She would be allowed to go wherever Shepard and the others went. Unless the Council said otherwise. Or Shepard. She still had to answer to Shepard of course. She breathed a sigh.

     "Oh this is exciting!" Ashley squealed when they left the room, Tali and Liara right behind them. "We get to show you around! Show you what the Citadel is all about!"

     "You do remember she's seen the Citadel before, correct?" Tali asked, and Ash rolled her eyes.

     "Meeting the Council doesn't count. I'm talking _actual_ sight seeing, Zorah. Last time was on business. Now she gets the _pleasure_ cruise." Ashley winked at Eve, while Tali made an exasperated noise through her suit. Maker, it was like Cassandra was with them for a moment, hearing the sound Tali made, and Eve sighed.

     "Speaking of the Council," Liara piped up. "You never did tell us what you said to them to convince them to let you stay."

     "Oh, well I told them the truth."

     "The truth?" Tali parroted behind her, as they stepped up to the airlock.

     Well, that was part of it. She didn't really want to admit the real reason she survived their interrogation. She didn't know what they might think of it. And for a few seconds she flashed back to that moment, standing before the Council, alongside Shepard, Anderson, and Udina.

_"...And if your asking if we won the war, Ambassador," she chuckled, "I assure you we did."_

_Silence befell the room following that statement, and suddenly Eve heard, 'You're frightened', inside her head. The Asari councilor. This was...different than Liara. 'Yes, I am,' she thought. 'I'm absolutely terrified.'_

_'You think we will harm you and your people.'_

_'You might.'_

_'May we speak privately?' she then heard and she bit the inside of her cheek. They needed to trust her, so she needed to trust them, didn't she? 'Yes,' she replied. 'Then embrace eternity,' she heard and blinked._

_It was instantaneous, the connection, so smooth she didn't feel it. All she did was blink and when she opened her eyes she was standing on a mountaintop, with the telepath before her. To her right she could see the Thedosian sunrise, over the Frostback mountains, Skyhold gleaming in the sun in the distance. But when she looked to her left she saw something completely different. The metropolis that was the Citadel, beneath a starlit backdrop, transit cars flying past._

_Tevos. Her name was Tevos. How did she know that?_

_"We are standing on the precipice of two very different worlds, Miss Trevelyan, you must understand our caution."_

_"I do. And I hope you understand mine. My world is obviously not like yours at all." She gestured to the vastly different realms they stood between. "I don't want conflict. And I know you don't either. But I'll be honest, there are things about my planet that may frighten you."_

_"Then teach us your ways so that we may understand," the Asari suggested. "If we understand, then we have no reason to fear."_

_"I can try, but it will take time. In the meantime, will you allow me to learn about this world?" She gestured to the Citadel. "So that I have nothing to fear?"_

_Tevos gave it some thought, regarding Eve for a moment. Slowly she nodded. "That seems fair. Though I must admit I am curious. If you'll indulge me. What do you believe may have happened to lead you here?"_

_"You mean how did I end up on Eden Prime?" The Asari nodded. "I don't remember. But if and when I do, I can promise you, I will only use that knowledge to get home. I've fought enough wars for a lifetime. I don't want another between your people and mine."_

_"You predict conflict should our worlds make contact?" Tevos asked._

_"Yes," Eve answered. "My people would not understand yours. They would see you as a threat to their existence. I'm afraid their ignorance precedes them terribly."_

_"Understandable," she said, and Eve blinked. Once more, a blink of an eye was all it took and when she opened her eyes the connection was severed and all was as it was. As if no time had passed._

_That was when she heard, "In light of your honesty with us, Miss Trevelyan, on behalf of the Citadel, we'd like to extend the invitation for you to become a part of our society."_

_And she could breathe again..._

     "Yes, the truth," she said to Tali as they stepped out onto the docking bay. "Sometimes the truth, for better or worse, is all a person needs to hear."

     And to the Citadel they went.


	29. How To Have A Good Time

     At C-Sec's shooting range, Shepard fired off another round with his newly upgraded assault rifle, aiming for the target Wrex just launched into the air with his Biotics. To his right stood Garrus, and to the far right was Kaidan. They'd been at it for a while now, Wrex and Kaidan alternating between Biotic Lift and Throw to launch targets while Shepard and Garrus fired off shots. When there was a break in the noise, Garrus struck up conversation.

     "So _this_ is what Shepard does in his free time?" he asked.

     Kaidan snorted. "Yeah, I know right? You'd think by now after all the Geth, mercenaries, rogue Biotics and Thorian Creepers, he'd need a break, and find a _quiet_ hobby." He launched another target in the air, and Wrex zapped it with a Warp. "But apparently this is what Shepard does for fun too...Or he just doesn't know how to have fun."

     Garrus hummed a little. "That just goes to show you can take the Commander out of Alliance, but you can't take the Alliance out of the Commander," he said.

     "Well said, Garrus. Well said."

     Another shot was taken at the farthest target. Bullseye. Score one for the Turian.

     "Guys I'm right here," Shepard piped up, before holstering his rifle. "So I'm at the shooting range. What's the big deal?"

     Kaidan sighed and ran a hand through his hair before shrugging, saying, "No big deal, it's just...You're still in work mode, sir. I don't know, maybe we were just curious what Commander Shepard was like, sans shooting people, you know? See the real Commander Shepard in his natural habitat."

     Wrex snorted like a bull to Shepard's left. "Shepard's a warrior. This _is_ his natural habitat." He pulled out his shotgun and blasted the closest target, chuckling. "You won't hear _me_ complain," he told Shepard.

     "See? He gets it," Shepard told Garrus and Kaidan, jerking his thumb at Wrex.

     "Hey, there's nothing wrong with wanting to keep your edge, Shep," said Garrus, as he lined up his sights for another hit, before squeezing the trigger. Another bullseye. He broke the tie, and was now ahead of Shepard. "Provided you _have_ one," he added. Then he holstered his piece.

     "Yeah, yeah," Shepard rolled his eyes. "You're winning. Keep rubbing it in."

     Garrus chuckled. "So touchy when you lose."

     "Look, all we're saying is there's more to life than target practice," said Kaidan. "When you said shore leave, we assumed that included you. Take a breather, wind down, relax a little. The world's not going anywhere...Well, yet, at least."

     Shepard had pulled his pistol and was about to fire, determined to catch up to Garrus' score, but lowered his firearm a few inches. Then he sighed. They were right. This _was_ his idea. He figured everyone could use a break, but no, that didn't include him. He had too much to think about. This was how he worked through it. This was...all he really knew how to do. There was just something about combat that he understood better than anything else. So simple. No complications. Assess the target, account for distance, obstructions, wind speed. Aim, shoot. Simple.

     Wrex was right. This was his natural habitat. This was his element. Like Eve said she treated her staff like an extension of her own arm, Shepard felt like his gun was an extension of himself. Oh, and Eve was another thing he had to wrap his head around. Another reason he was at the practice range rather than just hanging around somewhere.

     Trying to keep his head in the game.

     Get the job done, then worry about the rest.

     But he needed to break that habit. Just this once.

     "Look you guys didn't have to come," Shepard said. And he looked to Kaidan. "I figured you would be out with Ashley, or something. You two on the outs?"

     "Nah," he shook his head. "We're cool. She's treating the girls to a ladies night at the Flux."

     Eve at the Flux? Now _there_ was an interesting mental image.

     "Which means we're not invited," said Garrus. Wrex grunted.

     "I hate Flux," he groused.

     "You hate everything," Garrus teased, and Wrex grumbled.

     "Ladies night, eh?" Shepard asked. Kaidan nodded.

     "I mean, it's cool, you know?" he said with a shrug. "It's not like Ash and I are dating, so...and plus she really wanted to show Eve the sights now that she's allowed to leave the ship." It sounded more like Kaidan was trying to convince _himself_ that he was cool with it, not Shepard. It seemed his lieutenant wanted more out of the relationship than just sex, but the feeling wasn't mutual.

     "Well, how about a guys night then?" Garrus suggested.

     "Chora's is under new management now that Fist is out," said Wrex. "I can put in a good word and get drinks for half creds."

     "Chora's Den it is then," said Kaidan.

     "Well you kids have fun," said Shepard, which earned him a chorus of groans.

     "Come on, Shep," Kaidan practically begged. Shepard sighed.

     "Alright, alright, fine. I'll meet you guys at Chora's."

     With a victorious "Yes!" Kaidan headed toward the exit with Wrex close behind. "I'll catch up with you guys in a sec," he heard Garrus tell them, as he turned back to the target. There was a few seconds of silence as Shepard lined up his shot, then fired. Immediately after, he heard, "Trust me, John, I get why you don't want to wind down. Saren is still out there, somewhere, and I wanna take him down as much as you do. You know that. But you haven't slept."

     Shepard fired off another shot. "I'll sleep when Saren's in custody," he said. Then fired again. Next to him, Garrus pulled his Mantis, as if equally unable to resist the urge to fire off a few. Inhale. Exhale. Fire. Right on target. "It's not just that," he added. "It's everything else. All this business with Eve. Her abilities. Trying to figure out how she got here, how to get her home. Dealing with the Council. All of it. I'm...fighting an enemy I can't see."

     "I get that," Garrus told him. "It's a lot easier when you have something to shoot at. It's...simple."

     Damn. It was like he read his mind. "Exactly," he said. "So...Eve told you about Akuze," he remarked, changing the subject. Garrus nodded.

     "She...mentioned it. Said you felt responsible. Sounded like a bad deal. No right or wrong way to call it."

     "There wasn't," Shepard told him. "At least that's what I keep telling myself." Then he fired off another shot. "What would you have done?"

     Garrus thought about it.

     "I think I would've done the same thing," he told him. "Like I said. No right or wrong way to call it. In C-Sec, there's no other way than the "right way". Which is _their_ way. Making sure you never cross that line, that you never step out of those bounds. You and me? We're the ones willing to cross that line, but we know when we've gone too far. But Akuze? On Akuze, there was no line, John. Just you, and the enemy. In situations like that, you do what you can to survive, and learn to live with it."

     He aimed again and fired. Another perfect hit.

     "You know, under different circumstances, you and I would be trying to kill each other," he said. "And instead, we're allies. Coworkers. Friends, maybe. Funny how circumstances change."

     "Yeah," Shepard agreed. "Our species have come a long way since First Contact. The war's ancient history now. To some, anyway."

     "But not to people like Saren," Garrus told him. "You and I could be like that too, but we're not for some reason."

     "What's your point?"

     "Not a point, really. I'm saying it's all a matter of circumstance. And you, my friend, were a victim of circumstance on Akuze. Nothing more. But the fact that you assume responsibility for something you can't have affected tells me something about you."

     "What's that?"

     "That you're not an asshole just because you're human," Garrus told him and Shepard chuckled a little, shaking his head.

     "Yeah, you're not half bad either," he conceded. "Alright, let's head to Chora's."

     "Wait, just lemme get in one more shot."

     "Oh come on, you're not gonna let me have this one?"

     "We'll leave on a tie," said Garrus. "We'll start fresh. That way we're equal. And we'll settle it officially when we're back out there, keep score in the Traverse."

     "Sounds good to me. I can live with that. But I think you're just afraid you'll lose."

     "Not a chance, Shepard."

     ...They met Wrex and Kaidan at Chora's Den, and grabbed a table. None of them particularly interested in the Asari pole dancing on the table nearby. Wrex wasn't the slightest bit attracted to anything that wasn't Krogan, and Kaidan was too busy texting Ash on his handheld. Garrus and Shepard were too involved in conversation to give the Asari a second glance. But definitely interested in half priced drinks, courtesy of everybody's favorite Krogan.

     The new owner certainly spiffed up the place. The last time Shepard was there, it was to take down Fist, and you couldn't even tell a gunfight ever happened. Patrons were drinking and enjoying their entertainment while techno blared overhead, like nothing ever changed. But according to Wrex, the only thing different now was the ownership, and that the new guy, unlike Fist, was loyal to the Shadow Broker. Shepard would like to meet this guy some time, and tell him he made shitty choices in associates, Wrex excluded, of course.

     He sat back in his seat and nursed his drink, slowly sipping, taking it easy, while he listened to Garrus. The Asari across from them trying to catch Shepard's attention with the way she went down, then back up the pole, rubbing up against it, then waving him over to her table. He just smiled and shook his head. _No can do, princess_ , he told her with his eyes. _You're not the one I wanna see on a table, dancing like that, and no power in the galaxy can convince me otherwise._

     Garrus concluded his story, about the time he caught a guy _literally_ with his pants down back at the Academy before he graduated. The Turian was trying to fit into his uniform and it ripped. He had to walk all the way back to his station half dressed. And he never lived it down. Took a sec for Shepard to get that mental image out of his head. He wouldn't say who it was, but he was pretty sure the Turian with his pants down was actually _Garrus_ , but he just wouldn't admit it.

     "So are the girls staying out of trouble, or getting into it?" Shepard asked Kaidan, who's eyes popped up from where they fixated on his handheld, as if he'd been caught red handed selling trade secrets to the enemy. "Don't even lie, we know you've been texting Ash this whole time."

     Kaidan blushed like virgin, and not because of the drink in his hand.

     "I'm just... making sure she's okay," he lied.

     "Yeah, uh-huh, sure," Shepard quipped in response.

     "You have no room to talk," Kaidan reminded. "You just want me to tell you what Eve's doing right now. And wouldn't you like to know." He dangled his handheld in front of Shepard's face to taunt him, as if to imply he knew something Shepard didn't. "She's at a club, Shepard. With drinking, and dancing, and other men. What do you _think_ she's doing?" he teased.

     Shepard waved it off, trying to act like he wasn't bothered by that statement. No luck. He lasted five seconds before he reached for Kaidan's handheld, but he quickly snatched it away and held it out of Shepard's reach. "Ha! I knew it!"

     "Gimme that thing."

     "No way. My handheld. Go get your own."

     "I'm your commanding officer," Shepard reminded.

     "Not tonight," Kaidan countered, then he laughed. "You can't stand the thought of Eve hooking up with someone else, and you can't stand not knowing. You're jealous. Plain and simple."

     "I'm not-" He paused. "Eve is new to the Citadel, she shouldn't be hooking up with _anyone_ ," he argued, Kaidan didn't believe him.

     " _Jealous_ ," he hissed with a wicked grin. Shepard turned to Garrus.

     "Help me out here," he pleaded.

     "Sorry, Commander," he said. "That's out of my jurisdiction. C-Sec doesn't handle those types of grievances."

     Shepard cast a side glance at the Turian. Drunk already, apparently. "You resigned, remember?"

     "Oh yeah...Damn, I've got nothing then."

     "Time to face facts, Commander," Kaidan told him. "You're hung up on Eve, and everybody knows it. There's no denying it. That ship has sailed."

     Shepard leaned back in his seat. "Fine, you win. I like Eve. Happy now?"

     "Pfft," Wrex huffed. "So you like the crazy magic lady. So what. Why don't you two just go get a room already." He rose from the table and sauntered off to the bar, shaking his large head, muttering, "Humans and their mating rituals."

     "The big guy's right, Shep," said Kaidan. "Eve's not going anywhere-"

     "We don't know that-"

     " _And_ she likes it here," Kaidan finished. "Maybe you should just run with it."

     "I did," he said. "I told her how it is. Told her what's been running through my mind. She knows how I feel. I'm leaving it up to her what she does with that."

     "Oh no," said Garrus, hanging his head.

     "What?"

     "Shepard, you _never_ leave the decision making to the female," he said.

     "Yeah that's like the number one rule you don't break," added Kaidan. "You make them _think_ they're in control, but you never actually _give_ them that control. That's a straight ticket to losing your man card."

    "Oh yeah?" Shepard raised a brow. "Tell me, how's that working out for you? Mister 'I can't put my pad down for five seconds without texting Ash, because I'm wrapped around her finger like a dope'?"

     "I...Okay, you got me there. But Ash and I are just _friends_...with benefits. But we know where we stand with one another. So I'm cool with whatever she wants. You and Eve? You guys have a _thing_. And when you have a thing, no matter how serious or not, there are rules, you know."

     "And you just broke one," said Garrus. "Minus two points."

     "Whoa whoa, hold up now. You can't take points for that. And you said we wouldn't keep score until we left the Citadel."

     "Too late, Shepard," Garrus taunted. "It's very fair from my perspective."

     Shepard hung his head. "Two points? Really?"

     "Point being, you and Eve haven't even gotten past the 'I wanna sleep with you' stage of the hook-up," said Kaidan. "You're shooting yourself out of the water before you've even taken a dip in it. And leaving that up to someone else _decreases_ your odds of ever hooking up."

     Shepard rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to hook up with her," he said. "It's not even remotely like that at all. It's...I don't know, like I said, it's complicated."

     Kaidan thought about that, then his eyes widened. "Oh wait. This _isn't_ just a thing, is it?... You're _seriously_ into her."

     Shepard delayed answering. Yeah, he was seriously into her. That was the problem. He was serious about a woman from another dimension. And he honestly had no idea what to do with that.

     He'd had his fill of 'no strings attached' in the past. He was tired of that. He wasn't a kid anymore. And with Eve, he couldn't help but think they had a chance at a serious relationship, if she stayed. The connection was strong. But there were so many things to consider. Honestly, he didn't even know how she felt about a serious relationship after what happened with Finn. Much less how her people treated relationships out of wedlock. For all he knew, she had to he married first before she so much as thought about sleeping with him. 

     He was fine with that. Hell, it was _nice_ to think about being with an old fashioned gal for a change. Woman didn't do that sort of thing anymore. Those were traditions from a bygone era, and nobody cared about 'waiting for the right guy', or even staying married to one person for the rest of their life. One of the reasons he left that choice up to Eve. Because he was not about to push her into giving up her _entire world_ if he wasn't serious about her. Man card be damned.

     Kaidan nearly jumped out of his skin when his handheld vibrated. Incoming message from Ash. He really wanted to know what it said. He really did want to make sure Eve was alright. But if he messaged her data pad-which he was certain she took it with her-he would look too desperate. And too nosey. Like he was trying breath down her neck, and actually be in control. But much to Kaidan and Garrus' chagrin, Shepard was not a hedonistic douchebag. He was just worried. That was all.

     Maybe she was having a good time, and wasn't even thinking about him at all.

* * *

 _Wrong_.

     Eve was not having a good time. She pretended she was entertained by this drinking establishment, that blasted screeching noises that passed for music on the Citadel, and served strange tasting drinks that she wasn't sure actually contained alcohol, while people danced awkwardly in crowds, shoved up against each other, in ways in which did not look comfortable. She pretended for Ashley's sake, because she absolutely adored the woman. But this was simply not her forte, she very quickly realized.

     Back in Thedas, she wasn't much for social activities either. She rarely ever visited the tavern at Skyhold, if not to speak to the Iron Bull, Sera, or Cole if she needed to, as that's where they stayed.

     It wasn't that she despised the place, or anyone in it. She was not above drinking in a squandry establishment with sweaty soldiers. No, she was...too busy. Too busy leading an army, being the Herald of Andraste. Staying up late at her desk or in the War Room long after her advisers left, reading reports and finishing paper work. Too focused on the Inquisition to ever just be Eve Trevelyan.

     "You work too hard," Cassandra told her once. "I want to defeat Corypheus as much as you do, Herald, but...you need to rest. You don't sleep."

     "I'll sleep when Corypheus is dead," had been her words.

     Yes, she would sleep when it was over. But it was never over for her. And there were always excuses to stay awake.

     When she did manage to get free time to spend however she chose, it was most usually spent practicing spells in the training yard.

     Looking back on her experiences now, she wished she'd spent more time idly. She wished she'd slowed down and allowed herself a moment of fresh air. Now, she would never get back those lost moments with her friends.

     While Ashley lost herself in the crowd in this strange hip gyrating dance that seemed to be the fashion, and Liara spoke to some unknown individual at the bar, Eve tried to make herself cozy in the corner next to Tali who seemed just as out of place, if not more, than Eve. Since Eve had made herself a bit more educated of their world, she thought to strike up conversation with Tali about the Normandy's unique engine that the Quarian was so obsessed with.

     Tali was delighted to speak of it, and amazed at how quickly Eve was acclimating to their culture, but they had to shout over the noise. After a time, Tali was ready to call it a night and head back to the ship. Ashley danced away in between occasionally checking her data pad, and smiling at whatever she was reading. Liara was elbow deep in whatever conversation she was having still. Likely it was someone interested in Prothean history. Who was to say. And amid all that, Eve thought of Shepard.

     She couldn't stop thinking about what he said to her after Ontarom, when they were on the ship and he finally brought himself to pull up that young Private's portrait, and ground himself in the reality of the situation. Face the fact that he had been real, he truly died, and there was nothing the Commander could do about it. Finally ready to move on from his experience. Or so he wished to be. And then admitting his fear of getting them all killed, of never being able to keep his promise to take her home when it was over.

     Admitting that he wanted her to stay.

     That he wanted to be with her.

     She knew how hard it must've been for him to open up to her like that. To be so honest about his feelings. A man like John Shepard did not wear his heart so openly on his sleeve. He was a soldier, and he hated discussing anything personal. So to hear him actually open up like that, and allow himself to he vulnerable in her presence, was a very big deal. That was what made it so difficult.

     Whether she liked it or not, things were exactly as she'd hoped to avoid. Complicated.

     Ashley waved at her, trying to coax her into dancing for a third time but she declined, smiling and shaking her head. She was never one for dancing, and what ever this was, it was certainly a step away from waltzing at the Winter Palace. It was so...sexual. So impersonal, and she'd rather not commit such acts with perfect strangers. She felt her pocket thrum, which was odd, and realized it was her handheld device vibrating. She pulled it out and saw she'd received a typed message from Shepard.

      _Are you ok?_

     She chewed her lip for a moment in thought, before typing a reply, just like Ashley had showed her how to do.

    _I'm fine. Can you meet me at the Clinic?_

     It was just at the bottom of the steps from the establishment, so it would be easy for her to find, and she wouldn't get lost.

    _On my way_ , was his reply.

     "I'll be back later!" she shouted to Ashley, who nodded, giving her a thumbs up, then continued dancing. She held no qualms about shoving her way through the crowd in a hurry to leave, and when a sloshed gentleman in civilian clothing grabbed her rear in passing she didn't so much as bat an eyelash about frosting the tips of his fingers. She smirked a little when he tore his hand away and yelped.

     "What the fuck?!" she heard him curse on her way out.

     Minutes later, there Shepard was, striding up to her outside the entrance to the Med Clinic, as she was leaning against the wall, in the process of adjusting to the quiet after so much noise in her ears.

     "So what did you think of Flux?" he asked when he joined her and she let out a sigh.

     "Are places like that really what passes for entertainment on the Citadel?" she asked.

     "Eh, to some, I guess," he replied.

     "It's...not _my_ kind of place," she admitted and he chuckled.

     "Yeah I didn't think it would be," he said.

     "I'm not one for those sorts of places in Thedas either," she told him. Then, with a chuckle, she added, "My friends used to tell me it's because I didn't know how to have fun." He arched a brow at that. "But really, I just never cared for that sort of thing and there was always something more important anyway."

     "So nightclubs are a no?"

     "Yes, nightclubs are a _definite_ no," she confirmed. He laughed.

     "Alright, well, what _do_ you like to do for fun?"

     "Well that depends on how you define fun," she said.

     "What did you do in your free time, when you weren't busy saving Thedas?"

     "I trained mostly," she answered. "Target practice in the courtyard at Skyhold...You don't suppose there's anything like that here...is there?"

     She gazed hopefully up at him, and he gaped as if she'd just turned into a demon. "Wait, you mean to tell me you'd rather be blasting things full of holes right now?"

     "Yes. Boring, I know, but-"

     "Marry me," he blurted, and she laughed. She couldn't help but laugh, really, because it was either that or take his request seriously. 

     "Let me guess, your idea of entertainment is also combat?" she asked.

     "Yup," he answered. "And I think I know just what we need. Follow me."


	30. Something Old, Something New

     He escorted her to the Citadel Security Academy's training facility. Here was where no one would ask questions, nor would they interfere, if the Citadel's human Spectre brought a civilian to target practice. It might look suspicious if she were to use magic, especially since she was classified as a low level Biotic in their database, with hardly the ability to generate ME fields, let alone use any other powers. But John had other ideas as far as combat training.

     He was going to teach her how to use a gun, he said.

     While her abilities certainly kept her alive, eventually she did run out of energy, and when her mana was depleted and took time to rebuild, she could use a gun if she wanted, as guns didn't require magic. A logical choice, and now that everything had been arranged, she would be allowed to carry a firearm, if she wished.

     One by one he procured each weapon from where they attached to his armor and laid them on a table. Then he introduced them.

     "A pistol, of course," he said, holding it up. "The most versatile, and the easiest to shoot." He turned to face the target and fired three times. "Pretty accurate at this distance." He pointed it at another target further away and fired. It didn't leave a mark. "But not at that distance. Now this," He set down the pistol and picked up something else, "Shotgun. Does a lot more damage, but only at close range." He shot the closest target and blew a hole in it the size of her head.

     "Impressive," she commended.

     He chuckled. "Welcome to _my_ world, sweetheart."

     She laughed at the uncanniness of that statement.

     This was fun. Seeing the look on his face, the look that meant he was most comfortable. This came as naturally to him as magic did to her. She was truly in his world now, and out of her element. It was exciting, and seeing him relaxed, chuckling at little when she jumped at the sound the assault rifle made when he showed her that weapon next...Well, truthfully, this was the most fun she'd had since first landing in Shepard's lap.

     Figuratively, of course.

     She studied his features, the way he seemed to light up like a candle, or a child with an amusing toy, as he explained each weapon and their capability to the fullest extent.

     "And what's that one?" she asked, pointing to the forth weapon on the table. The largest. Longer stock, but more slender design than the rifle or the shotgun.

     "This," he said as he picked it up, "Is a sniper rifle. Long distance. But it takes a lot of patience. You wanna try it out?"

     She shrugged. "Alright, sure."

     He held it out to her.

     She hesitantly accepted, careful to not point it at him, or herself, in the process, and examined it. It was lighter than she expected. Her heart skipped when he didn't hesitate to get close to her in order to show her how to properly hold it, wrapping his arms around her as he did so. He knew she was right handed, evident in how she held her staff, so she didn't need to tell him which way felt more comfortable to hold it. He showed her how to press the stock to her shoulder, and where to put her hands.

     "So I just point and pull the trigger?"

     "Ever shot a crossbow?" he asked, close to her ear, and the hair raised on her neck.

     "No," she answered. "My friend Varric used one, but he would never let me touch Bianca."

     He chuckled. "He named his crossbow Bianca?...I gotta meet this guy one day." He pressed a button on the side of the rifle. "Alright, safety's off, she's ready to fire. Now you gotta anchor yourself or this baby will knock you off your feet." She snorted a little. He _sounded_ like Varric when he said that. He coaxed her into standing with her legs a bit further apart with his foot, brushing the inside of her leg with his. "Good, now relax your shoulders a bit more," he said, placing a hand on her right shoulder. "Look through here."

     He pointed to the device stationed on top that sort of looked like a telescope. Perhaps it was, for the target was magnified when she looked. But it was moving around. "It's hard to hold it still."

     "Like I said, it takes patience," he told her, then he reached to help her hold it in place. "See that little x?" He asked. She nodded. "Line up the target with that."

     "X marks the spot?" she asked, unable to resist a pirate joke. No, Shepard wasn't a pirate, but he did command a ship. She heard him laugh a little, the sound and feel of it lighting her senses ablaze.

     "It's called a crosshair. Let me know when she's lined up," he said.

     When the target was in view, and where she wanted to shoot was lined up with the symbol, she said, "There."

     "Now breathe. In, and out." She did so. "And squeeze."

     She squeezed the trigger and heard "Kaplow!!" And if not for John standing behind her she might've stumbled, but instead she only backed up into him when the force of the weapon knocked her off balance. Once she was steady on her feet, he backed away.

     "Not bad for your first time shooting," he said. "Wanna try again?"

     "Oh no I couldn't," she declined, handing him back the rifle. "While that was...certainly a mind opening experience, I think I would prefer one of those." She pointed to the other weapons on display. "Much less terrifying," she added, and once more he chuckled, then handed her his pistol.

     Yes, yes the pistol was much better.

     And it didn't require her being held so closely by John Shepard.

     It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being close to him. She very much did. But that was the problem. Everything in her body screamed for him, saying, _Yes! Please, I need you!_ Not just wanting to get him in bed either, but everything else that came attached. All of his ups and downs. And it gave her so much to think about. The fact that what might be between them was more than just a passing notion. That it could be real if she wanted.

     He wasn't afraid of her. He didn't hesitate to touch her like she was poison, or would explode like gaatlok if he so much as breathed wrong. He treated her like a human being, even though he _knew_ what she was capable of. He wasn't a Templar fighting in the name of the Chantry, or pulling against its chains. He didn't care if she was an apostate, or if she could be controlled. He wasn't a soldier under her command, or even just a citizen, dropping to his knees and praising the Herald of Andraste. In fear and awe of her magnificence. No, he was worlds apart from all that. _Literally_.

     He laughed at her terrible jokes. He...well, he seemed to _get_ her. That was the only way to describe it. He may not understand how it was possible for magic to exist, but he understood _her_ , on a level no one else ever did. Even though he knew so little of her world.

     She shot his pistol several times, but while she could hit the target some of those times, her marksmanship was nothing to brag on, that was evident.

     "So, tell me about this Varric," he said, striking up conversation. "Anybody I need to compete with?"

     She laughed. "Maker's breath, no," she answered, shaking her head. "He's a friend. We met when we had to fight our way through demons to get to the Breach, so that I might close it. He's a dwarf."

     "A dwarf? No kidding?"

     "I kid you not, Commander," she said. "Not just short men, but _dwarves_ , with underground cities. Dwarves exist on Thedas."

     He shook his head in disbelief.

     "So you're not into dwarves, huh?" he asked. She snorted.

     "It's not so much as whether or not I'm... _into_ them," she said. "But it's not proper to be intimate outside of our race."

     "Why?"

     "It's...just our way. Many in Thedas still cling to tradition, and fear what they don't understand. They can't...'get with the times', as Ashley would say. But me? I never cared what race a person was, but I never had a _chance_ with Varric," she lamented, pretending to be heartbroken, "I could  _never_  compete with Bianca."

     He chuckled. "He loves his crossbow, eh?"

     "Oh yes, almost as much as the woman for which she was named."

     "Ah. I bet there's a story there."

     "When it comes to Varric, there's  _always_  a story."

    He adjusted the sniper rifle in his grasp and fired at the furthest target, hitting his mark, from what she could tell. "Ha!" he exclaimed. "Garrus eat your heart out." He shot once more, then retracted the rifle, pausing to observe her for a moment. "Magic, dragons, elves,  _dwarves_...it just gets crazier and crazier," he remarked.

     "Mass acceleration technology, virtual interfaces, Biotics and ships that fly across the stars." She adjusted her aim before she fired again. "I'm fairly certain my world would think yours just as fantastic as mine," she said, then fired. Bullseye. She was getting better. 

     "So... interracial relationships are off the table, huh?" he asked.

     "Yes," she replied. "That and same sex relationships. No one's going to declare war if you fool around behind closed doors, and what they don't know doesn't hurt, but marriage? Forbidden."

     "How come?"

     "Well, that should be obvious, shouldn't it? They can't have children."

     "Well, they can here," he told her.

     She turned her attention away from the target to stare at him with her jaw dropped. "How? That's not physically possible."

     "Science," he answered with a smirk. "So...what else is taboo on your planet?" he asked. "Just curious."

     She thought about that.

     "To...to be a mage," she finally answered.

     "What do you mean?" 

     "I mean it's....well, to be a mage is to be seen as abhorrent," she admitted. "It means you cannot have a normal life. You cannot marry, you cannot own land or claim titles. The Chantry deemed it so. Put us all in Circles, willing or unwilling we were expected to obey the Chant. Whether we were faithful or not. The Chantry didnt care if we believed. Only sought to control. It didn't matter if we were truly a danger to society or not, if you wielded magic, you were taken from your family. The Chantry perverted the Circle of Magi. Made it a prison. It was no longer a haven to mages. Until the Circles fell. The Chantry's head was severed, and the Inquisition rose in its place."

     "Sounds pretty terrible."

     It was. She would never admit just how much so, but indeed it was.

     "So...how come you're not married?" she then asked. She glanced at him to see him scratch his head for a moment, coming up with an answer.

     Then he shrugged. "That's...a good question," he managed to say about it. Then he picked up the assault rifle. For a moment, she suspected he would avoid answering, as he held the rifle to his shoulder and assessed the target. But then he said, "I never really had time for relationships. Not just that, but...I tried to date women before, but it never seemed to work out. I mean, name an excuse and I probably gave it. It was either them, or it was me, but there was always something. I don't know, maybe I just didn't pick the right one."

     For the next several seconds the room was filled with noise as he squeezed the trigger and unleashed ammunition onto the poor helpless target.

     When he was finished, he said, "Plus I never met a woman I thought could handle all the emotional baggage that comes attached."

     "You think you're damaged goods?" she couldn't help but ask, but he only shrugged in response. Maybe they both were.

     "What about you?" he asked. "How come you never...you know...found someone else after..." He trailed off and made a vague gesture with his hand. He meant why did she never move on after Finn, but he didn't need to say so. She was about to answer, when suddenly he cursed. "Shit...You _are_ with someone aren't you?" he asked. "That's why you don't want to-"

     "No," she was quick to assure. "No, I'm not married. I'm not involved with anyone either. There's no one waiting for me in Thedas, Commander, your conscience is clear."

     "Oh thank God," he exhaled, breathing a sigh of relief. Then he swallowed. "So..."

     "So to answer your question," she said, stepping closer, "I never found the right one either... It's...difficult. Letting someone in, you know? I...tried before. It didn't work. I..." She chanced meeting his gaze, only to see him give her this look of understanding, as if he knew exactly how she felt. There was never any judgement in his eyes, only curiosity, and concern. Just like when she told him about her brother. She was amazed by it. How someone could be so completely impartial. It astounded her.

     But they had much in common, and no room to judge.

     "Perhaps if I hadn't been a mage, forced to fight for my life, my freedom, and then for my country as Inquisitor of Thedas, I would be married with a half dozen children by now," she told him. "Maybe to Finn, I don't know. But after losing him, I just..."

     "You shut down. You didn't want to get too close to anyone because it meant telling them the truth," he speculated, and she nodded. "Because saying it out loud made it real. Made it hard to forget what happened. It was easier to push people away."

     "Spot on, Commander," she admitted flatly. Then she sighed. "I had a responsibility to Thedas. I had a world to protect. I couldn't afford happiness. I fought for the happiness of _others_. That maybe future generations could have the life I always dreamed of. I sacrificed my heart so that others would get to keep theirs. I gave everything I had to the Inquisition. I had to. If I didn't, there wouldn't _be_ a world to protect. I partially regret that now. Part of me wishes I could go back and take the time to enjoy the life I had. The freedom. But that was the choice I made...It was lonely, but it seemed worth it at the time."

     "Do you want to go back?" he asked.

     "I have to," she said. "Eventually. I have a responsibility to Thedas still, whether I like it or not. There are people I left behind...Friends." She stuttered when she said the word. People like Varric and Solas and Cassandra that always supported her and she took them for granted. "Friends I left behind that might still need me. Just because Corypheus is dead, it doesn't guarantee the world is safe. There will always be danger without someone to restore order. And even if I'm not needed, they might not know what happened to me. They might think I'm dead. I have to return. Provided I can."

     He stared at her for a minute. Just stared. Said nothing. Only stared.

     "Let's do it," he finally said, and she gaped in confusion.

     "Do what?"

     "Open a rift and see where it leads."

     "John you don't know what could happen-"

     "We both need to know, don't we?" he asked. "You need to know if it's even _possible_ to get back. So why not just take that chance and find out?"

     "Do you realize how dangerous that is?" She started pacing as she spoke, and clenched both fists. "The Fade _exists_ , Commander," she asserted. "And you are well aware of what waits on the other side. True, that it's possible the Anchor may have evolved beyond its original purpose, may have transformed somehow, and may bridge the gap between both dimensions, but it could also open a portal leading directly into the raw Fade. The Fade is infinite in possibilities. And there's no telling what might come out of it."

     "That's a risk I'm willing to take if you are," he said, and she growled in frustration. He grabbed her arm, causing her to stop pacing, all but forcing her to look at him. "You and I? We're the risk takers, aren't we? We're the ones willing to take a chance, take a leap on faith, to get things done. If it gets you the answers you need...The answers I need...Then we have to."

     "And you would risk your entire crew just for that?"

     "I'll let them decide if they want to help you get home. If they really want to get involved. But I gave you my word that I would help you, Eve."

     She sighed, exasperated by this point, at his noble attitude.

     "Why can't you just let it go?" she asked him. "Why can't you accept that I might not be able to get home? I thought you wanted me to stay."

     "Oh I do," he said, cupping both her shoulders, as if to emphasize. "Believe me I do..." She swallowed nervously under the intensity of his stare, not even realizing at first she'd pressed both palms flat against his chest, until she felt his heart leap beneath her touch. "I want you to stay. But not if you don't have to." Absently he rubbed her shoulders with his thumbs affectionately, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "This is your choice," he said. "I'm not gonna make it for you. You've spent enough of your life not having that choice. You traded one prison for another. I'm not gonna make you do it again. Not if I don't have to."

     She breathed a sigh, unable to speak. Then she glanced at the floor and chewed her lip. His words cut her to the core. Just how accurate they were. That she'd traded one prison for another. She'd traded the Circle in Ostwick for a castle in the Frostbacks, but neither one of them were a home. An expectation. A duty. A purpose. A calling. But never a home.

     "These are questions we both need answered, Eve. The biggest question, can you even get home. And even if you can't, what you do with your life is up to you. Stay on the Citadel, read about quantum physics, or travel the world. There's plenty of it out there to see. Join the Alliance, or become a doctor, take up a hobby, or....who knows. Sit back and relax somewhere and just...chill? Do people use that expression in Thedas? Anyway, that's beside the point. Point is...Whatever you decide to do...Even being with me, Eve. It's optional, okay? Just something to think about. I just...I don't want you to think you have to stay trapped here, that's all. It's your life. It's always gonna be up to you."

     She bit the inside of her cheek in thought.

     She read between the lines.

     There was a lot he said with his eyes that he didn't say out loud.

     "John if this...works," she forced herself to say, "If we manage to make contact with Thedas, that could change everything. For both your people and mine. _Especially_ mine."

     "Yeah, I know. That's a pretty big step. And the last time the galactic community encountered something new, it didn't go well. After humans discovered life beyond Terra there was war. And for years we struggled before we finally came to an understanding. It didn't come easy. It came hard and fast like a punch to the face. But it doesn't have to be that way with your people. They don't even have to know there's another world out there. Up to you. The Council doesn't have to get involved either."

     "You are a Spectre, John. You act on behalf of the Council. They're already involved." 

     "I can convince them to-"

     " _And_ besides, I...already spoke to your Asari councillor about the matter."

     "She probed your mind, didn't she?" he asked. And she nodded.

     "Not so deep of a connection like Liara, but she did get a glimpse of Thedas. The Council is aware of how vastly different Thedas is from the Citadel. How dangerous it might be for such a...primitive society to be exposed to such advanced lifeforms. I don't know their intentions, but I do know that the only reason they aren't threatened by the existence of Thedas is because I have no way to establish a connection between both worlds. But that will _change_. You already have so much at stake and the last thing I want to do is unleash yet another threat upon your people. And my people have seen enough wars as it is."

     "So I take it that's a no?"

     "Take it as a 'maybe'. We need to calculate the risk before we take it," she told him. "Jumping in front of a bullet is one thing, John, but jumping into a rift is another. I take risks to _protect_ others, not endanger them. I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid."

     He snorted a little at that. "Far from it," he said, and finally put some personal space between them. He busied himself with his weapon collection for a moment, thinking it over. "Alright then. We'll consider the risk. I'll have everybody go over the data from Eden Prime first, and talk to the Council."

     Another sigh. "When do you want to start?"

     "Maybe whenever we manage to drag everybody away from the bar?" he asked and she chuckled. "We'll round 'em up and let 'em sleep it off first. Are Ashley and the girls still at Flux?"

     She nodded. "As far as I know."

     "The guys are at Chora's Den."

     "Chora's Den," she repeated. "Judging by the name it's a seedy establishment?" He nodded. "Hmm, it may be hard to drag them away then." At that moment her pocket vibrated. She checked the handheld device to see a message from Ashley. _'Look behind you'_. "Or not?" she said as she looked back at the entrance to the training room, to see all six of their teammates standing there, watching them. Her eyes widened. How long had they been standing there? How much did they see? Or hear? She nudged Shepard's shoulder and he looked.

     He sighed. "Fun's over, I guess," he mumbled, as all six people eyed them both incredulously, as if they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Not too pleased with the way John and Eve ditched them all to train, and blast things full of holes, instead of party with the rest of them.

     "You guys are hopeless," Ashley huffed, and Kaidan leaned his head in agreement.

     "What happened to taking a night off, Shep?" he asked.

     "Hey, we _were_ having fun here," he defended. Well, until their conversation got serious. "But, while we have you all together, what do you guys think of traveling to a remote location to allow Eve to use her powers to open a rift just to see what happens?"

     Such a question was rewarded with confused stares.

     A moment of silence followed before Wrex finally spoke up.

     "Do I get to shoot things?" Wrex asked.

     "Possibly," Eve answered. "If something comes out of it. It's certainly dangerous either way."

     "I'm in."

     "Wait why is Eve opening a rift?" Garrus asked.

     "To see if it has anything to do with how she got here."

     "Ah."

     "Perhaps we should discuss it on the Normandy," Eve suggested. 

     Nobody argued that.


	31. Theoretically Speaking...

     Back on the ship, nobody wanted to sleep. The squad was pretty apprehensive about Eve opening a Fade rift. So they corralled around the table in the mess hall, the humans poured coffee, while their alien cohorts found other means of sobering up. But Shepard was wound tighter than a coil, and everyone pushed him to rest.

     But every time he closed his eyes he saw things he didn't want to see.

     He managed to doze off for a little while, only to wake from nightmares. The absolutely bizarre kind. He was pretty sure that in his dream he was a Prothean, being attached to a synthesizing machine. Hoses and wires stuck out of his skin, only it wasn't _his_ skin. He looked down to see a body he didn't even recognize. Then he looked up, and he was on Akuze, of all places.

     The mother of all nightmares, and in the distance he saw Saren's ship, and could hear the Turian's voice, saying, "One step closer to the return of the Reapers..."

     Just like in the voice recording Tali recovered, but right up close to his ear.

     And the worst part. Eve and all his teammates cut into little pieces at his feet.

     His eyes snapped open just before the Thresher ate him and he bolted upright in his bed. Patting down his body just to make sure there weren't things sticking out of it.

     When he looked down, he saw a human body in an Alliance uniform, covered in sweat, and sighed.

     And he couldn't go back to sleep after that.

     He lay awake thinking about his conversation with Eve. Trying to get the image out of his head of her trying to get back to Thedas only to be snatched up by Saren, and Shepard was forced to watch her die. Trying to replace it with talking about marriage, relationships and other things at the shooting range, hearing her laugh, seeing her blush when he had his arms around her, helping her shoot his sniper rifle. Seeing her smile.

     But he still couldn't go back to sleep.

     If anything that just made it worse.

     So he gave up, and left his quarters, headed back to the mess hall. Eve was nowhere to be found among his associates, and when he asked of her whereabouts they all shrugged. He was strongly considering bugging her suit with a tracking device and tagging all her equipment too. He headed top deck and asked Presley if he'd seen her. She was in the briefing room, he said. So he turned aft of the navigation bay and sought her out.

     She was sitting in one of the chairs, reading something on her data pad, face contorted into a frown that meant she was deep in thought over something. He watched her for a moment before he approached her. The way her green eyes flitted over the screen, the way she chewed her lip before tapping the pad, then spreading her thumb and index finger to enlarge the picture.

     When he got too curious, and just had to know what she was looking at he walked over and peered over her shoulder. She was studying the algorithm that recreated her crash to Eden Prime. Joker must've sent it to her, and now she was replaying it over and over. She didn't even notice he was there at first, leaning over, and exclaimed, "Andraste's knickers," when she did and he startled her. She clutched her chest. "You gave me a fright."

     "Sorry," he said. "Your people have a funny way of cursing, by the way."

     "You think _my_ cursing is odd?" she asked. "Have you ever actually _heard_ yourself scream about sexual relations with one's mother?"

     He snorted. "So what are you doing in here?"

     "Hmm? Oh, right, yes. I uh...I needed some place to think. I hope you don't mind."

     "It's fine. What's up?" he then asked, gesturing to the pad. She glanced at him then it.

     "I have a theory about my displacement in this dimension," she told him. "According to this, it seems evident that I came through a rift, all the data seems to match that of a typical breach. But I can't help but feel like we're missing something."

     "Okay, what are we missing?"

     "Well, as I said, the Anchor was created to breach the Fade, but...as far as I know it was never meant to do _this_. I need to know how the Anchor's properties have been altered to allow this before I can even begin to break down reversing the process. Opening another rift might not necessarily be the answer. But if so, I need to be sure."

     "Alright, well I think by now everyone's pretty sober, so maybe we should get everybody together and take a look at this."

     "Sounds good," she nodded. "I'll wait here."

     "Actually, if you could, would you bring Joker back here, while I get the others?" He asked. "This was all because of his insane ideas anyway. I'd hate to leave him out if the loop."

     "Sure, I'll get him," she said, pocketing her data pad. They left the briefing room together, Eve headed to the cockpit, and Shepard descending the steps to the mess hall. He found Ash and Kaidan there, sent them up to the bridge, popped his head into the medbay and asked for Liara, then entered the elevator shaft to retrieve Wrex, Garrus and Tali.

     Would've been easier to send a request over the comms, but then everyone of the crew would know what they were up to, and he wasn't ready for that yet. Breaching fourth or otherwise parallel dimensions was not something you just did on a whim. If it was really as dangerous as Eve claimed, this was a pretty big deal, and he didn't want this getting out just yet.

* * *

     Eve crossed the bridge to the pilot's nook of the ship, and found Joker inside still, sitting in his seat, humming some indiscernible tune. When Shepard had informed them of making port at the Citadel, Joker stayed behind. She found it interesting that the man cared more for piloting the Normandy than he did anything else, but it hardly surprised her.

     She liked Joker. He was easy to talk to. He rather reminded her of Varric. The way he spoke on occasion, his sense of humor, earning his nickname. Something, somewhere, made him learn to not take life too seriously, and she liked that about him. He made her miss Varric terribly, and made her wish she'd listened to all of Varric's advice about slowing down and not pushing herself too hard.

     But she promised herself she wouldn't make that mistake again, from now on, she'd make every moment count.

     "Shepard sent me to collect you," she said, catching his attention and he glanced up at her. "We're going to discuss some things in the briefing room regarding my...extenuating circumstances, if you know what I mean."

     "Oh, well, I'll just patch into the comms, listen from here," he said, then turned back to the instrument panel before him. She leaned her head to the side.

     "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be there in person?" She asked, making herself comfortable in the seat next to his, careful not to touch anything in front of her. "It was, after all, your theory, and your analysis of the crash, that granted us insight into how I might've ended up here in the first place," she told him.

     He shrugged a little. "Yeah, I guess discovering an alternate universe is pretty groundbreaking shit, but I don't mind sitting this one out. You know someone else will probably get credit for it anyway."

     She chuckled. "We'll still know it was you," she assured him. "But I really can't drag you away from your precious ship long enough to discuss trans-dimensional theory with you?" She persuaded, batting her lashes. He snorted a little.

    "I gotta say, it's tempting," he told her. "I mean what guy would say no to a woman like you? But as much as I'd like to, I'll... I'll pass."

     She pouted. "Well, now I'm jealous," she said. Joker chuckled at that. "You really do love this ship more than me."

     Joker's laugh slowly tapered off and he rubbed his chin before adjusting his hat on his head, deep in thought. Then he sighed. "All...all jokes aside, I really shouldn't. It's...it's hard to walk sometimes, and I'd really rather be here in case we get a call and have to head out."

     "Hard to walk?" She leaned her head. "Why is it hard for you to walk, Joker?"

     "I have a disease," he said. "There's no cure for it. It's called Vrolik syndrome. Basically my bones are more brittle, easily broken, and even walking can be an issue. Before you ask, Shepard already knows about it."

     "I see," was all she could say about it. Well, this was an interesting turn she hadn't seen coming. "Now I see why you like flying so much."

     He nodded. "Yeah, well, thanks to modern tech, we don't need wings to fly, you know, and I don't really need my legs either." He gestured to the panel in front of them. "I mean, I'm fine with short distances, but with waiting on Alliance to come through with Benezia's location, if she's out in the Traverse, I think it's best if I sit tight. We might need to haul ass at the drop of a hat." He shrugged. "Me? I haul about as much ass as a snail."

     She snorted a little. "So you have snails here too?" She asked. Then she sighed a little. "This ship is very fast, Joker, and I have no doubt we'll still reach Benezia in time if you want to walk with me to the briefing room."

     "I appreciate you and Shepard wanting to clue me in on this, but really, it's fine. I mean I have to use a crutch, or I risk breaking my legs, and I don't really want to be a problem for everyone."

     "You're not a problem, Joker," she assured. "Why should something like this mean you get left out of everything?"

     "I'm used to it."

     "Well, I see it hasn't stopped you from being the best damned pilot in the galaxy," she winked. He laughed.

     "I'm the only pilot you know. Not that I'm not the best pilot, which I totally am, but how do you know?"

     "Because you're Shepard's pilot," she told him. Then she sighed. "Well, I suppose if I can't convince you." She stood up and stretched. "And here I was going to let you put your arm around me for support," she shrugged. "Oh well then."

     She turned to leave.

     "Okay, you know what, maybe I'd rather be there in person," he said, and she laughed.

* * *

     Shepard raised a brow at Eve and Joker when they entered the briefing room, Joker's arm snaked around her waist. They were both smiling, talking about something, something about parachutes, he didn't know why but knowing Jeff there was a punchline, and he cleared his throat, drawing their attention. Joker grinned, winked at Eve, then took the nearest empty seat. Shepard smirked a little, rolling his eyes.

     He knew the pilot would practically jump at the opportunity to mack on Eve. Who could blame him, really. Shepard did too. He would've been jealous, if he didn't know Joker needed help getting to the briefing room. 

     "Well, now that everyone's accounted for," he began, eyes briefly passing over everyone before resting on Eve, who leaned against the railing. "Lets get down to business. I requested this meeting because Eve and I might have a lead on what brought her here, and how she'll get home. But it's risky. We're dealing with forces at work that we barely understand, and I want to be sure we're all on the same page before I ask any of you to take this risk."

     Everyone nodded in understanding.

     "You mentioned Eve opening a rift," said Garrus. "Like she did on Feros."

     "What exactly happened on Feros?" Ashley asked.

     "Eve opened a portal," Shepard explained. "More or less, a breach between our world and the Fade."

     "Okay, so, what does that have to do with getting her home?"

     "Well, it might be easier to just start back at the beginning," she told them. Shepard gestured for her to proceed and she rose from her spot on the rail to stand in the center of the room to address the group. She took a deep breath. "About a year ago, I activated an artifact that imprinted me with an ability to breach the Fade, called the Anchor."

     She held up her hand and it sparked in her palm, making a few of them jolt in surprise. "I assure you, it's harmless. I do have control over it, however, it is extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. It was theorized that it was originally created to destroy the barrier between this world and the Fade, but it required a lot more power to do so. My enemy meant to use it to cross over physically, but it backfired."

     "So, in short, you open portals to the Fade?" Ashley asked, and she nodded. "And this helps you get home how?"

     Eve turned to Joker, who adjusted the bill of his hat before folding his arms.

     "Are any of you familiar with the multiverse theory?" he asked them.

     Some nodded, some shrugged.

     "Okay," he exhaled, "So, hypothetically, the multiverse, otherwise known as the meta-verse, is a series of infinite universes parallel to one another. It's never been proven that alternate universes exist, or, at least, we've never discovered any of them just, you know, hanging around out there in the cosmos, but...it might be plausible, given what Eve can do, that she opened a portal leading her to an alternate dimension. Our dimension."

     "Wait what?!" Ashley gaped, and so did the others.

     "Theoretically, mind you," Eve reminded. "It's still very possible that I'm simply from another planet within this dimension. But Joker hadn't been able to match my description of Thedas with anything in the Milky Way, and given the Anchor's unique properties, it's possible it might've...evolved, or was otherwise altered somehow, to allow interdimensional travel. I had considered the possibility, but never gave it much thought until I saw the crash data. Joker, would you...would you mind-"

     "Already on it," he said, pulling out his data pad, linking it to the plasma screen behind them, pulling up the diagram of the crash for everyone to see. Then he handed her his pad. "There you go," he said to her, then leaned back in his seat.

     "What are we seeing?" Tali asked.

     "Eve's crash landing," Shepard answered.

     "A recreation of it, anyway," Joker added. "Based on the Normandy's readings."

     "And you checked for the-"

     "For the hundredth time, Zorah, I checked everything," Joker rolled his eyes. "There was no miscalculation."

     "Hmph," she huffed, folding her arms. Eve sighed.

     "According to this, I fell through a rift," she said. "I fell from my balcony, on Thedas, opened a rift, fell through it, and instead of entering the Fade, I landed in Eden. In another dimension. But there are a few kinks in the theory."

     "Alright, well, before we go any further into all this crazy parallel world talk, can you just answer one question?" Ashley requested. "What, exactly is the Fade?"

     "The fourth dimension," she answered, and they scratched their heads at that conclusion. "Well, that's the best way to explain it. It exists, right here, right now, all around us, in tandem with the physical world, though you haven't the ability to perceive it," she elaborated. She minimized the tab with the diagram of her crash to Eden and pulled up another. It was a drawing application. She drew a circle with her finger onto the blank screen.

     "Figuratively speaking, this is Thedas," she said, pointing to the circle. "This is the Fade," she then said, gesturing to the everything surrounding it. "As I've explained to Shepard, the Fade is rather opposite of the living world. It parallels it, but it doesn't adhere to our perception of reality. It's a phantasm. What you see within it could be a figment of the imagination; an illusion or apparition."

     She drew another circle beside the Thedas circle.

     "Theoretically, this could be your dimension. Where we are now. Both could be pockets within the Fade. Obviously the Fade exists in this realm, otherwise I would not be able to use magic. Of course, with no one born with the ability to interact with it, you would never know it's there. Essentially both planes of existence are either layered over, or otherwise in tandem with it. Well, only not three dimensionally. It's fourth dimensional.

     It's like an invisible world, and the Anchor opens the door to it. But it means I would've had to pass through the Fade in order to have entered an alternate plane. It doesn't work like a...oh, what did you call it, Tali?"

     "A wormhole," she said.

     "Ah yes, a wormhole. Right. The Anchor doesn't fold space to connect two points on a linear timeline within the same universe. But instead it allows an individual to phase through it. My physical body is able to pass through the eye of the needle, so to speak. To a preternatural plane of existence connecting all possible planes of existence. And there could be any number of them. But if I opened a rift within the Fade, I might've entered a _new_ dimension. This one."

     She drew a line between both circles on the screen in front of them, connecting Thedas and their world.

     "I'm not really following any of this," said Wrex. "Sounds like a bunch of gibberish to me."

     Eve chuckled. "That's because it is just a bunch of gibberish, really," she said. "It's magic, not science. Case in point, it's possible that the Anchor doesn't lead directly to Thedas. And if not, and I opened a rift, it might lead into the Fade, and there is no telling what might come out of it."

     "What could happen?" Kaiden asked.

     "In all likelihood, nothing, not unless there's anything nearby that would sense the rift, and try to come through. The worst case scenario is we're met with entities of the Fade, drawn to the rift, and they'll try to manifest. Least likely scenario...that they'll be friendly."

     "What are these entities, exactly?" was Joker's question. Eve took a breath.

     "They were once thought to be spirits of the dead, wandering the Fade until they reached the Maker's side. That's what the predominant religion of Thedas preached to the masses. But it's...not really the case, actually. They're...bursts of cosmic energy, simply put. Energy that can take form, gain intelligence. Some of them do take the form of those that have passed on. It's more like the memory of that person, not necessarily their mortal soul. But an entity that manifests in that shape. Mages are born with the ability to interact with them. They come in our dreams. Some take on more benevolent roles, and some are volatile.

     If a mage is not careful, they can use our bodies to cross over into the physical world. Essentially, they possess us. But if a rift is opened, it's quite possible they may come through the rift instead, not just manifest in the corporeal sense, but physically, and regardless of the nature of the spirit, the physical world changes them. More often than not, it corrupts them. Spirits become demons, and are unable to revert form. As far as I know there is no way to reverse the process."

     "So if we open a rift that doesn't lead to Thedas," said Garrus, "Worst case scenario is we unleash demons?"

     "Quite so, yes," she nodded.

     She pulled up the data from the crash once more.

     "Now, Joker, you said I was approximately three hundred meters from the surface, yes?" He nodded. "That's not high enough to achieve terminal velocity before impact. Based on my weight, density, and weather conditions at the time of the crash, I would need to be at least four hundred meters from the surface to achieve that momentum. Which means I was already falling when I came through the rift."

     She took a breath, and paused in speaking to pull up the drawing once more. Quickly she drew a rectangular shape.

     "Pretend that's Skyhold fortress," she said. "The castle from which I supposedly fell, when I opened a rift. Now, keep in mind that Skyhold fortress is on a mountain, overlooking a ravine, and the balcony I fell from is only two hundred meters from the valley floor." She drew a line from the box all the way down as she spoke, with the same arc as her free fall to Eden.

     "Its not high enough," he said.

     "Exactly. If Thedas parallels this dimension, I would've fallen from the same distance. Which means I had to have been falling within the Fade, then opened another rift within the Fade. Which very well could've sent me anywhere. There is absolutely no way whatsoever to calculate how far into the Fade I was, or where I would end up. And if it's true, it means I cannot go back."

     "What makes you say that?"

     "Infinite possibilities, remember?" she reminded. "There is maybe a billion in one chance that opening a rift could take me back to Thedas."

     "But there's only one way to find out," Shepard reminded.

     "True."

     "What makes you so sure that these rifts actually lead to this Fade world?" Ashley asked. Eve turned to her.

     "Because I've entered it physically before," she answered. "It can be done, but whether or not it should be, is up for debate."

     Shepard gave them a moment to consider all that before piping up.

     "Well, if we're all on board with either opening a portal to Thedas, or opening a portal to a fourth dimension containing demonic creatures, we need to be armed, and ready. But like I said, I'm not asking any of you to do this unless you're certain you want to. But we need answers. And this is the only way we're going to get them. So what do you think? Are you in or out?"

     He gave everybody a moment to decide, and surprisingly was met with unanimous agreement. He turned to Eve. "Looks like you're opening a rift," he said.

     "But where, exactly?" Garrus asked. "I've seen Eve use the Anchor," he reminded. "We'd need an undisclosed location, preferably on a deserted planet, in case the worst case scenario comes into play."

     "There's a problem with that," said Eve. "If Thedas is in a parallel universe, than that means we would need to open a rift in the exact location that parallels it. Otherwise we might accidently open a rift into dead space."

     "So where do we go?"

     Eve let out a sigh. "We go back to where it all began," she said.

     Shepard sighed. "Eden Prime."

     "Oh joy," Ashley muttered sarcastically.


End file.
